Ben10 and a Vampire Capu2
by Bakuganman
Summary: (DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ben10 or Rosario Vampire, just this story) Another year at Yokai Academy with everyone's favorite American hero and favorite monster harem! That means new aliens, new adventures and of course, new enemies. Even more, his newest (and only) monster transformation has a mind of its own! Can Ben survive another year, even with Gwen and Kevin backing him up?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. Well it's been decided, I AM writing a sequel to Ben10 and a Vampire. Before we start, here's some quick facts about whats going on:

1) This series is NOT immediately after the 1st fanfic, its roughly a few months after, meaning by now its up to the canon events of _Ben10: Alien Force_ and during _Rosario+Vampire Capu 2_. Also meaning that Kevin has joined up with Ben by now and Ben has unlocked the transformations that he did not get from Yokai Academy's monsters'.

2) This prologue takes place during the summertime as opposed to Ben still going to school. However, Ben has been brought back to America (reluctantly I might add, the plumbers heard about Ben's "death" and pulled him out of there) instead of staying and finishing school in Japan with Moka and the others. Sorry if this is a turnoff, but it has to do with the plot I'm planning.

3) I am doing the events of _Alien Force_ , but NOT all the episodes. Only the ones I feel were actually necessary to the canon, while at the same time making them my own. This prologue of course, being one of them.

4) Since I'm kinda still in the planning stages, I WILL accept ideas from you all. But you MUST either leave them in a review or PM me (I'd prefer reviews though, but it's your decision). With this being said, don't expect episodes every 3-5 days like my first fic. This is new territory, so bear with me.

Finally, shout-outs from the last fic:

A) To **Cpt. Morgan:** Loved your flame for Ch.1 by the way, I do talk too much so I apologize for that. I had no OC's at that point, so that part of your flame was pretty much pointless. If you think your more quantified to do it, then go ahead and write your own, who's stopping you? Of course, your gonna have to ask one of the original writers first ;)

B) To **Guest:** I have a gut feeling your the same guest from chapter 7. To be honest, I actually was considering giving Ben Whampire, but came up with Ben's vampire form instead. I feel it fit the plot, setting and story line better. Also unlike vampires in Rosario+Vampire universe, he can't be in sunlight at all or he'll be burned/weakened.

C) To **Kambinghaven10:** Wow, long-ass review LOL. Well, Ben getting an Ultimate Form is something only the Ultimatrix was designed to do. I also never said Ben's vampire WAS stronger... I merely said it was MORE destructive.

* * *

A few weeks ago, Ben fought Mike Morningstar, a member of the plumbers that was only searching for life energy to look young and hot. It reminded Ben when he battled those mermaids back in Yokai Academy. He was just glad that Moka and the other girls were safe in Japan and didn't have to fight him, his heart couldn't take it. Sigh... he missed them dearly.

The Snow Woman, Mizore...

The 2 Witches, Yukari and Ruby...

The busty and overly-friendly Succubus, Kurumu...

And of course, the one who changed his life forever. The 2-in-1 Vampire...

Moka...

He was withdrawn from the school when Azmuth somehow found out Ben had "died" there. Ben also learned that Azmuth is also in fact an adviser to the Plumbers, and it was his idea to send Ben to Yokai Academy in the 1st place, upon request from the Headmaster. Ben still never learned WHY he was sent there, he just assumed to take care of the corrupt Security Committee. After teary-eyed goodbyes and very tight bear hugs, Ben was forced to go back home.

To say he was upset was an understatement, an entire month after returning he didn't do anything. Didn't eat, sleep, go to school or even go out of his home. Hell, he didn't even go to a Sumo Slammers Expo that was held just yesterday! Since Max and Ben were so close (and Gwen, much to their surprise), Ben's parents decided to send him over and perhaps the retired Plumber and his formerly most-hated cousin could snap him out of it.

Gwen was worried about her cousins well-being. Ever since leaving that school, it's like a part of him was missing, as it was left back in Japan 100's of miles away. She regained hope for him when Ben met Julie Yamamoto, the 2 get along together very well... guess he really DID learn somethings from Japan after all. Having girls fighting over him everyday was good for something it seemed.

Kevin Levin, who joined Ben in his adventures after finally learning his lesson, was also worried about Ben. He became the little bro he never had... or sometimes, never wanted. To think they used to be bitter enemies, now here he was worried sick about Ben. When Ben asked for his help with the DNAliens, he was shocked. After all they've been through, he didn't think Ben would ever ask for his help with anything. Just like Gwen, he felt that Ben meeting Julie was a nice change, one that needed to happen. Especially after hearing Gwen and Ben joke about him going to a school with ACTUAL monsters, even though they insisted it wasn't.

Yeah... he'll believe it when he sees it...

 **Prologue: Page 1**

Ducking behind a pillar, Ben avoided some gunfire. Er, darts from a Highbreed's fingers... eww. A pink ball ball of energy barely missed this Highbreed's head, it retaliated by firing more of its fingers. Currently, Ben and company managed to track down a Highbreed Officer and managed to corner it in a warehouse. Despite their attempts to subdue it, it put up a hell of a fight. "Its trying to run!" Shouted Gwen.

From on top of a piece of machinery, Kevin jumped onto the Highbreed's back to try and slow it down. "Get off of me, swine!" Said the Highbreed, tossing Kevin off its person. "I got it!" Shouted Ben, activating his Omnitrix and selecting an alien. This alien was humanoid, all white, small as a baby and had a large mouth. It had what looked like headphones on the sides of its head connected to an MP3 player-like appendage, and a cassette tape on each of its legs. It basically looked like a walking amplifier. "ECHO-ECHO!"

Like Ditto, Echo-Echo split itself into 5 individuals, cutting off the Highbreed's escape route. Punching the ground, the Highbreed knocked 2 of the Echo-Echos' back and leapped away. Luckily, Kevin manged to recover and absorb the floor, making him tough as a rock. He give the fleeing officer a rock-hard uppercut, stunning him. "So much for _I got it_ , Ditto 2.0" Kevin said. Ignoring his friends/rivals comment, each Echo-Echo jumped over Kevin one-by-one while:

 **Echo-Echo #1:** Hey!

 **Echo-Echo #2:** I'm...

 **Echo-Echo #3:** All...

 **Echo-Echo #4:** Over...

 **Echo-Echo #5:** It.

Getting up, the Highbreed had no time to react when 5 toddler iPods dogpiled him, breaking a tall wooden crate. "Vile creature, don't touch me" said the Highbreed, turning his head away. That's when it noticed a device that looked like a rocky doughnut. Attempting to shake off the Echo-Echos', he got up and moved his way over to the rock pastry-like device.

"Don't let him touch that thing, it's a teleporter pod!" Shouted Kevin, knowing what that device was. Since being released from the Null Void, Kevin had allot of black market dealings under his belt, his knowledge of alien tech rivaled Grandpa Max's. Using the strength he inherited from absorption, he tossed rubble to try and knock the Highbreed out...

...

... he missed.

"You fool! You damaged the transmission field!"

-TIME BREAK-

Meanwhile in Japan, or more specifically Japans monster realm, we see a pink haired girl walking up to a school. Boys around her were drooling at the site of her stunning looks, but she paid them no mind. She only had her mind on one boy, her special friend, one that meant so much to her...

Benjamin Kirby Tennyson.

Its been 4 months since he left back for America against his will, but to her, it felt like 4 years! She met Ben completely by accident almost a year ago, but now she was wondering if it was fate. Meeting him seemed to be just that for her friends: a stoic snow woman, 2 happy-go-lucky witches and an amorous succubus. In his short time here, Ben helped allot of monsters of her world, herself and her friends are just a few examples. He was a complete human, someone out-of-place in her world, but an extraordinary one at that.

 **"Thinking of him again, are we?"** Asked a tough female-voice in her mind or rather, her Rosario cross (which was glowing now), interrupting her thoughts. Inside, was her true power... an S-Class super monster vampire, but it was also a polar opposite personality. Since meeting Ben, she mellowed out... a little. She was still as arrogant as ever, but even she missed Ben deep down.

He touched both their hearts.

"Yeah, I can't help it, other me. I miss him so much" said the vampire to her Rosario. **"True... those transfusion packs are nearly as satisfying as his blood"** said the inner vampire. She'd never admit it, at least not directly, but even she would love to see Ben again. "You know what I mean" said the outer vampire. **"I know Moka, we DO share a body after all"** said the inner vampire. "Do you think we'll see him again someday?" Asked the outer vampire, now known to be Moka.

The Rosario was silent for a moment before finally answering. **"... I don't know, Moka. I honestly don't know. But if we do, we'll... someones coming!"** Said the inner Moka, the light of her Rosario dying out. "MOKAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shouted a young voice. From down the road, a young girl skipped over to the vampire, wearing a witch's hat. "Moka! Good Morning, I... hey, are you ok?" Asked the girl in the witch's hat. This girl was the smartest, and youngest girl to ever enroll into Yokai Academy, their school.

Her name was Yukari Sendo, a 12 year-old witch. She was a little TOO smart for her age, as she was well aware of... lets just say M-rated relationship activities. "Huh... oh, sorry I'm... just a little sleepy" Moka lied. "Ben?" Asked Yukari, already knowing the answer. "Ben" said Moka. The 2 friends walked up to the school gate in silence. Up ahead; they see their friends Ruby, Kurumu and Mizore chatting. Apparently the started an argument and went to Ruby for advice, since the poor succubus was frozen in ice seconds later.

Ruby thawed Kurumu out with a sunlight-like spell, that's when they all noticed Moka and Yukari coming up. "Good morning Moka, Yukari! How are you guys?" Asked the older witch in a cheerful voice. Believe it or not, Ruby used to be just like Moka, having another persona anyway. Thanks to Ben though, she was able to find herself again. She never got to properly thank him though, he was deported before she got a chance.

Likewise, Kurumu and Mizore weren't exactly the friendship types, they used their powers to try and take what they wanted by force. Since meeting the American, they changed for the better. After Ben left, they went into depression, he was the only person in their lives who actually tried to understand them. When he was withdrawn, it left a wound deeper than a 1000 knives. They have gotten over it, but that doesn't mean they still don't miss him to death.

"Fine" answered Moka, though the look on her face gave her away. Kurumu approached her and gave her a tender hug. "We ALL miss him, Moka. But what can we do?" She said, hating the fact she was giving up on her self-proclaimed Mate of Fate, but really what CAN she do? It's not like they can pay for expensive plane tickets like it was nothing, even monsters had bills to pay. Mizore also joined to hug, making the warm moment slightly cold, but it didn't effect the mood.

The 2 witches watched their friends, one of them couldn't put up with it anymore! There WAS a way to see Ben again... and it was free of charge. "Oooooooh! Cut it out, guys! We WILL see him sooner than you think!" She shouted. Kurumu, Mizore and Moka gave her a questing look; Ruby gave her one that silently said: "be quiet right now!"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Moka. "Yeah. I like your positive outlook kid, but let's be real. As much as we want to see him again, it's not like we can go to the human world and catch a train that runs to America for free. That bus driver won't even take us..." said Kurumu. "I'm serious, ya jiggly G-cup! We can visit him and no one will ever know! Me and Ruby have been working on a way" said Yukari, making the others look right at Ruby.

"Is that true?" Asked Mizore. "We really can see Ben again?" Asked Moka. Ruby just sighed, she really wished Yukari won't blurt out stuff like that.. even though it was 100% true. But still, the magic they were using was highly advanced, even for Ruby herself. Just like her fusing with her plants back on Witch Hill, one wrong move... and everything comes crashing down like Jenga Blocks!

"Well... yes, it is possible, but..." said was saying, but a high-pitched scream of joy came from 'jiggly G-cup'. "Your serious?! We can see Ben again?! HOW?! TELL US HOW, ALREADY!" The succubus begged, no really she went down to her knees. "It's a long story..." Ruby answered. "It's summer... we got time" said Mizore.

-TIME BREAK-

Taking the group to her quarters (during the time gap, she become a staff member at the school and got her own living space by default), the 19-year-old witch told them about a spell in her spellbook that while powerful, could be highly unpredictable. This spell was able to teleport things from point A to point B, but bringing them back was another matter. 1 false chant, 1 miscalculation or any incorrect timing... the spell could send you anywhere, even places you shouldn't be or can't live through.

For once, the girls intently listened to yet another one of Ruby's "stories", this time actually paying attention to detail. "... and that covers it. Still, me and Yukari have yet to test it on a living thing. And I haven't came up with any back-up spells should this either actually work, or indubitably fall. We weren't going to tell you until after we were done, we wanted it to be a surprise. But SOMEONE had to spill the ramen, didn't she?" Ruby said, giving the girl in question a look.

"Then lets do that now!" Moka pretty much demanded, even her inner self was surprised at her commanding tone. "Moka, I know you want to see Ben, we ALL do. But I..." Ruby tried to explain, but then Moka's Rosario glowed, whether it was her or her inner self wasn't entirely clear, but Ruby knew better than to piss Moka of... EITHER one of them.

Sighing, Ruby gave in and got out her spellbook and wand. Working together, her and Yukari created a magic circle on the wall. Because someone needed to keep this portal open; Ruby decided Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore would go first then at the last second Yukari would follow behind them. Ruby herself would stay behind to keep it open long enough for them to make it through safely, as well as balance out the magic to prevent any unwanted mishaps. Plus, Ruby figured that since Yukari would be joining them a few seconds later anyway, she could ask Gwen to help cast the spell again once everyone wanted to head back.

Pretty simple, right?

...

...

...

Sadly, not so much.

Kurumu and Mizore argued yet again, this time about who would go after Moka. Ruby, while trying to remain focused on the spell, attempted to calm them down before they fought in the middle of her own room. When that didn't work, Moka got in-between the succubus and snow woman, telling them to stop and that it didn't matter.

It mattered to them apparently... so much so that Mizore screamed: "Then I go before that whooooooooooore!" And as the saying goes, SAY it... don't EXHALE it. In short, her icy-cold breath blew the vampire and succubus into the portal at the same time. Because 2 people went in instead of one at a time as planned, the circle simmered and shifted, before becoming unstable and just fizzled out.

* * *

Well, I wonder where our hero and heroines are gonna end up... or if they'll survive? So, how was the first page of this prologue for the sequel? You tell me what you think, flames welcome as well! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Shouting out to:

1) **Phantomsoul2015:** It feels that way sure, but only since this is the prologue, the main chapters will be longer.

2) **AwesomeMoorwen:** That's a good question, I haven't decided yet. If I see an opportunity for one of those aliens, you can be sure I'll give it a shot.

3) **Vividerdroid** : Glad you think so :)

4) **Kambinghaven10:** Yes, vampire Ben is more ruthless, he couldn't give 2 shits about collateral damage. Basically when the Omnitrix absorbed Inner Moka's DNA sample, it made a male version of her. As such, its kinda like Ben has a Rosario of his own and inside is his vampire form, opposite persona included. I'd tell you more, but I don't wanna spoil the surprises I'm planning ahead.

* * *

Sand... that's all the 2 girls saw. There were a few rock formations as well, not that it helped determine where... or when... they ended up. "Ow... what happened?" Asked Moka, getting up and brushing herself off. "Wherever this is, I got a feeling we're not in Japan anymore" said Kurumu. **"Japan? I don't think we're even on earth"** said the Rosario. "Your kidding, right?" Asked Moka, beginning to worry. "Um, no I'm not" said Kurumu. "No. Not you, Kurumu. Her" said Moka, pointing to her Rosario. "Oh, well what does she think?" Asked Kurumu. "She doesn't think... this is earth either" said Moka.

Kurumu would have laughed at the ridiculous statement, but she knew that Inner Moka was as smart as she was powerful, so she didn't question her theory. The 2 girls then covered their ears because they heard ringing noises for unknown reasons. Guess they weren't the only ones here, but something about the ringing sensation felt... and sounded... familiar, somehow...

( **AN:** At this point onward into the other chapters, read my custom theme song to get the mood right. Totally optional for you of course, but it gets me hyped up. For new readers that haven't read it, I'll put it here for you just this once. Listen to the original Ben10 theme song and follow along, let me know what you think!)

 _{Instrumental}_

 _It started when an alien device did what it did..._

(Ben, as a 10-year-old, reaches for a "watch" and it clamps onto him.)

 _and it stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid._

(Ben grows up into a 15-year-old, and he changes into his Vampire Form.)

 _Now older and with powers, he's no ordinary kid!_

 _He's Ben 10. (and a vam-pire)_

 _Enrolled at a school of monsters, their in for a big surprise..._

(Mizore, Ruby, Kurumu and Yukari enter. With Yukari and Kurumu pulling each others hair all the while. Ben and Moka appear, about to kiss or Moka for his neck, but Kokoa gets in-between them with Kou.)

 _he'll turn into an alien before their very eyes!_

( **AN:** Use your imagination at this point, think of any alien he's changed into.)

 _He's slimy, creepy, fast and strong..._

 _he's every shape and size!_

 _He's Ben 10! (and a vam-pire)_

 _Now stationed in Japan, he's on the case!_

 _Still fighting evil on earth, and space!_

 _He'll never stop till he grad-u-ates..._

 _cause he's the only one, who can save the DAY!_

 _BEN 10! (and a vam-pire!)_

 _{Instrumental}_

(Scenes from the first fic flip every few seconds. At one point, Ben transforms into his Vampire Form while at the same time pulling Moka's Rosario off.)

 **Inner Moka** : **Know...** (jumps off-screen)

 **Ben (Vampire Form)** : **Your...** (jumps off-screen)

 **Both** : **PLACE!** (Inner Moka's foot and Ben's Vampire Form's fist collide and cause an explosion)

 _{Song end}_

 **Prologue: Page 2**

Despite landing in an unknown location, the Highbreed continued to attack Echo-Echo and its clones. After the living MP3 player dodged his assault, he attempted to strike again, in which an Echo-Echo responded by shouting a sonic storm, pushing the Highbreed back. Suddenly, the ground shook and seconds later, a large Mongolian Death Worm-like creature shot up from the sand.

 **Random Bat:** WEEEEE! _(appears in front of the worm-like aliens mouth)_ You know who I am, its me Kou and boy, its great to be back! This worm-like alien is a Dravek; a huge, mean predator. When hunting, they prefer to sallow prey whole, but they have a row of razor-sharp teeth just in case. They can also burrow at incredible speeds despite their size. And... _(Dravek closes its mouth over Kou)_

 **Echo-Echo #2:** The hell? Was that Kou?

Dismissing that thought, Echo-Echo jumped away to avoid the Dravek's jaws from swallowing him. The Echo-Echo clones screamed sonics at the large insect, but it didn't seem to work. Diving back into the sand, it shot up seconds later and caught an Echo-Echo, droping it "down the hatch". Apparently Draveks' don't like the taste of bodysuits that contain living sound-waves, so it spit the Echo-Echo up into the others, making a bowling ball knocking into bowling pins sound.

Turning its attention to the fleeing Highbreed, the Dravek charged at it, an Echo-Echo managed to grab its tail at the last second. The Highbreed shot darts at it, but they had no effect either. The sand-worm was catching up fast, its mouth now directly above the Highbreed... "Look out" called Echo-Echo, saving the Highbreed by using a sonic scream at point-blank range on the worm on top of its head. It worked, the Dravek felt sound-waves go all the way down its body, immobilizing it. The Highbreed then shot more darts into it while it was vulnerable.

Deciding that these 2 tasty-looking snacks weren't worth the trouble... or the pain, the Dravek dove back under the sand and for a lack of better words, it swam away. "What was that thing?" Asked Echo-Echo, the clones entering its body. "A Dravek. Their kind are numerous on... er, in this planet" the Highbreed answered. "Then we better get moving" said Echo-Echo, walking past the officer.

"We?" Asked the Highbreed. Surely this sad excuse for a being didn't mean... "Yes... WE. You couldn't defeat it alone, I couldn't defeat it either. If more of them come, we must work together" said Echo-Echo. "I will do no such thing" the Highbreed stated. "I don't like this anymore than you do, but if we want to ensure our survival, we have to try. So, um... how DO we get off this planet, whatever its called?" Asked Echo-Echo.

"We are on Turrawuste, a desert world. It's only good for a relay station. The damage must have shifted the teleporters focusing axis and brought us further out than it should have" said the Highbreed. "So if we find it, can you fix it?" Asked Echo-Echo. "There will be no need, we just to avoid smashing it, like with a rock" said the Highbreed. "Ok, so where is it?" Asked Echo-Echo. "Impossible to tell from out here" said the Highbreed. Echo-Echo then climbed up a rock formation. "For you maybe" he said, letting out a sonic scream.

A moment later, a light flashed in the distance. "That way! It'll take a day or 2 to reach on foot. Let's get moving!" Said Echo-Echo.

-TIME BREAK-

Near the bottom of a hill, a red object is seen swimming around. The camera then focuses on 2 life-forms on top of said hill. "UGH! It's so hooooooooot! And it's not because I'm here either!" Complained Kurumu. She and Moka didn't know where they were, so they decided to follow the sound they heard earlier. Kurumu, who watched one too many scary movies thought that was a BAD idea, but they had nothing else to go on where they were so hopefully the sound would lead to a village or something.

 **"Ugh... I'd rather deal with Kokoa's daily schemes than listen to Kurumu bitch and moan"** said Moka's Rosario, though Inner Moka never got a response back. Going off topic for a sec, Kokoa is Moka's younger sister. Her hot-headed, crazy and over-dramatic sister. She showed up at the school suddenly and demanded to see her "real sister", but that choker held onto that cross tighter than a dolphins blowhole or for you older readers, tighter than a virgin. She wasn't to happy about that, and got pretty violent when she didn't get her way.

VERY violent.

She's even been using the narrating bat as a weapon, it had the ability to shape-shift like Ben did. A few weeks ago, Kou seemed to have run away, no one knows where he went. "Kurumu, I'm hot too, but lets just keep moving" said Moka, who was also getting tired from the succubus' groaning. "WHYYYYYYYYYYYY?! Can't we just take a little rest? We've been walking for hours!" Kurumu groaned. Moka just blinked, Inner Moka wold have too if she was out.

"Kurumu... it's only been 5 minutes" said Moka. Kurumu was either blushing from embarrassment or the heat. "Ugh... maybe she's right, these are too big." ( **AN:** You should know enough about these characters by now to know who said that) "Kurumu! LOOK!" Shouted Moka. "What n...?" Kurumu asked, but looking up from squeezing her... jello cups, she saw the same thing Moka did...

WATER! A pond of it! Their instincts kicked in and they ran to it, hoping it wasn't a mirage like they've seen back in Bellwood's movie theaters. American movies weren't as explicit as Japan's in sexual content, but they had an odd sense of humor.

Then... the 2 Japanese girls felt the ground below them vibrate...

-TIME BREAK-

"I don't get if I know the way, why do I need to be the one 10 paces behind?" Asked Ben. "Since I'm forced to travel with filth, I'd rather not see it rub it's behind" said the Highbreed. To recap, while Ben was Echo-Echo, he had an itch in said location. The Highbreed didn't like it for some reason, everyone gets an itchy butt sometimes, right? "Oh, that's all it was? Sorry, I had an itch. Besides, I was in a full-body suit. Not like I touched my actual flesh" Ben tried to defend himself.

Then they both heard screams... girl-like screams...

"I thought you said no one else is here?" Ben asked. He couldn't put his finger on it, but didn't those screams sound like...? No, it couldn't be! They were back in Japan miles, no... light years away! Exhaustion from the heat left him, and he ran toward the sound in a full sprint. "Where are you going, human?" Asked the Highbreed. When he didn't get an answer, he groaned and followed. He hated to admit it, but this human was wise beyond his years, they DID have to stick together for survival, but how was that supposed to work if he ran after everything that made a sound?

Ben saw it, but he couldn't believe his eyes. It must be the heat, yeah that was it. His mind was just playing tricks on him like that explorer from the movie he saw over the summer with the girls. He blinked to try and shake off this illusion... no dice... this was real... and so were they! Not wasting another second, Ben turned in his watch, picked an alien and slammed down. "BIG CHILL!" He flew towards toward 'them' as fast as his wings could carry him.

No! 5 Black pillar-like towers closed in on "them", he wasn't gonna make it...but he had to try! He was getting closer, he could see "them" clearer. It WAS them! How did they get here? From where? And why? _'No time for that! I'm coming! Moka, Kurumu!'_

He didn't notice it, but for some reason his Omnitrix symbol began to glow...

* * *

ANNNNNNNNNNND CUT! MUHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, I couldn't resist leaving you hanging. Even prologues have cliffhangers in them. Can Ben make it to Moka and Kurumu in time? And even if he does, will or will he not be able to send them back home? Find out on the next page!


	3. Chapter 3

Happy 4th of July everyone! It's time for... well, you know:

1) To **BossbratKurama** : Thank for your comment, reviews like these and hot burns like others keep me going.

2) To **Guest** : Relax bud, I only put it there just that once in case some people haven't read it.

Now on with the prologue!

* * *

 **Prologue: Page 3**

Was this how it was gonna end? She would be swallowed by the Very Hungry Caterpillar? _'Why me? All I wanted was to see Ben, and this is what I get? Was that too much to ask?!'_ Both Japanese monster girls' thought simultaneously. When they first felt the vibrations, they of course attempted to move. But every direction they chose to go in would be stopped by a tall, black thing that began to close over them...

Something grabbed them just as the black pillars shut, Moka was now hovering over the desert sand, did Kurumu get them out of there? Looking to her left, she saw said succubus being held by blue hands... strangely cold, yet familiar blue hands. Here? No way, it couldn't be. Looking behind her, her question was answered... the well-known symbol of a certain wristband. HIM? That's not possible, he's...

"If you wanted a warm beach spot, try the Bahamas next time" said a raspy, yet cooling voice of...

Both girls looked straight up and if they weren't in danger at the moment, their eyes would have sparkled with joy. It WAS him! Here of all places! Ruby's spell worked after all, although perhaps they really SHOULD have let her finish her precautions. Still, they did it, they met their American hero once again... Benjamin Tennyson. Well, while in the alien form of Big Chill, but this was close enough for now. ( **AN:** I was originally gonna use an alien they didn't recognize like Jetray, but decided to run with this since his hands are connected to his wings unlike Big Chills)

With his friends safe, Big Chill flew back towards the Highbreed, but then he heard a humming noise coming from his Omnitrix symbol. Looking down, he noticed it was glowing in a dark green light before fading out. He never saw that color before, but what really freaked him out was: **"Your welcome."** Big Chill visibly flinched, clearly not expecting to hear a voice in his head that was slightly deeper than his human form's.

 _'Who the hell was that? Ugh, please don't be another Ghostfreak-show'_ he thought. Now that he thought about it, where did that sudden speed boost come from? He's never flown that fast before, but now wasn't the time, he had other things to worry about.

Mainly, the oversized worm bait.

Turning around quickly, Big Chill blew an icy-breeze and froze the Death Worm's mouth shut. "You wasted all that effort for 2 human females?" Asked the Highbreed, annoyed. He was all for sticking together as long as he got out of it, but when your _Naked & Afraid_ partner turns and runs off... "Chill dude, and watch your tone. These are not just some girls!" Said Big Chill. "They are gullible prey all the same, they were lured with the right bait..." said the Highbreed.

That's when Kurumu's claws grew out.

"Listen here, ya purple-faced creep! I'm far from gullible!" She yelled at the Highbreed. He would have talked down to her about being a lesser being, but did most humans have 4-5 inch long and sharp nails? And what was that energy radiating off of her? He never felt anything like this before, only heard about it in stories of monsters, but they weren't real... right? While Big Chill, Kurumu and the Highbreed were arguing, Moka's Rosario lit up. " **Can you get those buffoons to knock it off?"** Asked Inner Moka. "Probably not, inner me."

All of them heard a cracking noise, they turned to see the Dravek beginning to break free of his icy muzzle. "That things getting loose" said Big Chill. "Your powers of deduction, are truly staggering" said the Highbreed, sarcastically if that wasn't already obvious. "Come on, guys. Lets make tracks, before we become snacks" said Big Chill. The girls gladly listened, but... "How dare you, mongrel. You, issue commands to me? Scoundrels like you do MY bidding!" Said the Highbreed.

SHATTER!

The ice... er, well shattered. The Dravek swam towards them with its mouth wide open and if it had facial expressions, saying it was pissed was an understatement. "And I bid you to fight!" Ordered the Highbreed. "Oh sure, since you asked so nicely" said Big Chill, flying into action. He flew straight into the Dravek's mouth and phased out of its body, freezing it again. When that didn't work, Kurumu grew out her own wings and gave the Dravek 5 cuts across its neck, making it screech in pain. The Highbreed fired darts at it, in the same location to add to its agony.

Big Chill landed next to Moka, who was trying to pull her Rosario off. He took her hand to stop her. "What are you doing? Your going to hurt yourself" he said. "Ben, I... we wanna help too!" Moka responded. Then a voice, the same one from before, spoke to Big Chill. **"You know you want too, she's a fine piece of ass"** it said. Ignoring the arrogant tone in his mind, Big Chill did what Moka wanted.

FLASH!

"What in the name of Augstaka is that light?" Asked the Highbreed, feeling a surge of power from behind him, then shielding his eyes from the blinding rays. _'Ugh, you just HAD to let her out, didn't ya?'_ Thought Kurumu.

( **AN:** Inner Moka fans, its time... play her theme)

The Highbreed never seen anything like this before, not counting the green-shirted human traveling with him. This other female gave off similar energy as the blue-haired one... but now allot more of it. Her appearance also changed significantly, even the Dravek backed away a little, most prey it encountered wasn't this scary. _When the rosary seal over her breast is removed, Moka's innocent self vanishes, and her inner vampire... awakens_.

 **"Its been a long time, hasn't it Ben?"** Inner Moka purred. She wouldn't dare say it aloud, but she was happy to see Ben/Big Chill again. It felt like part of her that she lost, was found, for both Mokas'. "Too long, my lady. May I have this dance?" Joked Big Chill, bowing gentlemen-like. **"You may"** Inner Moka said, holding out her hand in a similar fashion.

Despite Big Chill's frail stature, he held superhuman strength, and he used it to "dance" with Inner Moka. He let her go, sending her straight toward the Dravek. It didn't have a chance to open its mouth again, Inner Moka kicked it 20 feet across the desert sand and into a rock formation with a painful sounding crack. If that thing had bones, they'd most likely be broken right now.

 **Kou:** _(flies out of the Dravek's mouth and onto a rock, his body smooshed cartoon-style. He popped himself out a few seconds later)_ Ugh, I was called into Bakuganman's casting call a few weeks ago and this is what I get? Screw this, I'm going back to Miss Kokoa! WEEEEE!

The Highbreed was completely stunned, he's never seen such power! Dravek's were the ultimate predators, their exoskeleton was heat and cold resistant, perfect for this desert climate. And they'd either lie in wait or scoop prey up immediately before their meal could register what was happening. Yet, it was literally beaten back by a seemingly human female. Could the myths be true, did monsters really exist and if so, did they live alongside aliens long ago?

"You've still got it" said Big Chill. **"Was there ever any d...?"** Inner Moka began to boast, but much too her and everyone's surprise, they heard a VERY angry-sounding hiss. The Dravek shot back up and swam toward them again! "Wow, even your kick didn't work" said Big Chill. Inner Moka was also shocked, whatever this thing was, it was very durable. "Ugh, we can't keep this up! We'll die of heat exhaustion! Ben, keep me cool" said Kurumu, hugging Big Chill.

SMOOSH!

 _'Aw, come on! Your gonna do this now?!'_ Big Chill thought with an unamused look, yet slightly red tint on his cheeks. **"Don't you wanna just cup a feel before you die?"** Asked an arrogant voice in Big Chills head. _'Shut up, hormonal thoughts. Or whoever you are'_ thought Big Chill, hoping this foreign voice could hear his own thoughts. Kurumu had a point though, they were all tired from the heat and working up a sweat. They needed to rehydrate soon... or being eaten alive would be the least of their worries.

Hearing what the bluenette said, something clicked in the Highbreed's mind. "YOU! Necrofriggian, freeze him!" He commanded. **"He did that already, Einstein. It didn't work"** said Inner Moka. "INSIDE! Stay inside and keep him frozen, until I say otherwise!" The Highbreed said, annoyed at this girls tone. Geez, all females changed personalities at the most inconvenient of times.

With nothing to loose at this point, Big Chill got free from Kurumu's hug and flew into the Dravek's mouth. Doing as the Highbreed said, Big Chill kept blowing ice inside the Dravek. Quicker than before, it froze up, but he kept going. After 4 seconds, Big Chill could have sworn he heard this things heart rate slow considerately. "NOW!" Shouted the Highbreed.

With the signal given, Big Chill stopping 'chilling' and phased out of the large insect. Now too cold to move its muscles, the Dravek fell limp. The Highbreed shot darts at it to crack the ice and Inner Moka gave the worm-flavored Popsicle an uppercut kick, effectively shattering it to pieces. All that remained of the creature was the lower half of its body.

The Highbreed moaned and felt to its knees. "Whats wrong?" Kurumu asked, the 3 friends making their way to the alien. "DON'T... you dare touch me... I merely require... a moments rest..." said the Highbreed, his torso began to shrive up. **"Rest won't cut it, tough guy. Your dehydrated"** Inner Moka pointed out. "Your wasting away... quite literally. I've got this covered" said Big Chill, taking flight and exhaling a cooling breeze at his comrades. Kurumu and Moka/Inner Moka were thankful. "Ahhhh... much better" sighed Kurumu, loving this moment. **"I hate to admit it, but thanks Ben"** thanked Inner Moka.

The Highbreed...

"S-stop that... desist!" He hissed. "Why? I'm trying to help you" asked Big Chill, as he stopped being the groups living air conditioner. Even if the Highbreed and him were gonna be enemies after this was over, Big Chill would have thought this Highbreed would swallow his pride and appreciate this. "Yeah, 8-eyes! Ben's trying to be nice!" Kurumu defended, also kinda pissed because her Mate of Fate stopped cooling them off. "I did not... request your assistance" the Highbreed answered.

"I know, but I wanted too. So... chill, dude. Heh, see what I did there?" Big Chill responded, making a corny joke. "I did not see anything" the Highbreed stated. "Um, no. Your missing the point. It's like the heat/humility thing... its a pun, see?" Asked Big Chill. "I do not. Regardless, I can locate sustenance myself..." said the Highbreed, his chest opening up to reveal 2 root-like tendrils that dug into the sand. "Ewwww" said Kurumu. **"I didn't need to see that"** said Inner Moka, covering her eyes with a hand. "And you called me gross" mumbled Big Chill, looking away for a second.

"There is water... beneath the sands... one just needs, to look deeply enough. There!" Said the Higbreed, apparently finding some water. "So... your friend is some kind of plant?" Kurumu asked Big Chill. "He's not a friend, but I didn't know that either" said Big Chill. "We are not some kind! The Highbreed, is the ONLY kind!" Answered the Highbreed, fishing the water above the sand for the others.

-TIME BREAK-

A while later, evening fell on the desert planet. After drinking their fill, the group continued their journey to the teleporter (Ben filled Moka and Kurumu in on what was going on, where they were and how they were getting off). While walking, Moka and Ben heard something moving in the sand. "W-w-what was that?" Asked Moka, now back in her innocent pink-haired form, clutching onto Ben. "I heard it too, stay close to me" said Ben, wrapping an arm around his vampiric friend. "I didn't hear anything" said Kurumu. "Neither did I, just you human, which is the same as nothing" said the Highbreed, continuing to walk on.

As they approached a rock formation, they felt the ground rumble. Now they all knew something was wrong. "Ugh, now what?" Asked Kurumu. "More Draveks?" Asked Ben. "Worse..." said the Highbreed. Looking behind themselves, the group noticed cockroach-like insects making their way towards them. "Dasypodidae!"


	4. Chapter 4

I put in some real world facts in here, might as well teach you something while you read :P

As with every new chapter:

1) Shout-out to **Treyalexander63917** : A Highbreed vs Moka, eh? Hmm... that gives me an idea! In any case to be honest, I didn't take that into consideration. Like I said, this story is still in the planning stages.

2) Shout-out to **STRELOK474** : Well, your a new face. Glad you think this is awesome, but be sure to read my 1st fic if you haven't already, this is a sequel.

* * *

 **Prologue: Page 4**

Killing cockroaches were hard; they can survive up to 7 days without a head (9 if their lucky), can go without eating for a month, hold their breath underwater for over an hour and even if they get stomped/squished, they might not actually be dead yet. Apparently... all of these interesting facts also applies to alien ones that inhabit a desert-like planet that were currently surrounding our heroes and the Higbreed.

Using the rock formation behind them to their advantage, Ben (now Jetray) and the others flew up to the top of it. But these "Dasypodidae", as the Highbreed called them, were very persistent and simply climbed the rocky surface after their targets. Jetray attempted to paralyze them with his neuroshock beams and even though it was working, their was just too many of them.

The roach-like insects eventually caught up with their prey and climbed all over them in a unified attempt to subdue them. The girls and Highbreed threw them off, but it was only a matter of time before shear numbers overwhelmed them. Jetray had to think of something quick, or everyone's gonna be lunch for the entire cast of _Twilight of the Cockroaches_. Sure he could release Inner Moka again, but even the burst of energy after her summoning would have a temporary effect. Besides, this would be more of an annoyance to her rather than a challenge.

Scanning the area, Jetray noticed another rock formation 10 feet away from the one his friends were on. It was smaller and the top was too uneven to stand on, but it had a slope near its base... it was a high-risk move, but it just might work! "GUYS! This way!" He called, flying down towards the smaller rock. They had no idea what he was planing, but what did they have to loose? Shaking and tossing off the rest of the arthropods, Kurumu carried Moka down to where Jetray flew with the Highbreed unfurling wings of his own.

Landing in his desired spot, Jetray moved the symbol on his chest and tapped it. In a flash of light, he changed into an alien resembling Wildvine but instead of pods, this alien had red petals around its body and root-like legs that had stones in its soles. He also had a not-so elegant scent, smelling rotten like a swamp, which leads us to his name: "SWAMPFIRE!"

"Up here, guys!" Called Swampfire. Kurumu, Moka and the Highbreed ran up to where the plant-like creature was waiting after they landed. Just as Swampfire thought, the roaches followed. "Ok, now what?!" Asked Kurumu, getting nervous. "Wait for it..." said Swampfire, intently watching the swarm closing in on them. Just as they were halfway up the slope...

FLOOSH! BOOM!

Swampfire launched a fireball from his hands into a rock, breaking it and causing a sandy landslide. The drawback was the sand from underneath Kurumu, Moka and the Highbreed was also sliding down; making the alien and the 2 monsters lose their balance. Swampfire was prepared for this of course and used vine-like tentacles from around his body to hold them back. Due to the force of the landslide; the Dasypodidae were either thrown back, buried underneath, or both.

After it all settled, it was quiet and there was no sound of digging.

"Whew, that was close" said Moka. "Your awesome Ben... but you reek" said Kurumu, hugging him but now she was regretting it. The Highbreed just looked at Swampfire. "Your welcome" said Swampfire. "How dare... you filthy... UNHAND ME THIS INSTANT!" Shouted the Highbreed, pulling himself out of the vines. Releasing his girls from his grip, Swampfire jumped down and got in front of the Highbreed.

"What is your problem? You don't like the creatures I become, I get it! But cut an alien-transformer some slack, would ya?" Said Swampfire. "YEAH! He just saved your life, twice today! Be thankful he didn't let you bathe in sand, you jerk!" Said Kurumu, hugging Swampfire again, ignoring his smell. "I know your not exactly friends, but as a vampire, I get your pride. At least pretend to be appreciative" said Moka, walking in front.

The Highbreed ignored them and walked off. "Remember, 10 paces" he said. "10 paces behind, I'll give you 10 paces..." Swampfire grumbled, his 2 friends following behind him.

-TIME BREAK-

Night has fallen, at least it wasn't hot anymore, but like all deserts it was now extremely cold. To keep his friends warm, Swampfire lit a ball of flame on his finger... although the look on his face said he had another reason for it, perhaps being thrown 10 paces ahead was more accurate. Eyeing a spot with small rocks, Swampfire saw a possible camping spot. That, and Kurumu and Moka looked like they'd fall asleep leaning against him. The poor things, although they knew about Ben's adventures, this was their first time experiencing one of them.

"This looks like a good of a place as any for a campout" said Swampfire, stopping. "We shall walk through the night" answered the Highbreed. "Um no, we shall camp HERE for the night" snapped Swampfire, pointing down at the spot. The girls were more than happy to oblige, sitting on 2 of the 4 stones. "I wouldn't use that tone with me... lesser creature" the Highbreed snapped back.

Swampfire's/Ben's temper started to flare up, he was growing tried of this Highbreed. "Oh really?" He said. "Ben, please don't fight" said Moka. "Yeah, let us sleep!" Moaned Kurumu. "You'd do well to listen to your female friends, you have yet to deal with my full strength! See? The cool night air has begun to restore me!" The Highbreed said triumphantly. While he did look healthier than he did earlier, he looked no different in Swampfire's opinion.

"Oh yeah, your practically glowing" said Swampfire, sarcastically. "I don't glow" said the Highbreed. Swampfire just facepalmed. "Uh no, that's just an expre... ah, forget it. Ya know what? Go then!" Swampfire snapped. "I will. You've over-lived your usefulness to me" said the Highbreed. "So have you, go find another 'lesser being' to get you off this rock!" Swampfire snapped again, walking back up to the girls. "Maybe I will, any lesser will do as I say" said the Highbreed.

Then, they all heard a roar of a Dravek.

"And I say, we camp for the night" the Highbreed answered. "Gee, why didn't I think of that?" Swampfire sarcastically asked. ( **AN:** Was actually gonna put down: _"Of course, your majesty"_ , but does this sound better? You tell me what you think)

-TIME BREAK-

"I don't care how many times you swear it, I don't believe in fairytales Gwen" said Kevin. Back on earth, Gwen asked Kevin if he could possibly reconfigure the teleporter so they can get to where Ben is. He complied and while he was working, she couldn't help but talk about Ben. She was really worried and while rambling about him, a slip of the tongue caused her to speak about his 'monster harem', how those girls would feel if they never got to see him again.

"It's the truth Kevin. Why, you jealous?" Asked Gwen, trying to push Kevin's buttons. "Pfft, there's just no way Tennyson could bag 5 chicks at once. Hell, he barely got ahold of one" he said, referring to Ben's current girlfriend. "You didn't answer my question" Gwen said, with a smirk. The look on Kevin's face was priceless. "HEY! I'm not jealous, monsters aren't real Gwen. Even in Japan, the only ones close to them are Yakuza" he said, turning back around and got back to work.

"Oh yeah, you were in the Null Void at the time" Gwen said. "What?" Asked Kevin, not hearing her. "Huh? Uh, nothing" the sorceress lied.

-TIME BREAK-

Now we return to Turrawuste, where Swampfire manged to get a fire going ( **AN:** Real quick, how did he even find logs on a desert-like planet? That's cartoon physics for ya. Ok, I'm stopping now). Moka and Kurumu were happy to take a seat. Er, well a boulder to warm up. "Thanks Ben" said Moka. "Your still the best" said Kurumu. "Don't mention it, guys. By the way, how did you end up here? Unless Japan has a monorail to other planets?" Ben joked. He was happy to see at least 2 of his friends again, though he wished under better circumstances.

"Well, Ruby and Yukari were working on a spell, like the ones Gwen can use" explained Moka. "And it worked... a little TOO well, we were actually heading for Bellwood" said Kurumu. "So... total accident?" Asked Ben. "Er, maybe. I don't know, but inner me might" said Moka. "Well, I think it was fate after all! Our destined bond brought us together, Ben!" Said...

SMOOSH!

Well... you get idea. The Highbreed just watched, Ben took notice of this. "Highbreed, why not pull up a boulder, sit down and relax?" Ben offered. "So your inferno pit can deplete me? I think not!" Said the Highbreed. "It's a campfire, dumbass. It only hurts if you stick your hand in it" said Kurumu, still hugging Ben. "That, and its an earth custom. For warmth, cooking and just... well, to talk" said Moka.

"To all of you? For what conceivable purpose?!" Asked the Highbreed, not understanding what the point was. "Getting to know us, information exchange, how you can stop being such an asshole?" Said Kurumu, not liking this Highbreed one bit. Highbreed? As in High-Class? HA! More like a Low-Class dirtbag. "How about we just start with names?" Ben sighed. "Well, I'm Moka Akashiya" said Moka. "Humph... mines Kurumu Kurono" said Kurumu. "And my names Ben, Ben Tennyson. What's yours?" Ben said, asking the Highbreed for his name.

The Highbreed still thought this was foolish, but with nothing else to do at the moment, he decided he might as well play along. "I am called Reinrassic the 3rd, 7th son of the Noble Highbreed House of Deralla, direct descendant of the Pure-blooded High Order of Rarsect, heir to the th..." he said. Now, being a member of royalty herself, Moka's eyes sparkled with delight.

Ben and Kurumu... not so much.

"Eh, I'm gonna call you Reiny... OW!" Said Ben, interrupting the Highbreed known as Reinrassic. Ben was then acquainted with a pebble thrown at his face. "Ben! That wasn't very nice" said Moka. "Hmm... at least one of you has a sense of respect for your superiors" said Reinrassic. "I'm sorry about him, I come from a royal family too, so I understand what its like" said Moka. "Do you now? I never thought I'd meet a lower species that knew anything of royalty" said Reinrassic, now actually interested.

He and Moka went into Blah-Blah-Blah-Blah mode and talked about things only they could understand, in fact he also sat next to her. Though Ben was a little bit jealous, he had to admit that this side of the Highbreed was allot nicer than the one he knew. Maybe now that Reiny is in a better mood and that all 4 of them worked well together despite their differences, perhaps the DNAliens weren't so bad... just misunderstood.

"Ya know, its weird. I don't trust you as far as Humungousaur can throw you, but its pretty cool how we manged to work together to survive. Sure we're not exactly friends, but we're not full-on enemies either" said Ben to Reinrassic. "You and I are enemies, Ben-Ben Tennyson" said Reinrassic. "But Ben's a nice guy, he's been protecting you" said Moka. "He's protected all of us thousands of times" Kurumu said.

"And you and I were able to set aside our differences. Mostly because I know what its like to be... well, not a Highbreed like you, but a whole bunch of other alien creatures. Thanks to this Omnitrix, I can literally walk in another life forms shoes, so I can totally understand whats its like to be them... cause, I have been" said Ben. The Highbreed just sat there, seemingly taking in what Ben told him. Moka, Kurumu and Ben shot each other smiles; they got through to him!

...

...

...

"... Such presumption. Then again, what else should be expected from a genetically inferior creature? Why would I be the slightest bit interested, in befriending the repulsive likes of you?" Said Reinrassic. "I'm just trying to be nice here, find some common ground at least" said Ben. "You and I are more than mere enemies, the Highbreeds' were the very first race in the universe. All other species, other than pure-blooded Highbreeds, are nothing but revolting mongrels, hideous abominations! Especially humans... or so-called monsters'. As soon as I no longer require your aid, Ben-Ben Tennyson... I will eradicate you... and your foul-mouthed mate Kurumu Kurono. Then, that will be 2 less pests infesting a great universe" said Reinrassic.

The 3 high schoolers' were stunned. "Except you, Moka Akashiya. Once I return to my home planet, perhaps I can convince the Highbreed Council to spare those who have the utmost respect for us" Reinrassic finished. "You can't really believe all that, not after the way we've protected each other" said Ben. "When we weren't trying to kill one another" Reinrassic answered. For that, Ben had no comeback.

"You are all tired, I will take first watch" said Reinrassic. Kurumu grew out her nails. "Oh no, we're wide awake, WE will keep watch!"

-TIME BREAK-

Well, they kept watch... of all the Z's they were catching. Ben was resting with his arms behind his head against a rock, with Kurumu and Moka cuddled next to him. That's when both Moka's Rosario and Ben's Omnitrix, glowed red and dark green respectively. **"WAKE UP!"** said the items' voices. Opening their eyes, the only thing Ben and Moka saw... were the claws of Reinrassic...

* * *

I'm just gonna leave it here for now ;)

Yup, I'm an asshole, deal with it! See ya in the next page. Also like my other fic, be sure to tell your friends and families about this if they like Ben10 or Rosario+Vampire. Sure this one came out in 2 days, but that's only because I had this planned, don't expect the rest of the story so quickly. And remember, reviews/flames keep me going and gives me the drive to continue, even guests should leave them. Later! :D

One last thing, did you like how this differs from the original _Ben10: Alien Force - Alone Together_? Or would you rather keep things as close to it as possible, be sure to tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

1st off, sorry for the extra long wait. I needed to perform maintenance on my computer and get a new keyboard cause some letters didn't work. 2nd-lee, shouting...

1) to **Kamen Rider Chrome** : Ooooooooh! That's what you meant (and yea, I got your PM, couldn't respond properly because of said keyboard). I thought you just meant shorter paragraphs. I gave it a whirl, but turns out I'm really OCD about one-liners I write. Sure it's easier to read, but it makes an anime vein pop out of my head, and how can I enjoy writing if I'm unsatisfied with the style? It worked for your story sure, but I don't feel it will work for me. Thanks for your input though :)

2) to **DJ Villian** : Lol, your the first person to call my story dope, I'm flattered.

3A) to **Desmond** : your names Desmond? As in Desmond Miles?! :O

3B) to **Desmond** : Sorry, couldn't help it. Back to your review, prologues are kinda ball busting anyway. It keeps you coming back for more, doesn't it? ;)

4A) to **The Brod Road** : True, the end result will be the same. That idea for Reiny made me laugh, I'll be sure to give it a shot. And for a huge time skip, nah I'm not gonna do that. As I said before, I'm not doing all the _Alien Force_ episodes, just the ones that actually MATTERED to the plot, that includes only the major enemies. As for Kevin's reaction... oh, it WILL be worth it, trust me on this!

4B) to **The Brod Road** : Oh, and Julies... well as Kou would say: _there's gonna be a cat fight! WEEEEEEE!_

4C) to **The Brod Road** (from former Page 5): I don't know yet, haven't gotten that far in planning.

5) to **Treyalexander63917** : Sort of, they just had their first date. Ya know, the whole "Ship" thing? I thought I made that clear on page one, sorry to anyone else who was confused at this.

6) to **Walter Cronkite** : LMFAO! This is officially my favorite flame yet! No joke, I was reading it and it made me laugh. A Bakuganman kind of day, CBS = Can't Believe this Shit... OMG, pure genius! Hahaha! XD

* * *

 **Prologue: Page 5**

PEW PEW!

"HISSSSSSSSSSS!"

"What the hell was that?!" Asked Kurumu, bolting awake. She woke up to Ben and Moka bracing for something, only for their supposed 'attacker' to actually protect them from a very large Dasypodidae ( **AN:** The Ben10 wiki says their called "Rodilia Dentia", but I don't know if that's 100% true). As the large roach-like alien recovered, Reinrassic held it down, preventing its movement. This Dasypodidae was persistent, and struggled to free itself.

However, a second one appeared from behind Kurumu, in which Reiny shot more darts and caused it to fall on its back. With an angry look, Kurumu sliced the pest into 5's... ugh, and she just did her nails too! "Whew... thanks" she said to Reinrassic and while he looked up at the succubus, the struggling arthropod managed to bend back and bite the Highbreed's wrist with its pincers.

Screaming in pain, Reinrassic tossed the overgrown bug off his arm... along with his hand that landed a few feet from its owner! The big insect attempted to get up but Moka, albeit reluctantly, kicked it away. Not as far as her inner self of course, but still a good few yards. Reinrassic clutched his arm, it leaked green blood. "Reinrassic, are you ok?" Asked Moka, clearly worried. "Since your a plant, can you regenerate it?" Asked Kurumu. "What do you take me for, a lowly Florauna?" Said Reinrassic, in a great deal of pain.

"But you can be healed?" Asked Ben. "Not in these conditions!" Reinrassic answered. "I have an idea, hang on!" Said Ben, hearing Wildvine's true name gave him a plan, something along the lines of stitching... or at least something close to it. He would go Swampfire or Wildvine (whichever was on his watch or was closer dial-wise) and mend the arm back in place. Since the DNAliens can change the DNA of their hosts, maybe it could work in reverse! Of course, Ben's no doctor, but he knew amputated body parts had a 12 hour window before being irreparable. It might be shorter for an alien, so every second counted!

Turning on his favorite toy, Ben scrolled through his aliens and got to Swampfire first. He raised his hand high, and goes to slam it...

then time slows down...

and the image...

...

...

... changed itself!

FLASH!

( **AN:** Play it)

It hasn't happened in 4 months, but once again tiny green bats swarmed Ben. _When the blood of a vampire is absorbed by the Omnitrix, Ben's human self disappears, and his own vampiric power... is unleashed_. **"Ben you son of a bitch, why the hell would you bother saving this High-Weed?"** Said... well, what APPEARED to be Ben. If Reinrassic wore boots, he'd be shaking in them... and out of them too. This Ben gave off the same aura as Moka, twice as much! Shit, it might even be more!

Not even Inner Moka or Kurumu combined could fully match the energy level radiating off of him.

 **"And really, would it kill ya to let ME out? Seriously, 4 months? I'd punch you in the balls if it didn't hurt me"** this Ben continued, looking down at the symbol near his neck. That's when he noticed someone lost a hand, the phrase _need a hand_ has never been so literal. **"Excuse me, sir? I think you dropped something"** said 'Ben', in an arrogant and joking tone. He picked up the Highbreed's hand off the ground, gripping it like how you would shake someones hand.

"Ben-Ben Tennyson! Get your filthy, rear-rubbing palms off my hand!" Shouted Reinrassic. He didn't know why, but in the back of his mind, he regretted how he just responded. 'Ben' frowned. **"Look pal, I don't know who you think you are. B** **ut if you think I'm letting Ben waste his time helping your sorry ass, your obviously high-bred on something"** said 'Ben', then he looked at the camera with his right hand on the left side of his lips. **"And definitely not the good stuff either."**

Reinrassic would blink if he could, this wasn't Ben-Ben Tennyson? "I don't like him that much either, but he did just save us, so give him his hand back" said Kurumu, defending Reinrassic. 'Ben' turned to the monster girls. " **Nice to see you to, Kurumu. Is that anyway to greet the hotter version of your Mate of Fate? I was only giving him a handshake"** He said, then he gripped harder on Reinrassic's lost hand, making blood leak out of its wrist.

"Ben, stop it! Your going to hurt Reinrassic's hand!" Pleaded Moka. **"Oh please, like he really feels anything from it right now. Listen Moka, as sexy as you are, I'd prefer if she was out"** said 'Ben', reaching for something. "Wait, what are y...?"

He pulled it off.

FLASH!

When she was awakened, she didn't expect to be face-to-face with vampire-like Ben again. She noticed the Rosario in his hand and for some reason, she felt violated, both herself and for her other. Something about this Ben touching her holy item made her angry, she snatched it back quickly. **"Give me that! Didn't your mother teach you to not touch things that don't belong to you?"** Snapped Inner Moka, putting the Rosario in her pocket. **"Aw come on, baby! Don't be like..."** vampire 'Ben' was saying, but...

SLAP!

 **"I'm not your baby, asshole. You don't know a thing about me or her, so don't pretend like you do"** said Inner Moka. 'Ben' rubbed the cheek she hit. **"Well, they do say love hurts. But really, back me up here. You really think Ben should waste his time helping this excuse for an alien? I mean, even their name is a play on hybrid... ironic considering he talks about being pure"** said 'Ben'.

Ugh, it was like talking to her own reflection! Inner Moka now understood how her friends/rivals felt about her pride/arrogance, maybe she should tone it down a bit from now on... nah! Putting that thought aside, she got right in the American vampires face. **"It's not up to you, jerk-off! You and Ben share a body now, get used to it!"** She said. 'Ben' just smirked at her. **"Heh, any closer, one thing may lead to another and..."**

SLAP!

Inner Moka slapped him again on the other cheek, harder this time. When 'Ben' recovered and turned to face her, his face didn't hold the same conceited expression but rather... something else. **"Ugh... the first 2 were free since I like you..."** 'Ben' started. Inner Moka was really getting ticked off. Whether it was the fact Ben's persona flipped like a flapjack or this Ben's haughty nature, even she wasn't sure... but it really glazed her doughnuts. She went to slap him for a third time.

...

...

...

He caught her wrist.

 **"The 3rd... you'll have to WORK FOR!"** Roared the vampire version of Ben, tossing the feminine vampire into the distance, a small crashing sound was heard from a rock formation 50 yards away. **"Damn tsundere chick. As for you, Mister Purity... I hope your lefty"** said 'Ben', his egoistic tone replaced by a cold-hearted one. Reinrassic gave Kurumu a pleading look that said: "Succubus... help me!" Part of Kurumu was uncomfortable with this, could she really force Ben against his will?

Maybe when they first met, but she truly loved him... that, and she promised the others she would not to use her powers as an unfair advantage, she preferred to win his heart fair and square. Then again, this Ben clearly wasn't the Ben she knew, so she decided to make this one exception, though she felt sick to her stomach about it for numerous reasons. Posing and using her Love Charm, she unleashed her spell on 'Ben'.

Although 'Ben's' eyes didn't change due to Love Charm, it appeared to be working. He seemed to glide over to Kurumu and...

SMOOSH!

He pressed his rip, toned chest against her's. Her amorous side began to build up inside of her, and it was taking every ounce of her willpower NOT to give in and rub against him. She LOVED this, her crush this close to her. But right now she had to focus and keep 'Ben' under control until this transformation wore off or he gives up... the latter seemed unlikely, so the 10 minute limit was her only option.

Oh no...

...

...

.. he started to squeeze... er, well you know. Kurumu turned beat red, him touching her was something she always dreamed off! It felt f*****g amazing, 10x better than when she touched herself or fantasized about him! She held in a pleasurable moan that was forming in her throat, she had to hold on, just a little longer. Part of her felt ashamed as this was considered cheating to win his affections, but this Ben wasn't her Mate of Fate. It was the same [slightly different] body, but nowhere near the Ben she fell in love with.

'Ben' stopped and cupped Kurumu's chin. Oh sweet Jesus, is he gonna kiss her? _'Oh my god... he's so... handsome... NO! No Kurumu, now's not the time!'_ She thought, stopping her hormonal reveries, or at least suppressed them. Her body was on overload/overdrive, by both hornyness and every fiber of her being fighting it. She couldn't keep this up much longer, her succubus instincts were starting to creep up on her, all of this high-intensity sexual teasing was driving her over the edge!

His lips drew closer... closer... Kurumu just stared, but she couldn't hold back anymore! Like Kevin Hart would say: _Jesus, take the wheel_! Closing her eyes, she leaned in... the distance closed that much faster! They were a mere inch apart, both could feel their breaths hit the others lips... just one more inch, and onward to paradise!

A whisper said, **"Nice try."**

Kurumu's eyes shot open, but not before 'Ben' shoved her away over to the Highbreed, making her skid across the sand. "Now's not... the time for a mating ritual... get my hand!" Shouted/Begged Reinrassic, annoyed. But Kurumu was too tired both mentally and physically (and emotionally) to carry out Reiny's... request. **"Now, where was I? Oh right, Rein-ASS-ic... better not drive stick shift anymore"** said 'Ben', dropping the poor Highbreed's hand to the ground like it was garbage.

He went to step on it...

Then, running against the sand was heard from 50 yards away, and got louder as it approached. A form appears before the group and it was an angry...

 **"YOU MOTHERF******!"**

* * *

Well, that happened. So what did you think? Added a bit more maturity in here, so the rating of this fic may change. If some of you were thinking Vampire Ben was gonna be a hero, afraid not my friends. He's gonna be more of an antagonist/anti-hero. This was my master plan all along from the first fic, though it SHOULD have been obvious when my theme song actually says they'd go all-out on each other... and this won't be the first, or last, time either.

Also, did you think it was genius that I had Kurumu's Love Charm basically turned against her? I don't think that's ever been done before in both fanfiction and Manga (Although Kou was an incubus in anime, he didn't actually turn her magic on her, he just used his own), share your thoughts! Flames welcome as always and a big hand to **Walter Cronkite** , for his amazing flame! Hahaha, still laughing over it! ;)

One last thing, Vampire Ben's also gonna be a dry humorous character, you like his jokes so far and if so, should I tone it down or take it up? They all original too, so please let me know. Love you guys and see ya in the final page of the prologue! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Shout-outs too:

1) **BucketHead Wendy** : ...? No comment.

2) **Desmond** : Guess you don't know what Assassin's Creed is, huh? So back to your "handy" review, I can't tell you that. I've already said too much about Vampire Ben's character as it is, anymore will ruin the twists and turns I have waiting further down the road.

Oh, and there's a few _Twilight_ references in here... you've been warned.

* * *

 **Prologue: Page 6**

One roundhouse kick to his chest and one panty-shot from her later, 'Ben' was sent 40 yards westward by a VERY pissed off Inner Moka ( **AN:** This should answer some of your questions concerning how strong Inner Moka is compared to Ben, well Vampire Ben anyway). "MOKA, cut it out! That's B..." Kurumu was saying. **"That's bullshit Kurumu, and you know it! That might be Ben's body, but its far from him. He made me look like a fool in front of Ben, like one of you lovesick puppies back home! I won't tolerate it, he's learning his place!"** Inner Moka hissed and growled, peeved well over her limit. She ran off into the distance to catch up with her target, while Kurumu and Reinrassic just watched. "Is this, another mating ritual?" Asked a very confused Highbreed, but the poor alien never got an answer.

With a crash: 'Ben' fell flat on his back, had a few dislocated joints and bones, and as for the pain... well, his madman-like laugh contradicts this. 'Ben' got up and bent his body around, putting everything back into place with a painful sounding snap. Again, his manic-like laughter told a different story of what he was feeling. **"HA, whew! Now... THIS is more like it! Alright, Princess... LET'S DANCE!"** Said 'Ben', running in the direction from whence he came.

As soon as both vampires saw the whites of the others eyes, they sped up and let out a battle yell as they started to attack. Inner Moka jumped into the air and did a front-flip before zooming towards the American with her foot outward, while said American pulled made a fist and pulled it back. Both vampires' foot/fist collided with a burst of power, creating a shockwave that disturbed most of the landscape.

Even from 40 yards away, both Reiny and Kurumu could feel the force of the attacks, as well as the shockwaves that originated from the duo S-Class monsters'. Sure shockwaves get weaker as they spread out, but still the wind created from it was around 15-20 mph. Not wanting to leave the Highbreed defenseless, Kurumu had no choice but to stay... not that she would get anywhere near the fighting vampires anyway, they were scary when angry.

The fighting from Inner Moka and 'Ben' caught the attention of a Dravek, it shot out of the sand, almost making a midnight snack out of either bloodsucker. Opening its jaws, it attempted to eat one of the vampires, only for the one it aimed for to jump away. Sand flowed out of the beasts mouth as it looked at the 2 vampires. **"Quick truce to take this thing out?"** Asked Inner Moka. She didn't like to admit it, but even she couldn't defeat a Dravek alone. Even with Big Chill's help, she only pissed one off, and it was only with Reinrassic's Intel of the creature did they manage to kill it.

 **"Heh, speak for yourself, stand back and watch the master"** said 'Ben', clearly not interested in Inner Moka's plead. The Dravek repeated what it did before, 'Ben' showed no emotion on his face however. Just as the earthworm would have swallowed him, 'Ben' sidestepped and grabbed one of its 5 appendages, ripping it clean off. Hissing in pain, the Dravek turned to try again, but that's when 'Ben' jabbed it with its own body part.

If that suffering wasn't enough, 'Ben' jumped up and uppercutted it, sending it into the air and smack on a large pointy rock that sharp and long enough to pierce its exoskeleton. It struggled and then... nothing.

'Ben' wiped his arms. **"See? I didn't need your help"** answered 'Ben', arrogantly. For a split second, Inner Moka felt stabbed in the heart. But then reminded herself that this was NOT Ben Tennyson. Besides, she didn't love him... did she? She and Moka have felt more alive now that they've seen Ben again and this adventure brought back many fond (and not-so fond) memories, but that wasn't love... right? **"What happened to ya Moka, you used to be more confident"** 'Ben' continued.

Her temper flaring up again, she got right up to 'Ben'. But before she could make a comeback, he spoke again. **"I mean, this IS what you wanted, right?"** Inner Moka instantly backed off, what was he talking about? Could he be mentioning... no way, impossible. She prayed for it in her head, there's no way he could know! That thing Ben wears stores DNA, not actual living things. Then again, Ghostfreak AKA Zs'Skayr was trapped in it... could it be possible then? Could this version of Ben have been buried deep within the Omnitrix that it only managed to get out because of her?

 **"Oh my, pinched a nerve, have I? Let me say this Moka, the Omnitrix might be a computer, but the things inside are as organic as an apple. You wanted it to ignore its safety protocols, and here I am"** 'Ben' claimed. Inner Moka pieced it all together, but it still didn't add up. Azmuth clearly said that the Omnitrix was NOT designed to absorb monster DNA, but Ben unlocked aliens matching similar codes of the 'donators'. Mizore to Big Chill, Kagome to Brainstorm and Keito to Spidermonkey. But why did it have to be an actual monster for Moka/Inner Moka's blood?

Obviously this 'Ben' knew more than he cared to share, his smug smirk proved that. **"Why then, why are you trying to take over his body?"** Asked Inner Moka. 'Ben' made a face of mock-shock. **"Whaaaat, take over? Listen Bella Swan, don't compare me to that idiotic Ectonurite. I'm here for the same reason you exist, to protect my other half. But for you... isn't it just the opposite?"** he said, grinning at that last sentence. Inner Moka was now truly scared, how much did this man know and more importantly, how the hell did he find out? Ben himself didn't even know the whole truth about her, so how was it possible that this one did?!

Shaking it off, Inner Moka went to get in his face for what felt like the 5th time that night. But he held up his hands in mock-defense. **"Chill your highness, I won't breathe a word... if you promise me something"** he offered. **"What?"** She growled, not in the mood for games anymore. **"Get him to let me out once in a awhile, you won't believe how stuffy it is in that thing. Hell, I'll even settle for 5 minutes so he can still change into what he actually wants"** said 'Ben'. He then held out a hand and said **"We got a deal?"**

Inner Moka thought about this carefully. She didn't want to tell Ben about herself (mostly due to her pride) and she wasn't really sure about it either. Still, as unpredictable as this Ben was, vampires are an honorable species. Even the asshole-ish ones had a shred of common decency. She held out her own hand. **"As long as you learn to control yourself... AND let Ben decide what is best"** she stated.

'Ben' of course, pulled his hand away.

 **"And what makes you think I'll agree to that, sweet cheeks? Could it be because...?"** Said 'Ben', grabbing her quicker than Gin can run on a full moon. She would have kicked his... weakest point, for a lack of better words. But what he said next shocked her to her core: **"Awwww, you do care."** She flinched; this Ben said the exact same thing, the exact same way as the human Ben did when they fought those Lizardmen.

She got out of his grip faster than Edward Cullen could show off for his girlfriend when they first met. Then doing what she does best (other than kicking), she hid the emotion written all over her face. She took it back, this Ben had as much honor as an Imp. If she was going to get his word... she'd have to swallow her pride and... **"and... you can call me baby"** she growled. Ugh, the things she does for her "friends".

'Ben' changed his tune. **"No shit? I can call you baby all I want, and no hissy fits from ya?"** He asked, now interested. Inner Moka didn't answer, she just held her hand out and gave him a look that said: "I'm not gonna repeat myself, deal?" The American vampire took Inner Moka's hand, shaking it with a silly grin in his face.

Aw geez, what has Inner Moka gotten herself into?

 **"Well, pleasure doing business with ya... baby. Alright, I got a good 3 minutes left, so hang on"** said 'Ben', grinning slyly. Before Inner Moka could make a move, he picked her pick bridal style and ran off into the distance.

-TIME BREAK-

Back at the campsite, Kurumu was tending to Reiny's wound. Thank the heavens she had a few medical supplies with her, some rubbing alcohol and plastic bags. Of course, Reinrassic wanted to be unhanded by a "vile parasite". But after Kurumu asking if he wants his hand saved or saved as a souvenir, he shut up. Kurumu reluctantly asked him to find more water, with him asking what good would water do at a time like this. Placing a 'hand' in the bag and setting it in the water, she explained she's seen on TV that coolness buys severed body parts some precious time.

He asked what a TV was, but he never got an answer for that either.

Good thing it was cold out, otherwise the water would get too hot and this tactic wouldn't work. And for all his talk about being high and mighty, he was sure whining like a baby when the alcohol was applied. They heard a sound from the distance, along with a form racing toward them. Arming their claws and darts, they got ready for whatever was approaching.

Neither expected 2 vampires, one of them being held by the other... and still in one piece.

 **"Alright, put me down!"** Said Inner Moka, really getting tired of this. 'Ben' grinned. **"Sure"** he answered, taking the order a little too literal. Inner Moka got up and growled at him, but then the beeping came. **"Aw well, fun's over."**

FLASH!

"Uh, whats going on? Why does my face feel like it was slapped twice?" Asked Ben, now back to his former self. He noticed Outer Moka was replaced by her inner vampire. "And how did you get out?" He continued. Looking around, he saw Kurumu was giving Reinrassic a 'hand' with the limited supplies she apparently brought. "OH RIGHT! Hero..." he said, but noticed his watch was red. "Huh? What the hell happened?"

"Is this another one of your puns?" Asked Reinrassic, thinking Ben was joking around. "You tried to 'Go Hero', but you miss-transformed into him" said Kurumu. "Uh, who?" Asked Ben. **"Him"** said Inner Moka in a very stern, and VERY pissed off tone. "Oh... well that's just great, now how am I supposed t..." Ben was asking, but he got an idea. It would involve pain both emotionally and physically, but its not like he hasn't felt it before.

Besides, it was part of its programming.

"Kurumu, I need you to hurt me" he simply said. Reinrassic would raise an eyebrow... or four if he could, Inner Moka's eyes widened just a little but no one noticed, and Kurumu... "O-Oh, w-w-well I didn't think y-y-you'd like things rough, b-b-but we're outside and all, t-t-though it does sound fun..." said Kurumu, blushing. Ben facepalmed, how she could take an innocent request and turn it into a dirty one was beyond him.

He got Kurumu up from her seat and placed her right hand on his chest, she couldn't help but blush even redder. "No Kurumu, I mean literally. Grow your nails out... and don't stop" said Ben. Kurumu's eyes widened "WHAAAAT?! Ben, are you crazy?! I'll never do that to you!" She practically shouted. **"Apparently someones having a personality change"** said Inner Moka getting her guard up, thinking perhaps the vampire Ben overwhelmed him. "What are you, a masochist?" Asked Reinrassic.

Ignoring the others, Ben focused his attention on Kurumu. "I'm sorry to ask you this but when my life is in jeopardy, the watch instantly recharges sometimes. Trust me, I'll be fine" said Ben. **"Did I kick your head too hard? You'll die, you buffoon! You got her claws aimed right at your heart!"** Inner Moka warned. Ben just got closer to Kurumu's face, both looking deeply into each others eyes. "Kurumu... trust me."

She was silent, she could NEVER hurt her Destined One. And what was that thing about sometimes, as in it doesn't always work?! Then why in hell's name would he even consider this?! _'There he goes again, putting others before himself'_ Kurumu thought. Charming Ben was one thing, but actually hurting him?!

No f***ing way. But if it did work, he could save Reiny's arm... but if it didn't...

...

...

...

"... my dear, sweet Destined One..."

...

...

...

"This'll hurt me more..."

* * *

I know, I know! I said this was the final page, but I wanna keep the prologue pages between 2000-3000 words. The true final page will be written and posted shortly.

I tried one battle scene after another; one with Reiny/Kurumu/Inner Moka VS Ben, Kurumu/Inner Moka VS Ben or even an argument that would attract more Dasypodidae and Dravek's simultaneously. So their was a LOT of rewrites involved, which is why this took awhile. Like I said, new territory.

Now I know you all will probably have tons of questions on how could Vampire Ben possibly know all of the things he shouldn't. Sadly, this is to set a course for the future, the answer will be revealed, but I'm not telling you when. You'll have to read, review and follow/fav for the answer...

Of course, if you think you've figured it out, post your answer in a review (this is optional of course) and I'll tell you if your right or not in a shout-out.


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING! WARNING! This page has mild blood, you've been warned...

And of course,

1) Shout-out to **Guest #1** : Awe, I'm sorry to see you go. :( My instincts tell me your the one who wanted Whampire to appear. Actually if I write write a third fic, I will have him in it. No promises on third fic ladies and germs, let's take this one step at a time.

2A) Shout-out to **The Brod Road** : HA! Superkick party, I LOVE IT! I'll consider this.

2B) Shout-out to **The Brod Road** : Now that I'm reading it over, looks like you got a point. I do kinda see Mark Hamill in there, I didn't intend it though. That's why I like viewers reviewing, I WANNA know their interpretations of my writing. So everyone else, be a doll and leave one like this, would ya?

3) Shout-out to **Guest #2** : He will, but he can't just leave the DNAlien problem unattended.

4) Shout-out to **PE** (though I think your **BucketHead Wendy** ): Don't take this the wrong way bud, but unless your gonna flame me or leave a review that actually MEANS something to the story, don't bother. I don't have time nor the need for BS "reviews".

Before I get yelled at if anyone reads too much into BucketHead's/PE's review. No, I'm not saying Jesus is BS, the review itself was. Now back to the show.

* * *

 **Prologue: Page 7**

 **"Kurumu, I swear, if you..."** Inner Moka protested, but her voice went unheard. Kurumu slowly grew her nails out and in simple terms, she _pricked her nail on a spinning wheel_ , or in this case a man's chest. Ben grunted in slight pain, but he knew she'd have to go deeper if this plan was to work. Of course, there was a chance it wouldn't, but still... "Keep... going" Ben manged to get out, surprising the alien and the 2 monster women. For a human, he sure had a high tolerance for pain... that, or he WAS a masochist.

"But..." Kurumu said, but Ben urged her to continue. Reluctantly, she did. Growing her weapons out a little more, she went through his ribs, causing blood to drip out her lovers skin. Inner Moka knew he was both brave... and a little hard/Diamond-headed, but his endurance for a painful wound was incredible. And the fact that he allowed it to continue while fighting his body's natural instincts added to her shock, and slight admiration.

But she wouldn't be caught dead saying that to his face, she'd rather have vampire Ben call her more embarrassing/unwanted pet names.

Reinrassic was also caught off guard by this "inferior", resisting every muscle in his body that was most likely telling him to get the hell away. Ben-Ben Tennyson's shaking proved that, perhaps they were not so lesser as he thought. He doubted he'd allow someone to cause him harm and even if he did, he further doubted his ability to fight his own body's demands of self-preservation.

Ben was getting annoyed, or was it his "fight or flight" response? Nevertheless, he had to get Kurumu to REALLY hurt him. Blech, it tasted bad even in his thoughts, but he had no choice. "K-Kurumu... grow them out... now!" He said in enormous agony, he tried to keep his cool but it wasn't working. If this continued, his subconscious might take over and break away from his 'tormentor'.

Then... it would be Game Over.

"I'm sorry, Ben. I just can't do this anymore. It's hurting me... so much" said Kurumu, tears welling in her eyes. As sorry as Ben felt, he had other priorities, mainly saving a hand that's becoming un-savable with each passing second. He didn't want to resort to this, but he reached back... grabbed her ponytail... and pulled, VERY hard.

Because of the sneak attack by Ben and the pain from it, she lost consciousness over her claw growth and pierced Ben... straight through. Have you ever been slapped so hard, the sound was knocked outta ya? Well, add blood gargling in your mouth and stabbing pain in 5 places on/in/out of your chest. No sound came out of Ben's open mouth, scarring Kurumu and Inner Moka (Reiny didn't show such an emotion, but he was generally concerned it seemed), but a beeping noise came from below.

Not wasting anytime, Ben slapped it.

The camera focuses on Reinrassic's hand in the cold water...

a green flash is seen from off-screen...

...

...

...

It is picked up by a green hand, attached to a green body. Ben, now Swampfire again, carefully removed it from the medical bag and reattached it to the Highbreed. Using his vines, he fastened the loose limb back into its rightful place, hopefully the sideshow with Ben's vampire form didn't take up too much time. Once Doctor Swampfire finished the surgery, he changed back into his normal self.

"Is it better?" Asked Ben, hoping he fixed the problem. Reinrassic's hand, and arm, was now green. Testing his ligaments in his arm, he was shocked and relived that they still functioned properly, as if his hand was never amputated in the 1st place. "Why... why would you help me? Even after I threatened to destroy you and your mate, she helped me as well" asked Reinrassic, very confused. "Why would you help us?" Ben asked. Then, he realized what Reiny said. "Oh you got it all wrong, she's..." he said, but his mouth was covered by his 'mate'.

"Oh, don't be so modest sweetie. That's just how we roll" said Kurumu. Reinrassic was going to say: "but your not rolling", he then thought it was what humans call 'slang' and just ignored it. "But Kurumu, we're not..." Ben tried to explain, but he was stopped by a nail at his throat. "Deny, and I'll steal your heart... and package away" Kurumu whispered to him, making the human shut his mouth with a gulp. ( **AN:** Was her last line too much? I thought it was good for humor, you tell me your opinion)

"Humph, it was in my best interest to stop that creature from harming you, for my own protection of course" stated Reinrassic. Ben, now out of Kurumu's death grip, smiled at the Highbreed. "Yeah? Well its in my best interest to help anyone who needs it" he said. Reinrassic didn't answer, he just turned around and sat. Inner Moka got out her Rosario. **"Humph, and you all call me arrogant"** she said, putting it back on.

-TIME BREAK-

Morning has risen and light returned to the dark, desert-like world. Walking over a hill, the 4 travelers see another rock formation, with a doughnut-looking rock in the middle. "Is that...?" Asked Moka. "That's our way home. C'mon guys!" Said Ben, happy they can finally return home. They began to approach the object, when someone wasn't moving... Reinrassic.

"Really? 10 paces again?" Asked Kurumu, somewhat annoyed. "I thought we were past that, we've been walking side-by-side all night" said Moka. "Let's go, we can get back to our lives" said Ben. Reinrassic didn't answer right away but when he did, he spoke in a soft tone. "Go home, I shall remain here" he said. "But why?" Asked Moka. "I mean, there's the teleporter, we can finally get out of this sand trap" said Ben.

"I have spent too much time with you all, I have become contaminated" said Reinrassic. "Contaminated?" Asked Ben, not understanding. "You poor thing, are you sick?" Asked Moka. She would have reached and touched his forehead, but the size difference prevented this. "Yes. Clearly evidenced by my uncharacteristic behavior. Risking my own life to save yours" said the Highbreed.

"I've obviously been infected by your lesser influences, and now I am unclean" he continued, holding up his fixed arm. "Reiny..." said Ben. "Even if that's true, why stay here?" Asked Kurumu. "Self-imposed exile, for I can never return home, I could infect the rest of my kind. To return home, would be certain death for me. The only honorable choice... is to stay here. Because all other life forms, other than unadulterated Highbreeds, must be expelled! Including myself" Reiny said, explaining his reasoning.

The 3 high school students didn't expect this in the least, this guys pride and beliefs were harder than diamond.

"That's still no reason to basically commit slow suicide in the Sahara Desert!" Said Moka, not accepting Reinrassic's answer. "I thought we've gotten through to you, that you've changed" said Ben sadly, he really thought that he understood his Highbreed 'ally'. "This much is true... I HAVE changed. And now... I must pay the unfortunate price" said Reiny, walking up to the transportation device. Activating it, Reinrassic turned back to the group. "It is ready."

Ben, Kurumu and Moka looked at each other in sadness. They knew this was going to happen eventually, didn't make the emotions easier to deal with. "Guess this is goodbye again, huh?" Said Ben, but the only answer he got was 2 girls tightly hugging him... with tears streaming down their faces like Niagara Falls. "Your parting ways?" Asked Reinrassic, he assumed they'd go back together. Humans/Monsters were so confusing. "It's... complicated" said Ben. He got free of the hug and walked away, with both girls' hands running off his arms. He got up to the portal, looked back one last time... and jumped through.

-TIME BREAK-

On earth, Kevin finally fixed the teleporter pod, at least he thought so. No matter what he tried, he couldn't activate it. "Ugh, I can't get it to turn on" said Kevin. "You gotta keep trying, Kevin. We have too..." said Gwen, but that's when the device roared to life. Kevin jumped back, not knowing what was happening.

A form popped out... a human form...

"BEN!" Said Gwen, running over to hug her cousin, she was glad he was ok. "You gave us quite a big scare, mister: I'm all over it" Kevin joked, giving Ben a nooge, but even he was glad his younger comrade was back. "Where's the Highbreed, did it get away?" Asked Gwen. With a frown, he answered: "I doubt it."

They all turned to leave...

...

...

... the portal reactivated!

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

CRASH!

"Ow, what the...? Moka?!" Said Ben, part of him was happy but the other was clearly not expecting this. Moka Akashiya, the girl-next-door vampire... HERE!

"DON'T FORGET MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

CRASH/SMOOSH! ( **AN:** Yes, both girls are currently on top of Ben)

"Kurumu?! What are you guys doing?!" Asked Ben, stunned with both joy and shock. "We're staying here, silly! I can't leave my dear Mate of fate all alone with aliens running around!" Answered Kurumu. "And... well, we don't want to say goodbye just yet Ben. Please let us stay with you!" Moka begged. Ben's imagination began to run wild, having 2 gorgeous women on you will do. New adventures, fun activities, some alone time with... he cut that train of thought before his mind went further.

He just sighed... how was he gonna explain this to his mom and dad?!

Those puppy-dog eyes the girls gave him stabbed him in the heart, allot deeper than Kurumu's claws just did a few hours ago. "... ok, but only until..." he was cut off, by the breasts of 2 drop-dead beautiful girls. "OH, THANK YOU, BEN! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Said Moka and Kurumu at the same time, that's when sparks flew between their foreheads.

"Well, this'll be interesting, right Kevin? Kevin?" Asked Gwen looking next to herself, then down... a poor man was passed out on the warehouse floor. Gwen looked at the camera and shrugged. Of course, the 2 dvias were pulling the other back and forth.

"He's mine!"

"No, he's mine!"

"He'd rather have mine than your perky tits!"

"I met him first!"

"Well, I SAW him first!"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Your 2 different sizes don't make sense!"

"Ben's MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"HE'S MINE NOW, AND MINE FOREVER!"

CHUUU!

"AW, COME OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

* * *

HA! Classic comedy of a fainting person, and ending Chuuu gag. Can't beat it :P

And that's a wrap for the prologue. I was going to have Reiny join them, but I felt that would be too easy in the long run for them, having a guy from the inside tempted me to do a BIIIIIIG time skip, and I promised I wouldn't do that. But don't worry Reinrassic fans, he will appear again.

Now with Kurumu and Moka joining the fight, who knows how things will turn out? As for the other harem members, they will return as well, but not yet. I have a few ideas, but I will accept any of yours, just leave them in a review or PM me! :)

The main story now begins, see ya then! :D


	8. Chapter 8

I put an Easter Egg in here, can you find it? Leave your answer in a review. Shouts of outing to:

1) **The Shadow** (also possibly **BucketHead Wendy** / **PE** ) **:** Great, you can count. Can you do the alphabet next time? -.-

2) **Treyalexander63917:** Well, lets see: laser blasts, panty-shots, explosions... yeah, pretty bad if your a guy whose first name rhymes with 10.

3) **The Brod Road:** Trolling = refer to Shout-out #1. I don't know dude, he or she is trying to make me mad for reasons unknown. By what, wasting his/her time and energy writing stupid-ass reviews? Heh, the only thing that's making me is sorry for him/her, the person doesn't have anything better to do in his/her life it seems :(

4) **Joshua-Obryan.549 (from former Chapter 1):** I had too, keeps the interest :P

* * *

Mister and Misses Tennyson (AKA: Carl and Sandra Tennyson) didn't expect their son to come home while being smothered by 2 young Japanese women. Furthermore, wasn't he going out with a Julie Yamamoto? Of course, they knew about Ben's special exchange last year, but they knew nothing of his time there and the friends he made.

It took a few hours, but Ben managed to convince his parents to let his 2 friends stay, using the old fashioned _they have nowhere else to go_ line. They allowed it... with his mother saying as long as there was absolutely NO loud noises from upstairs. Today was exhausting in more ways than one. Being a hero without his parents knowledge was hard enough, but now he had to keep his powers AND Moka's and Kurumu's status as monsters' a secret.

Maybe someday he'll tell his mom and dad the truth, but right now wasn't a good time.

A few days after the "move in", Sandra had to admit it was nice having extra help around the house whenever Ben was out, which seemed to be almost everyday and night. Kurumu and Moka also liked this arrangement, they helped with cooking and cleaning and any other task a housewife would have. Sandra would comment they would make great wifes' someday, they couldn't help but fantasize about that with a certain boy as their husband.

Despite being only kids, they were very responsible. They would:

1) Take out the trash on a regular basis. (screen shows Moka carry a heavy load of garbage... with one hand, and the neighbors' mouths' agape)

2) Dust places even Sandra couldn't get to. (screen shows Kurumu, trying to reach up to the top of a wall unit. She got annoyed and just flew up. The front door knob turns, much to Kurumu's shock, and in comes Sandra... Kurumu is just sitting on the couch in a sparkling living room)

3) And although cooking was a struggle, it was manageable. (screen shows Kurumu and Moka in aprons fighting over a spatula over a pot of tomato sauce. As if God influenced this, the kitchen untensil fell into the pot, making a big red mess. The front door opens to reveal Ben and Sandra in the doorway with groceries... and the 2 monsters', covered in red, look in their direction and smile embarrassingly. Ben facepalmed)

Yup... life was good.

( **AN:** Start my theme song)

 **Chapter 1: The Good, the Bad + Vampire**

"SHE'S WHAAAAAAAAT?!"

Eh, not so much for our favorite heroines and the hot-headed sister of Moka in Japan. It's been 2 weeks since the vampire and succubus disappeared and although Kokoa denied it, she was worried about her sister. She claimed all she wanted to do was kill her/see her real sister, but sadly none of Ben's harem had any idea where she was. Besides, school was starting soon so they'd better get back.

Kokoa has been "axing" the Newspaper Club where the hell Moka was; and after 14.5 days of brass knuckles, morning stars, big meat cleavers' and nailed baseball bats; it was time to fess up.

Agreeing to spill the beans if she calmed down, they met up at Ruby's quarters and explained everything to Kokoa. "Well, I'm not 100% sure. She and Kurumu entered the portal too early because of a cold draft" said Yukari. Mizore, the girl in question was just flipping through her scrapbook, seemingly not paying any attention.

"UGH! Why is she so hung up on that weak American?!" Kokoa said. She never met this 'Ben Tennyson', but their were plenty of rumors about him. How he beat Kuyo, saved various people, turned into monsters' no one knew existed... but that's all they were to Kokoa, just rumors and not actual facts. A foreign monster, being able to do all that was like a vampire being able to surf in Hawaii!

"Well, he's fast" said Ruby. "And very strong" said Yukari. "And can be any shape and size" said Mizore, not looking up from her book. Sparkles danced around the harem members.

 **Kou:** We're really gonna do this again? WE-ACK!

Kokoa grabbed the transforming bat to shut him up. "Fine, so he's a Doppelganger, big deal! I've heard of WAY stronger monsters' than that!" She said. "He's not, or an Onimodoki either" said Ruby. "Ok, then what is he?" Kokoa asked in mock-interest. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you" said Mizore, still not looking up from her book. "Oh yeah? Try me!" Challenged the redhead, but she never got an answer.

-TIME BREAK-

Somewhere back in America, a group of knights are fleeing back into a castle. These guys are known as the "Forever Knights", while they are similar to the Plumbers in many ways, the separating factor is that the Plumbers wish to keep the peace with aliens, the Forever Knights wish to destroy them. "OPEN THE GATES, OPEN THE GATES!" The group of knights yelled toward the castle.

From inside, a knight began releasing the chains of a pulley to let his fellow armored comrades in... and to keep that giant in the distance out!

Once the were safely in the castle, the knight manning the pulley rerolled it, closing the drawbridge. The stomping was getting closer... closer! The knights drew their swords and shields, ready to defend their base against this invader.

STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!

The beast outside went, his feet shaking the very earth!

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Punching sounds were heard on the wooden door and the stone castle walls, this monster was persistent! The repeated this action a few more times until suddenly... groaning was heard... and it stopped. Did it give up? Was it gone?

...

...

...

Silence... that's all there was. But not one warrior dared to move a muscle.

...

...

...

20 seconds passed and still nothing happened, perhaps now it was sa...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Spoke too soon. A giant brown dinosaur with green eyes stood in what WAS the doorway. Using its humongous strength, it spread the castle walls out of this path to 'let itself in'. The knights ran from this giant Barney doll, attempting to escape. But one step for them was a mere few centimeters for the prehistoric tyrant, and it swatted them away with its hands and tail. Either it was after someone, or the rest of them didn't look tasty enough.

Eyeing 1 knight that was further away, the Jurassic giant took only 5 steps to catch up and knock the Forever Knight into a wall. Good thing he was wearing armor, or that crash could have killed him. The possibly hungry dinosaur got as low as he could to meet the knight's eye level, he had a familiar green emblem on his chest. "Last chance... WHERE... IS HE?!" Roared the dinosaur.

"W-w-why ask us when your are...?" Shuddered the Forever Knight, but this giant T-Rex wasn't having any of it. He smashed the poor knight into the wall again with his giant palm, almost crushing him to death. Damn, and he just polished his armor... "I'll ask one, last, time..." growled the dino, then in a flash of green light stood... Ben?!

"Where... is Ben Tennyson?"

-TIME BREAK-

"Ok, what weighs 25 kilograms and travels 3 meters per second?" Asked Julie. "Uh, a fly?" Asked Kurumu. "Or maybe a slug?" Asked Moka. "I was asking Ben" said Julie, giggling. Currently, Ben had Julie over to help him study. Somehow he thought that was a good idea, bringing his girlfriend over when he has 2 girls living under his roof! Surprising, the 3 girls got along well.

Besides, he's moved on so it only makes sense Moka and Kurumu would too... right? Then again, has he really?

There was never a dull moment with Kurumu and Moka living with him, he felt better than he had in a VERY long time. But getting back on topic, he was eating chili fries with Julie while studying. The couple offered some of their snack, but the monsters refrained from it. American fast food was WAAAAAAY too greasy for their taste.

"Congratulations Tennyson, putting the Omnitrix to good MAXIMUM use" said the voice of Kevin. Turning towards the door, the 4 studying students saw Kevin and Gwen. "What?" Asked Moka. "What are ya talking about?" Asked Kurumu. "And nobody cares we're studying" Julie mumbled. "Not now, Kev" said Ben, not in the mood for his cockiness. "I'm serious Ben, your finally growing up. Ya know, clandestine butt-kicking wi... OW!" Said Kevin, being elbowed by Gwen.

"What do you mean? We're helping Ben study" said Moka. "Yeah, no clue what your rambling about Kevin" said Ben. "Nice try, we saw you flying away from a battle as Stinkfly" Gwen stated, thinking she caught Ben in a lie. "Gwen, I've been studying for physics, that's my worst subject" said Ben, picking up his textbook to hopefully prove a point.

"Really, what kind of physics? How hard you can shatter rock as Humungousaur, or how quickly you can spin webs as Spidermonkey?" Gwen rebutted. Feeling the tension in the room rise, Moka spoke up. "Gwen, Ben; please don't fight. I'm sure there's a good explanation for what you saw" she said. "She has a point, considering the weird yet cool stuff you guys deal with, ANYTHING could have happened" Julie stated, defending her boyfriend and agreeing with Moka.

"You can vouch for him then?" Asked Kevin, leaning against a wall with his arms folded. "Well... no, I only got here a few minutes ago..." Julie said, she would have continued if a certain bluenette didn't fly on top of Ben.

SMOOSH!

"BUT I CAN! Ben's been home ALLLLLLL night with me!" said the bluenette, with her true form revealed... and pressing her mountains on the accused boy's chest, very close to his neck. Caught off guard, Ben dropped his book and tried to get Kurumu off him by her shoulders. He would have done it like a normal person, but didn't for 2 obvious reasons... 3 if you count his girlfriend sitting next to him.

Julie was surprised, but not as shocked as the next person would be. She knew of Moka's and Kurumu's identities, but this was the 1st time seeing one of them, she could only imagine what a vampire would look like. Still, the succubus was a little too close to her man for her liking. "As you can see, he's making a REAL effort" she said, hiding her annoyance/jealously. "Ugh, and I'm getting better" said Ben, managing to get Kurumu off of him.

Then, it hit him.

"Uh... t-that's not what I meant" he explained. Kevin couldn't help but laugh to himself. At 1st when Kurumu and Moka came around, he was all: "Ben... HOW?" But he's gotten used to it, and it was hilarious how Ben would try to defend his position if Julie was around. "Ben, with grandpa Max gone, we have to rely on each other. If you have any secrets, you should tell us... now!" Said Gwen, putting her hands on her hips.

"I swear, I'm all about calculating the angle of momentum. If I don't pass this year, mom's gonna ground me... meaning minimal hero time, even less friend time, and ZERO Julie time. You do the math... cause I can't" said Ben, gesturing to the items of interest: watch, Julie, etc. "I believe him" said Kevin. "Why, you have no way of kno..." said Gwen, but Kevin cut her off. "When he lies, his left eye twitches."

"What? No it doesn't!" Said Ben, not believing what Kevin just said. "Observe" said Kevin coolly, walking over to Ben and whispering something in his ear. Ben's eye's widened a few seconds later. "N-n-n-no I don't!" Shouted Ben. Lo and behold, his left eye twitched. Everyone aside from Kevin gasped, never knowing this amazing fact! "Ok... so Ben, did you like Kurumu's breasts on display?" Asked Julie, now wanting some answers. "Uh, I..." he tried to answer, but...

SMOOSH!

"Of course he likes it, don't-cha sweetie?" Asked Kurumu, smothering him yet again. "That's not th..." the downed American tried again. "Ben's not a pervert... your not, right Ben?" Asked Moka, innocently. So the study session turned into a gossip session, question after question, attempted answer after attempted answer. _'Why me, why always me?'_ Ben groaned in this thoughts.

-TIME BREAK-

Luckily, Julie's father called her home so Ben was able to avoid the minefield of questions... for now. Much to his dismay though, he ran out of chili fries. Refusing to study until he got more; Kevin drove him, Gwen and the 2 monsters' to Burger Shack. Of course, the latter 2 girls wanted something as well, so they went to Mr. Smoothy first.

The scene changes to inside the burger restaurant, with Ben walking up to the counter with some bills. For some reason, he didn't look very happy, guess chili fries mean more to him than we think. "You... disgust me. This miasma you call 'food'... its foul-smelling, oily residue, digestive preparation... everything human reeks!" Said Ben, slamming the money down.

Yup, he's in a bad mood.

"That's probably the onions, have a good one" said the cook, handing him his order in a bag. Apparently Ben comes here often, he opens the package and takes a whiff. "UGH! Yet all the same, I find myself... craving this putrid substitute... must be the DNA" Ben said; taking a handful of the 'putrid substitute', stuffed it into his mouth and going to a table.

A minute later, Ben walked back up to the counter... from the entrance?! What the...?

"Evening, bag of chili fries, please" said Ben kindly, taking out some bills. The cook smiled warmly at Ben, then he noticed it was the same customer from 60 seconds ago, this kids a fast eater! Guess he was still hungry. "Sure, but be careful kid, triple portions catch up with ya... sooner than ya think" said the cook, patting his stomach. He was as round as grandpa Max. "Uh... thanks?" Said Ben, not understanding since this is only his 2nd visit tonight. Besides, his girlfriend ate his 1st order anyway.

"Just some friendly advice, take it or leave it" said the cook, handing Ben the bag.

-TIME BREAK-

"So uh, he saved you from... her?" Asked Kevin, pointing at Moka. He and the girls were waiting in the parking lot for Ben to come out, so he decided to pass the time by making conversation. Kurumu decided to talk about the day she met her knight in shining armor, though Kevin didn't doubt her story, he DID have trouble believing that Moka was the dragon he fought. She was hot as a dragon's breath sure, but looked way too innocent to even think of harming another living thing.

"I see that look in your eye Kevin, she's telling the truth. Moka can be pretty scary" said Gwen, shivering as the memory of Inner Moka popped into her head. "Yeah... I'll believe it when, or IF, I see it. Still, that doesn't explain how a nerd like Tennyson caught you two hook, line and sinker" Kevin responded. Kurumu held her cheeks as she blushed. "It was love at first sight! He's so handsome, sweet as candy, strong as an ox... and despite everything I put him through, he's the only one who liked me, FOR me, rather than what I got" she said, squeezing her... dragon eggs.

The 2 American's in the car sighed, the animes' they've seen really ARE accurate in terms of how Japanese girls operate. Shuffle, Maken-Ki, High School DXD, hell even Pokemon; girls would fall head over heels for guys quicker than Sonic the Hedgehog could break the sound barrier!

Looking out the window for a second, Gwen noticed Ben exit the premises of Burger Shack, then messes around with his watch. The alien known as Jetray took his place, and flew off. "Where the hell's he going?" Gwen asked. "Step on it, ya big oaf!" Shouted Kurumu, talking to the driver. With his tires smoking the concrete, Kevin took off after the flying Manta ray... not noticing another Ben walking out of the building. "Guys?!"

-TIME BREAK-

Following the trail of Jetray, or rather the yellow and red beams from a Forever Knight castle, the 4 friends caught up with Ben/Jetray flying around a guard. The guard fired red lasers from a piece of tech that looked like a gun, only to miss with every shot. Jetray landed behind the guard. "Where, is Ben Tennsyon?" He asked but before the guard could even respond, he was paralyzed by Jetray's neuroshock blasts from his eyes.

Jetray was then hit in the back by a laser from within the castle, he turned around to see 5 Forever Knights charge at him. Kurumu flew into action... quite literally. Not bothering to use the door, she sliced the roof of Kevin's... "LOOK WHAT YA DID TO MY BABY!" He cried, his car now an SUV. Gwen just pulled him out of 'his baby' with Moka following.

The Forever Knights surrounded Jetray, when a girl with bat-like wings kicked one of them into the water below the drawbridge. "AH! IT'S A MONSTER! KILL IT, KILL IT!" Said one of the Knights, starting to randomly fire at Kurumu. Suddenly, Gwen appeared and kicked that knight square in the chest. Kevin, who absorbed metal off-screen, grabbed one of the knights and bent his sword in 2... then punched him into the water for good measure. Jetray shot a knight, but one snuck up behind him...

"GET AWAY!"

"GAAAAAAAAH!"

CRASH!

SPLASH!

Moka shoved the attacker just in time away from Jetray, making him hit the side of the castle wall and into the flowing water. "Ben, are you ok?" Asked Moka, worried about her American friend, then her Rosario spoke to her. **"That's not..."** Inner Moka tried to tell her innocent self, but that's when Jetray grabbed Moka by the shoulders. "YOU! You know him? Where... is... Ben, Tennyson?" Asked the Aerophibian. ( **AN:** That's the name of Jetray's species)

"Humph, you never grab me like that" mumbled Kurumu, pouty-faced.

"I'd knew you'd snap eventually, Tennyson" said Kevin. "Tennyson? I..." Said Jetray, then he got an idea. "Change back, Ben. You've had a rough couple of weeks, let's go home" Gwen offered, knowing its been tough for Ben. Lying to his parents' faces about his 'hero time' and not telling the full truth about the 2 girls living with him was hard on the poor guy. In a flash of green light, Ben returned to normal. "Yes... it is I, Ben Tennyson. If you'd be so kind as to transport me, Ben 10, to my domicile. There are personal matters that I must attend" said Ben.

Everyone else just blinked.

"Yup, he's lost it" said Kevin. Moka's Rosario spoke to her. **"Moka, that's not Ben"** said Inner Moka. "It's not?" She asked. "Who's not what?" Asked Kevin. "What did she say, Moka?" Gwen asked Moka, knowing her inner self must have spoken to her. "She who?" Asked Kevin again, not understanding what's going on. Moka walked up to this possible Ben-personator. "Your not Ben, who are you?" She asked.

Before anyone else could say a word, a voice spoke from above. "Thanks allot, guys! You left me back at Burger Shack for..." said another Jetray, noticing that 5 feet in front of him was... him! In a flash, he changed back into a human. "And... whose your devilishly handsome friend?" He asked. Kevin facepalmed. "Greaaaaaaaat... now there's 3..." Kurumu mumbled. "Three? Three of what?" Asked Gwen. "Oh, nothing, hahahahaha" the succubus covered up.

"Ben... Tennyson?" Asked the 2nd Ben. "That's my name, don't wear it out" said Ben. "You are a most difficult creature to find. I am Albedo of the Galvans" said the 2nd Ben, known as Albedo. Ben looked him up and down. "Aren't you a little tall for a Grey Matter?" Asked Ben, but Albedo appeared to ignore him. "I am the builder of the Omnitrix... I must have it back. Your days as Ben 10 are at an end, remove your Omnitrix and return it."

Well, this was unexpected.

"Wait... you made the Omnitrix?" Asked Kurumu. "I thought this was the ONLY Omnitrix in the universe, and a Grey Matter named Azmuth built it" said Ben. Albedo's face and tone turned cold, well colder than it was before. "Azmuth is a liar, now hand it over. I'm not asking you again" he said. "But the DNAliens, the Highbreed... I'm supposed to save everyone with it" said Ben. "It is incomplete and prone to malfunction, surely you know this first hand?" Asked Albedo, trying another tactic.

"It's been working fine for me... though the timeouts are kind of a downer. Why don't you show us your real face? It feels kinda weird talking to myself" said Ben. **"Aw, I'm not enough?"** Said a voice in Ben's mind, in sarcastic sadness. _'Not now, I'm kinda busy out here'_ Ben thought to his other self. **"Jokes aside, don't trust this guy as far as I can punch him, which is pretty far"** said Ben's inner vampire, going silent. "That would be marvelous, if only I could" said Albedo.

"You can't?" Asked Moka. **"Don't take his word for it, we know too little about him. He could be twisting the truth for his own personal gain"** warned Inner Moka. "No, I cannot. Ben's DNA is the default setting... so I am stuck in this stinky, sweaty, hungry, hairy teenage human body! Craving those accursed chili fries, and scratching myself in places that are VERY inappropriate" the poor Galvan stated. "Wow, he really IS you" said Kevin.

"Ok then, since you built the Omnitrix... do you how it comes off?" Ben asked; knowing only he, Azmuth and a few selective people/aliens knew how the watch is removed. "Y-yes, of course. Surely I, the inventor of the most powerful weapon in the universe, knows exactly how it comes off of its hosts person" Albedo said, then his left eye twitched. "Well, what do you know, it really does twitch" said Ben. "Told ya so" said Kevin, he and the group folded their arms. "Ok, so I don't know EXACTLY how it comes off... but there are, other ways to disarm you!" Said Albedo, slamming his Omnitrix and flashing green. Kurumu got in front of Ben with her claws and wings out. "Don't worry, sweetie. He's gonna have to go through ME!"

...

...

...

The form of Big Chill did just that.

Big Chill/Albedo carried Ben into the air, attempting to escape with a hostage. In a flash of green below him, his baggage became heavier. "HUMUNGOSAUR!" Roared Humungosaur/Ben. The extra weight threatened to send both wielders into the drink, so Big Chill/Albedo had no choice but to drop the load. The grower dinosaur fell in with a big splash, though he got back to the surface relatively quickly.

Big Chill/Albedo tried to trap the human transformer in icy waters, but he got out with a mad leap and started climbing up the castle wall, didn't stop Humungosaur/Ben from getting chilled a little. Reaching the top, he brushed himself off. "Damn dude, that's just cold" Humungosaur said, picking up some rubble and throwing it at the flying Necrofriggian, but missed each time. "Your unworthy of the Omnitrix" said Big Chill/Albedo, crashing into his double and sending them into the castle. Humugosaur/Ben struggled to get up from the fall, but Big Chill/Albedo stood in front of him. "I thank you... for your sacrifice..." said the anti-Ben, he took a deep breath in...

SMACK!

A rock hit him in his back, making him blow upwards. He tried again, but a pink sphere hit his back this time. Big Chill/Albedo turned to see what was happening, and what he got was a raging succubus attempting to slice him up like pie! He flew into the air to try and escape. "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, YOU COPYCAT!" Screamed Kurumu, pissed off at this lookalike for dare hurting her Mate of Fate. She flew after the mothman, but he turned and tried to freeze her solid.

Now she was thankful of the X amount of times Mizore froze her, his vapors didn't have an immediate effect on her! She would swipe, he would dodge and try to freeze, she would either dodge or fly right through; rinse and repeat. At one point, she got a good slash on his chest and attempted to strike again, but he grabbed her tail in response. "Your not worth my time" Big Chill/Albedo, throwing Kurumu down to earth.

She couldn't help but feel a bit of deja vu.

"KURUMU!" Yelled Humugosaur/Ben. He got up as quick as he could and broke in a sprint! Just before the falling succubus could kiss the dirt; the dinosaur jumped forward, caught her and curled around her protectively while they slid into a few trees. "Ugh... are you alright?" Asked Humugosaur. Then... he saw a sultry look in her eyes. "I am now..." she said, in a dreamy-like state. "Oh, boy" sighed the giant, changing back to human form. Sadly, the copycat escaped.

-TIME BREAK-

Luckily, they had a tracker on their side. Gwen, being a species known as Anodites, can sense and control mana, also known as life energy. Moka and Kurumu couldn't help but think Yukari's going to have a ball, when she finds out Gwen is an alien witch. Getting in Kevin's car and using Gwen as a living compass, they drove off after Ben's twin... Kevin couldn't help but joke about it along the way. Following Gwen's directions, they drove up to a computer store, seeing people flee from it for a currently unknown reason. Didn't take a genius to figure it out though.

Our heroes head inside, seeing the place a wreck. Boxes torn and littered, cables snapped and sparking... this shops obviously seen better days.

Gwen's eyes glowed with mana, but she appeared to struggle to concentrate. "Ugh... too many machines, not enough living things" she said, dispelling her power. "So, you lost him?" Asked Kurumu. "No, he's definitely here, but I can't track him anymore. Sorry guys" said Gwen. "What are we going to do?" Asked Moka. "We'll have to split up and surround him" Ben said.

 **"You dunderhead, how will they know which one is you?"** Asked Inner Moka. Of course, only Outer Moka heard her. "Does that thing glow often?" Asked Kevin, as everyone noticed what the Rosario just did. "But Ben, how will we know which Ben is you?" Asked Moka, then Kurumu jumped in. "Like this" she grabbed Ben hand and...

SMOOSH!

Everyone would have facefaulted if they weren't in a group. "OOOOOH! BEN, YOU NAUGHTY BOY! ONLY YOU CAN MAKE ME FEEL THIS GOOD!" Kurumu moaned, holding his hand on her... aw what the heck, her tit! Ben, though very red faced, pulled away. "Let's not and say we did" he said. Kevin eyed something on what looked like a dry-erase board with a marker. Picking it up, he grabbed Ben's face and wrote an "X" on his cheek. "We'll call you, Ben Xtreme" joked the human absorber. Ben knocked the marker out of Kevin's hand and rubbed the mark off.

The team formed 2 groups: Gwen, Kevin, Kurumu and Ben, Moka (and yes, there was a short argument on who would go with Ben). Walking around, the 1st group looked down some aisles and saw Ben motioning them to him. "Guys... I think I heard something over here" he whispered. "Didn't you go the other way?" Asked Kevin. "And where's Moka?" Asked Gwen.

Again, the succubus jumped in... or rather jumped on.

SMOOSH!

"He obviously wanted t..." she was saying, but something didn't feel quite right. She looked up into Ben's eyes, and her's widened. "Your...!" Kurumu tried to warn, but Ben just did what he normally wouldn't do... pulled her into him. "Y-yes... I shouldn't have erased your marking Kevin. How immature of me" Ben said. The friends smiled at Ben, thinking it was THEIR Ben, although it was kinda weird that he pulled Kurumu in instead of the other way around. Kurumu broke free of Ben's hold and flew toward her friends, trying to warn them of what she felt.

That's when Ben and Moka appeared at the end of the aisle.

Looking back and forth, the 2 American alien-fighters and 2 monster' were now VERY confused. "Guys, that's Albedo, get him!" Yelled Ben... or was it Albedo? "Preposterous, THAT'S Albedo, he's taken the vampire hostage!" Yelled Albedo... or was this Ben? This was quite the predicament, 2 Bens' and one of them's an evil twin... but which one to trust?

"This is what I was trying to tell you, this isn't Ben!" Shouted Kurumu, pointing a claw to their supposed Ben. "My dear succubus... it is me, how could you not recognize your own destined partner?" Asked Albedo, or Ben? Kurumu's eyes widened, he finally admitted his feelings for her?! Her heart skipped a few beats. "Don't listen to him! He's using your emotions to trick you!" Warned Ben, or Albedo?

This was getting nowhere, they even tried using the eye twitching but that proved pointless since BOTH of their left eyes twitched. "Come on, guys! IT'S ME!" Shouted Ben?/Albedo?. "No, IT'S ME!" Shouted Albedo?/Ben?. **"Moka, have him release me, it's our only hope!"** Said Inner Moka. Outer Moka gasped, she was right! Only Ben... HER Ben, was ever able to remove her rosary. It was the only choice they had left!

Moka, with a confident face, grabbed the closer Ben by his ear and as she dragged him across, she grabbed the other ones ear as well. Stopping a few feet away from the rest of the group, she lead them next to each other. "OK! Whoever can remove my rosary is the REAL Ben!" She said. _'Foolish woman, simply remove her cross to fool the rest of them? Perfect!'_ The Galvan impostor thought. He pushed Ben aside, thinking all he had to do was take the piece of jewelry. With one mighty tug...

...

...

...

"OW!"

Nothing... aside from hurting Moka, it didn't come off. He tried again, and again, and again! Still nothing. _'What's going on? It's just a simple piece of metal, why won't it come off?!'_ The masquerading Ben thought to himself, being nervous. "Heh, I knew Ben was weak" said Kevin, unaware of the meaning behind this. Kurumu and Gwen did, and it was a stroke of genius! Only Ben could remove the Rosario seal from Moka's person... it was brilliant!

With his confidence restored, Ben casually walked up to his struggling twin brother. "Please... allow me."

He pulled...

...

...

FLASH!

"What the hell? Why is Moka lighting up like a Christmas tree?!" Asked Kevin, covering his eyes. "Because she's now awake" said Gwen, also covering her's. "Her, awake?! HER WHO?!" Kevin asked again. Tiny bats then swarmed in from a hole in the roof. _'What is this? This isn't logical!'_ Thought Albedo, now really terrified that his game was over.

( **AN:** Battle Time! Queue the well-known music)

Although Gwen's seen it before, it was not easier looking at it the second (third of you count the Witch Hill incident) time around. Kevin himself was shaking, but not with fear. His Osmosian instincts began to crave the power she was radiating, but he fought it off quickly. He just didn't expect such an enormous surge of power, that and the appearance of the vampire changed. NOW he was scared... and slightly jealous, how did Ben get such a babe?! _When the rosary seal over her breast is removed, Moka's innocent self vanishes, and her inner vampire... awakens_. **"About time, that guessing game was getting REALLY annoying"** said Inner Moka. Kevin flinched... she even SOUNDED different! Her tone, her silver hair, her bigger protruding features... he smacked himself in the head, getting back to reality... but hot damn, she was a fine catch! **"Putting that aside, y..."** Inner Moka didn't finish due to Ben tackling her because...

SPLOOSH!

SPLAT!

An Upgrade-colored hose shot out foam at the group; Gwen, Kevin and Kurumu were now in a sticky situation. "Eww, what is this stuff?" Complained Kurumu. Sure it wasn't as disgusting as Stinkfly's goo, but it still smelled bad. "Grrr, it's packing foam. UGH! This reeks" said Kevin, struggling to get out. The Upgrade, now obliviously Albedo, disconnected itself from the hose. "I'm giving you one last chance, surrender your Omnitrix to me, now!"

"Look Albedo, your not getting my Omnitrix!" Ben shot back, getting up. **"Maybe, but can you get off me now?"** Asked a stern voice. Looking down, Ben was on top of Inner Moka... the position was very suggestive. "GAH! S-sorry" he said, bolting up and giving Inner Moka a hand, which she surprisingly took without a snappy comment. **"Sorry for her... or her airbags?"** Said a cocky voice in Ben's mind. _'Shut up'_ Ben thought to his other self.

"I have all your powers... and a superior intellect to boot, your only delaying the inevitable!" Said Upgrade/Albedo. **"But you don't have mine!"** Said Inner Moka, running at the Mechamorph. "Moka! WAIT!" Called Ben, but she was already gone. Turning the dial on his chest, Upgrade/Albedo turned into Fourarms and he grabbed Inner Moka as she did a flying kick, and threw her into a wall with a painful crash.

Now angry, Ben activated his own Omnitrix, turning into a slimy alien with a small UFO above its body. "GOOP!" Shouted the new alien joining the fight. Pulling his fist back, he punched forward, shooting slime at Fourarms/Albedo. Goop's body is very corrosive, it began to dissolve Fourarms' shirt with a sharp hissing sound. Fourarms/Albedo disregarded it however, and tried to punch Goop/Ben over and over, not that it did any good against the polymorphing slimeball.

Inner Moka appeared out of nowhere and kicked Fourarms/Albedo in the head, disorienting him, but he managed to touch the faceplate to cause another transformation. This time, Albedo became a familiar blue raptor and sped off. He constantly swiped and cut Inner Moka and Goop/Ben, making Goop weaker and Inner Moka's clothes slightly more revealing. Goop/Ben pressed his own faceplate, making him change as well into: "SWAMPFIRE!"

"Careful, slippery when muddy" said Swampfire/Ben, tossing some mud on the ground. When XLR8/Albedo came around for another attack, he slipped and lost slight control, but that's all it took to crash into some selves. In a flash of green light, he changed again into Big Chill. Swampfire/Ben tossed some fireballs, but Big Chill/Albedo went intangible to evade them and blew a cool breeze at the walking plant. Though he was almost completely frozen, Ben managed to touch his emblem again.

"GHOSTFREAK!" Said Ben's newest alien form. Although he REALLY didn't wanna use Ghostfreak, a ghost can't go intangible on another ghost. Ramming into Big Chill/Albedo, he sent them on a one way trip to the ground floor, though Big Chill/Albedo touched his symbol again, changing into Heatblast. "Surrender, or burn. You can't keep this up forever" he warned, making good on his threat by bursting into flames. Fire is a weakness to Ectonurites like Ghostfreak!

While this was going on, Gwen was shooting mana out of her eyes to try and melt the foam holding Kevin, with him complaining it burned. "Why don't you get me out, I can slice us out faster than..." Kurumu began to boast, but that's when they 3 trapped teenagers heard a crash. Looking up, they saw Heatblast standing over a singed Ghostfreak. "Your Omnitrix is losing power, unlike mine which is perfected" said Heatblast, his hands glowing. Inner Moka kicked his rocky stomach, breaking a portion of it into little pebbles. Heatblast punched Inner Moka, knocking her back. "Your quickly becoming a nuisance... vampire!"

FLOOSH!

Heatblast/Albedo roasted Inner Moka!

...

...

...

Well, if not for a green crystal egg that acted as a blast shield. Heatblast/Albedo turned to face Ghostfreak/Ben... and was welcomed by a green fist straight in his face! Ben, now Diamondhead, rushed forward to hit his double again and...

FLASH!

"Uh, oh" uttered the American. "I told you, you've now drained your Omnitrix dry. I'll just have to pry it from your cod, dead ashes" said Heatblast/Albedo, his flames ready again. Inner Moka smashed out of her protective shell and ran up to the volcanic alien, but he noticed some packing foam on the floor and set it ablaze, blocking her path. "Fear not, Ben 10... I'll make this as quick, and as painless as I can..."

Hearing this, Kevin and Gwen continued to try and push out of their packaging prison, but it refused to budge. Then, they felt a surge of power... right next to them...

Kurumu, her eyes glowing with evil red light, began to flare up with her monster energy... allot of it too! "YOU LEAVE MY MATE OF FATE ALOOOOOOOOOOONE!" She roared, catching everyones attention. Suddenly, a dark feeling fulled the air, and bits of machinery came together! "Gwen, is that...?" Asked Ben, but that's when he noticed it was Kurumu glowing and not his cousin. This machine monster grabbed the fiery evil twin with huge steel hands and roared in Heatblast's/Albedo's face.

The sprinkler system finally kicked in and dowsed the flames, though this also rusted the machine monster. Either way, Kurumu's monster energy was dying down, she used a LOT of power to do... whatever it was she did! She then passed out, and the rusty tin-man fell apart. Now weakened, Albedo changed back into human form as well, guess his watch ran out of power too.

That was all the invitation Inner Moka needed. Sounding her famous (or infamous, depending on who you ask) catchphrase, she gave Albedo a parting gift. In her adrenaline rush however, she kicked Albedo right into Ben... and their watches touched! They locked together like magnets, neither one would break away, no matter how hard either Ben pulled. **"OUCH! The hell's going on out there?!"** Asked Ben's watch, of course only Ben heard him.

 **"BEN! What's happening?"** Asked Inner Moka, though she hid her emotionful expression right after asking. "Don't ask me, have no idea!" Said Ben. "Their close proximity... is creating a Bio-energy feedback!" Said Albedo and while they were struggling, his human form changed. His hair turned white, his shirt and eyes changed to red, and his blue jeans became gray.

Basically a negative version of Ben.

Inner Moka, knowing she can't do anything else for Ben, ran over to the others and ripped the foam clean off the wall. Now freed, they race over to Ben. Kevin grabbed Kurumu though, for obvious reasons. After pulling for what seemed like hours, the Omnitrix brothers broke apart. The second they did... "THAT'S ENOUGH!" A flash of light burst on the floor, taking the form of a frog-like creature. It was...

"Azmuth..." said Albedo. "Albedo, my former assistant, I warned you there can only be ONE Omnitrix in the universe... you completely ignored me" Said Azmuth, then he turned his attention to Ben. "And you! You overloaded yours so badly, I could sense it half a galaxy away! Your gonna break it!" The Galvan continued, his stern tone unchanged. Ben was about to explain when...

 **"In his defense, he was trying to... "** said Inner Moka, going out of her normal character again to jump to Ben's aide, but Azmuth held his hand up. "Good to see you to, Miss Akashiya. And save it, I already know... and you said you didn't care" said Azmuth, smirking at the last part. Inner Moka just pouted and turned away with a 'humph'. "Uh... what?" Asked Ben, dense to the exchange between the vampire and the alien scientist.

"I will not trust the fate of the universe to a mere human... that technology is beyond him!" Said Albedo. "No Albedo, it's beyond YOU! In your ignorant rampage, YOU COULD HAVE DOOMED US ALL!" Yelled Azmuth, the seriousness in his voice increased. "So If Ben lost the watch..." said Gwen. **"The universe would be at stake?"** Finished Inner Moka, having no idea this was the case. She merely thought the Omnitrix could be wielded by anyone, just take it off and use it like any other gadget. To hear that the entire world... EVERY world... could fall over due to such a seemingly small detail... was scary.

"If Albedo got his hands on it, yes. All he wanted was to restore his original form, nothing more" said Azmuth. "But this human body is unbearable! The hunger, the smell, the uncontrollable urge for reproduction!" Albedo complained. "I get that, the face is even worse" Kevin joked, earning unamused glares from the 2 conscious women and the green human shape-shifter.

"You should have thought about that before your act of rebellion, you should be ashamed of yourself. You've proven your even less worthy of wielding something as powerful as the Omnitrix... and an even lesser being" said Azmuth and with that, he jumped into Albedo's left arm and pulled the unit of his inferior copy of Azmuth's creation. "So as punishment, you shall remain as you are... in a prison, of your own making."

Albedo trembled with fear. In a last ditch attempt to save himself, he got to his knees and begged. "No... please, have mercy! You can't do this to me!" The Galvan/Human pleaded. "I just did, you will spend the rest of your days... in the Null Void" said Azmuth. Crying out with hatred towards his former boss, Albedo was teleported away somehow. After a few seconds of staring in the spot where his lackey was moments ago, Azmuth turned to the group. "He won't bother you all ever again... but your on your own from here."

"Wait, I still have some questions. Like, what is...?" Ben tried to asked. "Look kid, as flattered as I am on asking me how to use it, you alone have made the Omnitrix a force to be reckoned with. It's ironic, isn't it? Me, the smartest being in 3 galaxies, never once conceived to use it in ways a mere human has been for the last 6 years. Therefore, I think its best if I let you find and create your own way of using it" said Azmuth. He then jumped into Ben hands.

"There's no question. Despite my concerns for your well-being, your the one worthy to wear it. Just look around, you have friends that believe in you and trust your judgement, and I'm not the only one who thinks so" said Azmuth, smiling warmly at the group. Inner Moka was surprised as well. Ben, able to literally out-think a Galvan, the smartest being in the universe to her knowledge. And the little hopper was praising him!

The Galvan began to glow again and said a few parting words that echoed before he disappeared. "There are many difficult trials ahead for you 4. Beware, and remember... just do the right thing."

-TIME BREAK-

The next day, everyone was hanging at Mr. Smoothy after yesterday, which was 5 hours ago so they didn't get much sleep. "And you all thought my Destined One wasn't studying!" Said Kurumu. "I'm sorry, but the suspicious circumstances made me... well, suspicious!" Gwen apologized. "And I'm sorry I thought it was YOU kicking ass behind our backs" said Kevin, he and Ben stared for a few seconds. "Fair enough" Ben answered.

"I feel kind of bad, Azmuth not letting Albedo change back, the poor thing" said Moka. "Well, he should have known better than to mess with me and my Ben!" Said Kurumu, hugging Ben and threatening to spill both of their drinks. Ben couldn't help but fantasize about what his 2 harem members would look like in wet, cold, smoothie tasting clothes. **"Heh, and you call ME bad"** said Ben's inner mind, but Ben ignored it.

"Me either... like that's a punishment. Being me isn't so bad, right?" Ben Asked, sipping his drink. To his surprise, he didn't get an answer. "Uh, guys?" He asked again, and his 4 friends just looked out their windows and whistled. "GUYS?!"

-TIME BREAK-

A lightning bolt crashes in the distance of a dark purple sky... the Null Void.

"Dinner" said a voice from behind a steel door. A mail slot-like hatch opened and a green stick with yellow dots on it fell onto the cold, hard floor. A human hand picked it up... the Gavlan turned human hand of Albedo. "Why bother with a cell? This human body is prison enough. But someday... I'll be free... and they'll all pay! I will make them rue the day they met Albedo, I'll make them suffer at my hand! Azmuth... Ben Tennyson... and even that vexation of a vampire... Moka Akashiya. But until that day..." growled Albedo, throwing the stick against his cell wall, breaking it to pieces... and then...

"BRING ME CHILI FRIIIIIIIIIES!"

* * *

Whew! Over 8000 words, longest chapter ever! This took allot outta me, so many possibilities, so many battle scenes flooding my brain. I think this turned out to be a keeper and a classic, don't you? Please leave a review, but please leave and ACTUAL one I can improve with.

I was going to have Kokoa appear in America in this episode, but I have other plans for her. Sure it'd be interesting to see her reaction to Ben this early, but I felt it wouldn't work in the long run. As the writer I felt if I had them meet too early, then she'd get used to Ben and not think of him as an obstacle, see my logic?

So now, Kurumu has her powers of illusion... or at least has awakened them. She'll learn how to control them as time passes. I was gonna have vampire Ben appear to battle Albedo as well, but I figured I'd give him a break, that and Gwen and Kevin don't need to know about him... yet.


	9. Chapter 9

I just realized, Ben doesn't have a 2-story house XD. But for the fic itself, I'm keeping it. And...

1) Shout-out to **The InvisibleMan:** Great to hear you enjoyed that, let me get another *cup shatters on floor*. Well, we've seen part of Julie's reaction already. Oh, how your gonna love what I have planned for her!

2) Shout-out to **Cpt, Murphy** and other Trollers (although this review is for chapter 1): From now on, I'm ignoring these reviews. Sadly, it appears you have nothing else better to do in your lives than try to annoy me. I'm a carefree man, so dumb-ass reviews from dumb-ass people don't effect me.

* * *

Another week flew by, and it was a crazy one: Big Chill's form taking control of Ben to give birth to baby Necrofriggians' (which the girls, even Inner Moka, thought were cute. They humorously joked about Ben possibly becoming a great mom 2 days after the fact), meeting Professor Paradox, and rescuing the baby Upgrade/Mechomorph named Ship from the Forever Knights.

Yup, just another day in the office for our favorite American hero.

...

...

...

But those days might be over, cause his mother and farther just caught him transforming into an alien to fight another one! If that wasn't enough, they also saw Moka's and Kurumu's true forms. Uh oh...

( **AN:** Start my theme song)

 **Chapter 2: Grounded + Vampire**

They are currently on the couch after _coming home from the movies, and Ben got a black eye from JT and Cash_. The gig was up when Ben's father, Carl asked: "Was that before, or AFTER you fought the giant alien creature?" Yup, totally and utterly busted.

"... which allows me to access genetic codes of extraterrestrial forms and use them for 10 minutes at a time to fight the DNAliens' from taking over the earth. Oh, and Moka and Kurumu are monsters" Ben said, explaining to his parents how he did what he did. He even threw in Moka's and Kurumu's status, since his parents saw them fighting away. "We're sorry we lied to you, but you never would have believed us" said Moka, bowing. "We wouldn't do it again" said Kurumu, bowing.

"And this become your jobs WHEN?" Carl asked. "It was when you met these 2, wasn't it?" Sandra said, jumping to conclusions. Sure, she loved those girls like daughters she never had... but her son was her top priority, he's still only human. "Don't blame them mom, I didn't know them back then. It all happened 6 years ago during the summer with grandpa..." Ben started, but his dad jumped in. "DAD?! Of course, that's so typical! Me and your uncle Frank knew he was more than a Plumber, and he lied to us for years!"

"It's our own fault, we were too permissive, and our only son is out there risking his life needlessly!" Said Sandra. "Wait, you got it all wrong. Ben's not needlessly doing it, he NEEDS to do it!" Said Moka. "If he doesn't, the whole universe along with yours and our world will be destroyed!" Said Kurumu. "Besides even if I wanted to, the Omnitrix is attached to me, it doesn't come off" Ben explained. Ben's farther took it the wrong way, taking it as a challenge. "Oh don't worry, it WILL come off!"

-TIME BREAK-

BUZZZZZZZZZ-SNAP!

Sawblade #22, denied. After 2 hours of pliers, saws, knifes and even a scissor... Carl was now convinced Ben wasn't being a rebellious teen, but rather telling the truth. "Ok... it's not coming off" he said, defeated. "Told ya so" said Kurumu, she and Moka were called in after the 11th attempt to get the watch off, but even their monster strength wasn't enough. Good thing his mom and dad didn't realize Inner Moka was a separate persona, she would NEVER take an order from a human, even if her softer side was living with them.

She has been listening to Ben allot though, whether its because she agreed with him at the time or set aside her pride for him wasn't very clear. Or maybe because he was the only one who could free her, her honorable side felt like she owed him. Still, she was a puzzle, unsolvable most of the time.

"Alright then, for now on, your forbidden from using the Omni-tax" said Carl. "Omni-TRIX, dad" said Ben. "Whatever, understand?" He asked, though he started walking out. Poor guy, when a man's tools can't do their jobs, it hurts them as much as not getting some lady action. "Wait, Mister Tennyson!" Called Moka. "The universe is counting on me and I..." Ben said, but a cold glare from his father stopped him. He then slammed the door and went back inside.

 **"Well, that went well"** said Ben's vampiric mind and Moka's Rosario.

-TIME BREAK-

Laying on his bed, Ben was just chilling with his eyes closed. Kurumu and Moka were with him, since they shared the room (NOT the same bed, Ben's mom enforced this rule with an iron fist). Moka had an ice pack on Ben's black eye, though Kurumu had other ideas...

SMOOSH!

"ACK! What the hell, that was cooooooo...!" Said Ben, backing into his headboard. He went slightly buggy-eyed, she was wearing her yellow bikini with ice in the cups... and with something poking them wasn't helping either... it wasn't the ice. "That's the point, sexy! Why settle for that old school thing, when you can get something soft and squishy?" She asked huskily, her hand went for the strap around her neck in a teasing fashion.

"Kurumu, get off Ben! He's injured and I'm trying to take care of him" said Moka, trying to keep her voice down. Sandra told them no loud noises, she didn't want Ben in anymore trouble than he was now. "Well, I am too" the succubus continued, she then crawled over to Ben VERY seductively. "There's nothing that a nice... cold... juicy ice pack to make the pain go away... right, Ben" she said, now on top of him. Her face was a deep color of red, so was Ben's. "Go ahead... pick one..." she dangled her 'ice packs' in front of his face.

RING! RING! RING!

"E-e-e-excuse me" said Ben; pushing Kurumu off by her stomach, reaching for his cell phone and walking up to his bedroom window. Hearts danced in Kurumu's eyes. _'He touched me, he REALLY touched me!'_ She thought, her belly was close enough for her it seemed... as well as for the fuming vampire too. "Hello?" He said, not noticing his 2 girls that were friends starting to slap-fight.

"Yeah, hate to bother your beauty sleep, but we got a problem" came the voice of Kevin. "You got a problem? My ma and pa found out about the watch, they saw me battling today. Moka and Kurumu too, they won't let me use the Omnitrix" Ben said, still not noticing the 2 girls hair-pulling.

"Parental problems, eh? Rough dude, almost as rough as getting our asses handed to us BY THE DNALIENS!" Shouted Kevin's voice. "Ok, ok, I'm on my way" Ban said, hanging up and turning around... and sighed. "Can you guys knock it off?" The 2 monsters' stopped what they were doing, which was hitting each other with Ben's pillows, and blushed in embarrassment.

Eh, they can clean the feathers when they get back.

-TIME BREAK-

Walking downstairs, Ben told his mom and dad that he was going to "study" with Gwen. Moka and Kurumu even threw in the magic word "physics", for extra incentive to allow them out. When the friends were a few houses away, Ben used the forbidden watch to change into: "ECHO-ECHO!" He felt bad about lying to his mom and dad AGAIN, but was there any other way? He was about to take off, when he noticed Kurumu and Moka trying to tell him something using gestures rather than words.

"What? Speak up guys, I can't..." that's all he managed to stay when a bright light appeared from behind him. _'Don't turn around, don't turn around'_ thought the white stereo. "Benjamin... Kirby... Tennyson..." said a stern, and very pissed female voice. Recognizing the voice and having no choice in the matter now... he slowly turned... to face his father holding a flashlight and his mother with her hands on her hips. "Aw, man!"

Needless to say, his mama and papa sent him back to his room, along with the 2 monsters'. Yes, she used the word monsters', the tone of her voice hit our favorite heroines hearts dead center. While back inside, the humans' parents started _the talk_... no, not THAT talk, the one about a bad crowd. "What? No, mom" Ben answered. "Are they telling you its 'cool' to turn into alien lifeforms behind your parents back?" Asked Carl. "I want to know who this bad influence is, right now. There parents need to now whats going on!" Said Sandra, giving Ben what he called: T he Mom Look.

Ben's vampire self laughed loudly in his head. **"Do these idiots actually HEAR themselves, like this is some normal thing?"** Ben's vampire self laughed, at least someone's having fun. ( **AN:** I always thought that too, I found it absolutely hilarious that Ben's mother and farther treated the situation with their son like it was an everyday thing. Writing this episode really takes me back... ah, good times... when cartoons didn't try so hard to be funny)

-TIME BREAK-

"YOU RATTED ME OUT?!" Came the voice of Gwen over the house phone Ben had in his room. Kurumu and Moka heard her too... and she wasn't on speaker phone either.

"I can explain!" Ben said. "What's to explain? My parents gave me a riot act last night. Really Ben, you've stared Vilgax down without blinking and beat Animo without breaking a sweat, why did you tell them?!" Asked Gwen. "Because they didn't give me The Mom Look, I'm sorry Gwen" Ben apologized. "He did try his best though, his mom can be scarier than other me" said Moka. Gwen just sighed. "I know, but now I'm grounded and now I can't leave the house to go out with Kevin and..." she was saying, Ben cut her off though thinking he must have imagined something she said. "Wait, what?"

"Huh? Uh, nothing. I'm just stuck here, instead of out there figuring out what the Highbreed want with that freighter. At least my parents are letting me use the computer" said Gwen. Ben then picked up a comic book. "Don't worry, Kevin's on it" he said, making the girls with him look up, Gwen to if she was there. "You sent Kevin?" Asked Kurumu, dryly. "Alone?" Asked Gwen. "Carl? You know where the house phone is?" Asked Sandra from downstairs. "Yeeeeeeah, I gotta go" said Ben, hanging up.

Later that night at the dinner table, the residents of the Tennyson household were eating... well dinner. Moka got up to get the house phone cause it was ringing. "Hello? Tennyson residence?" Asked Moka sweetly, then her eyes widened. "Uh, Ben... it's for you."

Looking at his mom and dad first, they both nodded. "Make it quick" said Carl, in a stern tone. Ben got up and took the phone from Moka, he touched her hand in the process, but he was oblivious to it... the vampire blushed, and it wasn't unnoticed by the succubus. "Hello? This is Ben" Ben responded to the caller. "Yeah, it's me" said... Kevin. "Kev... this ISN'T a good time!" Ben whispered. "Your telling me, I'm trapped in goop inside a boat and DNAliens' are coming!" Said Kevin. Ben thought quickly, he needed an excuse to stay on the line. "Oh sorry, Kev. I'm not a computer right now since I'm grounded, I'll conference Gwen in."

RING! RING!

"Hello?" Gwen asked. "Yeah so, I'm stuck in a tank full of Stinkfly's snot and can't get out" said Kevin. "Kevin? Is that you?" Asked Gwen. "No, it's Pinocchio" Kevin answered. "So what's wrong, your nose grew too big?" Asked Gwen, joining the sarcastic joke. "I ran away from home to join a circus, but Stromboli threw me in a green lake" Kevin said. "Just absorb something and bust outta there" Ben said. "What, stinky vapors?" Asked Kevin. "Use your phone, you dummy" said Ben. "Why? It's made out of titanium and... oooooooh."

"Carl, get him off the phone" Sandra told her husband. He was about to, but he caught the eyes of Kurumu and felt... strange. "Carl? Carl!" Asked Sandra, waving a hand and snapping her fingers in her husbands face. "Hey guys, I think I figured out what Kevin might be swimming in. On Wikipedia, it says that station only exports... bat guano" said Gwen.

BANG!

Hearing that, Kevin burst out of the hull of the ship. He felt disgusted for some reason, something from his childhood, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "A) What is guano? And B) Why does that sound familiar from a 1995 movie?" He asked. Gwen explained what it was... and how nuke testing made it radioactive. Kevin asked for help... and a chemical bath. Ben felt the phone slip out if his grasp, by his mother. "No phone, means no phone. Go to your room!" Said Sandra, then she turned to Kurumu. "And you, young lady! I don't know what you did to my husband or how, but I won't have it in my house!"

The blue-haired monster and the green-clothed human went upstairs. When they were gone, Sandra spoke to Moka. "And you, help us clean up" ordered the mother of Moka's crush. **"Maybe your right, she can be scarier than me... to an extent"** said Inner Moka.

-TIME BREAK-

Back upstairs, Kevin managed to hack into Ben's wireless network and video call him. Until the plug was pulled... literally. The last thing Ben, Kurumu and Moka saw was Kevin being held by the Highbreed they fought earlier that evening. "Dad, NO!"

"Don't you no me, Ben Tennyson. You have defied us for the last time, and I don't appreciate being manipulated by your friend either" said Carl, holding the computer plug. "Look, you got to listen to me! This isn't just a game or a fanfic written by someone, my friend is in danger... REAL danger" said Ben. He didn't know why, but for some reason he was starting to get really irritated by his parents actions. "Mister and Misses Tennyson, I get you want to protect Ben. But he needs to protect everyone else" said Moka. "You both don't understand, this is a matter of life and death for everyone!" Said Kurumu.

"The ONLY ones we are concerned about is all of you" said Carl. "So until then; your not calling anyone, texting anyone, or My-Facing anyone!" Said Sandra. 2 of the 3 teens just looked at each other. "My-Facing?" Asked Moka. "I think she means Facebooking and MySpace" said Kurumu. The argument continued, with 'that's what law enforcement is for' or 'call the national guard'. While this was going on, Ben grabbed his head, unbeknownst to anyone else. It's like something was buzzing in his head.

 **"Oh, Jesus Christ, this'll get you nowhere. Sorry Ben, but sometimes... you gotta fight fire... with an inferno."** His Omnitrix began to glow in dark green and the next thing he knew, Ben was looking out through his eyes... but he was not in control of his actions!

"ENOUGH! You wanna protect me, I get it. But your treating this like its normal, your both in denial! You think I WANTED this to happen to me? When I was with grandpa 6 years ago that summer night, this is NOT what I signed up for! But you both taught me to put others BEFORE MYSELF! That's what I've been trying to do, and I can't do that without disobeying you now! You taught me about responsibility, caring for others... and now your throwing out the window because you THINK this is just something you can control! I'm sorry, I love you both... but right now, my friend Kevin... AND the ENTIRE human race needs me! Because I'm the ONLY one who can save it!"

FLASH!

SHATTER!

Jumping out his bedroom window was: "XLR8! Uh... I'll fix that when I get back" said the blue speedster, realizing what 'he' did and taking off down the street. _'By the why, what was that all about? Now my mom and dad ARE gonna kill me!'_ He asked himself, or rather the self that took over. **"I got you out, didn't I? A thank you would be nice"** said the voice of the vampire-like Ben. "BEN! Wait for us!" Called Kurumu, releasing her wings and flying after the raptor. "We're sorry, but we have to go" said Moka, bowing and running after her friends. "I can't believe it, he just walked out on us. I'm calling the police" said Sandra. "And tell them what? That our son transformed into an alien to go out for a run? I think its best... if we listen to him" said Carl, defeated.

His son was right, they raised him a certain way and they were going back on their teachings just to try and keep him safe... when countless others were depending on him. He really was growing up...

-TIME BREAK-

The freighter was sailing along the clam, cool night waters... well, they were calm until something across them and jumped onto the deck. The DNAliens on board tried to contain this breaching dino, but he just sped around them, making tornadoes or knocking them down with his speed. Reinforcements arrived armed with laser guns, but Kurumu and Inner Moka (who was released at the docks off-screen) stopped the attempted assault by 'dropping in'.

"You guys picked the wrong dinosaur to gang up on, I'm having a VERY bad night" said the blue/black raptor, changing himself into Humungousaur and stomping off. Both Kurumu and even Inner Moka were shocked, he's definitely not a happy camper right now... he didn't even say his alien forms name! **"Why'd you change into this big lug, how about you select me and..."** the Omnitrix-stored vampire asked. "Shut. Up. I'm not... in the mood" Humungousaur growled at his emblem.

Inside the ship, Kevin was dangling from cords while imprisoned in green stuffing... gross. "This stinks..." he said. "Your not the first to taste defeat at my hand, nor the last" said the Highbreed. "I meant the bat poop, but I can't believe you eat this stuff" Kevin joked. "We do NOT eat it" said the Highbreed. "Why else would ya collect so much. Besides, it can be made into homemade bowls... make a whole set!" Kevin continued.

"Tennyson has trained you well... but your foolish attempt to learn our true plan has lead to your disposal... GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Went the Highbreed, being hit by a DNAlien flying at his chest. "Sorry I'm late, I was taking a refreshing swim" said Humungousaur. "I thought you got sent to your room without supper" said Kevin, surprised but thankful that Ben was here. "He did, but he's probably getting grounded for the rest of his life, now hold still" said Kurumu, flying up to Kevin. "Does it LOOK like I'm going anywhere?" Asked Kevin, but the succubus ignored him and sliced him free.

 **"So what exactly are they doing with all the shit, stink up the universe for all eternity?"** Asked Inner Moka, sarcastically. And to think these are the everyday 'enemies' her American friend battled back in the day. "What there doing, is removing the impurities, so their left with a volatile isotope as a power source" said Humungousaur, stunning the others. "Wow, you figured that out by yourself?" Asked Kevin. "Gwen actually, but the real question is: a power source... for what?" Said Humungousaur.

"It's a surprise, for the entire human race! DESTROY THEM!" Commanded the Highbreed, recovering from the impact earlier. Every DNAlien aboard surrounded the group, trying to carry out the order of their leader. With Inner Moka's strength, Kurumu's flying skills and Kevin's metal absorption combined with Humungousaur's power; the DNAliens were no match.

The Highbreed tried to knock out the brown dinosaur using one of his soldiers that fell off the railing, but it missed.

Jumping over the metal bars, Humungousaur chased after his attacker. This Highbreed didn't like to play fair, and sucker-punched our prehistoric hero in the chest with surprising power, breaking some steel pipes as he rolled on the cold metal floor. "You may wanna put some size on" said Kevin, he and the girls managed to fight off the rest of the minions. "Ugh, unless you want me to sink the ship... not enough room" said the pained dinosaur.

The Highbreed began to approach the trapped giant. The others tried to get to him, but more DNAliens arrived and held them back. **"UGH! They're like... cockroaches"** snapped Inner Moka. "Seriously, where do they get all these guys?" Asked Kurumu, though it was a rhetorical question. "Have you checked under any rocks lately?" Answered Kevin. "You look fatigued, vermin. I'll help put you to rest" said the Highbreed.

 **"See? THIS is why you should have picked me. Now I gotta save your sorry ass again"** said Ben's vampire. Then, Humungousaur's Omnitrix symbol glowed with dark green light. Now aware of what is happening unlike back on Turrawuste, he actually FELT the power pour into him. At first, the demonic surge of energy was painful, but his body began to adapt to it. He lunged at the Highbreed, ignoring the flood of guano from behind them, and pinned it down to the ground with little effort. The Highbreed was clever, and used his legs to kick the powered-up Vaxsaurian into a steel door.

Then... it opened...

...

...

PEW!

"Good shot, honey!"

"Like dad always said, right tool for the right job."

 **"Aw, great... it's the fun-suckers."** ( **AN:** There's only 2 people this could possibly be, use your imagination)

"Mom? Dad?" Asked Humungousaur. He turned his head to see the 2 people he didn't expect to see until he got home. Carl was holding something that looked like a modified sniper rifle, it looked really badass too. "Ben! Are you ok?" Asked Sandra, kneeling down to her son's head. Humungousaur sat up. "I-I'm fine, not the first time I've been knocked around" he said, smiling.

"Uh, excuse us?"

"Hate to break up your family reunion, but we need some help"

 **"We? More like you clowns"**

Those were the voices of Kevin, Kurumu and Inner Moka in that order. They were dogpiled in 3 separate groups by leftover DNAliens, the latter vampire simply freed herself by kicking them off. It was too quick to see how she managed to do it though. She landed in front of the recovering alien dinosaur gracefully. "Moka? You look... different" said Sandra, clearly taking notice of Moka's appearance... and completely different behavior. "And aren't you his ruffian friend?" She continued, not referring to Kurumu. "I got it covered, dear" said Carl, aiming his weapon.

The DNAliens scurried off like frightened mice.

"Thank you, love you guys!" Said Kurumu. "Nice piece by the way, Mister Tennyson" said Kevin. "Yeah dad, where'd ya get that from?" Asked the Tennyson son. "What, this old thing? Been sitting in the attic for years... never liked it" said Carl. "We were so worried Ben" said Sandra, hugging her son the best she could. "Yeah, I'm sorry I blew you guys off like that, I wasn't myself" said Humungousaur. "I'm not, it was cool how you showed up when ya did. I'd probably be guano juice by now" said Kevin.

"Yes... it was very cool. You did what you had to do, we're proud of you, your friend was in trouble and you had to help him" said Sandra, kissing her son on the chin, since that was the only part of his face that she could reach. "His friend? Honey, he just saved hundreds, if not THOUSANDS of lives. Ben, Kurumu and Moka saved the entire world!" Said Carl. "Hey, I helped too" said Kevin.

"How touching..." came the voice of the Highbreed, roaming over for around round. **"You've already lost... now, learn your PLACE!"** Said you-know-who, kicking the alien with all her might. Surprisingly, he just slid across the floor and into the wall below the tank of green goo, this Highbreed officer might even be a match for a Dravek! He did appear to be in pain from the kick, but he got up relatively quickly. "The only one who will learn there place, is you!" Said the Highbreed, running toward the group. Carl ran up with his, as his wife called it, space bazooka, and aimed. Bracing for an impact, the Highbreed shielded itself as the barrel of the gun lit up...

...

...

TICK!

Crap, outta juice. The Highbreed lunged at the group, when a certain someone said: "Here comes the pitch..."

BANG!

SHATTER!

And the Highbreed went sailing through the air as Humungousaur hit him with a makeshift baseball bat, the space bazooka. He hit the tank, spilling all the hard earned shit all over the floor. Both father and son put their left hands over they're heads, Inner Moka just pouted.

"Outta the park."

"Nice."

 **"... I could've done that."**

-TIME BREAK-

Now back home, safe and sound... and now trust fully restored. The family sat in the living room watching Carl remove a giant dreamcatcher... for the space bazooka. "I thought you said you hated that thing" said Ben. "I did, I hated all that Plumber stuff. Reminded me of the secret life your grandfather hid from us, now I get he was only protecting us... just like you all were" said Carl. "We're sorry we overacted, you three. It's just like Ben, we've come to love you as you were one of our own" said Sandra. "That's very sweet of you, Misses Tennyson. And we're sorry we never told you the whole truth" said Moka, who changed back to pinky form off-screen.

"Don't worry about it, my mom's worse. She's not the honest type, especially when it comes to enslaving men. I never got to know who my real farther was" said Kurumu, making Ben's parents go wide-eyed. "Uh... not that I'd ever do that to your husband or Ben. Besides, Ben is my Mate of Fate, so there's no need!" She said. "Mate of Fate?" Asked Carl, he was never home when Kurumu would rant about her destiny to be with Ben. "I'll tell you later, dear" Sandra mouthed to her husband.

Then, Ben's phone rang.

"Hello? Gwen, whats up? Uh... I've have to call you back" said Ben, hanging up and looking at his parents. "Soooooo, there's been an alien sighting in the desert out of town and I..." Ben was saying. "Then what are you waiting for?" Asked Carl. "Go get'em, tiger!" Said Sandra. Smiling to his parents then his 2 monster friends, the high schoolers ran out the door.

With confident smiles; Kurumu took flight and grew her claws, Ben pulled Moka's cross, releasing her true power and Ben himself...

"It's, HERO TIME!"

FLASH!

* * *

This was very fun to write. As I said before, this episode really took me back. Remember to review, I really enjoy reading them... even you trollers to an extent. But tune down the trolling please? See you in the next chapter! :D


	10. Chapter 10

I tried something different, some POV work in the beginning. I was going to do the episodes _Voided_ through _Unearthed_ , but after rewatching them I couldn't think of anyways to remake them. If I just typed up what I saw and added 2 monsters' into it, that would be kind of dull, right? Isn't that the purpose of fanfiction, to make things go differently then they did in canon?

With this on my mind, I had no choice but to skip over them entirely to head onto _War of the Worlds_ (the events of previous episodes DID happen, and they will be referenced in our favorite monster school... some might even reappear there). Sorry to anyone who was expecting more adventures in America before school started for them, but some of you actually want them to return to Yokai according to your reviews/PMs. Before we begin:

1) Shout-out to **Mister Manington** and **MrManington's Dad:** This crossover wasn't my idea to begin with, this sequel is however. The idea might be confusing, but its also makes an interesting story... am I wrong here? If anyone agrees or disagrees, please do speak up.

2) Shout-out to **Joshua-Obryan.549:** He does? I always thought it was a single story, must have dropped it down memory lane. Good to know my mind still functions properly... to an extent :P

3A) Shout-out to **Public Enemy:** Quick question, why would you call yourself this? Just curious. I also see a spark of a flame in your review, I'm loving it! FLAMERS ARE COMING HOME, BABY! And no need to curse dude, isn't that a little harsh?

3B) Shout-out to **Public Enemy:** Um, I know its not all about me. And aside from you 3, nearly 200 people actually enjoy this (see follows/favs in both fics for details). Besides, I'm just a beginning writer. What'cha gonna do, sue me because you don't like my stuff? XD

3C) Shout-out to **Public Enemy:** Trolling doesn't bother me either, even I like a good troll. But as stated in the last episodes shout-outs', I'm ignoring them from now on. The only reason I'm responding to this one is because of the heat I feel coming off of it. And sure, no ones telling me to respond to reviews, but I don't wanna be rude.

4) Shout-out to **Guest, Vistor** and **Guest of Honor:** Wow... didn't think my story was loved THAT much. I appreciate the defense you guys, but I'm hoping my review section doesn't turn into a battleground, LOL.

As stated in the above shout-outs, sure 200 isn't THAT big of a number, but its most I've gotten since coming here from my old site. And as I said in first Ben/Rosario fic, this is not only for me, but for all of you my dear readers. I could not have gotten this far without you, so please continue your support! Without further ado... the final battle for the universe has begun.

* * *

Another week before school started. Ben's been missing lots of sleep, soon his body will get used to his late nights out and his sleep schedule will be out of wack! But on the positive side, it was all worth it to hang out with Moka and Kurumu. His life was never the same after the Omnitrix was brought into play, plus 2 sexy foreign monsters that had the hots for him equals and adventure everyday... in and out of battle. Here are some POV's on it:

 _Moka's POV:_

It's been interesting... and a little weird. Most of Ben's enemies aren't that scary as they are strange. 1st there was this doctor calling himself D'Void, though Ben told us his real name was Animo, he had odd equipment that can control and mutate animals. We did find that Ben's grandpa was alive and well, I was glad to finally meet him. Another time, we met a Spidermonkey named Simian. He seemed kind and even stated he was a prince but according to Ben, he lied about that and was hired by the Highbreed to steal some sort of crystal.

After that, we discovered an unknown alien species that even Ben didn't know about, it was big and freaky. It attacked us, but appeared to like Gwen and me, it was apparently a girl. The 3 of us got really close really fast, which was sweet, but we had to release her parents and send her home. They were held in pods after Professor Paradox tried a time-travel experiment around 50 years ago, which explains how he got his powers, even though he still smells human.

But I'm glad I came here, I've been able to spend time with Ben, filling a hole in my heart. And even though the other me won't admit it, she feels the same way.

 _Inner Moka's POV:_

Considering I've been asleep in a rosary since middle school, this is probably the closest thing to a challenge I can get. We monsters are strong, but aliens... especially these Highbreed... are decent enough to keep up with me. I never believed that idiotic saying that: _there's always someone better_ , but I will admit that there are some-THINGS better out there in the unknown. I keep hearing Gwen and Ben mention a Vilgax... even I wouldn't like to meet him; but I won't turn him down if he threatens me, the other Moka...

... or Ben.

Putting that aside, I dare say this has been quite an experience. But these so-called "supervillains"... they might as well be members of that Fan Club back home. Doctor Animo, completely insane. Simian, I didn't trust him to begin with. And while that Grey Matter named Albedo was a nice change of pace, if I ever see him again... his heads going up his ass, then my foot.

We also went undercover to save some kid named Cooper, he reminded me of a humanoid Upgrade, and we discovered the DNAliens were building a Ferris Wheel or something. The runt wouldn't stop staring at me or Gwen... if she didn't hold me back, I would have kicked his skinny little ass. I don't care if he's a kid or not, even they need to learn their place in life.

As for what she said above, seeing Ben again was nice... but ONLY for his blood. That. Is. It.

 _Kurumu's POV:_

I knew I'd see Ben again, he IS my destined partner for life. Due to our love, I was able to unlock the power of illusion. My own mother can't even do that! This is undeniable proof that we WILL be together, even that silver-haired Moka acknowledged my power. And with my wiles, hot body and the best cooker in the whole wide world... Ben will choose me, myself and I!

The quests we've been on were pretty fun... downright dangerous, but fun. Some weirdo named Doctor Animal or something was trying to escape this dimensional prison called the Null Void, a baby colossus that we named Tiny ate Kevin's car and we met this Spidermonkey calling himself Simian. He had the nerve to call himself a prince, that's like saying the human Donald Trump will make America great again. America's perfectly fine in my opinion. ( **AN:** No, I'm not against Donald Trump, nor am I with him. I don't have a party preference. For the record, this is told in a foreigners POV, so it's unlikely she'll have any idea whats happening in our beloved country)

And that monkey was a real pig, he kept flirting with me, so much that I'd rather have that blob guy still stalk me around! He even looked at my panties once or twice I'm sure, somehow I find myself preferring Gin to take pictures of them. He even tried to trick Ben and us into helping him steal a power stone that if it was removed, would prevent the Plumber's from calling for help. That blue pervert got away, but I gave him a "parting gift"... hehehehe, I wish I could see the look on his face when he delivers it to his boss!

All in all, this was the best summer I ever had! Too bad it's almost over, meaning me and Moka will have to return to school in our world. Who knows, maybe Ruby will try again... but by that time, I'M going through the portal alone!

 _Main Story/Normal POV:_

In space, we see a peaceful green planet... surrounded by the black ships of the Highbreed. Millions of Galvans/Grey Matters watched as the shadows of the battleships blocked out most of the sunlight. In the center of the planet, which is where the ships were heading, a tower stood with the symbol of the Omnitrix. This was Azmuths laboratory, where he spend X amount of time creating Ben's well-known bracelet.

We see Azmuth staring at the incoming ships, when a flash of white light appeared behind him. "I know why your here Time Walker, and there's no point. The Highbreed caught us by surprise, disabled our defenses and destroyed most of the Mechomorphs we have stationed around in case. It's over, without the Galvan... no other species in the galaxy has a chance" said Azmuth, turning around to see Professor Paradox before looking back out at judgment day.

"I hesitate to say this to the smartest being in the universe, but that's where your wrong... this IS still once chance left" said the Time Walker. "Explain yourself" said the old Galvan. "Our only hope is... the boy" said the professor. "No... that is not what the Omnitrix is for" said Azmuth. "He has proven time and time again that your device can used for other purposes... beyond your intentions. And his 6 monster friends can be just as helpful, despite their constant fighting over him" said Paradox.

"Six?" Asked the Galvan, confused. Ben only had 4 monster friends battling for their right to mate with him, 5 including a certain personality that refuses to admit it. So who and what was this other friend? "Her name is Kokoa Shuzen, Moka's younger sister. Though they have yet to meet, circumstances will bring them together. But enough gossip, Ben has shown he is smart enough to get out of sticky situations using your invention more than once" explained the professor.

Azmuth had to admit, the human turned space-time grandfather clock had a point. Tennyson has done things with the Omnitrix, that even he has never dreamed of. Still, he was young and had his whole life ahead of him... or at least until the Highbreed purge every living thing in their path. "Perhaps..." the Grey Matter admitted. "Come with me to earth then, we will warn him" Paradox offered. "You can go, but I'm not leaving me home, not now. If some of us survive, we can rebuild. Maybe find a way to fight back. I refuse to leave my people behind" Azmuth calmly declined, then Professor Paradox walked up next to him. "And I'm not going back... without you."

An enormous laser beam was released from one of the ships, making a beeline for the tower. Just before it hit, a flash of clear light engulfed both the Time Walker and the Galvan and then...

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

( **AN:** Start my theme song)

 **Chapter 3: War for all Worlds + Vampire; Part 1**

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRGH! WHERE IS MY SISTER?! IT'S BEEN 5 F******G WEEKS!"

CRASH!

Things we're so happy in the monster world either. Kokoa had enough waiting and couldn't hold back any longer, she needed to smash something... anything! Having Kou change into a morning star; she crushed bushes, knocked down trees, dented some walls (though she claimed that was a total accident) and slammed any "perverts" into the ground... literally. "I dropped my textbook, I swear!" Cried the unfortunate soul who dared look up Kokoa's skirt, he was in the dirt with his head sticking out.

He really did drop a textbook but sadly for him, he looked at the wrong place... at the VERY wrong time.

Although the other girls and Gin felt bad, that did not want to get anywhere near Kokoa when she was this riled up. Just as she was about to smash this boy deep into the ground, and probably 12 feet under, a flash of light appeared in front of her. No one knew who this was, he looked like a science teacher with googles hanging around his neck, and had some kind of amphibian on his right shoulder. "Who are you, ya old geezer? Get out of my way!" Shouted the hot-headed vampire.

When the old man didn't move, she raised her transformed bat/morning star and attempted to crush him, but he just teleported behind her. She swung again, swing and a miss. This continued until the teacher, not the slightest bit scared, simply raised a hand and stopped the weapon. "Hmm, what an odd specimen. No matter what he turns into, his mass doesn't appear to change" said the amphibian, patting the medieval weapon.

 **Kou:** HEY! Watch the merchandise, old-timer! WEEEE! _(changes back to his bat form and sits on Kokoa's shoulder)_

"Azmuth?!" Asked Yukari and Mizore in surprise, they didn't expect to meet the Galvan again unless Ben overdid it. "In the flesh, but there's no time for small talk. The world is in danger, and Ben'll need all the help he can get" said Azmuth. "BEN? You mean that sleazeball that took my sister away?! WHERE IS HE, WHERE IS THAT AMERICAN JERKFACE?!" Shouted Kokoa, not too thrilled to hear that Gaijin's name again. Ben this, Tennyson that... UGH! She would rip off her ears if she could, anything to stop hearing that accursed name!

Paradox helped the student trapped in the dirt and told him to head back to his dorm, the male student was more than happy to oblige and took off without another word.

-TIME BREAK-

"Alright, its game time!" Said Ben, tossing the soccer ball back to his teammate. He was at a soccer field, playing for his school team. And of course, he brought some company... more accurately the company FOLLOWED him, but still. "Good luck, Ben!" Called Moka's voice. "We got your back, sweetie!" Shouted Kurumu's voice. Basic instinct forced him to look in the direction the voices were coming from.

He wished he didn't, but his teen hormones did.

Both females were in cheerleader outfits that reminded him of Nishikino Maki's from _Love Live_ (no, he's never read the mangas'... in America). Both girls figures fit them perfectly. Of course Kurumu's... fluffy white pillows, didn't exactly fit. Somethings were poking her shirt from inside. Whether she did it on purpose or was innocently unaware, Ben didn't know. But knowing the succubus, he probably shouldn't ask... or keep staring!

But Moka...

The redness around her face, either from working up a sweat or another reason, combined with her shyness because of the situation... dear lord, she was adorable. **"Adorable? More like melting the ice off hot! You have 2 stunning females chasing your ass and what do you do? You refrain from your desires!"** Pretty sure you can guess who that was. Shaking his head back to realty, Ben looked down the field... noticing something very weird.

No one was moving anymore! Players' were in impossible poses, and the fact that one of them was suspended in the air without his legs touching the ground assured Ben this wasn't a big joke. "I'm afraid game time, will have to wait my friend" said a voice from everywhere. "W-w-w-what was that?!" Asked the voice of Moka, then the form of her hugged Ben tightly, crushing the green teens bones a little.

"GET OFF HIM! YOU FED ON HIM TWICE TODAY!" Screamed the succubus, trying to pull Moka off Ben. Apparently neither Japanese female was aware of what happened in this moment... or rather this frozen moment... in time. Hearing someone clear their throat, the 3 unfrozen beings turned to see a man in a lab coat with an old croaker next to him. "Professor?" Asked Moka. "And Azmuth?" Asked Kurumu. "What are you guys...?" Ben didn't get to finish his question due to Paradox saying: "And 4 more."

"BEN! ITS REALLY YOU!"

Something grabbed Ben's neck and hung onto his back. "ACK! What the hec... Yukari?!" Said the soccer player, not expecting this in the slightest. "Great you said hi, now get off h..." Kurumu tried to get out. She did manage to pull Yukari off, but both of them were frozen solid in a block of ice. Ben felt a cold chill up his spine... then was pulled by his arm gently to the left. "We finally meet again, my beautiful snow angel."

Yup, Mizore.

Appearing from behind the professor were none other than the final members of the Newspaper Club, Ruby and Gin. "Awww, how cute" said Ruby, watching Ben get reacquainted with his friends. "Yeah, real cute. I SHOULD BE IN THERE!" Said the perverted werewolf, tearing up. Azmuth just facepalmed, how in Galvan Primes name did Professor Paradox manage to convince him THIS was a good idea?

-TIME BREAK-

 **Kou:** This time skip is actually a short flashback, WEEEE!

 _Some time ago..._

"So, the douche of an American needs help with an alien invasion in his world... that's our problem, WHY?" Asked Kokoa with her arms folded. Outside the school grounds near the bus stop, Paradox teleported everyone here to talk in private. Hearing his story, the monsters' aside from the redheaded vampire were concerned. "Because your world exists alongside the humans', if one ceased to function, the other would fall apart. This would cause a chain reaction, and many other life forms would be destroyed, one world to the next" explained the Professor.

"I could also warn you not to smash your sister with a morning star when Ben runs to her rescue, but you'll be oblivious to the event" he continued. Kokoa looked up at the time traveler from filing her nails. "I'm sorry, don't smash the who now?" She 'asked', arrogantly. "My point precisely. In any case, the rest of you need to come with me" said Paradox. "Yeah, uh... mister alien time-traveler guy? Not to sound rude, but why can't you just change course of events or something?" Asked Yukari.

"Good point, can't you go back and warn Ben of this incoming disaster so he'd be prepared?" Asked Gin. "Or prevent my sister from putting that stupid cross around her neck" mumbled Kokoa, going back to her nail-filing. "Oh, my dear friends, if only things in life were as simple. Beings of great power have certain restrictions, as you all know firsthand. Werewolfs' are weakened when the moon is covered; witches can only use magic with a wand; yuki-onna melt from extreme temperatures; vampires can't handle garlic or water, and loose strength without proper blood intake; shall I go on?" Explained Professor Paradox.

"I think we got it, they have enough of my long stories everyday" said Ruby. "Then off we go" said the time-traveler, teleporting everyone with him. Weeeeeeeeel... almost everyone. "HEY! Those assholes left me behind! Ooooooh, after I kill her, I'm gonna find that walking pocket watch..." said Kokoa. "Uh, Miss Kokoa, he left you a note" said Kou, getting off his masters shoulder and hovering above a folded piece of paper. Unfolding it, Kokoa read:

 _Unfortunately, I can't bring you with us, for reasons your mind cannot comprehend. Don't fret, you will see your sisters again... and I mean both of them. Just know that when you try to keep her out, she won't accept it and will tell you to get used to it, she's not the same person you once knew. Ta-ta for now, perhaps if things go accordingly, we will meet again. One more piece of advice, the boy has a hidden side you DON'T want to see._

 _Professor Paradox._

...

...

...

A VERY agitated female scream made birds squawk and fly out of trees.

-TIME BREAK-

 _Back to present time..._

"What's so important that I had to miss the Auto Show? My ride could've won 1st prize" Kevin complained. When Ben made the call, Gwen had to drag him [with her mana] back to his car and force him to drive off. "The imminent destruction of your world and all who live in it, including the world of monsters' should the Highbreed discover it" said Professor Paradox. "But if you'd rather slack off and stare at convertibles, but all means, enjoy yourself" said Gwen. "The Highbreed invasion has truly begun, my home world was conquered, the only one whose technology can fight them head on" said Azmuth.

"And there coming for us now?" Asked Yukari, even her gifted mind was struggling to accept this reality. "Correct, their attack plan is quite effective" said the Professor. "It has worked on thousands of worlds. They send a small number of Highbreed officers to the target planet, infiltrating it from the inside" said Azmuth. "And work by turning everyone into squid-headed slaves?" Mizore asked, though it was more of a statement. "How'd you know that?" Asked Ben, clearly surprised one of his friends halfway across the globe could figure that much out so quickly. "I know everything about my snow angel... I'm your little snow bunny" said the snow woman, blushing.

All the teens just groaned, even in life-or-death situations, some of the girls would find a way to add some mushy stuff to the mix.

"So then, whats with the the Ferris Wheel they're building?" Asked Moka. "A Hyperspace Jump Gate, the Highbreed use it to transport an entire fleet, in a matter of seconds" said Azmuth. "The Highbreed ships you've faced were small cruisers compared to their main warships" said Paradox. "Oh, well that's encouraging. I'll just hop on the nearest plane back to... ACK!" Gin was saying and started to walk away, but Kurumu grabbed his collar and pulled him back.

"What if we destroyed the hyper gate first?" Ruby asked. "Then perhaps... this planet will have a better chance for survival. But no force on this planet, robotic or organic, stands a chance against even a single Highbreed warship" said Azmuth. "Unless we stop them BEFORE they complete the Hyperspace Jump Gate, there's no other option but to enjoy your final moments of life" said the professor.

"So we know where we gotta go, and we know what we gotta do" said Kevin. "Direct approach then?" Asked Gwen. "Direct... but not stupid. We've met others who owe us some favors. Think it's high time we called them in" said Ben. "Your friends can carry that task out themselves, I'd like to have a word with the wielder of my Omnitrix... in private" said the old Galvan. "Ooooooh, someone's in trouble" said Kevin.

Gwen grabbed the older teens arm and called him by his full name, dragging him with her.

 **"Wait... his full name is Kevin 11? HA, nerd!"** Laughed the inner-ness known as Ben's vampire form. "You just lost all pretense of cool" Ben snickered. "Shut up, your one to talk, Ben 10!" Said Kevin, making the snappiest comeback he could manage. Just before Professor Paradox teleported Gwen, Kevin and the 5 monsters'; Azmuth spoke up again. "On second thought... Miss Akashiya, a word with you as well... both of you that is."

 **"Oh joy..."** said a piece of jewelry.

-TIME BREAK-

While the others are recruiting the 'favors' they are owed...

"Humans' aren't exactly the brightest species, despite what others may think. So I'll ask you this once, do you FULLY understand the risks you are taking?" Asked Azmuth, concerned that Ben didn't understand how big the situation is. True he has gotten smarter, for a human anyway, but he's still just a kid. "Of course, the Highbreed want destroy everything, I can't allow it to happen!" Said Ben. "And I'll be right by your side... we both will" said Moka, holding her Rosario in her hand.

"But if you loose this war, then you loose for all humanity, and the entire galaxy!" Said Azmuth. "I WON'T loose. I have my friends with me, and this created by the greatest mind in the universe" said Ben, holding up the Omnitrix. Azmuth did feel a little flattered at Ben's remark, but he had to focus and make sure Ben completely understood the consequences. **"Besides, there IS strength in numbers"** said Inner Moka, the glow of the Rosario wasn't unnoticed by the 2 males present. "She's right, as long as we fight together, nothing can stop us!" Said Moka.

Azmuth had to say, these 2 kids got points for determination, but it would take more than that to defeat the Highbreed. "Ben, I told you there are more than 1 million life forms in the Omnitrix. But if you are destroyed... so will the Omnitrix... along with the only hope of undoing any damage to the milky way galaxy. In short, the Omnitrix...

...

...

is basically the equivalent of Noah's Ark. And you, Ben... YOU, are the captain of that ship!"

* * *

Oh dear me, Ben the last remaining hope?! How shall I proceed, do I stay true to canon and let Ben win... or is all lost? Cya next time for the answers in part 2, there may also be a part 3. Keep reviewing in the meantime, love ya guys! :)

By the way, were the POV's I did interesting? Did you like them and if so, should I do more of them in the future? Please let me know!


	11. Chapter 11

We're back for part 2. I put another Easter egg in here, I bet you can't find it! And as always, despite the trollers saying there's no need, shout-outs to:

1) **Trealexander63917:** Thank you for your input :)

* * *

 **Chapter 4: War for all Worlds + Vampire, Part 2**

"Wait... so if Ben dies... everything is lost? Even... monsters?" Asked Moka, her and her inner self were both shocked and scared at this new piece of information. Never did they realize what impact the universe would have if Ben's watch was destroyed. Ben pulled her into a hug. "I will not let that happen to you, Moka... neither one of you" said Ben, sternly.

"Not exactly... there is a folktale about monsters and aliens living in harmony. Until recently, I thought it was only a myth. But after Ben was able to unlock life forms using monster DNA alone, it made me rethink things. Perhaps there is some truth to this legend, but if the universe is destroyed, there will be no point in trying to discover it" said Azmuth, reassuring the vampire as best he could.

"Which is why I forbid you from going into battle, Ben. There is too much at sake here, and I'm not putting your life in anymore danger than it has been for the past 6 years" Azmuth finished. "I appreciate the concern Azmuth, but I don't buy your argument. The universe needs to be saved, and I'm gonna do it" said Ben, though he did understand everything the old Galvan told him, that didn't mean he shouldn't do the right thing.

"I won't allow it, I'll remove the Omnitrix if that's what it takes" Azmuth threatened. "Try it" Ben threatened in kind, putting his hand over the device. Both inventor and tester stared each other down, not blinking. "What will you do? Transform into him again?" Azmuth said. Though there were allot of aliens stored in the watch-like device, his tone of voice assured Ben and Moka/Inner Moka who he was referring to.

"Don't try to deny it either, I know all about this other Ben. Which is my biggest concern, and why I wish to speak to the other Akashiya... now" demanded Azmuth. Moka and Ben looked each other, she nodded in understanding. "As soon as this is all over, I'll let you out myself" Ben promised. "O-Ok... j-just be careful" said Moka. Ben slowly went for the Rosario, they did the gazing thing (there was nothing romantic about it this time however)...

...

She then pecked his cheek as he pulled.

One light show and bat swarm later, Inner Moka was let out. **"So what is it? What do you want to talk about?"** She asked in an annoyed tone. She surprised herself though, was she annoyed at the Galvan... or at the kiss? BAH! No way, definitely the Galvan... that's what she told herself anyway. "The vampire... for some reason its an actual monster, one that Ben cannot control. Tell me everything" commanded Azmuth, determined to get to the bottom of at least 1 mystery tonight.

-TIME BREAK-

"So... Heatblast African-American, check. Psychic machine-bender, check. Doctor Doom wannabe... check" said Kurumu, going over the force she and Ben's team recruited. She did like Cooper and Alan, they reminded her of her Mate of Fate's various forms. Mike Morningstar/Darkstar however... eh, she's seen zombies that were 20x more handsome (she actually got annoyed with his macho act and yanked the helmet off... *shudder*, she REALLY wished she kept her temper in check that time). Ugh, and he had the nerve to call her and Gwen lovely! How the succubus wished a certain vampire was here to teach this egotistic jerk named after a breakfast sandwich company his place.

Gwen's cell phone then rang.

"Hello? Yeah, whats up? WHAT?! How did you...? *sigh* Fine, we'll be right there" said Gwen, hanging up. "I suppose your going to get her now?" Asked Professor Paradox, though his tone suggested he knew this would happen. "Who was it?" Asked Kevin, but the Professor was already teleporting them to their next destination before Gwen could answer.

-TIME BREAK-

 **"... and after I injected my blood into him, he woke up minutes later and used the watch, that's when the vampire was born I guess"** said Inner Moka, explaining in detail EXACTLY what happened that fateful day. Azmuth just flicked the strands if hair down his chin ( **AN:** I think its hair anyway), even he was completely baffled. Aside from Ghostfreak/Zs'Skayr, who wanted out of the Omnitrix and control over Ben, the vampire Ben didn't appear to want either of those things.

Perhaps the opposite persona was mainly due to Inner Moka's DNA. But after hearing that the vampire sample was fully aware of everything, even knowing things he shouldn't, Azmuth was amazed but also worried for Ben's safety because:

1) Ben could remember little, if anything, during the transformation.

2) He wasn't in control of his actions, so like Ghostfreak, this transformation had a mind of its own.

3) It was powerful sure; so powerful it could bypass the fail-safe designed to protect Ben's sanity ( **AN:** Not the 10 minute limit, the personality protection alone), grant Ben or his alien forms additional strength and speed, and could let itself out if it wanted to.

All these things made it useful... and a liability. Azmuth will need some of that human substance known as coffee, he's got a shitload of research to do after this is all over... IF they make it out in one piece. "Well, at least Alien-X can be controlled after certain conditions are filled, but this transformation is too unpredictable. I may have to install a security lock so..." Azmuth was saying, but he was cut off by...

...

...

"NO" by Ben!

"Yeah this guy's a little eccentric..." Ben said. **"A little?"** Inner Moka 'asked'. "Ok, VERY eccentric. But he seems to be a good guy, he doesn't scare me when I change into him like Ghostfreak did. I think in his own way, he wants the best for me. I know that sounds crazy guys but... I can feel it, I guess" Ben continued. **"Flattery will get ya nowhere, kid... but thanks** " said the Ben inside the watch. Ben couldn't help but notice that the inner vampire of himself spoke... somewhat softer. Azmuth just sighed. "Very well, if you insist on this foolishness... Omnitrix, access Master Control."

 **"VOICE RECOGNITION, AZMUTH, ACCEPTED. UNLOCKING MASTER CONTROL... NOW."**

One blinding surge of green light later...

 **"MASTER CONTROL HAS BEEN ACTIVATED. 1,000,871 NEW TRANSFORMATIONS; NOW AVAILABLE."**

 ** _'Wow... Ben wasn't kidding'_** thought Inner Moka, there really WAS over 1 million DNA samples within the Omnitrix. "Whoa... Master Control, sweet! It's like Niagara Falls all over again!" Said Ben, getting excited. "You've unlocked Master Control before?" Asked Azmuth. "Yeah, by accident though, why?" Asked Ben. "Was this before, or right AFTER you broke the face-plate?" Asked Azmuth, getting a little ticked off. Guess he already knows the answer to that. "Uhhh..." Ben tried to explain, but that's when the light of teleportation came back.

Ben looked around, they set up quite the task force. The Human Torch's black counterpart, a technomancer, a not-so shining star, a human in a pink sweater and a... wait, what?!

"Julie?!"

"Hey, Ben."

"What are you doing here?" Asked Ben, not expecting his girlfriend to show up. "What's it look like, I'm here to help" said Julie, softly. True she wanted to help Ben out of the goodness of her heart, and to prove you don't need superpowers to win against supervillains. That... and 4 additional reasons. She wouldn't loose her man to them... not without a fight. She put 2 fingers in her mouth and whistled...

...

...

"SHIP! SHIP, SHIP!" Went a dog-like green and black blob, hopping over to Julie and transformed itself into a giant battleship.

-TIME BREAK-

The fighters for our freedom drove and flew to Los Soledad, the location of an abandoned military base back in the 1950's. Its where the Professor got his abilities, and was also the construction sight of the jump gate... at least, it was supposed to be. Now there was nothing here!

"Why are we stopping here?" Asked Darkstar ( **AN:** Gonna call Mike that unless I have him change into his handsome counterpart, makes this easier). "I thought you said this was the place" said Yukari. "You can't feel that?" Asked Mizore. "Feel what?" Asked Ruby. "It's cold... further down" said Mizore. "I don't feel anything, you must've been in the sun too long" said Gin. Cooper put a pair of goggles on, and was able to see a huge green barrier surrounding the compound. "It's a cloaking field, whatever's back there, they don't want it to be seen" he said.

"Alright guys, nothing fancy. We go in, destroy the jump gate, and get out so we can get home in time for dinner" said Ben, about to press his watch, but he stopped himself to say more. "One more thing. Whoever we were to each other before, friend or foe... none of that matters now. Today, we're a team. We look out for each other, we enhance each others strengths, cover each others weaknesses. We win, or loose... together."

 **"Hold up, Rambo! What about me?"**

 _'What about you?'_

 **"I'd like a chance to kick some ass too, ya know."**

 _'So I was right, you DO care. You and I really are alike, were both good-looking and down to earth...'_

 **"Who do I look like, Jennifer f******g Lawrence? Look Mister 'who's your hero', I just want something to hit... maybe find a hot chick to pick up before dinner...**

 _'I'll use ya as soon as I possibly can, fair enough?'_

 **"... fine, but I'm taking over if you royally screw up!"**

 _'Dully noted.'_

FLASH!

Ben's skin began to harden into stone, his 2 eye sockets merged into a wide visual organ with a single pupil, and he grew 6 shard-like spikes on his back and one on the top of his head. With the changed completed, Ben appeared to look like a purple, less-bulky version of Diamondhead. It was known as: "CHROMASTONE!"

With their mighty leader in an alien form now, the group followed his lead into the compound. It was a little freaky for the 4 monsters' that were not familiar with these situations when Chromastone walked into it and disappeared, but with everyone else disappearing inside, they just ran into it like Harry Potter did when going to platform 9 and 3/4. To the monsters' that were stuck in Japan, it was magic. For everyone else, it was extraterrestrial science.

And it was snowing... INSIDE the cloaking field!

"Brrrrrrr... should have brought a jacket" said Gwen, rubbing herself to try and keep warm. Yukari waved her wand, and a stylish jacket popped into existence around Gwen's body. "Ahhh, thanks" Gwen thanked the younger witch, the witch in question smiled brightly. Mizore took her sweater off, revealing her black tanktop. Every guy aside from Chromastone just HAD to watch her undress, he just facepalmed, knowing what was coming next. "I don't see whats so evil about making snow, this place is amazing!" Said the snow woman, her monotone voice has been replaced by a girly one. She started to make snow angels.

Right here, right now, for her... was heaven.

"Don't get too comfy... it's gonna get pretty hot soon" said Chromastone, gesturing to a small group of 6 DNAliens carrying something. One of them turned to see our heroes, and made a loud hissing noise. It was calling reinforcements it seemed, since laserfire barraged the invaders seconds later. Putting her sweater back on, Mizore got up. "Awww... and I was gonna ask if they want to build a snowman."

THE BATTLE BEGINS!

Gin, taking his true shape, ran with blinding speed, knocking any alien he came into contact with off their feet. Mizore, growing her crystal claws, sliced and diced any squid-faced cyclops in her path... not to kill of course, she was informed these things were also people. Kurumu, releasing her wings and nails, flew into action and provided air support with Julie and Ship; she would mess with the targets heads while Ship blasted them away. The witch trio were protected by a pink dome of energy while crows, plant monsters', cards and of course, golden washtubs were summoned. Cooper got a little too trigger-happy, and fired missiles from a robotic suit he was wearing. Chromastone would simply absorb the lasers from the DNAliens, then return in kind. Inner Moka did her thing, kicking down the alien/human hybrids, she did tone down the force of her attacks upon request from Ben... didn't mean the smashing into walls felt any less painful for the poor souls though.

Oh, don't think I forgot about Professor Paradox and Azmuth.

Some of the goo from the DNAliens caught Azmuths foot like Mister Potato Head getting his shoes/feet stuck in gum from _Toy Story 2_. He pulled gently at first, then heard the sound of footsteps approaching... a few 100 pairs of footsteps. He pulled harder and harder, but it was like super glue. The hand of a gentleman picked the Galvan up. "Need a lift, old chum?" Asked Paradox, but he didn't wait for an answer and sped off. Either he ran so fast, or everyone else moved too slow, it was hard to tell.

Hold on... am I forgetting someone?

BLAM!

Oh right, our ol' pal Darkstar. He went alone to fight the DNAliens his own way. He was doing fine and he was calmly blasting them away with negative energy... until one got the drop on him and punched his helmet off. Becoming angry that his ugly mug was [literally] revealed to the world, his power erupted and he took down these foul creatures who dared show his OWN face. Getting a thought in his mind, he started to absorb the energy of the defeated DNAliens, restoring his youthful appearance much to his delight. Maybe being a hero isn't so bad...

"STOP! Your hurting them!" Chromastone/Ben... ugh, talk about a buzzkill.

"This is a war for our lives, Ben. We do what we must to win it" said Mike. "Maybe, but these are human beings Michael, like you and me. They're under Highbreed control, we take them down... but NOT out! Understand?" Chromastone ordered. "How about this? You fight your way, I fight my... GAAAH!" Mike retorted, but was kicked to the ground by Inner Moka. **"You fight OUR way, or NO way... got it, zom-bitch?"** She said, standing over him with one foot on his back.

Growling to himself, Mike returned the energy he stole to their rightful owners, returning this shining star into a Darkstar. He began to crave the energy coming this so-called "vampire", but he restrained himself, mostly cause she gave him the goosebumps. He didn't know where this energy came from, but it must have to do with her dyed hair or something. Now that he thought about it... where was that cross she keeps on her choker?

"Whatever, your both fools. What ya gonna do, cure them?" Snapped Darkstar, picking up his helmet and putting it back on. "That's actually... not the worst idea" said Chromastone. He was about to press the symbol in his chest but then, **"you sure you wanna do that?"** Asked said symbol. _'Of course I'm sure, why?'_ Asked Chromastone in his head. **"Your gonna waste your energy healing them, wouldn't be more effective to exterminate the source?"** Suggested the Ben within. _'Destroying the main cause doesn't always solve the problem, now ya gonna let me do my thing or not?'_ Chromastone continued.

With a growling sound, **"the things I do for you... since your gonna tire yourself out anyway, take some juice."**

-TIME BREAK-

With the boost from the Omnitrix's vampire, Chromastone was able to cure about 42% of the DNAliens, reverting them back to their normal human selves. Sadly, the Omnitrix had to enter recharge mode due to its energy reserves being completely drained, meaning Chromastone had to return to the Omnitrix with Ben taking his place. The work from the task caused Ben to pass out. The voice of the vampire spoke to Ben, but he didn't hear it: **"I warned ya."**

Luckily for him, his cousin protected him with a mana dome from incoming laser gunfire from 4 DNAliens. Gin and Kevin just casually walked up from behind them and butted their heads together. "Ben, Ben wake up!" Said Gwen, trying to shake his cousin awake. Kevin helped Gwen pick Ben up, neither of them noticed the watch began to operate itself. Inner Moka did however, and shot it a glare, whatever good that'll do.

It did something, since the self-operation ceased. **"Man, I can't get any fun around here."**

"Up and at'em, Tennyson. Now's not the time for some beauty sleep, even though you need it" said Kevin. "Oooooh, what just happened?" Asked Ben, somewhat dazed. "You wasted the Omnitrix's power on a pointless exercise, now it has to recharge" stated Azmuth, he and Paradox appeared in a white/brown blur. "His intentions are in the right place, but in matters like this... timing, is everything" said the Professor.

SMOOSH!

Softness pressed into Ben from behind. "SWEETIE! Are you ok? I was worried Moka might have drained you to a husk" said Kurumu, not noticing the vampire, that or just ignored her.

KLONG!

Hardness bashed on Kurumu's head from above. "He's fine, now that I'm here!" Said Yukari.

WHOOSH!

Coldness froze Yukari from the side. "I'll cool your aches down, then we can go off and make some babies" said Mizore. "Can we focus on the fight, then smother me later?" Asked Ben.

-TIME BREAK-

Up in a tower, the Highbreed commanding the operation watched from a computer monitor as the numbers of DNAliens began to drop. That young blonde somehow converted his armored suit into ray guns that reverted his slaves back into humans. Of all the invasions he's overseen, something like this has never been done before! Their number of DNAliens dropped from 68%... 56%... 45%... it was not logically possible!

It took months to enslave those worthless lesser creatures... now it was being undone by a mere 16 mongrels, despite the Highbreed's 10's of thousands of foot soldiers.

"This is impossible! That shape-shifting vermin must not be able to reach us!" Growled the commander, he looked slightly different from his other Highbreed brethren. Having a grey torso that spread to his shoulders like a vest, he was also a few feet taller and had 3 eyes on his face as opposed to 4. "Our forces are routed master, I do not think we can stop them" said one of the DNAliens that were stationed up here. "Very well... activate the jump gate, we must accelerate our plans for this pitiful worlds destruction!" Commanded the commander, pointing to 2 Highbreed officers that began to summon some kind of rock with glowing tentacle-like cords.

"But sir... its not finished yet" said one of the Highbreed. "I don't care, we have no other option! Activate the jump gate, NOW!" The commander commanded, losing his patience. He was not used to, nor did he plan, on loosing... and he wasn't about to start today! "As you command" said the other Highbreed, as he and his partner stuck their hands into the device, turning on the gate outside.

-TIME BREAK-

Kurumu and Gwen were the first ones to notice the giant arch starting glowing. "Uh... is that what I think it means?" Asked Kurumu. "Guys, the gates powering up!" Called Gwen. "What do we do then?" Asked Alan AKA the Heatblast. Kevin and Inner Moka stopped what they were doing and looked at each other. "Well if you can't buy it..." started Kevin. **"You break it"** finished Inner Moka. They both took off in a full sprint towards the hyperspace gate and jumped at it, a kick and double fist later...

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

The Osmoisan and vampire were thrown back like rag dolls. A blue raptor caught Inner Moka... the snow caught Kevin. "Ugh.. sure, catch your hoe before your bro" he mumbled. **"Not a damn dent! Isn't just made of metal?!"** Said Inner Moka, her pride injured. "Actually neutronic carbon alloy, perfect for preventing corrosion and weather damage" stated Paradox. "Jimmy Neutronic what now?" Asked Gin. "Let's hit it together then" said XLR8, changing into an alien with eyes all over his back and arms... probably since his ears take up all the room on his face. "EYE GUY!"

"Ewwww" said Yukari and Kurumu, not really liking the appearance of this particular alien. Since Ben now literally has eyes in the back of his head... er his back anyway, he noticed some DNAliens incoming. "Mizore, FREEZE!" He ordered, and she did just that. The remaining 21% of the DNAliens were frozen in a long giant ice cube. Good thing this artificial weather is cold, Mizore was stronger that way.

 **"Heh, and Rein-ass-ic says they like things cold"** chuckled vampire Ben.

"On three... THREE!" Said Eye Guy, he unleashed a giant beam of green lightning from his hidden chest eye. Gwen, Darkstar and the 3 witches combined their power to fire energy into Eye Guys attack, making it stronger. Ship, still in battleship form, went all out and released everything his body could. Alan gathered as much fire as he could and threw it into the same spot were everyone else was aiming. Mizore launched ice crystals, it wasn't much but it was something. Everyone else just used the guns that Cooper made, hoping it would do something.

Their onslaught caused a dust cloud...

...

...

...

... nothing, the alloy didn't even chip!

"Well, this is looking promising" said Darkstar. "We're to weak, this thing is huge and we're too small" said Cooper. "Then we need to think big" said Eye Guy, touching his emblem and transforming into: "WAY BIG!" Ben didn't know how much time was left until this gate fully charged, so he'd better be safe and go all out than hold back and feel sorry. Gripping the underside of one leg of the arch, Way Big began to pull. At first, it didn't look like his effort did anything...

SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!

Something sounding like snapping cord came from the leg he was pulling. Everyone noticed it was working! "WAY TO GO, DARLING!" Shouted Kurumu. "IT'S WORKING!" Shouted Yukari. "KEEP GOING!" Shouted Ruby. "YOU CAN DO IT, BEN!" Shouted Gwen. "I could have done that too" mumbled Gin... then he become a Wolf-sicle. "No you couldn't" said you-should-know-who. Though Inner Moka didn't cheer him on, mostly cause of her own ego, she was smiling up at him, silently encouraging him. **_'Not bad... for a human'_** she thought to herself.

While Way Big appreciated the motivation, he was beginning to struggle, this thing was heaver than it looked. **"Need a hand, Ultraman?"** Asked his emblem. "Ugh... if you don't mind..." said Way Big. His Omnitrix symbol glowed in dark green and energy began to flow into his body. Summoning every muscle fiber in his body, he pulled even harder, but even with the extra boost it was still proving to be a challenge. _'Come on... just... a little... more!'_

HUUUUUUUUUUM!

The arch lights around it began to glow and dim, it was either about to blow or... "GET BACK, IT'S ABOUT TOO..." Paradox warned...

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Turn on. Way big was shocked quite literally, he and his inner vampire moaned in pain until they could take no more... and he let go.

CRASH!

He fell flat on his giant back, accidentally smashing a building (don't worry, no one was in there). In the middle of the arch, purple energy swirled... and ships about 30x the size of a Nimitz-Class aircraft carrier flew into the sky from within. Everyone, even the most stoic of them, could only watch as night sky was covered 10... 20... 40 ships... and more was still coming. They looked up in amazement... and worry. Way Big... was knocked out and glowed in a big green light. There... in a crater that even Godzilla couldn't fit in... lied our only hope...

... Ben.

The Highbreed invasion... has begun...

* * *

Is it over? Has it all come to an end? Review while you still can and I'll see you in the next episode... if I live long enough to write it that is...


	12. Chapter 12

I need some help from everyone. It's about Vampire Ben, I'm stuck on what to call him. Calling him _Inner Ben_ or _Ben's Vampire Form_ is getting really old, REALLY fast. If anyone has any idea's on a name, please do share. Or should I not give him an actual name at all?

And if ANY of you say call him Whampire, I'm discontinuing this. :P

Speaking of which, Whampire may or may not appear, still deciding. If I do have him fly on in, I have an epic battle scene prepared between him and Vampire Ben to fight for dominance, lets just say the Omnitrix isn't big enough for the 2 of them. Until then, the only rule for name ideas is to not send me Whampire, though I'm digging my own grave now since I know for a fact the trollers under the fanfic bridge will spam it in the review section. Not that I care though, its they're electricity they're wasting.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: War for all Worlds + Vampire, Part 3**

Coming to his senses, Ben woke up... and was greeted by the sight of thousands of warships! "BEN!" He heard someone call for him, it was his cousin Gwen, sliding down the crater Way Big made. Well, at least it wasn't...

SMOOSH! (3x)

"Oh my gosh, Ben! Are you hurt?!"

"Please don't die on us again."

"We haven't gotten to the part where you save the day and I reward you!"

A witchling, yuki onna and succubus... in that exact order ( **AN:** It was originally succubus, witchling and yuki onna; but I felt this fit the character personalities better). **"Heh, this never gets old"** said vampire Ben, enjoying this moment... not so much as the outside Ben. Gin, Kevin and Darkstar happened to be in a group at this point. "We're born with the power, yet he gets the women" said Darkstar. "Tell me about it" said Kevin, free to say this since Gwen wasn't near him. "It's the same way back home, IT'S NOT FAAAAAAAAAAAAIR!" Cried Gin, gushing wolf tears.

Gwen and Inner Moka helped Ben up after she... kicked the party of the block we'll say, much to the other Ben's annoyance ( **AN:** That ones for you, Brod Road. Your super-kick moment is coming, this was just a sample). **"Damn, and I was just having a growth spurt"** he commented. The human Ben couldn't help but think; this side of Moka was more eager to inflict damage than usual. Ben also noticed for some reason, she was more protective. Maybe cause an alien invasion wasn't what she was used too? Yeah, maybe that was it. Or was it... something else?

"We're too late" said Gwen worriedly. **"If you have any ideas, now's the time"** said Inner Moka. Though she tried to hide the concern in her voice, Ben picked up on it. Ben pondered for a moment. "Ok, new plan!" He announced.

...

...

...

He was stared at for about 10 seconds before he spoke up. "Workin' on it, gimme a minute!" Ben said. "Your silence is VERY reassuring" said Kevin. Ben snapped his fingers. "Got it, we break into the Highbreed control tower and force the commander in charge to order a retreat" he said proudly.

...

...

...

"Waltz in and politely ask a bunch of killer-plants to bloom somewhere else? THAT'S your big plan?" Asked Darkstar, clearly unimpressed. **"And I just suggested that last chapter, you asswipe!"** Said the other Ben. "Hey, how many times did I beat you? Twice?" Ben asked Darkstar, either ignoring or not hearing his vampiric self. "Technically once, though I can't imagine how at this point" said Darkstar. "The control tower will be the most heavily guarded building, how do you purpose we get inside?" Asked Azmuth.

"Leave that to me" said Kevin. **"You have an idea?"** Asked Inner Moka. "Yes... yes I do" Kevin said.

-TIME BREAK-

"Drive in a car, that constantly gets damaged as a running gag... THIS is your idea?" Asked Gwen. She, Ben and of course Kevin went into his car upon his request. "Yup, thought we'd go out in style" said Kevin, pressing a button on the dashboard that no one noticed before. Kevin's car transformed before their very eyes!

First; circuitry designs resembling Upgrade glowed around the car, then 2 guns with 3 barrels sprouted out in front, the wheels grew in size like a Hummer-H2, and a missile launcher popped out of the trunk and placed itself on top of the car. "Whoa, when'd you get all this stuff?" Asked Ben. "Whenever we came across alien tech, I threw it in the trunk and..." Kevin was saying. "Worked on the car" finished Gwen. "Bingo" said the Osmosian. Everyone outside was surprised (except Paradox, maybe he knew this would happen?), they've never seen anything quite like this before. "WOW! Human technology is amazing, it's just like magic!" Said Ruby with sparkling eyes, not realizing what it really was, earning sweatdrops from those who did (again, excluding the Time Walker).

Ben, Gwen and Kevin emerged from the vehicle that would put the Mach-5 to shame; and re-discussed the plan once more. Everyone knew what they would do, how they would do it and where to go to complete their tasks. Their was a hair pulling, washtub bashing, flash freezing argument between certain females about who would go in Kevin's car to sit next to a certain boy.

Kevin saw this coming from a thousand miles away, and pressed another button. The car grew longer, adding another row of passenger seats. It was now a Highlander of Death! "Guess Argit was right to install another row for chick-scoping" Kevin said, he then felt mana power-up behind him. "What did you just say?" Asked a glowing-eyed Gwen. "I-I said, er... t-to add another row for... uh. SHOPPING! Yeah-haha, that's it" Kevin chuckled, nervously.

Getting back in the driving arsenal; Inner Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari (who wanted to sit on Ben's lap, but got a assertive "no" from the other girls, especially Gwen), Ben, Gwen, and Kevin drove off. The Great Ice Cube of China was blocking their path... nothing that a few missiles couldn't fix. Then came a brown truck in an attempt to stop them. "Your gonna stop, right?" Asked Yukari. "Nope" smirked the driver, pressing his favorite button.

KA-FLOOSH!

Whatever was in that delivery truck, its gone now... but it WAS flammable! Focusing her power, Gwen managed to surround the car in a dome of mana and made it float through the flames safely. The artillery-mobile returned to ground floor with a crash and kept driving. Inner Moka and Kurumu's chest landed near Ben's crotch, much to the annoyance of the 2 monsters' in the back. "This is why we drive sober or get pulled over!" Said Ben, slightly red from the close contact. **"And never let the group delinquent take the wheel"** said Inner Moka, luckily none noticed her red face. "No one likes backseat drivers from the peanut gallery" said Kevin.

"Can we do that again? Only this time..." said Kurumu, seductively. " _Meven Aweg_ " said Gwen, dryly. Kurumu just kept talking, but no one could understand her.

-TIME BREAK-

All was calm in the control tower...

Until the front door was burned down by Swampfire. Inner Moka assured she would handle it... didn't work out too well and she had to be pulled out. Kevin couldn't help but crack a joke, earning him an express elevator trip back down to earth. "Ow... I'm glad I absorbed the wall first" said the poor ruffian, snapping his spine back into its natural S-curve. He had to run all the way back up, or this episode would have been over.

"Team Tennyson... that's who you all are, isn't it?" Asked the Highbreed Commander,. He's never seen Ben in person, but he was unimpressed when he did. And 4 of his Highbreed brothers fell before this vermin? The commander expected more, but those females were new faces... they were still placid to him though. And the energy coming from them, what was it? "All you lesser species look alike to me" he continued.

"Yeah, yeah... your all so pure and everyone else is a maggot. Heard it all before" said Swampfire. "If your so superior, why do you enslave us vermin?" Asked Mizore, mockingly. "Shouldn't you do it yourselves, unless you meanies aren't as strong as you think" Yukari mocked too. "And you can't even regenerate your bodies? How does that make you better than anybody else?" Kurumu mocked as well. **"Honestly, you Highbreed are just bullies. Preying on the weak and forcing them to do your jobs... THAT, is a lesser being"** finished Inner Moka, completing the taunt.

"Mocking me will get you nowhere. You can either accept your fates with the rest of your race and die quickly... or long and miserable at my hand" said the Highbreed Commander. "How about... neither! Call. It. Off" ordered Swampfire. "Foolish children... destroy them, but Tennyson is mine" said the commander. With 18 hisses, 18 DNAliens charged at the group. Ben's team was froze with fear...

...

...

But the controlled human-aliens went THROUGH the 7 high schoolers and knocked each other out!

"WHAT?!" Shouted the Highbreed Commander. In his book, this was impossible! Were those mongrels fakes, holograms? "Did I mention I absolutely LOVE casting illusions?" Said Kurumu. Whatever she did wore off, as the group of so-called 'parasites' began to move. "Ugh... that felt weird" said Kevin. "A warning would have been nice" said Gwen. Swampfire charged at the commander, but he was pushed aside by one of the other Highbreed. Swampfire slid on the floor toward the feet of the 3rd Highbreed... where his head was stomped in.

"And so it ends, another insect falls... just as your grandfather destroyed himself trying to stop us. As for the rest of you, you will join him soon" said the commander, pointing to the group and the 2 Highbreed officers made beelines to the insects that dared interfere with this worlds imminent destruction. They stopped 10 feet in front of their targets however. "What are you fools doing? I said to..." the commander attempted to say.

2 forms burst with immense power, the 1st ones eyes turned redder than usual and the others human skin evaporated off her person. **"You bastards need..."** said the 2nd form. **"To know your PLAAAACE!"** Roared the 1st form. Both Highbreed officers were sent out of opposite windows by either a blast of energy or a bone-shattering kick.

Inner Moka leapped at the commander, but he was well-trained and blocked each of her assaults. Gwen, in her true Anodite form, floated motionless. **"So much power... I can defeat the Highbreed alone!"** Said Gwen, her voice even scaring Inner Moka, who was still kicking away. Kevin rushed over to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Gwen, you gotta shut it down!" He partially begged. **"NO! I have to do this for everyone... for Ben... for you"** said Gwen. "Your grandma said it would take 75 years to master this power" Kevin reminded her. **"We don't have 75 years... we don't even have 75 minutes! THEY NEED TO BE STOPPED, NOW!"** Said the Anodite.

"YOU'LL LOOSE YOUR HUMANITY, IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?! You won't remember your life, you won't remember Ben... you won't remember me. Come back to me, Gwen... please. I can't loose you" said Kevin, pulling the powered-up human/Anodite hybrid into a hug. After what seemed like 75, painfully long seconds; Gwen returned to her human self, saying Kevin's name and returning the hug. "That was scary, but so romantic!" Beamed Yukari, still shaken up by seeing her idols overwhelming level of power.

 **"If your all done being lovey-dovey, we're in the middle of a fight here!"** Inner Moka reminded them, giving the commander a kick straight into a control panel. But Inner Moka wasn't done yet, she charged at him again only to be grabbed by her foot and thrown into the back wall. The commander wasn't finished either, and got up to continue. "I heard you like things cold... have you tried being freezer burned?" Said Mizore, using her power over ice to trap the Highbreed in a giant block.

They were about to head to where Swampfire laid... but the ice cracked and the commander broke out forcefully from the inside. Mizore was in his reach, so it was her turn to be backhanded into said wall. Yukari used another spell Gwen taught her called _Meena Goh_ , which is a concentrated beam of heat; something the Highbreed are weak to according to Moka, Ben and Kurumu. It shot from the star in her wand and sizzled on the right side of the Highbreed's chest, making him grunt in discomfort.

This didn't stop him however, and she would have been grabbed if not for Kurumu slashing his left side from the air. Yukari also managed to summon her well-known washtub on his head, slightly disorienting him, but he still had good enough vision to grab both monsters' and bang their bodies together, making them groan. He then dropped them to the side like garbage bags. He lifted his hand to fire his fingers at Gwen and Kevin... but a silver-haired blur prevented this and sent him into another control panel, sparks flying. **"I'm gonna tear you, APART!** " Inner Moka roared, she was really losing her patience with this guy. Not being able to keep someone down for at least 20 seconds was pride-damaging for her...

Ok, the Dravek was down for 19.8 seconds, but still...

She unleashed a barrage of lightning-fast kicks, the same attack she used on Kuyo last year, only this time she was at full strength. Kicking him to the right into yet another panel, the commander struggled to get to his feet. He's never felt such power from a vermin before, it's like she wasn't a human... but a monster... they didn't REALLY exist, did they? He's heard some reports of a kicking vampire and an apparition-casting succubus, he didn't believe them and those Highbreed and DNAliens were relived of duty. But was there some truth behind them? The one called 'Kurumu' seemed to create a mirage of some sort, so was it possible that this 'Moka' was the vampire?

Only one way to find out.

As the vampire lunged at him for another possible round, he opened a drawer-like slot from behind him. One of the DNAliens insisted on drinking bottled water, something to do with its host apparently. Having no idea on how to open the accursed thing, he poked a finger into the top behind his back and swiped the water bottle forward, make it rain straight for...

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Inner Moka lit up like a neon "OPEN" sign. She tripped over herself, weakened and she was hissing in pain. Kevin would have went to help her, but at some point while Inner Moka was having a superkick party ( **AN:** Another superkick sample for ya), Gwen passed out due to the power she almost unleashed. She is a strong one, but using a technique that would have taken almost 80 years to master left the poor girl exhausted. ( **AN:** Before I'm flamed, think about what you would do in a situation like this. Your girlfriend/boyfriend was attacked, but someone else you know is BEING attacked. You'll say one thing now, but when it DOES happen to you, I guarantee you'll do something else. It's happened to me more than once, human beings just do with they do when the adrenaline starts pumping, and logic is thrown out the window. Like the commissioner said on Blue Bloods: "a guy is holding a gun at you, what would you do... too late, your dead")

Getting up, the Highbreed Commander walked over and picked Inner Moka up by her long silver hair. "It appears the legends are true... your not a regular mongrel... but a vampiric one. You are a worthy opponent, but alas still a poor excuse for a being. Once I destroy this world, perhaps I'll search for yours. Sadly, you won't get to..." said the Highbreed Commander, pulling his free arm back... ( **AN:** Was this good? The original was Inner Moka would be pinned down on the floor)

...

...

It was grabbed... by a headless plant! It began to reform back into Swampfire's pretty face.

"Put. Her. Down." He growled, with his free hand holding a fireball and his emblem glowing dark green. **"Why do I always have to save your perfectly-shaped ass?"** Asked/Stated 'Ben'. _'Great, you woke me up, now give control back please'_ thought Swampfire. **"Didn't I say I was taking over when you mess up? I'm not a comedian, I don't kid"** said 'Ben' to Swampfire. The Methansian's grip was tight as a noose, so much so that the Highbreed holding Inner Moka couldn't move his own arm!

Although it would hurt like a bitch later, Inner Moka used her body as a swing to... well, swing a kick in the grey-torso Highbreed's chin, making him let go of her hair. Now she was thankful for all those commercials that her outer half saw and begged Ben to buy her while living with him, that Dove shampoo really DOES make hair stronger! Now that she was safe from further harm, Swampfire did something that he normally can't do: threw the captain of the invasion across the room... with one hand and VERY little effort.

But he wasn't finished.

The leader was thrown into a wall, where Swampfire blasted him with an odd look in his eye. Was that... pleasure? _'What the hell? Your not supposed to kill him!'_ Said the human Ben, hoping to stop this crazed vampire self of his. **"Look here, ya green-eyed faggot. This red-eyed bag of pot tried to kill you and your friends'... and you wanna just let him live?! Get your priorities straight, dickweed!"** 'Ben' practically yelled in his mind to his human self. _'Ok, you got me there. But we NEED him to order the invasion off!'_ Human Ben yelled back, getting annoyed at his vampire forms lack of thinking.

Ben couldn't help but wonder, now that he's seen himself in a mirror in a sense, was he really this bad when he was younger?

No time to worry about that, he had to take back control somehow. As much as Ben wanted to stomp these Highbreed into the ground, killing the one who literally held the key to freedom wasn't the smartest move. Inner Moka tired to turn Swampfire around, when that didn't work she tried pulling his arms down. No dice, it's like his limbs were locked by rigor mortis! She knew better though, Ben would never deliberately kill someone unless there was no other choice. Something... or rather, someone... was wrong. Nothing a good kick to the weak point couldn't fix, but Inner Moka couldn't bring herself to do it. If it was Ben doing this, then sure he deserved it. The other Ben was in control at the moment, but it was still her Ben's body...

Wait... HER Ben?! Aw geez, now she sounds like her dimwitted counterpart! The Vampire Ben would never let her live this down if he found out...

 **"Captain, we have extra cargo coming in on the stern. I'll never let her live this down. Oh man, but if this was Kurumu or if Moka had her bust..."** crackled the Vampire Ben ( **AN:** No one heard him except Ben, since he's still in the watch). While he was having perverted thoughts of him and Inner Moka/Kurumu doing the... er, no way to sugarcoat it, the nasty; Ben was able to get back control and stop his streaming flames from burning the commander to death... he's alive, but has seen better days. **"What the...? Goddammit, I was distracted!"** Said 'Ben', annoyed he lost control. _'Look pal, we share a body. So we need to learn how to get along... AND listen to each other, don't do that again'_ Ben reprimanded. **"Or what, you'll cry to mommy? Oh, mommy! My inner vampire is making me do awful things! WAH, WAH, WAH!"** Mocked the vampire.

Swampfire smirked. _'I'll never use ya again... and have Azmuth lock ya up.'_

 **"You. Wouldn't. Dare."**

 _'Try me. And find out.'_

Swampfire never got a response back, so he approached the downed captain and threw some seeds at him, they grew into large vines and trapped the alien. "Give the order... your invasion's over" he said.

...

...

...

"hehehehehe, hahahahahaha, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed the Commander of Breed. "You think he's joking?" Asked Kurumu in an annoyed tone. **"Or did Ben burn off your sense of hearing? Pull your ships back, you've lost"** said Inner Moka. "The only joke is you lowly inferiors! I don't have the authority to end the attack, only the Highbreed Supreme can and unfortunately for you, he's safe on the home world. You made a valiant effort, but it was all in vain... in less than 1 earth hour, your lives are forfeit."

So that's it? All hope was lost? "Well, this can't get any worse" said Kevin... and 60 DNAliens armed with laser guns ran up to them. **"So I COULD have killed him then?"** Asked Omnitrix Ben, off topic. "Yup" said Swampfire, but it wasn't clear if he was answering Kevin's question or Vampire Ben's. Just as all the DNAliens raised they're guns to fire...

SMACK!

One went up in the air.

SMACK!

Then two.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Three, four and five...

"Move over, alien freaks! Ya in my way!" Said a Fourarms-looking teen, knocking away the DNAliens like were hallow pillars. Then, a blue blur swiped all of the blasters from the DNAliens that Fourarms-mini didn't get to, it stopped to reveal an XLR8-like female who dropped the guns in one big pile. That's when another teen that had what looked like quills on his face and elbows appeared, shooting said quills into the guns and destroying them. "Helen?" Asked Gwen. "Pierce?" Asked Swampfire. "And Halloween reject?" Asked Kevin. Inner Moka and Kurumu also recognized them; Helen Wheels, her brother Pierce Wheels and Manny Armstrong. These 3 were last seen in the Null Void trying to settle things down there. "Wait... but that means..." said Swampfire.

SCREECH!

"How's it going, kids?" Asked a voice from outside. The next thing everyone saw was a giant potato-like bat with tentacles flying inside and scaring the DNAliens off, someone was sitting on the creatures back, riding it like a horse. Seeing who it was, Swampfire flashed back into Ben and Gwen ran with him to hug... "Grandpa Max!"

What a nice tender moment :)

...

...

...

Until the Commander ripped himself free and raised his hand! **"BEN! LOOK OUT!"** Shouted Inner Moka, failing to hide her emotions. Looking behind them, the 3 humans saw the Highbreed's claws!

...

...

...

PEW, PEW, PEW!

"ARGH!" Grunted the Highbreed in pain and grabbed his shoulder, which was pierced by thorns. He looked up, and saw his attacker. "YOU! You traitor...!" He tried to say, but he was silenced by more thorns into his chest, knocking him into the controls for at least the 4th time that night... and he passed out. Not dead, just exhausted. Looking at the downed Highbreed, Ben noticed the darts in his chest... strangely familiar GREEN darts. "I believe the human phrase: _need a hand_... is entirely appropriate" said the attacker, coming out of the shadows with an equally familiar arm.

Ben said one word, "Reiny!"

* * *

1) **Joshua-Obryan.549:** Love that song. Idk if your trolling or not, but I get the feeling your quoting this song as a compliment, so thank you :)

2) **Nigel:** Ok, this troll is acceptable. I love Doctor Evil! :D

3) **Ah Punch:** Ooh, ouch. Public Enemy, you just got screwed... and didn't get kissed either. XD

4) **Indominous:** If you don't like my ideas, don't waste your time reading it then. I mean really, is it MY fault you have to rage on me because YOU had to open this fanfic page? :P

HA! You all thought I forgot to shout-out, didn't ya? I decided to mix it up a little for this chapter. And do you like Reinrassic's return? I personally think its so much better than how he popped out of nowhere at the last second in the canon.

I also think those trollers who say this story is horrible are total liars. If you didn't like this, why do you keep coming back? Why do you feel its necessary to review if you claim to hate it so much? It goes to show, people can't be honest with themselves sometimes. You obviously like this story to an extent if you keep returning to the scene of the crime.

I also love how Nigel and Indominous left reviews at [almost] the same time, so the supposed "multiple trollers" are actually just one person. That or they just happened to review at the same exact time, which is a really big IF. I'll cya all in the next one!

One question for all of you though, would you all like to see more "maturity" down the path or keep it a PG rating? If you don't get what I mean; I'm talking about sexual content/contact, maybe even a sex scene (or _Lemon_ as I think you guys call them). I'm pretty sure the manga had an implied one, didn't it? Sorry, I never located my Rosario+Vampire collection and at this point, I'm thinking perhaps the movers I hired may have stolen them.

Please let me know!


	13. Chapter 13

I just couldn't keep you in limbo anymore. I had to start this! Before that:

1) Sending shout-out message to **Ah Punch** : True, the manga could have been better, but it still made an interesting concept/story. It got really good when Alucard was introduced, too bad it ended around the same time though. :(

2) Sending shout-out message to **InvisibleMan** : I have a few ideas for Ultimate Alien, that's only if I write a third part to this story. That's also an interesting name you came up with.

3A) Sending shout-out message to **The Brod Road** : I'll consider it, but I'll wait until I get more votes in the poll before I make any final decisions. Thank you for that suggestion. :)

3B) Sending shout-out message to **The Brod Road** : Part of me knew you'd pick lemons, guess we both have dirty minds. XD

Now, let us begin!

* * *

 **Chapter 6: War for all Worlds + Vampire, Part 4**

 **Brainstorm:** No. I'm not implying that I'm smarter because my head is bigger.

 **Azmuth:** Good.

 **Brainstorm:** ... I'm merely stating the simple fact; my BRAIN is bigger!

 **Azmuth:** Really? And how many Omnitrixs' have you made in your lifetime?

 **Reinrassic (Reiny):** One more word out of you two cretins, I turn the ship around.

 **Brainstorm:** _(is silent for 3 seconds before pointing a claw at Azmuth)_ He started it.

The above classic comedic moment was brought to you by Ben (who changed into Brainstorm off-screen), Azmuth and Reinrassic. Back on earth in the Highbreed base, Ben suggested the Hyperspace Gate was both a way out... and a way in. Reinrassic confirmed this and offered to provide transport in his 'small cruiser'. It was about half the size of the warships, but at least they'd be able to go in undetected. As you can imagine, those who were not familiar with Reiny immediately tried to attack him; but Ben, Kurumu and Inner Moka managed to convince the others he was not a threat.

Gwen and Kevin were NOT thrilled to hear it was the same Highbreed that they tried to corner in that warehouse, but they trusted Ben. If both he and this Highbreed worked together to survive where they ended up, he was worth the benefit of the doubt. That didn't mean they let they're guards down, there was still some reasonable question to where his loyalty laid. As to why Ben changed, he wanted to drive. Reinrassic said no, he was VERY protective of his ship, which reminded the group of a certain someone on their team.

Only Ben, his harem, Azmuth, Kevin and Gwen went with Reinrassic; the others stayed behind to hold off the invasion as long as possible. Julie, who was riding on top of Ship in his battleship form, saw them fly off. Ben sent her a text before they left. "Be careful, Ben" she said to no one in particular.

"So, why is bug-eyes still with us?" Asked Kevin. "If your referring to me, I can't leave the Omnitrix unattended. Ben might go off on his own again and do something foolish" said Azmuth. **"He worries about you too, grandpa Frogger"** said Inner Moka, making 'bug-eyes' go buggy-eyed for a split second. "Ridiculous, I'm only concerned about the Omnitrix, NOT Ben" Azmuth assured. "Of course you are" said Gwen, sarcastically agreeing with him. **"And you call me dishonest"** Inner Moka said, having fun pushing Azmuth's buttons. He got a few cheap shots at her before, but now... oh, how the tables have turned! "We are approaching the Jump Gate, you may want to grab onto something" Reiny said.

Everyone grabbed (or sat) in a chair or gripped onto a bar/pole, like a normal person. However one...

SMOOSH!

Kurumu... well, yeah.

"If I may inquire? What exactly your doing?" Asked Brainstorm, although he knew the answer already. Since his chest was smaller, the succubus used the next best thing... his big head. Didn't mean it wasn't embarrassing, if not more. "What's it look like, I'm holding onto something" she purred. Then a cool girl and an underage one joined her. Kevin glared, but stopped when he sensed someone glaring at him, giving that person a nervous smile. "One question, Moka Akashiya" said Reinrassic. **"Spill"** she answered. "Do all monster mating seasons involve the female smothering the male with their additional features?" Asked the Highbreed. **"Only the A-Class idiots."**

-TIME BREAK-

Going through the Jump Gate was fun, for some more than others:

1) Reinrassic: Having done this many times before, disregarded the effects.

2) Inner Moka and Mizore: Were as stoic as ever, just sat calmly with her arms crossed (Inner Moka only).

3) Kevin and Azmuth: No so thrilled by the experience, they were just happy it was over.

4) Gwen and Yukari: Thought it was cool. They moved their fingers and wand respectively back and forth, making a 3D-like effect.

5) Kurumu: Thought it was cool... at first. Was made fun of by Yukari because her "watermelons" moved like Gwen and Yukari's fingers, giving her a second "set."

6) Ben/Brainstorm: ... puked, enough said.

Reinrassic landed near the council building. "We have arrived... the rest is up to you" he said. "Wait, your not coming?" Asked Ben. "I told you before, Ben-Ben Tennyson, I am unclean. I do not wish infect my kind anymore than you will, I brought you here because you saved me. Now... we are even. Go" said Reinrassic. Azmuth then got annoyed for some reason. "Oh please, enough of this purity nonsense. The only reason you Highbreed started this war is because your race is dying out. You've inbred, became sterile and your immune systems have paid the price" said Azmuth.

There were mixed reactions at this, Gwen and Kevin were silent but they grimaced. "So Highbreed's are impotent because of...?" Asked Kurumu, with a grossed-out face. "And they had babies with their...?" Asked Mizore, with a less-than-stoic grossed-out face. "That's so gross" whined Yukari, shivering with the most grossed-out face here... inner Ben couldn't help but comment on of all the kinky stuff Yukari longed for, THIS was considered gross to her? While Inner Moka was disgusted at this, she knew royal families used to do this in ancient times, so she wasn't as surprised as the others. Ben stepped up to his Highbreed ally and asked pointblank: "Reiny... is this true?"

Reinrassic's expression darkened...

"What lies are these? How dare you accuse me of dishonesty?!" He growled, the royal Highbreed now royally pissed off. "Lies? You mean to tell me that you didn't know your race is on the verge of extinction?" Asked Azmuth. "Extinction? There is nothing wrong with us!" Reiny snapped. "So then you have done inbreeding?" Asked Ben. He learned the effects during sexual education back in middle school; close genetic make-ups may lead to disease, disorders... or even death. "What of it? There's no difference! All species, even us superior Highbreed, are bound by the circle of life. We are born, we live, then die" Reinrassic said. It was now pretty obvious that Reiny (and perhaps all the Highbreed in general) have no idea of the dangers of inbreeding. But why would this set off a switch to start a universal war, that didn't make a lick of sense! "So that's why your superiors started all this, so you all wouldn't die alone" said Azmuth.

That did it...

"Get out..." the Highbreed said as lowly, and as calmly, as he could. "Reiny wait, I..." Ben tried to say. "I told you, my is REINRASSIC! Now all of you fifthly creatures, GET OUT OF MY SHIP! NOW!" Reiny... ahem, excuse me, Reinrassic roared. Not waiting to anger the alien any further, they exited the ship as quickly as possible. "Ben-Ben Tennyson, whether you succeed or perish... is not my concern. I merely owed you a favor for saving my life... nothing more. I want no part of your crusade!" Reinrassic continued and with that, he slammed the door of his cruiser shut. Ben looked at his friends, and noticed... "Hey, where's Moka?"

-TIME BREAK-

"Grrrr... to think I was actually considering joining their reindeer games. And they wonder WHY their kind disgusts us!" Reinrassic said to himself out loud. So what if his race practiced inbreeding, that's no excuse to throw a wild accusation that his people are dying! Then again, how long has it been since other Highbreed were conceived? Months? Years? _'No, it's all lies! The Highbreed Supreme would never keep the truth from us!'_ Reinrassic kept telling himself, but he couldn't shake this feeling in the back of his head...

He headed for the cockpit to get as far away from here as possible, but a certain female stood in his way with her arms crossed. She didn't look too happy... then again, did she ever? Except for when she was around Ben-Ben Tennyson, but Reinrassic didn't say anything about that mainly cause he didn't want to feel the bone-cracking pain that Dravek felt (he doesn't fear her, but thinks twice about what he says because of her level of power). "Moka Akashiya? If your here to argue on Ben-Ben Tennyson's behalf, I'm in no mood" said Reinrassic, walking past the vampire and was about to start the ship... **"What you said would've made her cry if she was out"** said Inner Moka. "Excuse me?" Asked Reiny. **"The other Moka I mean, don't tell me you haven't noticed our differences?"** The vampire responded.

It's not that he was looking or anything, but yes he has noticed. The change in demeanor and personality, the hair, the eyes... and both her front and back. Based on his limited human/monster interactions, he gathered for some reason those... attributes... were considered 'attractive' in lesser beings cultures. Why? He had no idea, nor did he intend to find out. How 2 blowup bags and a shaped rear end would capture male attention was beyond him. ( **AN:** To any girls that are reading this, if any, don't take this the wrong way. Size doesn't matter, your the way God made you for a reason, there's no such thing as too big or too small. I thought I'd just poke some fun at human anatomy.)

"Oh, of course. Your human form. With all due respect Moka Akashiya, you ARE the same, aren't you?" He asked, turning around in his seat to face her. **"It's... complicated. Back to the matter at hand, I get why your people keep your blood pure, kings and queens in our world used to do it"** said Inner Moka. Reinrassic looked at her in surprise, he had no idea other races purebred, even 'genetically inferior' ones! "Used too? Then why did you stop?" Asked Reiny, his interest peeked. **"We discovered what it was doing to us as living things... we were killing ourselves. True it was considered a high status, but at what cost? There's a reason why everyone and everything is different... for the balance of nature. If everything was the same, the circle of life would fall apart... and its now happening to your people as well"** Inner Moka explained. ( **AN:** Sorry if she's a little out-of-character, but this was the only way I could think of the explain things to Reinrassic.)

Reiny's expression was unreadable, even to Inner Moka. This was allot to take in for him it seemed. **"I will agree with you though, Azmuth has a way with words. But I've taken his advice, and I think its made me a better person"** Inner Moka admitted, she just hoped Reiny would NOT repeat that to the others. And if inner Ben found out... oh, don't even get her started! "Which was?" Asked the green-armed Highbreed. Inner Moka began to leave, but responded to his question before she walked out: **"Just do the right thing."**

-TIME BREAK-

2 Highbreeds were strolling down the hall...

BANG!

Their day was ruined by a door opening and slamming ONTO them. One of these poor aliens managed to stay conscious to push it off... and met the face of a human female that set off warning bells in its head. She also radiated... something, but this Highbreed was only trained as a council guard and as a result, never left the home world. **"Take us to your leader"** she ordered in a flat tone. "Man, I wanted to say that" said a second female, with glowing hands that turned off as she lowered them. "You said: _Ben, break down the door_ " said a dinosaur-like creature. **"You took too long, maybe you should stop yelling your name as you transform"** said the energy-radiating female.

Making use of his transformation now, Ben (now Humungousaur, of course) helped the Highbreed up and pushed him forward, silently ordering it to move along. None of the group sensed that the other Highbreed got up and was about to strike them with rapid-fire fingers, but he was knocked down yet again by...

-TIME BREAK-

BANG!

"ARGH!"

The twice-pushed Highbreed fell before its superiors... all 5 of them.

These 5 Highbreed were much different, and much older, than the others Ben and this team had seen. For one thing, they were bigger and rounder; and their skin was a darker color of white. The one at the end of the room was most likely the true leader, having an orange crown-like cowl on his head that was attached to his body; his wings also folded down like a cape and he had 6 eyes unlike the 4 or 3 the other Highbreed usually had. The real distinguishing feature was he had a hole in his belly... er, maybe he just gave birth? That, or it was never sewn shut.

The Highbreed tried to apologize, but the Highbreed King just held a hand up to silence him. The former just left without another word, shutting the door behind him. The King took a good look at those who dared invade his throne room. From reports; he recognized Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Azmuth, Kurumu and Moka/Inner Moka immediately. The other 2 were a mystery to him, but due to the energy he felt coming from them, he gathered they were monsters' like Kurumu and Moka/Inner Moka. Guess those that were relived of duty were being truthful after all.

"Ben 10, the earth vermin who can transform into other vermin, and his band of dung" said the Highbreed King. "Yeah, and your the top banana, right?" Humungousaur 'asked'. "I have read all accounts of your tenacity and courage, but... your gall truthfully exceeds all description" said the King. Humungousaur was going to answer back, but Inner Moka beat him to it. **"He appreciates the compliment, can we cut to the chase?"** She said. "Ah... and you must Moka Akashiya, the S-Class chutzpah vampire" the Top Banana said. **"And?"** Inner Moka 'asked'. "Oh, no reason. It's just been a long time since I've seen a monster... after the _Great Migration_ , that is" said the Highbreed King. "The _Great_..." went Mizore. " _Migration_?" Finished Yukari. "The hell's that?" Asked Kurumu.

"Look, as interesting as that is, I'd like you to call off the attack on earth. If that's not TOO much trouble" said Humungousaur, to the Highbreed King. "You barge into our home, just to ask that?" 'Asked' the King. "Pretty much. What do you get to gain from destroying us anyway, what did we ever do to piss you off?" Asked Humungousaur. "You should already know the answer, pawn scum. You are inferior life forms, your very existence is an affront to our..." stated the Banana King ( **AN:** Can you tell I'm having fun with this? :P). "Time out, your highness. We already know your going extinct" said Kevin. "Your ridiculous belief in racial purity lead to your loss of resistance to disease and shorter lifespan. Healthy Highbreeds' can life for thousands of years... and its been reduced to a mere 20. This IS the final generation of Highbreeds', is it not?" Azmuth stated.

"You are correct, mongrel. The day of the Highbreed is drawing to a close... but we will not perish alone" said the King. He then pointed upward to a pod that held monitors in it. Images of all kinds of planets, people, wildlife were projected on it. "In just a few short hours, my fleet will destroy not only earth... but EVERY known form of life in this galaxy. Including..." he continued, then the screen made a giant picture of...

...

...

...

"YOKAI ACADEMY!" Humungousaur said, shocked beyond reason, with was shared with the rest of his team. "Correct. And to think monsters' used to be just as superior as us. The destruction of Galvan Prime, was only a signal to begin. Enjoy the view, for you will be the only ones to witness the end of all life... in the universe" said the Highbreed King. Ben, his friends and his monster harem just looked up at the images... there was nothing else they could do...

No one noticed the small movement of the door...

* * *

Being the asshole I am, I'm leaving it here. :P

The next one will be the final chapter of summer, and the beginning of school... if Mister Banana-Head doesn't blow it up first.


	14. Chapter 14

1:00am... so tired, but I had to get this out! Hurricane Irma really held me back, no power means no internet. That doesn't mean I couldn't write! Take that, Mama Nature! Love you to death, but you can be a real b****h sometimes. So here we are, the final chapter not of the fic itself, but before school's in for our heroes! And:

1) Shout-out to **Rick** : This is another acceptable troll. "Turn the pickle Morty. WOOO! PICKLE RICK!"

2) Everyone else: I got a total of 220 Followers/Favorites for this crossover series! Now that's amazing, I never thought that would be possible for me. Thank you everyone for sticking by me, this is a team effort ya know. You review/follow/fav, I write... its a win-win! :D Keep it up please, and we can make this the best story we can!

* * *

 **Chapter 7: War for all Worlds + Vampire, Part 5**

Things like "how could you do this" and "who gave you the right" were said to the Highbreed King, but he and the 4 other banana-brains remained silent. "Think of it as... a universal cleansing" said the King Banana-Brain ( **AN:** OK, I'll stop calling him that now. I had my fun). "All is lost then, there's nothing more we can do to fight them" said Azmuth, sadly. Even he, the smartest being in 3 galaxies (or the whole universe according to Paradox), couldn't think of any possible solution to this problem. **"Gotta admit, ya got a big pair of'em... but if you selected me, this would've been over 2 chapters ago"** said you-should-know-who-is-speaking. However, his main counterpart got an idea upon hearing the word: 'cleanse'. He didn't know IF it would work, but has his  Hero's Intuition steered him wrong?

"Maybe... we DON'T have to fight" said Humungousaur. "Wait, your just giving up?" Asked Kurumu, shocked to hear Ben suggest quitting. **"Have you lost your marbles? How do stop something if you don't fight back?!"** Asked Inner Moka, surprised and angry at Ben for possibly giving in. **"For once, I'm agreeing with Bella"** said the other Ben. "Your missing my point, guys. You can't kill germs with more germs, you need to... 'cleanse' them. Omnitrix, is it possible to repair the genetic damage to the Highbreed, every single one?" Humungousaur asked his emblem. What surprised everyone is... it answered back!

 **"VOICE RECOGNITION, BENJAMIN TENNYSON, ACCEPTED. CALCULATING PROBABILITY OF DNA MANIPULATION..."** said the Omnitrix, beeping while it did its thing. **"ANALYSIS COMPLETE. GENETIC REPAIR ON THAT SCALE WILL REQUIRE ALL AVAILABLE POWER; INCLUDING DEACTIVATING CURRENT TRANSFORMATION, ENTERING RECHARGE STATE FOR 72 EARTH HOURS... AND RE-LOCKING MASTER CONTROL TO INCREASE ENERGY OUTPUT. DO YOU STILL WISH TO PROCEED?"**

Although they heard it speak before, that was only to Azmuth's voice, the monster girls couldn't stop the Japanese word for "amazing" from exiting their lips. Sadly, only Kevin had no idea what they said. Still, the fact that this watch could repair other life forms instead of just the user was astonishing, but Ben would be without his powers for some time. Knowing him, they knew he'd do it for the sake of others... and at the cost of Master Control! Back in Japan he told them about it, it sounded nice to have. Unlimited access to 10,000+ aliens... without a time limit! **"Ok, let me get this straight. You just got EVERYTHING unlocked... NOW YOUR GONNA GIVE IT UP FOR 5 WALKING FICUS'?!"** Asked Vampire Ben.

 _'Yeah. Got a problem with that?'_ Asked Ben. **"Uh... HELL YA! I can be out for 20 minutes if I wanted... f*** that, the whole damn day! If you re-lock it, I'm gonna be stuck in here for 3 f*****g days! DO YOU KNOW, HOW HOT IT GETS IN HERE?!"** Screamed 'Ben', clearly not liking this idea. _'Tell ya what, let me do this without you throwing a temper tantrum... and I'll use you all day for the next couple of days'_ Ben offered, somehow knowing this is something 'Ben' would like. **"... your serious, 3 whole days? Even knowing what I can do behind your back?"** Asked 'Ben', caught off guard. _'Scouts honor... just behave_ ' Ben promised. **"Fine... but your an idiot, Ben. Just know that"** said the other Ben going silent, but he sounded sincere.

"Yes" Humungousaur said, changing back into Ben. Whirling and more beeping noises came from the Omnitrix, preparing itself. "What are you doing?" Asked the king... of bananas ( **AN:** There, now I'm done :P), not understanding what this creature was trying to do. Was he gonna blow them all up? Sounds like something an idiotic human would do, but what would that solve? Sure it would kill all Highbreed on this planet, but that wouldn't stop the destruction of this dirty universe. And what was with that smile, was he mocking them? "Wait for it..." said Ben, still holding that smile.

 **"GENETIC RECOMBINATION SEQUENCE IS READY. FINAL WARNING, MASTER CONTROL WILL BE RE-LOCKED AND DNA TRANSFORMATIONS WILL BE UNAVAILABLE FOR 72 EARTH HOURS. DO YOU STILL WISH TO ENGAGE?"** The Omnitrix asked for the final time. The Highbreed Council members looked at one another, this action was followed by Ben's team... and all eyes were glued to the human in question.

...

...

...

"Yes."

 **"ACKNOWLEDGED."**

FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

An enormous flash of bright white light erupted from the Omnitrix, spreading in all directions and even passing through walls! The Japanese monsters' and the others had no idea what Ben was doing, they just hoped its working. Unbeknownst to them, this shockwave also passed into the Jump Gate and made its way back to earth, this included the other planets and the monster world the Highbreed were targeting. DNAliens across the galaxy reverted back to their normal selves, unconscious but alive. As for the Highbreed themselves...

The Highbreed Kings vision returned to him, but he felt different for some reason. Looking around, his fellow members changed into... things! It was disgusting, their purity was robbed and... wait a minute. Ben 10 asked his watch-like device to 'cleanse' them, so if his 4 other brothers were affected, then... he shouldn't have looked at himself, lets leave it at that. "You...! What have you done?!" That was a good question, some of the Highbreed resembled some of Ben's known alien forms, while others were a mystery. "Yeah, what exactly did you do?" Asked Mizore. "Isn't obvious? The watch fixed them" said Yukari.

 **"CORRECT. WITH THE DNA REPROGRAM COMPLETED, ALL HIGHBREED IN RANGE OF TRANSMISSION HAVE BEEN FUSED WITH RANDOM SPECIES FROM OMNITRIX DATABASE, CURING GENETIC DAMAGE AND SAVING THE RACE FROM EXTINCTION"** responded the Omnitrix, answering the question as to what happened.

"In range? But with the Jump Gates open for the attack, that means..." said the King. "That every Highbreed across the galaxy is uh... how did he put it?" Azmuth 'asked' Inner Moka. **"Mongrel, maggot, vile parasite... the list goes on and on"** she said. "Welcome to the family, amigos" said Kevin. "And now that your cured, you have no reason to destroy 'lesser creatures', your one of us now" said Kurumu. "How could you do this to us? Do you realize what you have just done?" Asked the Highbreed Supreme, his tone becoming angry. "I don't understand, I just saved all of you" said Ben.

"What you DID... was take away the only thing we've had since the _Great Migration_ , the ONLY thing we treasured for generations! You expect us to feel gratitude? What we feel... is dirty. Council, there is only one honorable act we can perform" said the Highbreed King, then he and his court started making croaking noises of some kind. "Uh, what are saying?" Asked Gwen. "Their speaking in their native tongue, unfortunately I have no idea what they are discussing. Ben, you should..." said Azmuth, but was cut off by...

 **Omnitrix: UNIVERSAL TRANSLATOR HAS BEEN ACTIVATED.**

 **Vampire Ben: Your welcome, again.**

 **Highbreed King:** *croaking noises*... mass suicide.

"SUICIDE?!" Went Ben, clearly he wasn't expecting the Highbreed to go this far. Although stunned that an inferior was able to understand their language, the king spoke to Ben. "You understand our discourse? You are full of surprises, Ben 10. But it matters little, this is want must be done" he said. He was about to order one of his henchmen to go to the vocal room and issue the command for all Highbreeds' to 'do the honorable thing', when he had an epiphany. "On second thought, we will commit mass suicide... AFTER YOURS!" He continued, raising his big hand to pierce Ben's heart...

PEW!

...

...

...

A thorn barely missed his giant head and hit the wall behind him... a green thorn. A new form stood in the doorway behind these vermin who not only dared invade his home, but 'cure' them. "You will NOT lay a finger... on Ben-Ben Tennyson." Everyone turned to see Reinrassic, with one of his fingers missing before it grew back. "And as a Highbreed myself, I do not appreciate being lied to by my superiors."

-REINRASSIC'S FLASHBACK-

 _5 minutes earlier..._

" _Just do the right thing_ , she says. If I get there before Ben-Ben Tennyson, perhaps I can straighten this out" said a green-armed Highbreed. Thinking over what Inner Moka told him, he decided he had to get the truth for himself, then he would consider what was the right course of action. He really hoped they were wrong though, being taught about purity was all he knew and to his knowledge, there were no foul consequences for it. To add more to his plate, he just attacked yet another member of his kind to save his "friends" yet again. He was prepared to accept any and all punishment should this be nothing but false information. Although, he felt... dare he say stronger, after getting Methanosian DNA up his arm, so was there SOME truth to it? There was only one way to find out...

Taking another route, Reiny avoided Ben's team in an effort to get to the throne room first. He WAS next in line to lead and he had big plans when he became king, so it's only natural that he knew all the corridors by heart. He finally made it to the door and was about to open it, when...

 **?:** ... gain from destroying us anyway, what did we ever do to piss you off?

 **?:** You should already know the answer, pawn scum.

 _'That was Ben-Ben Tennyson's voice, and the Highbreed Supreme'_ thought Reinrassic. He was aggravated that he didn't get here first, but at least Ben-Ben Tennyson was trying to reason with his master. This once again, contradicted what Reiny was taught growing up. Other life forms, especially humans, shot first and asked questions later. Ben-Ben Tennyson never ceased to surprise him.

 **?:** ... racial purity lead to your loss of resistance to disease and shorter lifespan. Healthy Highbreeds' can life for thousands of years... and its been reduced to a mere 20. This IS the final generation of Highbreeds', is it not?

Ugh, and that Galvan was still with... hold on? Did he just say Highbreed life was reduced?! And to a mere 20 years?! Well, it's now what humans call: _moment of truth_. Reiny prayed in his head that his lesser allies were just wrong, but if anyone would know its the Highbreed Supreme. As king, he held the responsibility and knowledge of all births.

 **Highbreed King:** You are correct, mongrel.

Upon hearing those words, they echoed in Reinrassic's head over and over. His legs felt weak, so he leaned on a wall to balance himself. It didn't work and he slid down the wall into a sitting position. It was true, confirmed by the king himself. Suddenly, he felt a wave of... something, along with a flash of white light originating form the throne room. Looking back inside, Reinrassic noticed Ben-Ben Tennyson was now in human form... with the Highbreeds' around him transformed!

 **Highbreed King:** You...! What have you done?!

 **Mizore:** Yeah, what exactly did you do?

 **Yukari:** Isn't obvious? The watch fixed them.

 **Omnitrix:** **CORRECT. WITH THE DNA REPROGRAM COMPLETED, ALL HIGHBREED IN RANGE OF TRANSMISSION HAVE BEEN FUSED WITH RANDOM SPECIES FROM OMNITRIX DATABASE, CURING GENETIC DAMAGE AND SAVING THE RACE FROM EXTINCTION.**

Fixed? Saved? Even after all his people have done to Ben-Ben Tennyson, all the blood-baths they been through, every scheme towards the goal of purging all the "vermin"... he saved them?! Just like he did back on Turrawuste, he helped save his behind (or arm, in his case) without a hint of hesitation. Truthfully, it looks like those who thought they were superior, were actually just the opposite and almost killed themselves. Now thanks to the selflessness of a lowly human, one of the many things he was taught to exterminate, just rescued Reiny's people... from themselves.

For an unknown reason, he heard his leader change his tone, literally. At first, Reiny paid it no mind... until he heard the words: "mass suicide."

-END FLASHBACK-

Walking as he spoke, Reiny approached his leader, also standing in front of Ben's team protectively just in case. "Besides, there IS another way. We let go of the past, and move forward. That is exactly what I did. This human healed an injury of mine by lending me his strength and changing my DNA. At first, I thought I was cursed and should exile myself, but I've learned it was a gift. In fact, I've never felt better! I feel stronger than I've ever felt in my entire existence, it helped me survive on the harsh world of Turrawuste. Our greatest treasure may be gone, but we would have paid a deadly price. Fellow Highbreed, thanks to this human and his monster friends, we can thrive once again! Is this not what we desire, to continue our legacy as the greatest race in the universe? Now their is no longer a need to lie to our people... WE CAN LIVE! I trusted this human... and it was a wise decision on my part. I am grateful for this second chance he's given me, and I will protect him with my life" said Reinrassic.

The 4 other council members muttered amongst themselves. "And you... trust this human? Even though he has robbed you of your former glory?" Asked the Highbreed King. "With every fiber, of my being" Reinrassic answered. The council muttered some more until the king finally answered again. "It has been decided... since you have firsthand experience with this and our time is coming after centuries, the council has elected you the new Highbreed Supreme. Lead us wisely... er..." said the king, well ex-king now. "Reinrassic... but please, call me Reiny" said Reiny, turning to head towards the vocal room to call off the war... but not before winking a set of his eyes at Ben-Ben Tennyson.

"TO ALL HIGHBREED WITHIN THE SOUND OF MY VOICE, THIS YOUR NEW HIGHBREED SUPREME SPEAKING. I UNDERSTAND YOU MIGHT BE CONFUSED AS TO WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU, THAT WILL BE DISCUSSED LATER ON, ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW IS THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ANY OF YOU... AND THAT YOU'VE BEEN GIVEN A SECOND CHANCE. THE WAR BETWEEN US AND THE UNIVERSE... IS OVER! RETURN HOME, SO WE CAN MAKE A BRAND NEW FUTURE, TOGETHER!" Said the voice of Reiny, commanding every single Highbreed to come back. After that, Reiny turned around and held out his green hand. Ben shook it. "Thanks Reiny" said Ben, smiling. "No... thank YOU, Ben-Ben Tennyson."

-TIME BREAK-

After all was said and done; Grandpa Max took the Plumbers Kids' (Alan, Cooper, Helen, Manny and Pierce) with him to train them, he couldn't help but joke that he needed a "Bigger Rust-Bucket." Julie returned home in Ship, giving Ben a kiss on the cheek (she would have been dogpiled by a certain few if Gwen didn't intervene). And of course, Kevin's car was destroyed yet again. He went to the Auto Show to try and find a new ride, and Gwen surprising went with him. This left Ben alone with his Japanese friends. "Well, this was fun. Hey, where'd that zombie-kid go?" Said Ruby, her question went unanswered however. "It was nice working with you Ben, but we must also get going" said Paradox with Azmuth beside him.

"There's work to be done back on Galvan Prime, lots of rebuilding to do" said Azmuth. "Wait Azmuth, before ya go, can you reengage Master Control? I tried using that voice command you used earlier, but it didn't work for me" said Ben, extending his arm to the Grey Matter. "Yes, that voice command only responds to my voice, in case the Omnitrix falls into the wrong hands. But I wrote a password for you that should answer your question" said Azmuth, handing Ben a piece of folded paper. "Wait, does that mean we need to go back too?" Asked Yukari, getting somewhat depressed. And then...

SMOOSH!

"PLEASE CHANGE HISTORY OR SOMETHING, I CAN'T LEAVE MY DESTINED PARTNER AGAIN!" Shouted... well, who else? "Bummer, I was starting to like it here. Aw well, no gir... I mean, no place like home" said Gin. "Can't you bend the rules just once?" Asked Mizore, joining the smoosh session. Yukari not wanting to be left out also joined in...

Then they all got "kicked off the block."

 **"Can't you morons give him some space? He just cured an alien race and saved every other living thing! Besides, I'd like a unsoiled meal before we head back"** Inner Moka said, and she was just about to put her Rosario on too. "Is a meal the only reason... or are you finally being honest with yourself?" Asked Azmuth, wearing that smug look on his face when he knew he was right. Having no comeback ready, Inner Moka turned away. She was about to kick the little frog and see how far he could fly, but decided that would only prove his point. **"Paradox, take us home"** she said, not wanting to deal with this right now, or anymore for that matter. Monster fights are one thing, saving an entire universe was something else, even for Inner Moka.

The time traveler just smirked. "And who said you were returning to Japan so soon?" He asked. "Wait so..." Asked Kurumu. "We can stay?" Asked Mizore. "Yes and no. You need to return to your own world eventually... but that doesn't mean you'll never see each other again. Enjoy your 3 days" said Paradox. The Japanese natives were about to asked what he meant by that, but he disappeared along with Azmuth in a flash of light. They assumed he was taking to Ben, due to the Omnitrix saying it had to recharge for that same amount of time. That's when Ben opened the folded paper and it read:

...

...

...

 _"Have fun figuring it out" :P_

...

...

...

CRUMBLE!

"Yeah, that would've been too easy" said Ben, unamused. The group headed home, to enjoy the little time left they had with Ben. Hopefully, his parents had enough guest rooms...

-TIME BREAK -

 _43 hours later..._

Sadly, the monsters had to return home early to get ready for the welcoming ceremony for school. The bear hugs were tighter than ever, but they had to go. Even Julie was a little sad, she's gotten closer to the monster girls despite they fought over her boyfriend, especially the pink haired Moka. Her and Julie got along like Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, though Julie never got to know the silver haired version. That was probably for the best because like Inner Moka, Julie can get quite competitive.

Ben was in the middle of getting his school supplies ready when his mother called him downstairs. A Japanese man in a fancy suit was waiting for him on the living room couch.

"Benjamin K. Tennyson? Also known as the Shape-Shifter with no ranking?" Asked the man. Ben didn't know what he meant at first, but realized it was a class system for... wait, could that be why he's here?! _'Now, now Ben. Let's not jump the gun. Besides, unless the Plumbers are involved, there's no way'_ Ben thought. "Yea, that's me" he answered, taking a seat himself. "Good, then I'm in the right place. I was asked to give you this" said the man, pulling an envelope, one that was strikingly similar to the one he got from school when he was transferred to... _'No way, that's just a coincidence, anyone can pick similar envelopes'_ Ben thought again, keeping his mind rational. He went to open it.

"Oh no, no, no. Don't open it yet, it's confidential information. You may see the contents while you are alone" said the man. "Ooooooookaaaaaaaay" said Ben, confused. The man then got up from his seat and bowed. "Thank you, I'll be on my way" he said, heading for the door. "Wait sir, would you like some tea before you go?" Asked Sandra. "Oh no, that's quite all..." the man kindly began to say, but he wasn't paying attention were he was walking and he hit the front door, hitting the side of his face. Ben managed to get to him. "Geez, you ok mister..." he began, but stopped when he noticed something drooping from his face... a tentacle?! "Y-yes, I'm alright. N-now I must be going" he said, exiting the premises. **"That SOB was wearing an ID Mask"** said inner Ben.

 _2 hours later..._

Later that night at 10:57pm, the clock just changed a minute ahead. Ben had a hard time falling asleep, his mind kept rethinking about what happened earlier with that man. It was a DNAlien in disguise, but why? The war was over, so there wasn't a need for them right? Did the Omnitrix miss one? **"Why don't you quit overthinking this, and just open the letter?"** Asked Vampire Ben. _'Easy for you to say, what if its a trap?'_ Thought Ben to his other self. **"What? Your afraid it's gonna be a 'present from Wendy?' Open the damn letter, Peter Pan-sy"** retorted the Vampire Ben. Not in the mood for the vampires insults, Ben got up and got the letter he placed at the other end of the room. He carefully peeled it open, as if it was rigged if opened too fast, and slowly grabbed the sheet folded inside...

 **"OPEN IT!"**

Not expecting that, he pulled the letter out in surprise... nothing happened. Letting out a breath of relief, he unfolded the paper...

...

...

...

...

...

...

It was a notice that his current school initiated the Student Exchange Program again...

...

...

...

To Japan...

...

...

...

For Yokai Academy!

Ben's heart burst. He was going back, he really was! He was so happy, happier than he felt in a very; VERY long time! Then it hit him. "Wait a minute, you knew all along?" He asked his watch out loud, but he never got an answer. Not that he expected one, but it didn't hurt to ask. He was about to return to bed, now that his worries are behind him, when he heard a crumble from beneath his foot... another piece of paper! It must've have fell out while he was jumping for joy. He picked it up and read it:

 _Dear, Ben-Ben Tennyson._

 _First of all, your accursed writing is nettlesome, your mates had to teach me it. I think I'm beginning to grasp the human concept of "a harem". To the point however, I noticed that as you were with them, your behavior changed slightly. I believe this is the emotion known as "happiness", your current mate doesn't seem to completely fill this requirement. So after all you've done for me and my people, and by "pulling a few strings" (I'll never understand that phrase, there were no strings attached), myself and the Plumbers were able to grant you entry to Japan. This is beyond me, you all share the same planet, yet you are divided by "society"._

 _Think of this as payment for your honorable deed, despite what we Highbreeds' have put you through... for my own needs, of course. ;)_ _Have a long and prosperous life, perhaps we shall meet again someday. If you ever need anything, do not hesitate to ask, it's the least I can do. (By the way, Kurumu Kurono called the above image a "smiley" and told me to put it there. No idea why, maybe cause I wasn't serious when I wrote it? Your species and monsters are so confusing.)_

There was no signature, who could this be from? Smiling and putting the thought and letter aside, Ben laid down and let sleep overtake him. For even a hero needs his rest, especially for the next school year...

* * *

And there you have it. Highbreed problem has been crossed off the list and now Ben will return to Yokai. What misadventures await? What monsters will he encounter? Will his Vampire Form make things better or worse? Too many questions to name, but all will be revealed next time. Please review and give your comments on how you liked or didn't like the changes made up until this point from the canon. Such as the way the Highbreeds were dealt with, the battle scenes, Reiny's letter (which personally, I think is amazing as no one has ever done it before); whatever you want.

I love you all, see ya then! :)

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	15. Chapter 15

Phew, put allot of work into this one. There was about 10 rewrites until I finally wrote one that I felt would be great. I think you guys are gonna like this; its got humor, action, sexual contact, everything us Ben10/Rosario+Vampire fans like! Also, I'm closing the poll soon, so don't miss your chance to vote!

1) Shout to **Treyalexander63917** : Read and find out.

2) Shout to **Guest #1** : As of right now, this is only Alien Force and possibly a few elements from Ultimate Alien. I don't know if I'll continue to Omniverse or not.

3) Shout to **Shogun Lord Poke Burst** : Yes, school adventures begin now.

4) Shout to **Guest #2** : It's gonna get even more lit, trust me.

5) Shout to **OechsnerC** : I'm gonna give the poll a few more days before I make a decision like that. Or I might just make a separate doc for rated "M" stuff.

Just a reminder, this mostly follows the anime since my Rosario+Vampire collection was stolen/lost/misplaced during my move into a new house. Some manga events will occur, but only those that I remember since viewing manga online costs credit from my credit card... and that's one thing I DON'T need stolen! I went through ID theft before and trust me, it's not fun and it doesn't work both ways despite what Brian said in _Family Guy_. Enjoy this first episode of the school year, and please comment!

* * *

Getting off the creepy bus that was driven by the equally creepy driver, Ben arrived at his destination. He just traveled halfway across the world in under 3 seconds... to a different world altogether. "I'm surprised your still coming here, kid. I thought you got transferred out" said the driver. "Eh, stranger things have happened, but I'm back. Hopefully for good this time, I really do love it here" answered Ben. "Heheh, your the first human to say that, in this alternate universe anyway. Have fun kid, heheheheheh" said the driver, puffing out some smoke from his cigarette as Ben got out of the bus. Taking a deep breath, Ben walked towards a building in the distance. "AH! Home at last... Yokai Academy, here I come!"

 _{Instrumental}_

 _It started when an alien device did what it did..._

(Ben, as a 10-year-old, reaches for a "watch" and it clamps onto him.)

 _and it suck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid._

(Ben grows up into a 15-year-old, and he changes into his Vampire Form.)

 _Now older and with powers, he's no ordinary kid!_

 _He's Ben 10. (and a vam-pire)_

 _Enrolled in a school of monsters, their in for a big surprise..._

(Mizore, Ruby, Kurumu and Yukari enter. With Yukari and Kurumu pulling each others hair all the while. Ben and Moka appear, about to kiss or Moka go for his neck, but Kokoa gets in-between them with Kou.)

 _he'll turn into an alien before their very eyes!_

( **AN:** Use your imagination at this point, think of any alien he has changed into in this series.)

 _He's slimy, creepy, fast and strong..._

 _he's every shape and size!_

 _He's Ben 10! (and a vam-pire)_

 _Now stationed in Japan, he's on the case!_

 _Still fighting evil on Earth, and space!_

 _He'll never stop till he grad-u-ates..._

 _cause he's the only one, who can save the DAY!_

 _BEN 10! (and a vam-pire!)_

 _{Instrumental}_

(Scenes from the first fic flip every few seconds. At one point, Ben transforms into his Vampire Form while at the same time pulling Moka's Rosario off.)

 **Inner Moka: Know...** (Jumps off-screen)

 **Ben (Vampire Form): Your...** (Jumps off-screen)

 **Both: PLACE!** (Inner Moka's foot and Ben's Vampire Form's fist collide and cause an explosion)

 _{Song end}_

( **AN:** Sorry, couldn't resist writing it at least once :P)

 **Chapter 8: Reunions + Vampire**

Walking through the familiar forest, Ben couldn't help but recognize this spot he ended up at. He didn't know how or why he did, all parts of the forest look alike out here, but there was something about this EXACT location that triggered something in his brain. "Hmm, this is where I first meet Moka. That would be funny if I got hit by a bike right about..."

WHAM!

 **Kou:** And as if destiny played a role, he got run over yet again, WEEEE!

"Ow... I take it back" groaned our American hero, getting up. That's when he noticed a red-haired girl beside him... and where his hand was! He began to pull it away, resisting the hormonal urge to grip something that was 2 inches upward. The girl also began to open her eyes, staring directly into Ben's. This went on for a good 4 seconds. "HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" The girl screamed. Before she could kick him, Ben thought quickly. "Sorry, I was gonna carry you. I thought you were unconscious" he answered. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about this girl that reminded him of Moka.

Getting up fast and holding a hand out, he offered her help. This girl was about to swat his hand away, when she got a whiff of his sent. She went close to his face. "Wow... can't believe I'm saying this, but you smell good!" Said the girl, about to lick a bruise on his cheek. "I'm guessing your a vampire then?" Asked Ben but subconsciously, he already knew the answer. "Ya, so? You got a problem with that?!" The girl went, backing off. That's when she saw Ben do something no one ever did for her WILLINGLY... pull down his shirt collar. "Not at all, but you seem thirsty... if you need some, take it" said Ben.

At first, the girl thought she was dreaming. This boy was allowing her to suck his blood... she didn't even need to hypnotize him! Not only that, this boy was kinda cute and... she mentally slapped herself for thinking that way. Besides, he obviously wasn't from around here, his foreign look gave that away. But still, he was kindly offering her something she needed, despite this was their first meeting. Slowly going to his neck, she took her drink... and it was cloud nine, no... 999! His blood, the sweetness, the flavor... she never tasted something so... divine! She stopped, though with ALLOT of effort because of her vampiric instincts.

BAM!

Then she kicked him in the forehead. "THAT WAS FOR ALMOST FEELING ME UP, PERVERT!" She screamed, getting her bag and walking away. Ben just rubbed his forehead. "Ugh... your welcome for the snack" he moaned, getting his things. **"Heh, this'll be an interesting year"** said Vampire Ben. "Your telling me" Ben responded, looking at his watch.

-TIME BREAK-

 **Freshman Girl #2:** AHHHH! THEIR SO INCREDIBLE! Kurumu's bigger breasts really are better!

 **Freshman Girl #4:** Yukari's small ones are pretty cute too!

 **Freshman Girl #11:** Don't forget the cherries of the ice queen, Mizore Shirayuki!

 **Freshman Girl #1:** And the legendary Moka Akashiya!

 **Freshman Girl #8:** Wait, THE Moka Akashiya?!

 **Freshman Girl #16:** SHE'S SO COOL!

This is all that was heard walking up to the school gate. Freshmen women were groping and feeling Ben's friends, only Moka was touched in 'other' places. The poor vampire was being carried off to parts unknown, until she was given a big hand. "No more, NO MORE! PUT ME DOWN PLEASE!" She cried with closed eyes, trying not to wonder what horrors await her next. "So sorry, madame. Thought you could use a Way Big hand" said a deep voice, making Moka snap open her eyes. A green flash of light later... a boy was holding Moka bridal style.

( **AN:** Play the sparkle, sparkle music)

 _La, la, la, la, laaaaaaaa... la, la, la, laaaaaaa..._

"Can't leave guys alone for a day, can't I?"

"B-Ben... y-your back..."

"Of course I came back, I can't ever leave you."

"Oh, Ben..."

"Moka..."

"Ben..."

"Moka..."

(La, La's are cut off) **"She's not gonna kiss ya, slick."**

 _'She did once.'_

 **"That barely counts! It was a peck!"**

 _'Oh, someone jealous?'_

 **"... just let her suck your neck already."**

CHUUUUUUUUUUU!

That's exactly what happened after the conversation between the Ben twins. Moka, although their lips almost made contact, went for his neck. As soon as she was done, Ben let her down. "I missed you, Ben" said Moka. "I missed you too, Mo..."

SMOOSH!

The sudden appearance of the succubus and her hug of certain death stopped Ben's sentence. "HEY BEN! You didn't forget me, did you?! I missed you so badly, my Destined One! Your gonna tell me your happy to see me too, right?" Asked Kurumu. "Sure... once I'm allowed to breathe" Ben manged to muffle out. Kurumu then got stabbed in the forehead by an ice-type shuriken. "Hell will freeze over before I let you dig your claws into my Ben" said Mizore. "Oh yeah, you Elsa reject? He's MINE, and I'll slice you into ice cubes if you come near him!" Said Kurumu; glowing with her monster energy and her weapons, wings and tail out. "The only women for him is me, his little Popsicle" said Mizore, with her ice talons out.

KLONG! KLONG!

2 washtubs fell on the heads of the 2 women about to duke it out in front of the school building. "I told you on the bus ride home, I called dibs on Ben next time we see him!" Said Yukari, now becoming the 3rd member of the showdown. They were about to charge into each other when Ben got in-between them with his arms out, the 3 brawlers skidded to a stop. "Guys. I just back from saving the world, can I please start a new school year without the drama... for ONE day?" He asked. The girls would have answered 'yes', but...

 **Freshman Girl #1:** AHHHHHHHH! IT'S HIM!

 **Freshman Girl #7:** THE AWESOME AMERICAN, BEN TENNYSON!

 **Freshman Girl #10:** WE'RE CRAZY ABOUT YOU!

A stampede of freshmen girls crowded around Ben, stomping the harem girls into the ground below them. "Uh... w-whats going on?" Asked a red-faced Ben, trying to stay rational. It was kinda difficult due to being surrounded by a bevy of female attention, but he managed... somewhat.

 **Freshman Girl #1:** We're so thrilled to be here!

 **Freshman Girl #3:** After hearing all about the sexy older students, we couldn't wait to attend Yokai Academy!

 **Freshman Girl #20:** Like Yukari Sendo, the tiny yet totally smart witch!

 **Freshman Girl #9:** And Kurumu Kurono, the succubus with ballistic banzongas!

 **Freshman Girl #5:** The literally cool ice princess, Mizore Shirayuki!

 **Freshman Girl #19:** And of course, the classy Moka Akashiya!

 **Freshman Girl #11:** But there's someone even sexier than those beauties!

After seeing Fan Clubs in anime and dealing with one once before, Ben had a pretty good idea who all 20 of these girls were referring too. "And that would be?" Ben asked, though he dreaded to hear their answer, it didn't take the brain power of Brainstorm and/or Grey Matter to figure it out either. "Do you even have to ask?" Asked one of the girls. "The famous and handsome shape-shifter that was rumored to have been deported..." said another girl. "YOU, BEN TENNYSON!" All 20 girls shouted with glee, they all crowded around him even more, giving him no elbow room whatsoever. They even touched him in... unmentionable... places. "HEY! What the heck... STOOOOP! What are you doing, DON'T GRAB THAT! OW! We got kids under 13 probably reading this, ya know!" Ben cried, the poor American getting carried off like Moka almost was a minute ago. "I TAKE IT BACK! WHO DOESN'T LOVE GOOD DRAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" ( **AN:** How's THAT for sexual contact? You didn't think I was gonna give Moka all that attention, did ya?)

-TIME BREAK-

After asking the Omnitrix via Voice Command for _something to get him outta here_ , Ben turned into Grey Matter to escape the Freshmen frenzy. He did get out of their grasp, but had to run like hell into a crevice to avoid the stampede behind him... with said stampede comically smashing into the wall upon failing to catch him. He was a minute late for homeroom, but Miss Nekonome understood. She was gonna be his homeroom teacher this year, and now all 4 of his harem members were in the same class.

Later that day was the welcoming ceremony, the group was making their way to the gym where it was being held. Of course, the girls started an argument over Ben (at least it wasn't a physical one this time) while moving along... until they saw a wall crash in with 2 boys. "Stop ogling me, losers" said a voice that Ben's girls recognized but what was surprising, Ben appeared to recognize it too! "Losers?" Asked one of the boys. "Who do you think you are, princess?" Asked the other boy. "Hey, its not my fault your both ugly as sin" said the voice from before, a girl voice.

"THAT'S IT, YA RED-HEADED SKANK! You've really pissed me off!" Yelled one of the boys, changing into his monster form. "Since your new here, the first rule of Yokai Academy is, unless provoked, you must remain in human form!" Said the other boy, changing as well. Both boys grew to massive size and their skin color changed. One of them was a skinny gray Frankenstein, the other was a red bulky Cyclops. Despite Miss Nekonome's best attempts as the only teacher present, neither the boys nor the girl running around mockingly paid any attention. Sighing, Ben pulled back his sleeve.

"Where are ya, ya little brat?!"

"You think you can get away from A-Class monsters' like us?"

"Wow, you guys really are idiots to be barging about being A-Class."

The 2 boys tried, but this red-head was too fast and agile. She kept taunting and giggling at them, while they continued to attack her. At one point, a fist was flying at her and while she would have just jumped away like before... it got bandaged! "HEY, what the...? GAH!" Went the giants, being wrapped up in dark greenish bands and tied into a wall. Due to both of them smashing into it at the same time, parts of the roof caved in... heading for the students, including the red-head! The about-to-be-pancake students closed their eyes and braced themselves...

...

...

...

Only for the dark shadow over them to stop suddenly. Looking up, they saw the same bandages that tied the giant monsters' all around the gym, protecting them from the rubble that threatened to crush them. A dark green form that was mostly composed of said bandages landed in front of the red-head. This thing looked like a mummy, with big hands and feet, and had some kind of clothing that somewhat resembled Egyptian robes. He also had a strange symbol on his left shoulder. "One day... ONE. DAY. That's all ask!" Said the mummy, turning to the red-head and held out one of his wide palms. "Need a ha...? Hold on, your that girl from this morning!"

 **Kou:** Real quick, Thep Khufans like Snare-Oh are made of organic bandages that they can control at will, allowing them to dodge and counterattack with ease. These wrappings are also very sturdy, being able to make walls and such, and are radiation-proof to let Snare-Ohs' carry things that are normally harmful to other species. Of course, being made of paper means strong currents of wind can cause trouble for them, WEEEEE!

The girl had no idea what this... creature was talking about, although his scent was familiar. Regardless, she swatted his palm away. "Listen, Band-Aid boy, I'm perfectly fine!" She retorted. "Fine before, or AFTER you almost became strawberry shortcake?" The mummy retorted back. **"Nice comeback"** commented 'Ben'. The red-head was about to answer back, but the giant Frankenstein beat her to it. "HEY! Who did ya think you are?!" He yelled at the mummy. "Yea Rubber-band Man, mind your own business and let us down!" Yelled the red cyclops. "I got a name, ya know. Though currently, its Snare-Oh. I thought I'd 'snare yo' before you get people hurt" said the mummy known as Snare-Oh. Using more bands, he then tied up the red-head and pulled her in front of the boys in monster form. She struggled, even with all her vampiric strength, surprising her. "And YOU, your mouth almost got 100's of students killed! Learn to control yourself, take a page from a friend of mine... and learn your place" said Snare-Oh.

The red-head visibly flinched, this thing calling itself Snare-Oh (which she had to admit, was a pretty cool name) said something that only one person from her life said on multiple occasions. Letting the red-head go and making a giant leap for the stage, Snare-Oh grabbed the mic. "Listen up, everyone! This isn't the play-dates of elementary school or the fooling around of middle school; your all in high school, so grow up and act like it!" He said, then in a flash of green light, he changed into...

 **Ben:** But still, lets have fun with it and be safe. We cool?

Not even a split second passed after Ben said that, everyone (mostly freshman girls) in the gym cheered. The only ones who didn't join the cheer were the red-head, the Frankenstein and the Cyclops. "Wait, we got subdued..." said the Frakenstien. "By a gaijin monster?!" Finished the Cyclops. As you can imagine, they weren't too thrilled to figure that out. Enraged, they snapped out of the bandages and stomped over to the stage. "Once we get ahold of you..." said Cyclops. "Your gonna beg to go back home were you belong!" Said Frankenstein. They were about to punch Ben and smash him were he stood...

"BEN, LOOK OUT!" Cried Moka, tackling him out of harms way. This however, caused "something" to be pulled off, and "something else" to be pushed in as they hit the floor.

FLASH!

( **AN:** First off, the original idea was to have only Snare-Oh deal with the above problem, but that didn't completely satisfy me. Secondly as said in the last fic, I try to get the main cast in the spotlight at least once per episode if possible. And third... play the eerie music.)

Lights of green and pink brightened the gym, bats of green and red flew in as a giant swarm, then the bats surrounded the appropriate objects of interest. "Oh geez" said Kurumu. "Both... at the same time..." said Yukari. "This... could be a problem" said Mizore. The students (and one teacher) who were not familiar with this gaped, they never seen anything like this before. _When the rosary seal over her breast is removed, and the blood of a vampire is absorbed by the Omnitrix; Moka's innocent self vanishes, Ben's human self disappears; and her inner vampire, along with his own vampiric power... is awakened!_

The lights finally died down to reveal Ben and Moka... well, a new Ben and Moka. **"Only one person can let me out, welcome ba..."** Inner Moka began to greet... until she saw who was under her. **"Good to be back, baby"** said 'Ben'. Inner Moka got up VERY quickly, not wanting others to get the wrong idea... no way in the devils name would she be caught dead with this version of Ben! **"Great, the freakshow started"** she said. **"Hey, its an honor to be with a freakshow like me. Impressive build, toned body... a long one... it's total lady catnip"** 'Ben' commented. **"I'd rather starve than share the same air as you"** said Inner Moka. **"Says the one who gets a panty-shot every time 'monster energy' is said... unless that's where it leaks out?"** Said 'Ben', joking around but it really annoyed Inner Moka.

While this was going on between to 2 vampires, the 2 giants shuttered as they felt immense power coming from them. "H-hey, w-what the hell's going on... w-where's that power coming from?" Asked Frankenstein. "I-I think its coming from those 2, m-mostly from that gaijin, but I thought he was a mummy!" Said Cyclops. "Oh wow, who are they?" Asked a freshman girl with blue hair. "Don't know, but one has blood-red eyes while the other has dark green eyes" said another freshman girl with pink hair. "And they both have tons of monster energy, the boy mostly... wait a minute! That symbol near his neck!" Said a third freshman girl, who was blond. She pointed at the Omnitrix emblem on a certain boy. "Oh my gosh, that's the symbol rumored to be on Ben Tennyson whenever he transforms!" Said the bluenette freshman. The red-head heard this of course, and her eyes widened!

 **Frankenstein:** Wait, THE Ben Tennyson?! The one who defeated Kuyo by himself?!

 **Cyclops:** I thought he got deported!

 **Freshman Bluenette:** So Ben really is a shape-shifter.

 **Freshman Pinkette:** And that girl must be Moka!

 **Freshman Blonde:** Which means, their both ultra rare legendary S-Class super monsters...

 **All 5 of the above:** VAMPIRES!

With squeals of joy, another stampede of freshmen females charged at both vampires from both sides. Even though they were arguing, 'Ben' and Inner Moka sensed them coming from a mile away. 'Ben' welcomed it, but... **"ENOUGH!"** Said Inner Moka, taking her attention off 'Ben'. Just by the sound of her voice, the freshmen immediately stopped. **"Did ya have to do that, there's plenty of me to go around... OW!"** Said 'Ben', though he got whacked in the head by Inner Moka. **"You too! As Ben said before, this is high school, which means trivial fights like these are unacceptable and unnecessary. Knock it o...!"**

SLAM!

Inner Moka couldn't finish her ramble due to being _given the punch line to the back_ we'll say, and sailed into the back of the gym. **"Yeah, don't take what this broad says too seriously, she LOVES the sound of her own voice"** said 'Ben'. ( **AN:** This was a real slap in the face, wasn't it? I know for a fact not one of you readers expected this!) "Me-OOOOW, I've never seen Mister Tennyson so... mean" said Miss Nekonome. "That's cause, its not HIM exactly" said Kurumu. "Meow?" Went the cat-like teacher. A burst of monster energy came from where Inner Moka crash landed and with a loud yell, she ran toward 'Ben'. Right now, she didn't care if this was Ben or not, THIS one needed to be taught his place, and taught right now! **"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!"** She practically roared. **"Heh, had it? Babe, you haven't gotten ENOUGH!"** 'Ben' said, jumping down from the stage and running at her, eager to fight.

As they approached each other, they vanished!

...

...

...

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

And in random places, sounds and bursts of power spawned around the gym. Apparently both vampires moved too fast for the naked eye, and energy bursts popped out of nowhere when they collided. "Yay, onee-tama! Teach that weirdo his place!" Cheered the red-head, who we now know is Moka's younger sister Kokoa ( **AN:** Onee-tama is Japanese for "big sister"). "Me-OOOOOOOOOOW! As the only teacher here, I gotta try and settle things down!" Said Miss Nekonome, scrambling for a mic. "Ahem... testing, one-two-three! Testing, one-two-three! All monsters, currently not in human form, please refrain from causing a ruckus and take..." she didn't get to finish due to the silver haired vampire crashing into the speaker. Getting down, Inner Moka swung her legs with such force, they become waves. They headed toward 'Ben', but he just stood unfazed with his arms crossed. He avoided it by jumping like a ninja, letting the waves head for...

 **Cyclops:** Oh...

 **Frankenstein:** Shit.

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

All that remained of those poor lugs were the indentations of their bodies in the roof as they _believed they could touch the sky_. 'Ben' landed back on the ground gracefully, without a scratch. Noticing his cocky-ass look, Inner Moka charged at him again, the very sight of him riled her up. **"I don't care if your Ben or not, your learning your place!"** She said, jumping and bending her leg back. **"Not until you learn yours, silvi-locks!"** Said 'Ben', rearing his fist back and...

KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

An explosion from the contact of fist and foot erupted, blowing wind and freshmen skirts. "YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAH!" Gin's camera went off, when did he get here anyway?! He was served accordingly, when a folding chair crashed into his face and broke his favorite toy. When the last attack settled, Inner Moka was on the ground, struggling to stand. Kokoa was shocked to her core, no one defeats her sister! She was S-Class, and the strongest member of her family behind their father, so how could a western weakling like Ben Tennyson beat her?! Was there truth to those rumors after all? Setting aside those thoughts, she was about to go help her older sis, but 'Ben' walked over to her. She commanded her legs to move, but they were frozen with fear at the moment due to Ben's display of power, so they didn't respond. Was this what that strange professor meant?

Likewise; Yukari, Mizore and Kurumu (although she's seen this happen before) were also scared. As much as their brains wanted them to move, their bodies said: _no way, Jose! We're staying right here!_ **"Come on, Moka... get up! That's all you've got?"** Mocked 'Ben'. Inner Moka did attempt to, but 'Ben' pulled her the rest of the way by her Rosario-less choker. **"Look, don't get the wrong idea. I appreciate you giving me a way out of that damn thing, but don't overestimate your worth to me. I don't care if your the sexiest thing alive, or my biological mother. Your not the strongest monster on campus anymore so unless you learn that, we're not gonna get along real well"** he continued, in a deep threatening voice. **"Screw... you"** Inner Moka said softly.

 **"Ah, that stubbornness is why I like you"** 'Ben' said, dropping her. **"Buts lets be honest here, I'm faster and stronger than you; and your power has been dormant since 6th grade. Your can't even fight at 100% unless me or Ben removes it"** he continued again. **"Maybe... but there's one weakness you have that I don't"** said Inner Moka, smirking. This surprised 'Ben' somewhat, but he didn't show it. **"Heh, and what would...?"**

1 beep...

2 beeps...

3 beeps...

 **Inner Moka:** _(still smirking)_ **A time limit.**

4 beeps...

 **Ben (Vampire Form):** **Aw, FU...!**

5 beeps...

FLASH!

"Ow... warn me next time you tac... uuuuuuuuuuh" Ben said, back in human mode and noticed the damage. Some of the freshmen gave him fearful looks, he put the pieces together and deduced that he must've transformed into "him" again. "Um... I can explain!" He said, putting his hands up in defense. "AAAAAAAAAAAND CUT!" Shouted...

SMOOSH!

"Kurumu, NOT NOW!" Said Ben, he manged to squirm out of her grasp and turned around to face her, noticing she changed her outfit. She was in film director clothing with a megaphone in her hand. Why? Looking behind her, he saw some humans (most likely monsters, of course) holding up filming equipment like high-speed cameras and boom-mics; Yukari, Mizore and Miss Nekonome being 3 of them. "I'm sorry, Ben. All that acting practice finally paid off and I was so excited!" Said Kurumu, but what the heck was she saying? "Acting?" Asked Ben, confused for a very good reason. **"What are you going on ab...?"** Asked Inner Moka, but Kurumu placed a hand over Inner Moka's and Ben's mouth. Normally, she wouldn't even THINK of doing this to Inner Moka, but she felt safer because the vampire was almost completely exhausted. Right now, silvi-locks was running on fumes. "Just play along" the succubus whispered.

"Wait, so this was all fake?"

"Aw, I thought Ben really was a vampire..."

"Bullshit, what about all the damages?!"

 **Kou:** Yeah, and I'm not counting this as a real fight! WEEEEEEE!

"Oh, hehehehe. It's called improv, really cool huh?" Kurumu explained. "OK, nothing else to see here. All students, please report to your homerooms. Have a great day! Bye, bye, thank you, goodbye!" Said Miss Nekonome, leading all the students out. As soon as the gym was empty save for the group, the equipment and the people carrying them disappeared. Kurumu then slumped over, but Ben managed to catch her. "You ok, Kurumu?" He asked. "I'm fine, just this illusion stuff isn't as easy as it looks" she said. "Well, thanks. You really helped avoid a nasty situation" Ben said, smiling at her. "Um... y-your welcome" said Kurumu, blushing.

Ben let Kurumu down (she tried acting sick still, but Ben saw through it) and turned to Inner Moka. "Sorry about that Moka, are you ok?" He asked, but the vampire just turned anyway and looked for her Rosario near the stage. "Moka?" He asked, but she ignored him. "Moka!" He asked again, getting a little annoyed. And yes, she still ignored him. "MOKA!" He yelled and no sooner did that name leave his lips, she was right up to him. **"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"** She angrily asked. Now it was a busty girls turn to get in someone else's face.

SLAP!

...

...

...

... wow. Somehow, Kurumu got the nerve to actually hit Inner Moka, shocking the others. Slowly turning her head, Inner Moka felt the red spot on her cheek. Before she could take a breath to respond, Kurumu yelled at her. "What the hell's with you, Moka? He's asking if your ok, at least acknowledge him!" She said. **"ok... OK?! I just got beaten down in front of half the student body, DO I LOOK OK?!"** Inner Moka yelled back, she'd normally kick this succubus into next week, but as stated before she barely has any strength left. This started another argument between the girls, 3 of them said that it was just an accident but the 4th had no intention to hear it, she just wanted her rosary so she could go to sleep and not deal with these idiots! She even went as far as to say it was BEN'S fault, as he's the one with the big-shot heroes around his wrist. Ben felt stabbed in the gut by a fork and it was twisting his intestines like spaghetti upon hearing that. He stepped in the middle of the girls before things got anymore crazy.

( **AN:** WARNING! Ben is about to do something that no Rosario+Vampire fanfic writer has ever done before... to my knowledge.)

"Moka, you know that wasn't me right? I have barely any idea what happened!" Said Ben, trying to explain himself. Inner Moka just pushed her 'friends' out of her way and continued to look for her item, she REEEEEEEEALLY wanted to go to sleep! Ben called her name over and over, until she finally turned around. **"Just help me get my rosar...!"** She didn't finish because as she turned her head to face him, Ben was holding what she was looking for! As she approached him and went to grab it, she held the item out of her reach, like how an older sibling would hold a toy away from his/her younger brother/sister. **"Ben... give me the rosary"** she said as calmly as she could. "Not until I hear you say it" said the American. **"Ben... give me... the damn rosary"** the Japanese vampire growled through her teeth. "Then say it" said Ben.

 **"Ben..."**

"Say it."

 **"Benjamin."**

"Say it!"

 **"Benjamin K. Tennyson!"**

"Just say it wasn't me!"

 **"Give me my rosary, or I'll...!**

"YOU'LL WHAT!" Ben challenged. Inner Moka was silent before: **"JUST GIVE ME MY ROSARY!"**

All Inner Moka could do was reach for it while Ben held the Rosario away from her grasp. Good thing he was an inch taller, or this wouldn't work. Her bust was unintentionally rubbing against him, but it seemed neither of them noticed or cared. "Um... should we stop them?" Asked Yukari. "Are you crazy? I just got away with slapping her!" Said Kurumu. "Maybe we could..." Mizore wanted to suggest, but they heard munching beside them... Gin was eating a large bowl of theater popcorn.

 **Gin:** _*munch, munch, munch*_ Vhat? _(popcorn bowl is slapped away by Kurumu)_ AH, HEY!

"Give me its" and "say its" continued between the vampire and human. Having enough of her stubbornness, Ben decided to be bold. He pushed her down by her left shoulder, making them look into each others eyes. Inner Moka started to feel... something. This is what usually happens to her innocent self, they would gaze at each other until either she feeds on him or someone interrupts them. The feeling she got from Ben was... sorrow, mixed with guilt, and with determination that she's never seen before... at least, not at this close of range.

"That..."

...

...

"... wasn't..."

...

...

"... me."

Ben said, putting as much emotion into those words as he possibly could. He did feel guilty for doing this to Moka/Inner Moka, but he had to get his point across, as he had no control over his actions. After staring at each other for 3 seconds, Inner Moka finally spoke to him in a normal tone. **"...I... I know"** she said softly, mostly cause she was completely caught of guard by Ben for about the 5th or 6th time since meeting him. He seemed to be the only one who could do this to her, make her feel... this way. But what was it? Why was Ben able to do this to her? For that, she had no answer.

Ben put the Rosario in her hand, like how Joey Wheeler from Yu-Gi-Oh gave Star Chips to Mai Valentine. "I'll see ya guys later" Ben said sadly, walking around Inner Moka and heading for the gym door. His expression was well-seen by his friends. "Ben?" Asked Kurumu. "Ben, WAIT!" Asked Yukari. "Where are you going?" Asked Mizore. "Come on, bro. Hold on!" Said Gin. Their voices went unheard, the only response they got from Ben was the echoing sound of the gym door closing. Inner Moka was silent, she just looked at the Rosario in her hand... and squeezed it.

Ben left campus and went out into the woods. He couldn't go back, not now. He'll be marked absent, but this was more important. He knew what he had to do...

...

...

...

Learn to control him.

-TIME BREAK-

"GAH, OOF! Ugh, I'm getting too old for this" said Grandpa Max. Back in America, he and Plumbers' kids were attacked by a very powerful enemy, one that overpowered each and every one of them! "Now, Max Tennyson. Under the Galactic Code of Conduct, I hereby challenge Earth's greatest champion... so where is he?" Asked a being that stood over Grandpa Max. "Well, your out of luck. He's not here, both challengers have to be in the same world before the challenge can be initiated" said Grandpa Max, though he was in a bit of pain, he smirked. The being then picked the human up and took away his Plumber Badge before dropping him. "Then I'll find him myself, thanks for your help" said the being.

"Master, according to my sources he is attending a... shall we say 'unique' school... called Yokai Academy" said another being, who was human sized but was obliviously an alien if that horn on his head was anything to go by. "Well done, Psyphon. Prepare transport." Said the beings master. "You won't get away this, you know. Ben'll defeat you again and when he does; the Galactic Code of Conduct forbids you from being within 100,000 light-years of earth" said Grandpa. The being spoke to Grandpa Max one last time before he departed. "The winds of change are blowing, Max Tennyson. Ben Tennyson has yet to face the full power... of Vilgax."

* * *

Dun, dun, DUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Not bad, if I say so myself. It's another late night for me, 2:00am. But I had to air this by today (well, now yesterday) to prepare you all for the adventures that await. So now Ben's gonna try and control his vampiric asshole and to make matters worse, Vilgax has returned! How will things play out from here? Can Ben beat him again? If he can't, can his monster harem be of any help? You'll have to come back to find out.

Also, how is this different from my first fic? Is it better, worse, about the same? Please do tell, I wanna improve as much as possible so this can be an entertaining story that people can/will read again and again! See ya later! :)


	16. Chapter 16

1) **Franciskanneh007** : That's a good point you made in your PM. I'll consider changing Gin to being less of a pervert, no promises though since I'm gonna use him and Kevin for comic relief.

2) **Kambinghaven10** : My friend, you have opened my eyes!

3) **Phantom-Swordsmen** : That was very nice of you. I did look it up, but none of the manga search apps I downloaded have Rosario+Vampire in them. However; they did have plenty of Naruto, High School DXD, One Piece, Hunter X Hunter, etc.

4) **Guest #1** and **Kambinghaven10** : If memory serves me right, he re-unlocked Diamondhead only because the Omnitrix did it to save its hosts life. As we know, the Omnitrix re-calibrated and locked his original aliens as a result. In this story however, he didn't remove the watch which equals no re-calibration, so I don't think I will have that scene in this fic.

5) **Treyalexander63917** : No promises, but I will attempt to make it to Omniverse. If I do, it'll take months of planning since so much happens in that part of the series.

6) **Terran14** (though this was from the first fic): Glad your liking the story and by your question, I'm guessing you don't know much about Japanese schools. According to my research (and a friend of mine that's an immigrant from Japan... totally legal, mind you all!), fighting student police is about the same as assaulting a police officer in America, that's why barely anyone fought for Ben's defense. Add the fact that the leader was a god-like fox that controls fire... well, do I need to say more?

7) **The Brod Road** : You REAAAAAAAALLY want William Harangue to be ass-kicked by the monster girls don't ya? I am working on a way to introduce him, but if he will appear or just have a reference/cameo is yet to be seen. I was also tempted to have Inner Moka have a party with the freshmen and while it did work in a draft, I figured that was too easy. Something has to really, REALLY piss her off before that happens.

8) **Guest #2** : As stated on #5, I will try to make it to Omniverse but don't expect it to happen.

In other news, this story (previous one included) is apart of 4 communities now, have no idea what that exactly means so if you guys can explain that to me, I'd appreciate it. I feel honored and flattered all the same so whoever added them in, thanks.

* * *

Ben found a spot not too far away from the school, but far enough so no one else would get hurt in case he can't control you-know-who. Thinking back to what happened earlier, he couldn't help but feel ashamed. He was Ben Tennyson: hero of the universe, savoir of many and welder of the most powerful piece of technology since the atomic bomb... yet he couldn't control that ONE stinking transformation! He decided he needed to get his act together and try to master "him", something he probably should have done since day 1! Turning it on and selecting "him"... he slammed it down.

-TIME BREAK-

Back at Yokai Academy, its now lunchtime and Ben hasn't been seen since this morning, making the Newspaper Club very nervous. They looked for him all day: Kurumu flew around like a lunatic calling his name, Mizore would pop out of nowhere from trees or something like how cartoon characters peep around and magically teleport to different spots, Yukari brought dolls to life and searched the halls, Ruby (although she should be working) summoned crows and they surveyed the area, Gin... he tried to stay on task, but he slacked off to take a picture or 2.

And Moka...

...

...

Well, still Inner Moka actually, was sitting on a bench. She wanted to go to sleep, but something inside her said otherwise. She had no idea what this feeling was, it was like butterflies were fluttering around inside of her stomach. _**'Ugh. He's a big boy, he can take care of himself'**_ she thought, trying to convince herself that he would be ok. It wasn't working 100% though, something about this situation made her feel... strange. But why? Why all of a sudden was she so... dare she say, upset... over wherever he went?

Getting up, she ran off. She had to find him, maybe then this weird feeling would dissipate.

( **AN:** Start theme song.)

 **Chapter 9: Vengeance + Vampire, Part 1**

 **"Out already? Nice to know your keeping your promise Ben"** said 'Ben', the change already finished. It felt a little different for some reason though, but he disregarded that...

...

...

...

until he tried moving his leg and nothing happened!

 **"The f***? Grrr, GRRRRRRRR!"** Said 'Ben', still ordering his leg muscles to step forward, but still nothing happened. _'Sorry pal, I thought I'd try these powers out for myself'_ said the voice of human Ben to Vampire Ben. **"What? We had a deal!"** He responded back. _'I know, but after that stunt you pulled, I'm thinking maybe I should show you whose the boss around here'_ said Ben to 'Ben'. **"Boss? You might own the body, BUT YOU DON'T OWN ME!"** As one would probably fathom, Ben has been fighting himself to try and make a move and test this transformations abilities. After all, he doesn't perfect his techniques overnight, even though he makes it look super easy. The vampire within openly refused to cooperate and would fight off Ben's efforts, making the watch's energy reserves drain each time, forcing Ben to wait until it recharged and try again.

After attempt number #3, "This'll be a looooooong year."

-TIME BREAK-

A boy and girl monster lay on in dirt, looking up at the clouds. "Check it out, that one looks like Kimba the White Lion" chuckled the boy. "Aw, how cute. And that one reminds me of Natsu Dragneel" said the girl. They then saw something in the sky, shooting through the air. "Oh wow, a shooting star!" said the girl. "Yeah, pretty cool" said the boy, putting his hand over his eyes like a sun visor. "Never seen one so big or up clo... OH SHIT!"

BOOOOM!

 **Kou:** No monsters' were harmed in the making of this scene, WEEEEE!

The star was actually a meteor and out came a creature with the face of a kraken. Standing up, the creature looked at a badge that was similar to the face-plate of Ben's watch. "Now Tennyson, your all mi... what? How is this possible, he's in 12 different areas... unless he's in that ridiculous form he calls Ditto" said the creature. "If I may Master Vilgax, the barrier you had to pass through interferes with our technology" said the voice of Psyphon from a communicator. "I figured that out, lackey! How am I supposed find Ben Tennyson?" Said Vilgax, getting annoyed. He absorbed the powers of 10 heroes from 10 worlds just recently, all that hard work and planning... yet he can't locate that ONE tiny human that he despised with every fiber of his being!

"This does however, work both ways sir. If Max Tennyson's badge is malfunctioning here..." said Psyphon. "Then maybe so is the Omnitrix" Vilgax finished, grinning evilly. "Precisely. Or at the very least, can't call for help" said Psyphon. He was saying something else, but interference cut him off. Eh, didn't matter. Not like Vilgax's latest minion was saying something important, right? Vilgax looked at the Plumber Badge and the 12 areas lighting up. "You can't hide from me, Ben Tennyson. I will find you" he said.

"Master? Hello?" Asked Psyphon, but he sighed when he got no answer. "Perhaps I should have warned him its not a human school first."

-TIME BREAK-

In a hallway, the Newspaper Club met up. "Did you find him?" Asked Kurumu. "No, did you?" Asked Yukari. "I got plenty of pictures" Gin grinned, then was stomped into the hard flooring by the 2 former. "What about you, Mizore?" Asked Ruby. Mizore had a very depressed face. "No... I'm so ashamed" she said. "Wow, even the stalker woman couldn't find him" said Yukari. The group then felt a huge amount of monster energy and turned to see Moka, still unsealed to they're surprise, coming down the hallway. Seeing her 'friends', Inner Moka stopped. **"Did you dolts find Ben yet?"** She asked, hiding [not all of] the emotion.

"Your still mad at him?" Asked Ruby, she already heard 3 sides of the story of how Ben lost it, Vampire Ben anyway. "Don't be silly, even this Moka can't stay mad at him" pointed out Yukari. Inner Moka of course, scoffed as this. **"And who gave you that information?"** Asked the vampire, more sarcastic than usual. "Come on, Moka. Drop the act, we ALL feel something for Ben" said Kurumu. **"Yes, we do. Yukari wants a threesome (which will NEVER happen), Mizore wants his child, you want his meat, the other Moka wants his friendship and I'm hungry"** Inner Moka stated. "Guess Azmuth was right, you do use her as an excuse everytime" commented Mizore in her usual way.

Although Inner Moka has recovered [somewhat] since this morning, she resisted the temptation to kick the snowgirl to Santa's Beach House in Ward Village. She just growled, she was VERY tempted to put her Rosario back on, but refrained from it since the butterflies started fluttering again. Ugh, why was this happening?! She just wanted a midnight snack and then a LONG snooze... right? "We all [inaudible "L" word] and care about him, Moka. Even you do in your own way" said Ruby. Growling deeper, Inner Moka spoke again. **"I DO NOT love him, alright! The only thing I love is his blood! That's. It."**

...

...

...

"Um... I didn't say love" said Ruby, making Inner Moka's eyes go wide. "Yeah, she said: _like_ " said Yukari. "Reverse Moka has a crush, Reverse Moka has a crush!" Sang Kurumu in a joking matter, getting bolder since Inner Moka hasn't fully regained her strength. Growling as loud as a Golden Retriever, Inner Moka pulled a leg back as far as she could, while the other 4 braced for impact...

...

...

CLACK!

Inner Moka kicked a set of lockers on her left instead, as much as she wanted to teach these dummies their places, she decided against it. As she did, she happened to look out a window and noticed a beam of green light coming from the woods. Taking her foot out of the shoe lockers, she headed for an exit. "HEY! Now where ya going?!" Asked Kurumu.

3 words was all she got from Inner Moka: **"I found him."**

-TIME BREAK-

FLASH!

Attempt number... uh... well, its a big number, leave it at that. Ben, now very annoyed, decided to call it a day. He wasn't just annoyed at the transformation, but with himself. He manged to control all kinds of creatures and use their powers without problems, even if it was a brand new alien, he learned what it could do quite quickly... except Upchuck, he had no idea what it was supposed to do until he was told. But even so, he at least had control over what he did. _'Man, how the hell am I supposed to control something that literally shares my body?'_ He asked himself.

DING!

THAT'S IT! Their was someone who could help him learn how to control his vampiric powers, because that person had the same situation... assuming the one he needed to ask wasn't still angry with him, even though it wasn't his fault. _'So, how am I gonna do this? Do I just yank it off, or do I ask Moka first? Even if she DOES help me, how can I practice what I learn if he won't let me try it?'_ Ben asked himself again.

BOOM!

He didn't have time to think about it any further due to an explosive sound, someone(s) was in trouble!

-TIME BREAK-

 _5 minutes earlier..._

Inner Moka was walking in the woods, looking for her "snack" as she put it. Though she did try to shake off her fellow classmates and one volunteer, they kept catching up. It wasn't because she didn't want them around (which sometimes, she wished they weren't), but because she wanted to talk to Ben herself. Thinking over what happened today, she realized maybe she did overreact a little bit... that didn't mean Tennyson wouldn't learn his place! She was going to tell him straight: learn how to control your new form, or f**** off!

"I thought you said you knew where he is?" Asked Yukari, innocently. She didn't want to piss off the present side of Moka, she was scary whenever she got really ticked. **"I said I found where he is, not him exactly. So for once, thanks for being the pains in the asses you are, or I never would have seen that light"** Inner Moka said. "How do you know it was Ben anyway? Not doubting you, I just wanna be sure myself" said Kurumu, also innocently. She had her fun earlier today, but Inner Moka obviously recovered enough to still wipe the floor with her. **"I just know in my heart"** she said...

...

...

...

And slapped herself in the mouth, wishing she could take it back! Looking slowly behind her, she noticed her 'friends' have VERY goofy looks, except Mizore who just smiled. **"That my dinner is just up ahead!"** Inner Moka blurted out, trying to cover up what she said seconds before. "Chill Moka, we're not making fun of you" said Ruby. "In fact, we're proud! Your finally being honest" said Yukari, happily. "Whether you love him or not doesn't matter, you DO care about him, don't you?" Asked Mizore. "You said it yourself, _he's strong for a human_. You even protected him from me when he couldn't protect himself" said Kurumu.

Of course, Inner Moka's first reaction was to deny, but they did have a point. They even used her own words that she said before reviving him against her, so she couldn't lie to them without lying to herself. Sighing, she spoke again: **"... fine... I do care about him... BUT IF ANY OF YOU SPEAK OF THIS, YOUR DEAD!"** She warned, her monster energy flaring up and her eyes getting redder upon saying 'your dead'. The other 4 knew their teasing was over, Inner Moka was now a donkey (well, vampire) on the edge... and they'd like to at least go to Prom Night before they rent a room at the nearest funeral home, people are DYING to get in them. ( **AN:** There's your corny joke for the day, I'm done)

The girls all felt something powerful nearby, not monster energy but something... unfamiliar. The next thing they knew... an enormous sword swung downward towards them! ( **AN:** Yes, they moved out of the way. Common sense, guys) A giant green, buffed-up lifeform with technologically advanced enhancements revealed itself. "Your not Ben Tennyson either... useless human junk" said the lifeform, crushing something to pieces with one hand. It looked like the Omnitrix face-plate, but the girls knew better though, his watch doesn't come off. But more importantly, who... or what... was this guy? He didn't have overwhelming monster energy, but they feeling they got from just looking at him would make even a hardened army veteran crap his/her pants.

The lifeform turned to leave, ignoring the sounds of the girls.

 **Mizore:** Hey, asshole! What's your problem?!

 **Yukari:** Your lucky its not in the script to summon a washtub on your face!

 **Inner Moka:** **Who the hell do you think you are, some kind of warlock?**

 **Kurumu:** When Ben gets here, your gonna be sorry!

The lifeform stopped as soon as Kurumu's sentence ended. He turned to face [to his knowledge] the humans behind him. "You know... Ben Tennyson?" He said, his tone of voice freaking out the deepest recesses of the girls beings'. Although Inner Moka was stunned at this things vocal prowess, she hid it as best as she could. **"And if we do?"** She asked even more arrogantly than needed to be.

The lifeforms gauntlet-like devices lit up. "I suggest you start talking... before someone gets hurt" he smirked.

* * *

This was supposed to be a single episode, but I made it a two-parter instead cause the other half isn't finished yet and I felt bad leaving ya'll hanging for too long. That, and I'm a dick that loves to tease you with cliffhangers! :P

My sleeping schedule is also f****d up, its 1:06am and I need to get back on track. See ya in the next part, I'll try to finish it as soon as I possibly can! In the meantime, remember to review and tell ya friends about this story. The poll will close as soon as the next part is aired, so if you haven't voted, speak now and forever hold your peace.


	17. Chapter 17

NO! The story has not been abandoned, and it won't be until I finish it! On a more positive note, I placed 2 Easter eggs in here, you should be able to find them. I squeezed as many Omnitrix aliens as I could into the battle scene without making things too crazy, which is why this took much longer than it should have... I even put in plenty of humorous quips/gags I think you'll enjoy. Shout-outs to:

1) **Guest** : You mean the POV's I did a while back? I'll consider it.

2) **Treyalexander63917** : Moka's father won't be involved earlier. I have an awesome scene planned for him though, but its further down the road. It will be worth the wait though! Flying, speeding, punching, a few collisions... it will be better than Tsukune's "showdown" with him.

3A) **Mitchell** (from the first fic): I have a possible chapter to introduce Feedback, but lets see where the wind takes this story.

3B) **Mitchell** : Rath, there's no "W" in his name. As for him appearing... well, you'll have to wait and see.

4) All my fans/followers: Please leave a comment on the battle scene and the chapter in general. I think its the best one I written since the werewolf brawl and Kuyo's round of sudden death, but I need your opinions to improve and find out what you want to see and what you don't. And I won't post the next chapter until at least 5 of my followers review, cause I'm an ass :P

Since I have more than 50 followers for this story alone, I think 5 is a reasonable number (10 was my first choice, but lets be real here. I doubt even 7 of you will leave one). Besides, it only takes 2-3 minutes of your time. Thanks in advance! Oh yeah, the poll results are in and it has been closed, but please read this chapter first before viewing it. The wining selection with be written on the bottom of this page.

On with the Rosario!

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Vengeance + Vampire, Part 2**

1 minute... not even 1 measly minute passed and this giant alien was wiping the floor with the monster girls (they're assuming he's an alien, due to his nature and attitude). Mizore tried to freeze him solid, but he broke out seconds later and backhanded her into a tree. Ruby and Yukari tried using the _Dark Ring of Containment_ , but it had absolutely no effect whatsoever. At least Kuyo was restricted for a few seconds, this alien broke out AND just sliced the giant crow in 2 with his sword. One of his gauntlets fired a red beam, but the witches put up a magic ward to shield themselves... it wasn't enough (don't worry, they're still alive, just weakened). Gin even showed up (to show his "new story") and tried his luck, but even his S-Class strength couldn't help. He even tried confusing the alien with his werewolf speed, but lasers shot out of the aliens eyes and homed in on Gin like heat-seeking missiles, roasting him upon contact.

 **Gin:** Original recipe... or extra crispy? _(coughs up black smoke and turns into an ash pile with eyeballs on it)_

The only ones left were Kurumu and Inner Moka, they worked surprising well together and put up a hell of a fight. Kurumu used her illusions to bring trees to life and try to overwhelm the alien, sadly the aliens sword burst into flames and made that trick useless. Also everytime Inner Moka would try to strike him, some kind of yellow dome protected him from every kick she swung, in which the alien smirked at her with each failed attack. Kurumu then tried air support, but was "blown away into a gravestone" for a lack of better words by this aliens big mouth... and don't even get her started on the smell! She'd rather bathe in Stinkfly gel or shampoo with Goop's slime! Inner Moka still tried kicking him, yet his shield kept protecting him. Using the last of her monster energy, Kurumu managed to cast an illusion on Inner Moka... and multiply her by 4! The alien, not knowing with one was real, used a ray gun he pulled out of a holster to shoot each one until all 4 of them vanished.

Wait, wasn't there...?

POW!

Right in the back of the head, the alien was kicked. He reached behind him and almost caught Inner Moka, she was getting extremely tired since she still hasn't fully recovered from this morning... that, and she hasn't taken her nap yet. The alien turned to face his current opponent, but didn't try to attack. "Who are you? What are you? Your not human, nor alien. Your actually making me break a sweat" said the alien, then he noticed Inner Moka's breathing pattern. "Your also losing energy, why not tell me where Ben Tennyson is, and I'll let you live" he continued. He was right, Inner Moka was losing strength, and fast. She couldn't keep this up much longer, but losing wasn't an option for her.

She rushed at him again.

-TIME BREAK-

Ben was running in the direction of the sound, since his watch still needed to recharge. Beeping noises came from his Omnitrix, the same ones from when Ship was trying to get help. "Ben? Ben! Are you there, Ben?!" It responded to him. "Grandpa Max? What's up, now's not a good time" said Ben. "The girls aren't chasing you again, are they?" Asked the elder man, somehow Ben knew his granddad was smirking on the other end. "NO! ... not now anyway" said Ben. "Jokes aside Ben, he's back" said the Plumber. "Who?" Asked Ben. "Vilgax, you dork" said Gwen. "He threw us around like rag dolls" said Kevin. "He even took down an entire squad alone and has challenged you under the Galactic Code of Conduct. Legally, we can't do anything since your across the map and if Vilgax beats you..." said Grandpa, his voice starting to go static. "Grandpa? GRANDPA!" Yelled Ben.

 **"It's this world, it's interfering with the Omnitrix. And with all the monster energy flying around, I'm surprised you haven't mis-transformed yet"** said Vampire Ben. "Oh, is that why your such an asshole?" Ben asked his other self. "Excuse me?" Asked the voice of Max, thinking he must have heard Ben wrong. "Uh, I mean: what's he up to... yo" said Ben, covering up the comment that was intended for his vampiric transformation, the form in question just snickered in Ben's head. "He's using the legal system against us. An invader can conquer a world peacefully using this legal right" said Max. "Quick question, what idiots came up with the stupid idea to let criminals try and overrun?" Asked Ben.

Then an alien popped up on the Omnitrix.

"Those idiots... would be the Galvan, to avoid massive catastrophe across the galaxy. It's more civilized this way" said Azmuth, before disappearing. **"Wow, stupid really is as stupid does"** said Vampire Ben, off topic. "And that blue jay and brown raccoon had a point" said Ben, off topic as well. "Be careful fighting Vilgax, Ben. He's allot stronger than before" warned Grandpa Max. "He claims to have conquered 10 world heroes, including Ultimos' team!" Said Gwen. "And his tech's pretty sweet too... OW!" Said Kevin, a slap was heard in the background.

-TIME BREAK-

SLAM!

Inner Moka, despite her struggling, was smashed and pinned into a gravestone by the alien. And she thought the Highbreeds' were strong, this level of strength was incredible! Any harder and her rib cage might puncture one of her lungs! "Perhaps you didn't hear me when I asked you nicely... where is Tennyson?" Asked the alien, his grip tightening little-by-little as a tactic to get some answers. Inner Moka didn't answer him for a number of reasons:

1) Her pride (obviously).

2) The aliens grip... to an extent.

3) Her lo... er, care. For Ben's well-being... and his nutritional value, as she would have denied the former under normal circumstances.

4) And of course, because she really didn't know herself.

This was also a new experience for her, being restrained by a strong adversary, not counting Ruby or the Highbreed Commander. Normally it was one of the other girls that would be subdued, including the other half of her, and Ben would pull it off and release her so she could fight for herself. But he wasn't here... he wasn't here to help... she was on her own... helpless before this... monstrous thing. She wished she could take it back, take back all the mean things she said back in the gym, all the insults when they first met... hell, she'll even try acting defenseless like Kurumu did sometimes, just to keep him by her side.

She needed him.

"Your silence speaks for you. Since you don't know..." said the alien, reaching behind him and grabbing the hilt of his sword. "Your of no use to me..." his weapon blocked out the sunlight...

...

...

...

...

...

PEW!

The blade of death was knocked out of the aliens hand by a green beam, then more green beams barraged at the alien while he backed off. A red Manta ray landed in front of Inner Moka and the rest of the monsters', pinching the crest between his eyes in annoyance. "This... is getting ridiculous. I can't leave you guys alone for a quarter of the day, without you pissing someone off!" Said the manta, flashing green. "And of ALL people, you pick him" said a human, pointing to the alien he shot away with his thumb. The alien in question recovered, and his smirk of arrogance turned into a cold-hearted stare of hatred.

"Tennyson..."

"Vilgax..."

Hearing Ben reveal the attackers name made all monsters' flinch... twice! They thought Ben's inexperience at age 10 was the reason of his close calls with this alien. But to face him for themselves, coupled with the fact they were stronger than humans... there's no word strong enough to express what they felt. Kuyo and the Highbreed invasion were walks in the parks compared to this guy! And Ben's tone of voice was darker, not as dark as his vampiric self, but it was unlike him all the same. Standing up, the alien now known as Vilgax threw some kind of orb into the air. Seconds later, a clear barrier surrounded the immediate area. "Ben 10, I've..." Vilgax began, but Ben cut in off. "Yeah, yeah, yeah; I know. Can we skip the speech and get to the fun part?" He 'asked'. "Oh, forgive me... is now a bad time?" Vilgax 'asked'.

Ben answered his nemesis while holding up a finger for each reason. "Well now that you mention it; I'm still in school for another 2 hours, I need to pick up my homework from the classes I skipped, AND! My mom got FedEx to ship in my DVR... it's Sumo Slammers night." ( **AN:** I had to put this, its a classic!)

BLAM!

A ray gun blast to the human was his answer. Ruby gasped, Gin was still an ash pile, and the other 4 threw a fit on the barrier. The kicking/slicing/crystallizing/spelling frenzy wasn't working, so Ruby joined them after restoring Gin to normal. Still nothing. Vilgax was about to gloat in victory...

...

...

...

then a form floated from underground. "Nice to know your, COOL about these things" said a familiar-looking Necrofriggian, flying toward Vilgax. The warlord attempted to punch his opponent, but he phased and froze the warlord by his... "Something wrong? Do you have cold feet?" Big Chill joked, still in phase-mode. He had more to say, but Mizore called out to him. "BEN, that won't..." she started, now it was Ben's turn. "Guys, a hero has to finish his quips while he's defeating the bad guy... it's sort of a ru-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Big Chill was grabbed by Vilgax by using one of his gauntlets, somehow it negated the mothmans intangibility and shocked him... literally.

As Vilgax dropped him, the monster girls started bashing the barrier again. "My, my Tennyson... you've really grown up" he mocked. "Ow... what's that supposed to mean?" Ben asked, back in human mode. "So, which one is your girlfriend? Wile E. Coyote, perhaps the bat girl with bounce houses, maybe the witches of the north and south, Tinkerbelle's friend Periwinkle... or better yet, the hag passing off as a 16-year-old?" Vilgax quipped. "What don't you pick on someone your own size... oh right, you can!" Ben smirked, engaging another transformation. A giant hand grabbed Vilgax and he was face-to-face with, "WAY BIG!"

Seeing this, the monsters' calmed down a bit. According to himself, Ben easily beat Vilgax as soon as Way Big was unlocked. "Grrr... you think I'll fall for this again?!" Said Vilgax, who manged to get a hand free and the gauntlet of said hand fired that red beam again at the fin on Way Big's head. Pain shot through Way Big's body like a bullet train, causing him to drop his adversary and grab his head in agony. "Even your most powerful alien is no match for the Ruby Ray of Ulo!" Vilgax continued... wait, since when can he fly?!

He touched (well, pushed very hard) the Omnitrix symbol and Ben changed back, why was Vilgax the only one smart enough to do this to him? "This must be embarrassing, to loose both the battle and your life... in front of your significant others" Vilgax mocked. "Do me a favor, stick to trying to kill me and leave the teasing to everyone else" said Ben, back in human form again. "Finally... something we both agree on" said Vilgax.

SLAM!

The warlocks glowing fist barely missed Ben, who rolled away and transformed again. "BRAINSTORM! Vilgax, my most reoccurring antagonist, if I can't outfight you... I'll out-BRAIN you!" Said Brainstorm, opening his head and releasing lightning. Sadly, Vilgax just nullified it with what he called 'Shield of Ziegel' and rammed into the Cerebrocrustacean, knocking him away. While airborne, Brainstorm managed to change into: "STINKFLY! I can definitely out-fly you any day of the week" said Stinkfly, buzzing around Vilgax while Vilgax tried to slice the insect in two. "Keep joking, child! It'll make my victory all the more sweeter" said Vilgax, grabbing the stinkbugs tail and throwing him on the ground. He raised his sword... and hit the dirt with it, where did Tennyson go? "Enough hocus pocus, where are you, human?!" Said Vilgax, getting irradiated by Ben's fooling around. He heard a tiny buzzing sound behind him. "Phew, that was a close one" said a glowing bug-like alien, an inch tall in size.

 **Kou:** Nanomech here is the only alien in the watch the also human...

 **Nanomech:** Kou, now's not a good time!

 **Kou:** Hey, you get paid for kicking ass... I get paid for unless commentary. I mean, come on, it's not like Vilgax has a flyswatter or anyth...

SWAT!

 **Vilgax:** A bat? That's your transformation? _(lifts the flyswatter up, releasing a paper flat Kou)_

 **Kou:** No mommy, I don't wanna pet the bunny... weeeeeeeeeeee...

"CANNONBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!" A shadow appeared over Vilgax, but he caught what was about to make him roadkill, and kicked it. Cannonbolt, the cannonball from seconds ago, laid against a tree upside down. From his position, he saw Vilgax charge at him again with his sword ready. "Really, what is it with you and that thing? Personally, it needs a..." said Cannonbolt, changing into: "UPGRADE!" The Mechamorph sunk itself just before Vilgax sliced him... though that tree had seen better days. Upgrade fused with the sword and made it move on its own, just like the Black Knight Ghost from Scooby-Doo. Vilgax blocked each attack with his energy shields, but Upgrade did land a few scratches. "Heheh, look... no hands!" Joked Upgrade, stopping for a sec and continue his assault. Vilgax was getting REALLY annoyed, Ben hasn't changed much in the last 6 years, still cracking jokes while fighting. Having enough, he once again used the yellow gauntlet to zap the Upgrade-saber when he got his hands on the hilt. Although Upgrade has been shocked by worse and did resist for a minute, he ultimately lost control and released the sword, going Ben once again.

For the 9th time, Ben transformed again into an alien with a floating metal head (which was stereotypically the most alien-looking face you'll ever see) in an arch between his shoulders. He had the colors of yellow and black in some spots on his body, had the emblem on his chest, along with feet and hands that looked like pincers. "LODESTAR!" Said the newest form, sounding a bit robotic. After standing in silence for a few seconds... "Wait, shouldn't Kou do the... oh, right" the metal-headed alien said, letting loose some white rings from the pincers on his arms. Somehow, he lifted Vilgax by his techno-arm and spin him around before releasing his invisible grip and sent the opposing flying to the ground. Getting up, Vilgax used the ruby ray and shot Lodestars face... off, and into a dead bush. Lodstar's body began to move around aimlessly; Vilgax just watched with his arms folded, he was smirking. "Hey, _*whistle, whistle, whistle*_ buddy, over here! Uh no, not way. Warmer... warmer... cold... warm again... aaaaaand now cold... your enjoying is, aren't you?" Asked Lodestar to Vilgax.

-TIME BREAK-

A few more minutes into the fight... no matter what alien he tried, Ben was having a hard time taking care of Vilgax. If that wasn't enough, the barrier around them also acted as a jammer of some sort, preventing Ben from using aliens he already used (Vilgax gloated that thanks to his new lackey, this forcefield did just that when Ben tried to use Way Big again). The last alien Ben tried was Grey Matter, for the hell of it, and gave Vilgax the infamous "Alien Wet Looe" (the girls were grossed out, Gin was indifferent to it stating: _a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do_ ). It failed of course, as he couldn't find Vilgax's ears around those tentacles. Getting thrown off his opponents head, Grey Matter rolled along the dirt before changing back into human.

"Your childish games are over, Tennyson. Are you prepared to die?" Said Vilgax. Ben struggled to stand, its been awhile and either he was losing his touch or Vilgax really was better than him. His friends were concerned and worried about him, but after trying to break down the dome that kept their human transformer inside, there wasn't really anything they could do... plus they were still wiped out from fighting Vilgax earlier. "Ugh... you really... need to work... on your bedside manner" Ben joked, he chuckled but his gut hurt him when he did. "Yield, Tennyson. I've absorbed the strength of 10 different heroes from 10 different worlds, and with my past experience of your tricks... there's not 1 alien form you can surprise me with" said Vilgax.

Ben had an epiphany, there was 2 more left he could try, but with big risk. The first one... he didn't exactly leave the best impression, that left the second one. But could he do this? Could he get it to agree? Due to this stupid Code of Conduct thing, he was the only one who COULD do anything...

...

...

...

its now, or never.

Getting up completely, though on shaky legs, Ben manged to activate the Omnitrix one last time before slowly dialing to the one he wanted. "Your right, Vigly. I HAVE hit you with everything I got..." Ben said. Vilgax didn't pick up on his tone, but his friends did. They NEVER heard his voice so dark before. Saizou, the Lizardmen, Gin (only when he framed Ben), Kotsubo, Kuyo, even certain Highbreed... he's spoken with hate to them. But at this moment, to Vilgax... was deep loathing. It even scared Ben's inner self to a degree, not that he would admit it.

They saw him scroll past Fourarms... Ripjaws... Humungousaur... Benwolf... even this one alien that looked really badass that they never saw before and... uh oh! THAT ONE?! No way, he'll just scroll over it... right? "You've seen everything I can do..." Ben continued, moving his hand away. Jesus Christ, is he crazy?!

 **Kurumu:** Ben, no!

 **Inner Moka:** **Your not serious, are you?**

 **Mizore:** Use the one before...

 **Gin:** Or try Absolute Zero!

 **Kou:** That was a prototype name, it's Articguana! WEEE!

 **Yukari:** Anything but that one!

 **Ruby:** You have no control over it!

Their pleads might as well have been told to a deaf person. "And you've fought every hero I have..." Ben went on, raising his hand up high. **"DON'T DO IT!"** Screamed Inner Moka, the emotion all over her face like paint. Ben looked at the conqueror of 10 worlds straight in the eye. Vilgax wasn't sure, but did Ben's eyes just change color for a split second?

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... except one... It's Monster Time!"

SLAM!

FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

Not only was the green light blinding as usual, but it was also strong enough to blow a hole in the top of the forcefield as it made it way to the moon ( **AN:** No, its not dark out. Just anime physics for ya), deactivating it completely. "Sweetie, what have you done?!" Asked Kurumu, rhetorically. "Did you have to choose it?" Asked Mizore, also rhetorical. **"YOU AMERICAN IMBECILE!"** Yelled Inner Moka, not too thrilled at the course of events, but worried about his well-being. "Cancel him or something!" Said Yukari.

Ben couldn't, there was no turning back now. Hearing fluttering from above, he closed his eyes...

( **AN:** The temptation to leave you guys cliffhanging here was strong... but you've been waiting too long anyhow. Eerie music, STAT!)

Vilgax... never saw THIS before. He could only watch as the bats out-of-nowhere swarmed around his #1 enemy. His heart began to pick up speed, was this... fear? For Tennyson?! He ordered his muscles to move and slice the human in 2 before... whatever this was finished. But due to the strong winds, and the intense light that threatened to burn his skin off if he got too close... let's just leave it at that. _When the blood of a vampire is absorbed by the Omnitrix, Ben's human self disappears, and his own vampiric power... is unleashed!_

The bat swarm stayed around Ben, not moving. We zoom into where Ben's head is, the screen turns black, and then 2 Bens' are looking at each other. **"This again? Look, I already told you, your not the boss of me!"** Said Ben, the vampiric one. "That doesn't matter now, I need you" said Ben, the human one. **"Hmmm, a tie. Should we get a third face involved?"** Vampire Ben joked, his human side wasn't amused. "Very funny. Listen, Vilgax is back so..." Human Ben was saying, but was cut off rudely. **"And I'd be more than happy to shove the sword up and call it ass-rape, but with you fighting me, neither of us can make a move"** said Vampire Ben. "Can you stop and just pay attention?!" Asked Human Ben, trying to keep his temper under control.

 **"To YOU?! You fall asleep when I come out, and you can't beat your 1st enemy with a 'Way Big' edge"** said Vampire Ben. "Benpire, stop and..." said Human Ben. **"Benpire...?"** Vampire Ben deadpanned ( **AN:** Guest #4, you must be a mind reader cause that was a beta name I gave him XD! If I do include Whampire at some point, I don't want their names sounding too similar, it just feels strange to me). "What?" Asked Human Ben. The vampire version just named each of Ben's known aliens, since the author of this fanfic is too lazy to write them all down. **"... out of all those, Benpire... THAT'S WHAT YOU COME UP WITH?!"** Asked the vampire. "What?! We're both Ben, your the vampire... get it?" Asked Human Ben. The other Ben facepalmed. **"What was your back-up name, Count Benula?"** Asked 'Ben' very sarcastically.

"Uh... no?" Said Humanoid Ben. **"This... is EXACTLY why I don't let you have control! Your pathetic human mind can't begin to grasp the concept of being a vampire"** said Benpire. "How would you know? You don't even let me try" said Ben. **"And while your arguing with yourself, Vilgax might make a move. Go sit in the corner and let me do my thing"** said Benpire. Ben thought for a moment, was the name the only reason? Snapping his fingers, he said: "How about, Nosfer-Ben?" Benpire was about to protest, then said: **"Not bad... not good either, but I can live with it."** ( **AN:** InvisibleMan, I did try your name, but mixed it up a little so it fits this universe better.)

"Done, now can I?" Asked Ben. **"I appreciate the better name, but no. Now stop fighting me and go to bed!"** Snapped Nosfer-Ben. "Only if you promise to NOT to beat up my friends" said Ben. **"Well, if you jaywalk in front of a car and it runs ya over, whose fault is it? If they get in my way, they'll have to deal with it"** said Nosfer-Ben. Although the vampire had a point that Ben hasn't been a vampire before, Ben couldn't let him run wild without a chain. His pride rivaled Inner Moka's, so if they... wait, his pride... THAT'S IT! It might backfire, but at this point Ben had nothing to loose. He just hoped the pain that might follow won't hurt as bad in his mind.

"Oh I get it, your scared" he said, making Nosfer-Ben turn around quickly. **"What did you say?"** He asked. "You heard me" said Ben, smirking. " **No, no... I'm a little deaf in this ear, can you repeat that?"** Nosfer-Ben asked cockily. "You... are... scared" said Ben, saying it mockingly slow. **"Is this a joke? Me? Scared of you?!"** The vampire Ben snorted. "Yup" said Ben. **"Bullshit!"** Said the vampire. "You fighting me proves it. Your afraid I can use your powers better than you can!" Said Ben. **"HA, so that's it? You think you can handle ALL this?"** Said the formerly named Benpire. "Oh, I KNOW I can... and your to chickenshit to find out" said Ben, completing his argument. He then did his best impression of Marlton from _Call of Duty: Black Ops 2_. "WOE IS ME! A HUMAN can use me better than I can use myself, how embarras-ACK!" Ben said, then he got pulled by his collar by a not-so-happy vampire... the growling he did didn't make Ben feel any better.

Then he smirked. **"Ok asshole. You want it...** _*tone deepens*_ **take it!"** The vampires eyes glowed, and everything went black for Ben as he gasped.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The he saw green bats swirling away in front of himself, he could see Vilgax looking at him. _'Whoa... what just happened?'_ He asked himself, the last thing he remembered was he and his vampire version argued. Oh right, he said to "take it", but what was that supposed to mean? Ben looked at his wrist, but his Omnitrix wasn't there! He got nervous for a split second, but then REALLY looked at his hands and arms. Was he always this slightly buff? The girls said something like this happened before... does that mean...?

He felt his breastbone, and he felt the symbol (he was careful NOT to touch its center, that'll deactivate it)... he couldn't believe it. He was ACTUALLY in control! Ben also felt different now that he realized what happened. _'Whoa... this is...'_ he thought. Sure, it wasn't the sturdiness of Diamondhead or the strength of Way Big, but it was pure... raw... unadulterated power! Along with an unfamiliar energy flowing through his veins, he's never felt anything remotely close it this! _'No wonder he's nuts'_ Ben said to himself. **"Still here."** Ben's heart stopped for a sec, not expecting Nosfer-Ben's voice. **"Alright, Benjamin. You got what you wanted, now prove it!"** The vampire continued. _'Alright, let's do this!'_ Said Ben, eager to try this transformation out.

...

...

...

 **"Let's do this? As in: WE, will do this?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben. _'Yeah, why? We'll work together'_ said Ben. **"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you say that you can control me better than myself?"** Nosfer-Ben asked, uh oh. _'Ah, w-what I meant was...'_ Ben tried to explain. **"No... I think you were pretty clear, that apparently I'm too chickenshit to find out!"** Nosfer-Ben cut in. _'I'd still like your help bec...'_ Ben tried again. **"Oh, NOW you want my help?! Ya know what, f**** you and your horny cheerleaders! When you pass out because of my monster energy, I'll take over and kill Vilgax for you like you should have done years ago! Have fun, shithead"** with that, Nosfer-Ben went silent.

Well, it backfired.

 _'Shit, now want am I gonna do? I don't know the 1st about being a vampire! What do I do, suck Vilgax to death... I think I threw up in my mouth'_ Ben thought to himself. Sure he's seen what Inner Moka can do... and felt it sometimes, but that's one thing. Now HE is the vampire, a monster, not an alien like he's more experienced with. Maybe he should ask...

-FANTASY-

 **Inner Moka:** **What you should do? KNOW YOUR PLACE, ASSHOLE!**

POW! PING!

-END FANTASY-

Gulp... no. Just no... at least not in front of Vilgax. Speaking of whom, he was confused. What exactly did Tennyson do? He didn't appear to change, is he mocking him?! "Um... shouldn't he bring up a snappy comment right about now?" Asked Gin, to no one in particular. "Unless he waiting for squid-face to make a move first" said Mizore. "I don't know what your trying to pull Tennyson, your death with be swift!" Said Vilgax, drawing his sword again and charged at Ben. "Other Ben, MOVE!" Cried Kurumu. "I can't look!" Said Yukari, shielding her eyes with Ruby hugging her in comfort. Inner Moka was as confused as Vilgax. Being a vampire herself, she could pick up their monster energy in a snap. Their was something different about the way this Ben's energy was flowing... but why?

Ben, not knowing what else he could do, held his hands out to brace for the incoming slash.

..

...

...

...

...

It hurt... a little. Opening his eyes, he saw he instinctively grabbed the sword by the blade and while he did feel it penetrate his skin, he stopped it! Vilgax, not fully grasping what was happening and why, attempted to pull away. Ben's grip was like steel, he and the weapon would not budge. _'Im-impossible'_ thought the 10 world conqueror. Seeing Vilgax loose his smugness made Ben's confidence meter rise back up, he punched Vilgax in the chest; unintentionally making him cut 2 tress in half, side through 3 gravestones, and slam into a large stone that no one noticed before. _'Ok... I think I got this'_ Ben thought, snapping Vilgax's sword in 2 using his knee, then discarding it aside. For some reason though, Ben started feeling light-headed.

Even though the monsters' have seen his strength before, it still shocked them to their cores witnessing the incredible power this version of their Lover/Mate of Fate/Friend/Snow Angel had. Their was something different about him though, they just couldn't figure it out. "3 minutes into the fight, and still no bad-mouthing" Yukari pointed out. **"Don't remind him, its nice and quiet"** said Inner Moka, but she silently agreed with the young witch. Surprisingly, Vilgax still managed to recover, even after all that! **"Tough nut to crack, this is the opponent I've been waiting for"** said Nosfer-Ben. _'Sure, now you come back. You gonna help me out here or what?'_ Thought Ben to the other Ben.

No answer, of course.

Vilgax was baffled, how did Tennyson do that without transforming? Now that he thought about it, why was the Omnitrix emblem on his chest? It only moves when he... no way, it can't be. THIS was his transformation?! What in the world was he? He still looks completely human, with the strength of over 1000 in adrenaline rush mode. "Your parlor tricks are in vain, Tennyson!" Said Vilgax, getting irradiated. He pulled out his ray gun again and aimed at Ben, then he had a thought. Still looking at Ben; he smirked, turns his gun and shot toward the girls! ( **AN:** Like how Rome killed Vescera in _The Marine_.)

...

...

...

...

...

A hissing sound came from Ben's hand, with no [visible] damage to his flesh. He blocked the shot from hitting Inner Moka jut in time. At first, she was shocked, she didn't even see him move! **"This doesn't change anything, I'm not forgiving you"** she said to him, pouting and closing her eyes while turning away, thinking she was talking to the asshole version. "Even though I'm so adorable?" He said, his tone made Inner Moka's eyes snap open, that wasn't the normally arrogant voice she was used to hearing! Looking back at him, his face was near her. Though his eyes were still dark green... there was a softness in them that made her heart melt, which you'll never hear her admit to. **"... Ben?"** She asked, her guard was still up in case this was a prank from the vampire Ben.

"Sorry again about this morning, I know my place now" he said. That was all the proof Inner Moka needed, vampire Ben would NEVER apologize. "Ben?" Asked Yukari. Her and the others peeked over a rock in case things got out-of-control. "The actual Ben?" Asked Gin. "Is that really you, my sweet Destined One?" Asked Kurumu. "My snow angel?" Asked Mizore. "Your the real Ben?" Asked Ruby. "Of course, who else is this good...?" Ben was gonna say 'good-looking', but he felt light-headed again and almost fell. Inner Moka caught him and asked if he was alright. He lied and said he was fine, but was it normal to have your vision began to cloud up by black mass? It felt like he was playing _Spider-Man 3_ , whenever Peter Parker fights with his symbiote suit for too long.

"Leave... my friends... out of this..." Ben managed to say with some effort, is this what Nosfer-Ben meant? Although Vilgax was stunned by Ben's superhuman speed, he shrugged it off because he was now looking tired. "Submit and I'll consider it... I'll even make your demise mercifully brief" said Vilgax. Both mortal enemies stared into each others eyes from afar, and knew their opponents answer.

Steps were taken...

...

...

...

Both charged...

...

...

...

Fists were pulled back...

...

...

...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

A mushroom cloud, lots of dirt/dust and a blowing wind was the result. Good thing the friends retreated behind that rock, with looks of worry and concern on their faces ( **AN:** There you go, Kambinghaven10, there's your reactions). Looking over mother natures barricade, they saw Ben on top of Vilgax in a carter they must have just made, holding his beard of tentacles with a fist still raised. The alien in question had a nice black eye and the metal around his head was dented. "Say it..." said Ben. "I... yield..." said Vilgax, defeated. He wanted to continue, but none of his muscles responded to him. "Yeah... you... do..." said Ben, slowly. Then he fell back off his adversary and a few red beeps later, he was human again... passed out. He barely heard in his head: **"Not bad, Ultra Ben... not bad at all."**

-TIME BREAK-

After the fight, the monsters' learned that the entire battle was televised... Inner Moka wasn't too happy about that, but she restrained herself for Ben's sake, getting him away from Vilgax with help from the others. "MASTER VILGAX! I got here as soon as I could and... ooooooooh" said Psyphon, noticing everything as he teleported somehow. Hearing him say Vilgax was his master; Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore were about to have another contest, until... "That's enough, kids" said an elderly voice they all recognized. "MAX!" Said the monsters', seeing Ben's grandpa. He looked pretty cool in that suit too, very high-tech. "I'll go over the footage later. As for you Vilgax, by the rules enforced by the Galactic Code, you have lost this contest. You must leave this world, and never attack it again; or come within 100,000 light-years. Do you accept these terms?" Said Grandpa Max. "No, only because Tennyson also fell. That makes this a tie" said the warlord, thinking he found a loophole.

"Uh... that's not true, right?" Asked Kurumu, hoping not to deal with Vilgax again. "Even so, he called it quits, so he lost still" Mizore tried to counter, although she had no idea if that's how it worked. Grandpa waited a moment before answering. "Under normal circumstances, yes. This would be considered a tie..." he was saying, then he smiled. "But Vilgax overlooked one important detail. Section 6, Subsection C-2: _If targeted world has multiple colonies, the challenge must be initiated in an agreed continent_. And we're not on American soil, are we?" The Plumber said, making Vilgax growl to himself. Due to his impatience, even if he won the battle, he would've still lost the war... to Tennyson... AGAIN!

"And this is the monster world, the challenge is invalid" said another old voice. Everyone noticed a man in long robes.. the Headmaster! "It's been awhile, Maximilian Tennyson" he continued. "Tenmei, its been too long, old friend" said Grandpa Max. "You both..." Asked Ruby. "Know each other?" Asked Yukari, but both witches questions remained unanswered. "Monsters? You mean to tell me this is realm of monsters'?" Asked Vilgax, not expecting this turn of events. "Yes, it is. I'm sure your newest blindly loyal servant informed you?" Asked Headmaster Tenmei, sarcastically. "It must have slipped my mind" growled Vilgax, glaring at Psyphon. The one being glared at smiled nervously.

"Fine... I acknowledge the terms. But know this, this is far from over. I WILL have my vengeance on Ben Tennyson, one way or another... including all of you" said Vilgax, looking at the monsters'. **"Until then, get the hell outta here"** said Inner Moka, with as much snappiness as she could. "Bye, ya stupid jerk!" Waved Yukari. "Hit the road, or stars or whatever" said Kurumu. Doing just that, Vilgax and his servant teleported away. "See ya, don't wanna be ya!" Said Gin. Bowing to Grandpa Max, Tenmei walked away, most likely back to the school. "Now that he's dealt with... why is my grandson a vampire?!" Asked a certain someone, making every present monster silent. They were afraid to talk and though she was stunned by Grandpa Max's seriousness, only Inner Moka had a response.

 **"Can I put my rosary on first?"**

* * *

7000 words give or take, not as long as Albedo's debut like I promised (about a thousand words short), I miscalculated. So there you go, although the form of Nosfer-Ben beat Vilgax, it was Ben himself that did the work. He was actually going to try and kick Vilgax THEN discover the strength in his arms, but I think it might have ruined the mood for you guys if I wrote that down. As for the poll results...

A) Yes: 8 (not surprising)

B) No: 3 (also not surprising)

C) Neutral: 2 (WTF?) :P

You have spoken, this series is going to have more mature themes, so the rating will change when we get there.

By that, I mean we need more character development. As much as you (and me, to a degree) want to get some "action", we need to build up before we get it. Yes, the girls have shown a interest in the best American hero since Captain America, but I feel their love for him needs to grow some more. Remember, this isn't jut Rosario+Vampire universe, there's another element to this story we need to incorporate. If you disagree, please do share your thoughts and I might be convinced to write maturity earlier.

Until then, please review/comment/flame and see ya next time! :D


	18. Chapter 18

See, that wasn't so hard, right? As soon as the 5th review went _*click*_ , I hit _*submit*_.

First off to my first 100 readers of the last chapter, go back and re-read it. I accidentally uploaded a draft and the whole Ben VS Vilgax scene was skipped, don't want ya guys thinking I just Christmas-Treed it. How embarrassing! Hope I didn't lose any readers for that mistake. Also, sorry for some people who wanted Diamondhead to finish Vilgax, but as I said before, he only appeared in the canon cause Chromastone was destroyed and the watch did it to save Ben's life. This isn't just Ben's story ya know, had to tweak it accordingly.

1) Shout for **Mitchell** : Teleporter? Um... I'll consider it, but don't expect it. That just seems too easy and WAAAAAAAAY too convenient for me. It's a nice thought though.

2) Shout for **The Brod Road** : Honestly, I forgot about Looma and Attea, but their Omniverse characters mostly. We'll ride that starship when (and if) we get to it, since this is only AF/R+V currently. Animo did have a cameo in POV moments, but he might appear later on. Don't worry, the Forever Knights WILL appear again.

* * *

Early that morning, a bus pulls up to the well-known sign and drives back into the tunnel, leaving 2 people behind. A boy and a girl, new students maybe?

 **Person #1:** Well, here we are.

 **Person #2:** THIS is Yokai Academy?

 **Person #1:** Yeah, what did you expect?

 **Person #2:** _(monotone)_ Dead human remains... sappy music... mass chaos. Ya know, something. Why would he wanna come back to a place like this?

 **Person #1:** _(shrugs)_ He loves it here... and them. Now lets go, before Ben gets into anymore trouble.

 **Person #2:** Before... or inevitably AFTER?

 **Person #1:** _(pulls Person #2 by the arm forcefully)_ Come on!

-TIME BREAK-

Ben hasn't woken up the rest of that day but when he did this following afternoon, he was surprised to see his grandfather in the nurses office with the rest of the Newspaper Club. Grandpa Max joked that he thought vampires don't sleep according to that movie Gwen begged him to see when she was 13, in which Ben was forced to reveal the details about his newest and most difficult transformation. As he was explaining, he got nervous remembering he passed out and thought the worst (as in Vilgax won), but Grandpa Max assured him everything was fine and he promised no one outside the monster realm would know his secret identity due to his battle being broadcast. Another surprise was that no other student or teacher knew about it.

Well, one less thing to worry about.

The retired Plumber had to get back home, so he said his goodbyes (with the girls respectfully calling him Max, but he assured them to please call him Grandpa, cause it makes him feel younger... and since one of them will be family soon, he couldn't resist saying. Embarrassing Ben and unknowingly starting the daily argument). Knowing Ben has dealt with a sentient being inside his watch before, he knew Ben could handle him... eventually. We zoom in on the front doors of Yokai Academy, just another school day in the life of...

 **Ben:** _(bursts out the doors and runs for his life)_ UWAAAAAAAAAAAH!

BOOM!

Yup... another normal day. The doors of the school (and some concrete, clay, bricks, etc.) blasted off and a dust cloud came out, with a pair of red eyes within. Ben feel on his face due to the shockwave. "Ow. Uh... I don't suppose I can call those Hooligans and uh... ask who your trainer is?" Asked Ben to the... "ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!" A long snout with ALLOT of teeth snapped at Ben, who jumped away. "Forget the dogs, who let out the dragon?!"

 **Kou:** Actually... it's a Wyvern. Its not as impressive as its legendary counterparts, although it DOES have a poison-barbed tail. It's also not as smart, strong or as big as them either...

 **Wyvern:** _*growls*_ _(tries to clamp over Kou several times, making snapping sounds like Maleficent's dragon-form from the 1959 Sleeping Beauty film)_

 **Kou:** _(dodges each snap during each "woah" and ending "weeeeeee_ " _)_ WOAH, WOAH, WOAH! No offense, lizard-lips! WEEEEEEE!

Snarling at Ben, the Wyvern didn't look happy for whatever reason. "This isn't because the Adams never let you out of that staircase, is it?" Asked Ben, his response from the beast was his tail almost smashing him! "Hey... I'm warning you! I've tamed allot of Dovah with my Thu'um!" Ben joked, though he was still shitting himself. He's only fought a dragon once, but it was an alien just trying to return home... THIS was a monster and there was no universal translator on its chest! The dragon answered by belching flames at him. Good thing Ben got back when the Wyvern took a breath, or he would've gotten fried into a BenBurger... the limited time rib flavor too! Pulling back his sleeve, he did 'it'. "Ok, you need to cool down, with Big Chill!"

FLASH!

...

...

...

"Arctiguana?... Eh, close enough."

Ben's newest form was a large blue iguana (he lacks a tail however), having 3 spikes on the back of his head and some gills. The outfit the Omnitrix gave him was gray pants and a black open-front shirt, the symbol itself being on his left arm. Like Big Chill, he gave off an icy-cold breath. The Wyvern took flight and tried to wack Arcitgunana with its tail, but it got frozen and forced the dragon to land, as its tail acts as a balance agent. "In your language, that's called: IIZ, SLEN, NUUUUUUUUS!" Said the polar iguana, blowing more ice at the monster yet again. The Wyvern tried to counter with more fire... it wished it was more like its larger cousins, since Arctigunana's 'voice' was stronger than his own. He ended up a statue, in a well-known pose like a certain card from a certain game. "Hey, I just Special Summoned a White Dragon!" Joked the frozen lizard, changing back into human.

( **AN:** Quick question, and please do respond, be it review or PM. Originally it was planned Ben would mis-transform into Heatblast and fight the dragon, then the girls would help because it would be a stalemate between fire-breathing and fire-blasting. I discarded it, but does that sound better, cause I am gonna plan to use an actual dragon later on. You tell me what you think, and of course, play my theme song.)

 **Chapter 11: XLR8-ting "Love" Letters + Vampire**

"THIS HAS BEEN GOING ON FOR WEEKS, AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!" Yelled Ben. He found his main harem in Moka's dorm (when he got to his dorm, he was surprised they weren't waiting for him. After 45 minutes of studying and no daily interruptions, he was getting worried and decided to look for them), there were some letters addressed to her... a LOT of them. "Well... we didn't want to worry you, Ben" Moka said, innocently. "Besides, you were on the other side of the world when this started" said Kurumu. "You would've had to wait a month to get here away" said Mizore as-a-matter-of-factly. "Then I would've waited... hell, I'd Jetray over here if I had too! Come on guys, you'd know I'd battle the devil himself if anything happened to you, ANY of you!" Said Ben. **"I seem to remember a previous situation like that..."** said Nosfer-Ben. _'Who asked you?'_ Said Ben to the other one.

Ben picked up 1 of the 1000 letters and read it. "Dearest Moka _*mumbles*,_ wipe you off the face of the earth _*mumbles*_... love Kokoa? Your sister?!" He asked, not expecting this. Sure the redhead was impulsive and VERY destructive, but Ben didn't think she would be crazy enough to hurt Moka, her own flesh and blood. "Now that I think about it, why do you guys have different last names? Did your daaaaa...?" Ben asked, but cut the question off before he finished. That might be a touchy subject for his dear vampire friend. "Good question, your last name is Akashiya and hers is Shuzen, why is that?" Asked Yukari, apparently not picking up on the hint. "Different baby-daddies, huh?" Said Mizore, monotone as always. Seeing Moka turn her eyes away, Ben spoke up. "Hey, let's not bug her about it, if she doesn't wanna tell us..." he went. "No, its not that, its just... _*sigh*_ alright" said Moka, as she began to tell her story:

( **AN:** Play the anime version of her flashback when she tells it. Of course substitute my wording instead, except when their younger versions speak.)

 **Moka:** There's 4 of us, me and my 3 stepsisters...

 **Nosfer-Ben:** _(grumbles)_ **Total Cinderella story...**

 **Ben:** _(to Nosfer-Ben)_ Shut up!

 **Moka:** I'm the 3rd oldest with Kokoa being the youngest. We had different mothers, but all lived in the same home.

 **Nosfer-Ben:** **And queue the evil stepmother...**

 **Ben:** _(to Nosfer-Ben)_ Quiet!

 **Moka:** We had our up and downs like any family... but for me and Kokoa, it was always that way. She always wanted to fight, to test her strength against mine. Back then, I didn't have this rosary to control my power. Poor Kokoa never won... not even once, she never got close. Even when I started middle school in the human world, she still never gave up. She followed me, challenging me whenever and wherever she could...

 **Nosfer-Ben:** **Sounds super clingy to me...**

 **Ben:** _(to Nosfer-Ben)_ Do you mind?!

 **Nosfer-Ben:** **... sorry.**

 **Moka:** My true power was kept inside the rosary, and I wasn't strong enough to fight her, so I kept running away. I ended up coming here to Yokai Academy, and I finally thought I've outran her.

"But you ended up 'running' into me?" Ben joked a little, making Moka giggle. She seemed upset telling the tale, so it warmed his heart that he made her laugh. "Yeah, and she hates me because of it" said Moka, looking upset again. "Hey, it wasn't all your fault! She should have learned her place and grew up, no offense" said Ben. **"At least SOMEONE agrees..."** said the Rosario, but it didn't glow. Outer Moka didn't hear her either. "Want me to just freeze her and be done with it?" Asked Mizore, making Moka gasp. **"That's a good idea..."** said Nosfer-Ben. "Uh. No, its NOT! True she's as messed up as someone ELSE in this room..." said Ben, pointing too... **"HEY!"** Said Nosfer-you-know-who. "But she's still Moka's sister, and its her choice what we do about her. We have your back Moka" Ben continued, speaking his mind. "Yeah, he's right..." said Kurumu. "Aw, Ben... Kurumu..." Moka was saying, blushing because Ben's kindness. Kurumu's too...

...

...

...

...

SMOOSH!

It was short-lived.

"Course if you die, then I'll have Ben ALL to myself, where he belongs! If my amazing Ben dies again, I just couldn't go on living!" Said the Succubus, squishing the poor human as usual. This started the delayed argument over the American, with Moka just watching with a vein on her head.

-TIME BREAK-

 _Dear, Kokoa_

 _I can't keep this up, you win. Things are getting out of control, I'll fight you and settle this once and for all. Meet me outside campus in the graveyard after school, so we'll both be a full strength._

 _Love, your opponent._

"Wow, she sent you a letter this time, WEEEE!" Said Kou. He and Kokoa were walking to a meeting place described in the letter they received. "I never thought I'd see the day, me and my dearest sister, duking it out like old times. Guess she realized she can never outrun me, todays the day I finally bea..." said Kokoa, then she noticed a form in the distance with long pink hair. Excited, she ran to it. "Onee-chan, I finally..." said the young vampire, but when she turned the pink-haired form around by its shoulder...

...

...

...

...

 **Ben:** _(grins)_ Looking for someone?

"GAH! What the hell, you cross-dresser! Where's my sister?!" Asked Kokoa, not to happy to find him here or the fact that it wasn't her sister. Ben pulled the wig off and discarded it aside. "The letter didn't say WHO you'd be fighting" he said. "Don't you know its improper to attack a lady? I'm not fighting you, I hear enough about you every freaking day! Now where's Moka?!" Said Kokoa, getting impatient and irritated.

-TIME BREAK-

I know your wondering where the others are.

The monsters' in question were bound in Moka's dorm by bandages (Yukari, from Snare-Oh), crystals (Mizore, from Diamondhead), webs (Kurumu, from Spidermonkey) and vines (Moka, from Wildvine). "I love him... but I'm gonna kill him" growled Kurumu. "Seconded, for once" said Yukari. "Thirded" said Mizore. "He's only trying to do what's best for us, guys" said Moka, even though she was a little upset that Ben would resort to such lengths. "By leaving us behind AND tying us up? Hey, how did you get out?!" Asked Kurumu, noticing Moka got out somehow. "He loosened mine before he flew out the window" said Moka. "WHY?!" Asked the others, not getting why Ben was playing favorites.

 **"Because he knows what you dipsticks would do without a leash"** said Inner Moka dryly, making Outer Moka giggle. The other 3 noticed the item glow seconds before she laughed. "What did she say?" Asked Mizore. Moka stopped her giggle and responded with: "Um, nothing."

-TIME BREAK-

"What kind of lady threatens her own sister? Look, I get it. You didn't want her to leave, but stop being a brat about it and move on! Take her advice, and learn your place" said Ben. "Be quiet... you have NO idea what the REAL Moka means to me! Now tell me where she is, so I can kill her and finally win!" Said Kokoa, getting agitated. As much as she disliked Ben for _taking her sister away_ , she wanted to beat her more. She was considering killing him first then finding Moka... even if his blood was the sweetest thing she ever tasted.

 _'Real Moka... what does she mean by that?'_ Ben asked himself, not understanding. He did know that both Mokas' were different personas'... and differently shaped as his inner vampire pointed out, but the REAL Moka? That made no sense to him... they're both Moka... right? Storing those thoughts in the back of his mind for now, he raised his arm and pulled his sleeve back. **"Can't believe you still haven't figured her out"** thought Nosfer-Ben, accidentally letting Ben hear. _'Um... figure who out?'_ Ben asked. **"That Things' 1 and 2 are separaaaaaaaaa... OH! Look at the time, gotta go nap!"** Excused the vampire Ben, cutting himself off. That confused Ben, his inner vampire said whatever was on his mind... did he know something he didn't?

He'll worry about that later.

"Kokoa, I don't wanna hurt you but if you keep this up, you'll leave me no choice" said Ben, getting his game face on. Family member or not, his friend's life was in danger, and he will do anything in his power to protect her. "HA! YOU, hurt me?! Don't make me laugh, I'm S-Class, what are you? Some weirdo American who smells like a human" taunted Kokoa. "I'm more complicated. But I don't care if your her sister, or her father. If you wanna hurt Moka... you'll have to go through me" said Ben, sternly with his hand over his watch. Kokoa grabbed Kou on her shoulder, squeezed him and made him transform into a morning star. "FINE, THEN DIIIIIIIIIE!"

BANG!

...

...

...

"You need to, XLR8, faster than that."

Hearing that, Kokoa lifted the weapon, only to find there was no Ben-berry pancake beneath. Looking behind her, she saw a raptor on wheels, waving at her. She had no idea who or what it was, but the symbol on its chest gave her a pretty good clue. Giving a battle cry, she tried again with the same result. 3 bangs later, "I've fought faster... and shiner, morning stars back home" XLR8 joked. "Stop fooling around like a baby and fight!" Screamed Kokoa, missing her target again. After getting 10 feet away, XLR8's visor went down. "You throw destructive tantrums, and I'M the baby?" He said, but had to move (and reequip his visor) cause she was rushing to him again.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"What happened to all that talk earlier? WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT?!" Screamed the orange vampire. "Cause I'm willing to resolve this peacefully, you don't have to kill your own sister!" Said XLR8. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAAAAAAAAAAND!" She screamed again, crushing the poor earth some more. There was also something streaming down her cheeks. "SHE LEFT ME! SHE LEFT ME ALL ALONE IN THAT HOUSE! I WOULD SNEAK OUT TO SEE HER AND WHAT DOES SHE DO? SHE FREAKING RUNS AWAY, EVERY DAMN TIME! THEN YOU STEAL HER AWAY AND DRAG HER TO AMERICA, A GUY LIKE YOU WOULD NEVER UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEEEEEEEEEL!"

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Was it just him, or was Kokoa getting faster the more angrier she got? He did understand and wanted to help her, but the form he chose didn't exactly have the muscle to stop her. Maybe he should have picked Fourarms or Humungousaur but then again, they didn't have the speed of a vampire in they're arsenal. There was only one thing he could do... _'You awake?'_

BANG!

...

...

BANG!

...

...

BANG!

...

...

...

...

Kokoa's attack was halted by XLR8's hand, with the aliens emblem glowing dark green. **"How can I sleep with all that bitching?"** Answered a cocky voice. Silently thanking his monster counterpart, XLR8's visor went down and looked at the redhead straight in the eye. "You felt betrayed... didn't you?" He asked, more of a statement however. Kokoa's eyes widened and just stared at him, he understood? The streams went a little faster this time. Putting his other hand on the handle and gently getting it out of Kokoa's grip, he set the giant morning star aside. "You were lonely the whole time, right? Your best friend left you behind and you felt stabbed in the back. All those hate letters, the places you followed her, the times you tried to battle her... what you felt was love. All you wanted was to see your sister again" the roller-skating raptor continued.

"Is that true, Kokoa?" Asked a sweet voice. Looking behind them, XLR8 and Kokoa saw Moka and the other girls. XLR8 backed up as Moka approached, giving the sisters a moment to themselves. "It makes sense now" said Yukari. "A twisted expression of love" said Mizore. "That's why my Destined One didn't want us getting in the way, he's so smart" said Kurumu, praising Ben and forgiving him for earlier. "Kokoa, I'm so sorry. I had no idea, please forgive me. I promise... I'll never leave you behind again" said Moka, pulling her half-sister into a tender hug. **"Ugh... your all a bunch'a saps"** said Nosfer-Ben. _'Go back to sleep'_ rebutted XLR8.

...

...

...

"That's not all... THAT'S NOT ALL OF IT!" Kokoa said, pushing Moka off of her. "Truth is, I hate your guts for what you did to me! And I won't stop until I defeat you and wipe you off the face of the EAARRRRRRRRRRTH!" Screamed the still teary-eyed vampire, picking up the morning star and ran at Moka while she was defenseless! "MOKAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yelled XLR8, running as fast as he could. He got to Moka, but...

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

 **Kurumu:** Ben... Moka...

 **Mizore:** They've been...

 **Yukari:** Squashed flatter than my flat chest!

A moment of silence for our fallen heroes...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Damn, and she's your own sister too."

 **"Don't remind me."**

Everyone else gasped, no expecting to hear muffled voices from beneath the medieval ball.

"Sister or not, you don't pull any punches, do ya?"

 **"Exactly. When someone flashes their fangs at me or my lunch..."**

The ball was lifted by...

...

...

...

 **Inner Moka:** **I pull them out.**

A quick flashback of what happened plays. Right as XLR8 grabbed Moka and tried to get her away, he pulled off her Rosario, but it was hard to tell if it was accidental or intentional... maybe a bit of both. _When the rosary seal over her breast is removed, Moka's innocent self vanishes, and her inner vampire... awakens._ **"You've definitely gotten stronger, Kokoa. But you still need to learn your PLACE!"** Pushing away Kou's morning star form away like it was as light as a feather, Inner Moka kicked the opposing vampire in the chest. Kokoa sailed through the air and crashed into some gravestones.

"Perfect 10 as always, here's your..." said XLR8, he was giving Inner Moka the Rosario but she stopped him. **"Not yet, Ben. She's a vampire, a simple kick won't slow her down"** she said. "Yeah, but YOUR kick? Don't start selling yourself shor..." XLR8 didn't get to finish cause the pile of gravestones were blown away by Kokoa, snarling like a rabid dog and aura flaring as bright as New York City at night. **"Well, well... you can actually get back on your feet"** said Inner Moka, her response from her current opponent was loud growling.

Both XLR8 and Nosfer-Ben: "Oh shit."

"No way, she took Moka's kick right in the chest!" Said Yukari. Although she's seen Highbreed and Ruby take plenty of Inner Moka's kicks, they had excuses. Highbreeds were aliens, so there was plenty they didn't know about them. Ruby was fueled by a false goal, so she had a reason to keep taking a beating. "Don't tell me, do we have front row seats to a vampire fight to the death?" Asked Kurumu. "Ben, Moka, you better stop this before the whole academy blows up" said Mizore, worried. **"Atta girl. Come get me, Kokoa. Show me what you've got"** said Inner Moka, expecting her enraged sister to continue fighting. Again, the answer she got was more snarling...

...

...

...

"Big sister!"

Everyone went as white as a coloring book. "BIG SISTERRRRRRRRRR!" Kokoa dropped her angry face and started crying again, tears of joy this time. She also hugged Inner Moka tightly, smooshing her face into her big sisters breasts. **"I take it back, being a sap's looking pretty good"** said Nosfer-Ben, imagining it was his face instead of Kokoa's. **"Uh, Kokoa... didn't you say you wanted to wipe me off the face of the earth?"** Asked Inner Moka, with a slight red tint on her cheeks. "No... not you, big sister. That lame-ass Moka Akashiya, she's nothing like the real deal! Please don't ever leave me again!" Said Kokoa, looking up at her sister for a moment, then cried back into said sisters chest. "Ok... NOW, I get it" said XLR8, arms folded. He wasn't too far off with his earlier theory, but he wasn't close enough either. "So, the sister she wanted was..." said Kurumu. "Was the sister she knew while they grew up together" said Yukari. "And the one she hated, was the one we know and love" said Mizore.

Inner Moka had enough though. She honestly thought her sister was going to give her a run for her money, but all she really wanted was to snuggle up to her. She loved her sister sure, but didn't like this close of contact... and she didn't know why, but she felt embarrassed because Ben was watching. **"Ok, back off"** said Inner Moka, and kicked her sister in the forehead. "Wow... being kicked by onee-tama... it's more spectacular than I remember!" Kokoa said, eyes sparkling.

 **"Sorry Kokoa, I told you before, the person you want isn't here anymore"** said Inner Moka. "Big sister, what are you talking about?" Asked Kokoa, not understanding as her 'real sister' was right there. **"She's gone forever, it's time you got used to it"** said Inner Moka, unknowingly making Kokoa flinch. That weird professor was right, but she refused to accept it. It must be that Americans fault, when she gets her hands on him... **"Ben, the rosary please"** said Inner Moka, holding her hand out to XLR8.

...

...

...

He didn't give it to her.

"No" said the Kineceleran, stunning everyone including Kokoa, he wasn't giving it back? "How low can you go, Moka? Your sister only wanted to see you, and you just blow her off? What kind of example are you setting for her?" He asked. **"I'm not the same person I was back then, she needs to understand that, don't you?"** Asked the vampire. "Yes... but that doesn't mean you can't be out for a day. You were out for half a day already, whats wrong with another?" Asked XLR8. **"The other Moka told you Kokoa had that one last chance to beat me, that part of me is long gone"** answered Inner Moka. "That's funny, I see her right in front of me. I get you want your sister to learn her place and I agree, but toughing something out isn't always the answer. Just give her one day with you" said XLR8.

Kokoa was stunned, he DID understand!

 **"You told her it was our choice, right? Me and the other Moka? Be the respectful human you are, and give it to me"** said Inner Moka, somewhat hurt that he was taking her sisters side over hers. Kokoa's eyes widened bigger than a widescreen TV, he was human? How? But all those cool things he could do... then again, that did explain why he smelled so excellent. XLR8 changed back to Ben, but still didn't move to Inner Moka to give her item back. "One day Moka, is it really gonna damage your reputation THAT bad?" Asked Ben, really wishing Moka would drop her proud act and give in for her sister. ( **AN:** Yes, I like making her and Ben fight. This is part of the master plan for mature content though, so bear with me. Think about it, no relationship is perfect and heart stings get snapped but when they're retied, they become stronger just like real-life relationships.)

Now, lets queue the reaching for the Rosario like back in Chapter 8; accidental bust-rubbing, holding jewelry piece away, back and forth 'give it' and 'one day'... ya know, the works. While trying to reach the Rosario, Inner Moka grabbed Ben's arm for leverage, but what she got hold of was...

FLASH!

...

...

...

The American human and Japanese vampire only had a second to look at each other, with 'uh oh' written on their foreheads. **"So you DO wanna get closer, eh?"** Said the released 'alien', jokingly. As soon as Inner Moka heard that tone, she knew it wasn't the boy she was speaking to a second ago and backed off. **"I don't have time for you, give me the rosary"** she snapped. **"Hey, your the one who woke me up. I was having such a wonderful dream... about us embracing under the moonlight"** joked Nosfer-Ben, swooning. **"Then keep dreaming, that'll never happen, even if you were the last monster on earth"** said Inner Moka.

 **Nosfer-Ben:** _(to the audience, with a sly grin)_ **Watch this guys. Monster energy...** _(Inner Moka panty-shot)_ **monster ener-GY!** _(Another panty-shot)_ **Mon...** **ster...** **energy.** _(Final panty-shot)_

 **Inner Moka:** _(kicks a camera, spidering the lenses)_ **Cut it out!**

 **Nosfer-Ben: Don't blame me, blame the camera crew.** _(pulls out a random packet out of nowhere and flips through a few pages before reading one)_ **The script says: _monster energy - zoom in on "the prize."_**

"Let Ben out, asshole!" Said Kurumu, taking her true form. "Give Ben back his incredibly, handsome body that me and Moka will snuggle against!" Said Yukari, arming her wand. "She means give back his muscular physique, so I can make babies with him" said Mizore, her ice claws ready. Yes, this side of Ben freaked them out, but enough was enough! **"Hey, I can do all those things... and more"** the accused said with a sly smirk, then he was gone. **"Like giving you the time of your life..."** he continued, squeezing Kurumu's... smother brothers. **"Making you feel warm inside..."** he went on, saying this near Mizore's ear and nibbling its lobe. " **And give you EXACTLY what you want..."** he finished, slapping Yukari's butt before rushing back to his original position.

The 'attacked' girls hugged themselves, something about this Ben touching them made them feel uncomfortable... and very dirty. As soon as Nosfer-Ben approached his starting line, his legs froze up and he took a trip. **"AH! Ben, go to sleep, I'm doing you and your girlfriends' a courtesy"** he said out loud, getting up. That's when Inner Moka took this opportunity to give him a nice vacation into the tree truck hotel by his stomach. **"That's another weakness you have... at least my other side agrees with me"** smirked Inner Moka, walking to Nosfer-Ben thinking he was down.

He wasn't.

POW!

Inner Moka flew into the gravestone suites across the street. **"And like them, your just as weak"** said Nosfer-Ben, he punched Inner Moka with a fist containing the Rosario. Kokoa was scared, but this douchebag won't get away with hurting her real sister this time! Getting up; she ran to where Kou was still a weapon, picked him up, and charged to the American. "Take this, you Gaijin-Dork!"

SLAM!

...

...

...

...

It didn't work.

Nosfer-Ben held a fist up and made the weapon above his head vibrate, before it changed back into a bat. Poor Kou fell to the dirt. "Kou-Buddy! Are you ok?" Asked Kokoa. "Drunk as a skunk... weeeeeeeeee..." he fainted. Looked up with hate at the American, it immediately changed to fear because of the look on his face as he turned his head. She didn't have a chance to blink when he pinned her to half a tree that was 5 yards away... with one hand! Nosfer-Ben looked her up and down, either checking her out or sizing her up. **"Hmmmm... what kind of woman are ya? You do have a nice rack, but where's your curves? And whats with the pigtails, Angelica? Shouldn't you be watching your cousin Tommy?"** He insulted her, though she had no idea what to say about it. Who's Angelica, who's Tommy? **"Get your paws of my sister!"** Inner Moka called out, running to Nosfer-Ben. However, he held out the Rosario behind him and since she had no idea what he would do with it, she stopped. **"Back off... I'm doing you a favor"** he said, then he brought the Rosario to Kokoa's face.

 **"This is what want, right Coca? You wanna destroy the bimbo that stole your sister; that once THIS is gone, she returns to you... right? Did you ever stop to think about how the REAL Moka would feel?"** Nosfer-Ben asked. Kokoa's eyes widened in realization, though she didn't care much for that Moka, she did love her true sister. **"Your just a little, selfish brat... thinking you can just mosey over and expect to pick up where your childhood left off. Besides, this has been around her neck for too long. If you destroy it... that's part of your sister... you'll NEVER, get back"** the American vampire continued, he then released his grip. **"Your lucky Ben's bugging me not to hurt you, or I'd squish you like a panini. Next time, think about others feelings... besides yourself"** he finished, turning away. He tossed the item to its right owner, shocking everyone. **"Your welcome"** he answered, about to press his breastbone when...

 **"Wait"** said Inner Moka. **"Why?** " She asked. **"Why what?** " Asked Nosfer-Ben. **"Why did you help me? You push me away, then you talk my sister down for me"** said Inner Moka, trying to understand whats going on in the crazy vampires mind. **"She needed to be taught her place... just not your way. She's as hardheaded as my dick"** he answered, earning ewws' from everyone else. Inner Moka just scoffed at it, used to this vampires way with words. **"Is that it? Or are we not the only ones he's changed?"** Asked Inner Moka, taking a page from Azmuth's book. **"The hell you saying, Marceline?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben.

 **"Kurumu used to be a slut, Mizore was ashamed to show up to class, Yukari was bullied everday, Gin tries to behave, Ruby's come to terms with her past, the other Moka is somewhat braver... and now your less of a prick. Ben's helped us all, and its starting to rub off on you too, isn't it?"** Said Inner Moka, slyly ( **AN:** She didn't mention herself for pride reasons of course). Nosfer-Ben's face was priceless, she wished she had a camera or an Upgrade-colored one, this moment was the best! Recovering from his shock, Nosfer-Ben spoke up. **"Heh, the only thing that's changed is my opinions of you twits. Your not the defenseless little monsters I took you for, but your still wimpy as that kid who wrote that dairy"** said Nosfer-Ben. **"In other words, your changing too"** you-know-who purred. Once again, the $0 face of Nosfer-Ben was seen, but he composed himself. " **Keep thinking that, Akashiya. Whatever makes ya happy"** he then slapped his emblem.

Ben, now back to normal, had a slight cough attack. "Ow, not so hard. And judging by my sudden stomachache, I'm assuming you got'em?" He said, holding his gut. Inner Moka nodded, but instantly felt bad. Even though she wanted to get rid of the other Ben, she still ending up hurting her frie... ahem, her lunch. "Listen Kokoa, that wasn't really me... its hard to explain. I'm sorry for anything he may have said. Need a hand?" Ben asked, going over to Kokoa and offering help. Understandably she hesitated, but the softness in his eyes assured her he meant her no harm. She slowly reached his hand and grabbed it, it was warm and inviting unlike the cold grip the other Ben gave her seconds before. As Ben helped her up, he pulled down his collar. "You and Moka must be thirsty after all that, take as much as you need" he said with a smile.

As you can imagine, 3 certain individual attempted to stop him, but he told them it was fine. Like it or not, this vampire was a part of him and if anything goes down, Ben needs to step up and take responsibility... even at his expense. Kokoa took her drink and felt her strength return, then released the human from her teeth, as much as she wanted to keep going. She didn't know why, but he seemed to have a high tolerance for the neck-biting, which is more than she could say for others. She also had this odd feeling in her chest, but for what reason... and why? Though his legs felt like heavy sacks of sand, Ben went over to Inner Moka. He offered her a drink, but to everyones surprise, **"What I need is a nap... I appreciate it though"** and was about to put the Rosario back on without another word.

 **Kou:** 9 minutes, 23 seconds... weeeeeeeee. _(regains full consciousness and sees someone offscreen)_ Hey, that's...

"Mokaaaaaaa..." said the familiar and not-so-happy voice of... "What... did you do... **to MY COUSIN?!"**

 _Chulu-Chulu-Chulu, Pa-Ya-Pa!_

 _Omni-Lady, Omni-Lady..._

 _It's Her-o time, It's Her-o Time..._

 _(Instrumental)_

 _Sweetie! Darling, let's go dance together! Burst forth, with your, beauty lady!_

 _I just want to paint, a little sweet dream, ooooof... changing myself completely!_

 _My glam-or-ous_ _lips, dance shoes, and my glossy nails..._

 _a face without makeup, is reflected, in the mirror, such surreal days._

 _Your the only one I'll show, these little things to, from the bottom of my heart... and what lies deep, in, my, eyes!_

 _AH! I only want you, to only be with me. Us, being l_ _it, by your watch-es green liiiiiiiight!_

 _My darling, lets have, a wild, vivid love!_ _Burst forth, with your, sexy beauty!_

 _A little sweet dream of, changing myself completely..._

 _is slowly, being, pain-ted. My loooooove! My world's changing be-cause of yoooooou!_

 _Chulu-Chulu-Chulu, Pa-Ya-Pa!_

 _(Song End)_

* * *

Was gonna do the CHUUU gag, but this was totally funnier. So who could that have been, I wonder who? ;)

Not asking for 5 reviews this time, but review all the same. As you've seen above, I made up an ending theme based on the Japanese version of Disco Lady, you guys like? And yeah, it's not as great as my main theme, I know. But I had to include the song somehow! Imagine the disco ball being a giant Omnitrix symbol; and vines, lit flooring, flowers, etc. are replaced with Codon Stream stuff. And yes, at the end of the song, their on the roof of the school.

Now I'm gonna probably be asked: _why is Kokoa somewhat friendly to Ben?_ Well, think about old vampire movies... black-and-white kind of old. In them, its mostly females getting "attacked" by male vampires and vice-versa, still to this day depending on the authors/filmmakers/animators imagination. The reason being, is because its a type of bond. When the vampire sucks blood from its "prey", its not only to feed him/herself, but to bond itself to a potential mate known as "Blood Bonding".

Also, soul-mate blood is VERY addictive to the vampire... Outer Moka's shown us THAT one too many times! XD

So yeah, I'm playing on that to build up Ben and Kokoa's relationship, plus the fact that Ben was the first one to understand her pain and defend her. While on that note, I believe if the anime went on, she would have secured a spot in Tsukune's harem anyway. Even the manga implied it once or twice, I think. In any case, see ya in the next one!

Its gonna be an original chapter, something brand-new... you'll love it!


	19. Chapter 19

Welcome back, my friends. Now as I said before, this episode is not a remake of anime canon or manga volume. Its all original, written from scratch by yours truly. This is once again, something never done before, so I hope you like it. There's Easter eggs in here too, but I'm not telling you how many. Find out for yourself. ;)

This is, dun dun dun... the very first Christmas special! Ya, we in November I know, but this was spinning around in my brain for weeks and I needed to get it on paper. This was mostly just for fun and its not gonna impact the story TOO much... but still, enjoy!

1) **YEETMAN** : Your interpretation of "Deadpool-like" and Brod Roads "Joker-ness", I totally see it. Again, was not intended, but this is why I love reviews. I enjoy reading them and the stuff you guys claim to see in your minds while you read.

2) **Wyvernsaurus** : Love your username by the way! So back to your review, yeah I was probably being too literal with the art. That's just my interpretation of it anyway. As I said in previous shouts, I'm only going by memory with manga elements and mostly following anime. Thanks for the info, I also completely forgot she helped Kurumu :)

* * *

It turns out the person that almost attacked Inner Moka was none other than Gwen (if Kevin didn't cool her off, there would have been vampire blood splattered everywhere)! She and Kevin had the Plumbers call in some favors to get them transferred to Yokai Academy, they denied helping them but luckily the 2 High School students had Azmuth on their side. At first; Ben was reluctant to tell his cousin and rival the details, since they saw "him" being attacked and being the attacker, but he gave in and spilled the chili beans after getting back to campus. Gwen was worried this was another Ghostfreak-sideshow waiting to happen, but Ben assured (the best he could anyway) her everything was under control. Of course, Kevin made a comment about how was that possible when he was literally fighting himself... once again earning him a super-kick express out the window.

You'd think he would have learned by now, and he forgot to absorb a wall this time...

( **AN:** Theme song, STAT!)

 **Chapter 12: Christmas Comedy + Vampire**

A few months passed and for once, no crazy monster battles, much to Nosfer-Ben's dismay. He was itching for some action! His wish somewhat came true due to Ben asking Moka, Inner Moka and/or Kokoa to help him learn to control his transformation. Yes, Kokoa had tons of questions like how could he do what he does if he was human; why was his personality different upon transforming (in which Ben responded: _look to your right_ , since her so-called fake sister was with them) and what kind of monster was that velociraptor on speed? Ben wasn't actually sure he could trust her with this information, so he kept saying that he'll tell her later.

Every Sunday ( **AN:** In Japan, Sunday is the ONLY weekend day they get off), the harem and Ben's American sidekicks would watch him practice to control his vampire form, though most of the time it was just Ben standing still with him getting aggravated upon returning to human form. Nosfer-Ben clearly wasn't gonna just roll over and play dead for him, was he? When he did get control though, it was a sight to behold and filled everyone with a sense of joy, but Ben had allot to learn about being a vampire and a monster in general... guess being 10+ different lifeforms everyday doesn't help with everything, huh?

One Sunday morning however, when Moka was going to get Ben for his scheduled training, she found his dorm room was unlocked and he wasn't in it. Gwen's and Kevin's dorms were empty too for some weird reason. To be honest, his training session wasn't for another few hours, she just wanted to spend some time alone with him. Inner Moka thought Moka was thinking something down and dirty, but the innocent vampire insisted she was NOT imagining THAT at all... though she blushed at the thought. She was about to leave (though since the room held his scent, it was tempting for her to stay put) when she stepped on a piece of paper. It was a "to-do" list, some of the items were crossed out and the only thing that wasn't was "get them"... what could that mean? Dropping it, Moka turned the knob to leave the premises...

"YAHOOOOOOOOOOOO! Good Morning, my Destined Partner! I was..." a succubus rambled, but there felt something different about Ben today. Opening her eyes and looking down... "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MOKA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BEN'S ROOM?!" She asked, not knowing why the vampire was in her self-proclaimed Mate of Fates bedroom, but was determined to get some answers. "I-I was looking for him to spend some time alone with him before he trains with the other me" said Moka... then she realized what it sounded like. "Um... j-just talking to him, t-that's all."

Little miss succubus, as Inner Moka called her, didn't believe a word of it. "What did you do, Moka?! _*Gasp!*_ You didn't to IT... did you? DID YOU?! If anyone gets to take IT away from him, its gonna be ME!" Kurumu yelled. Moka insisted she didn't do 'it'... whatever 'it' was. "She didn't have sex with him, Miss Milk-Duds, relax" said the voice of Mizore from the ceiling. "How would you know, ya frozen freak? Are you both in on this?!" Kurumu went on, still accusing. "Mmmm, morning already?" Asked a young voice from beneath Ben's covers. A form rose up with the bed sheets until they fell to reveal a witchling rubbing her eyes.

"YUKARI?!" Asked the other girls, even Mizore was surprised. Yukari yelped, not expecting the others in Ben's room. Kurumu grabbed the witch by her shirt. "Alright, ya flat-chested geek! Clearly you scared Ben off with 'attempt' of seduction and he ran away from his own bedroom, now where is he?!" Asked Kurumu. "You did the same thing in the canon, isn't that calling the kettle black?" Said Yukari, but the only answer she got from Kurumu was being dropped.

-TIME BREAK-

After 5 more minutes of arguing and proof-less allegations, the girls managed to calm down and sit in the middle of their crushes dorm. Apparently: Yukari snuck into Ben's room around 4:00am but got sleepy [and aroused] by the musky scent of Ben's bed; Mizore got in... well, above Ben's room at 7:00am with Moka arriving an hour after that; and of course Kurumu planned to "hug" him good morning. This proved that Ben wasn't "unfaithful" to any of them, he just wasn't here... but why? "Oh no, what if Ruby got her hands on him?" Went Kurumu.

"Got my hands on who?" Asked a perfectly-timed Ruby standing in the doorway. Kurumu was about to accuse her, but Yukari slapped her mouth shut. "Nothing, Ruby-senpai, nothing at all" the young witch answered. "So, um... where's Ben? And why are you all in here?" Asked Ruby. "Maybe cause they were hoping to get lucky, WEEEEEEE!" Said a bat flying into the room, with Kokoa appearing seconds after that. "Where is he anyway, he's got training to do and I wanna see onee-tama kick his ass!" Said the bratty vampire. "Hey, Ben Bro? Can you go Gay Matter or Brain-smart and fix my cam... uh, whats going on here?" Asked Gin, who just randomly appeared.

While the monsters' were talking amongst themselves, Moka turned away and was thinking to herself. She really hoped this would be a day were she can spend time with Ben like before all this craziness started. She noticed some kind of machine near his dresser that looked like a player from Karaoke Boxes, but a different shape. ( **AN:** Karaoke is a BIG thing in Japanese culture, so much so that they have rooms for couples to sing in. They're called Karaoke Bars, and you can order food and drinks too :D) Seeing a sideways triangle that looked like the universal 'play' button, Moka found herself very curious. What kind of music did Ben like? What was American music like? She pressed it down...

* * *

Now, lets play some tunes. Start "Through the Fire & Flames" by Dragonforce, that VERY long guitar solo from Guitar Hero. OR because I'm a reasonable man, if you don't like that, choose any of the following times below:

1) 0:30

2) 1:36

3) 1:55

4) 3:02

5) 3:21

6) 4:02 (not recommended, but its your choice)

7) 5:00

8) 5:29 (also not recommended, but still your choice)

9) 6:25

10) 6:43

Once you've made your selection, press play and continue reading.

* * *

Seven pairs of ears were immediately covered. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Yukari yelled over the music. "THAT'S REALLY LOUD!" Whined Gin, being part werewolf has its disadvantages. "MY EARS, WEEEEEEEEE!" Complained Kou, in as much pain as Gin. "TURN IT OOOOOOOFF!" Yelled Kurumu. Moka, although reluctant to take a hand out of her ear, undid what she caused. Happy that it was over, they heard humming behind them and turned to see Kokoa... dancing. Noticing she was being stared at, she opened her eyes and blushed, stopping herself from continuing to shake it. "What? It was a catchy tune" she said.

"Moving on, what was that? Sounded like a dying turkey" said Kurumu. Popping open the player, Moka found a disc inside. "I think it was music" she said, not really sure. She did have to admit though while it was loud, it was pretty catchy. "How does Ben listen to that, my ears might have melted off" said Mizore. Despite this, they all did confess it was a nice change from the music they hear all the time, so they decided to look through their American friends music, not like he'd mind right?

The monsters had a nice time killing time in Ben's dorm, American music was a nice change of pace. _Joy to the World_ , _Soulja Boy_ , _Honey I shot the Sheriff_ , there was so many different genres Ben listened too. While looking through more CD's, Moka noticed one tiled: _Jeff Dunham's -_ _Don't come home for Christmas_. It had six ornaments with heads inside them, 5 of them having some kind of puppet, surrounding a human. The human was good-looking, but Moka had eyes for someone else. "What'cha reading, Moka?" Asked Yukari. "Um, I don't know. Some singer named Jeff Dunham" said answered, in which all the others looked at the cover from behind her.

"Wow, he is kinda cute" said Kurumu. "That smile makes him look retarded" said Kokoa. "I would love to stalk him sometime" said Mizore, making everyone sweatdrop. "So... what kind of music genre does he write?" Asked Gin. Ruby just giggled, knowing something they didn't. "He's not a singer guys, he's a popular American comedian, a ventriloquist" said the 19-year-old witch. "A ventriloquist?" Asked Yukari. "You mean those screwballs that talk to dolls?" Asked Kokoa. Ruby couldn't help but giggle again. "Yes. Jeff's the guy in the middle, Achmed the Dead Terrorist is the skeleton trying to cut him down, the purple thing is Peanut, the Jalapeño is named José Jalapeño on a Stick... for obvious reasons, the grandpas named Walter and the buck-toothed one is Bubba-J" Ruby explained.

"How do you know all this?" Asked Gin. "It's a long..." Ruby was saying. "Get to the point, please" said Mizore. "I grew up with my mistress in America, thought you guys would've connected the dots" said Ruby, using the short-story version as requested. After that was established, Ruby used her magic to show videos of the famous puppet-master, similar to how Kuyo showed Ben footage, the only difference was it was projected on the wall. The monsters' had to admit, though some of his jokes were somewhat racist, he was still a very funny guy. As for his dolls:

A) Moka liked them all, though she found some of Peanuts jokes offensive (especially when he claimed to speak Japanese and read a letter from a Japanese fan, she still liked his routine however).

B) Inner Moka didn't like any, and HATED Peanut with a passion... though Walter did give her a few good giggles because of his serious/sarcastic demeanor.

C) Kokoa surprisingly adored Peanut, even when José was included. So didn't like Walter at all, but liked Achmed.

D) Kurumu loved Achmed, but Bubba-J was her favorite, he was the funniest looking one to her.

E) Mizore seemed to just keep staring at Jeff... she did appear it enjoy the performances in general though.

F) Gin's favorite was someone called Sweet Daddy Dee, he was dismayed when he heard he was no longer being used... whoever that was.

G) Ruby, having seen them all before and was familiar with them, liked them all equally.

H) Kou had the same opinion as Ruby.

I) Yukari was creeped out by Bubba-J's appearance, he reminded her too much of perverted boys, but she did like his act.

All in all, they did agree that those puppets were excellent in their own ways. But if he was a stand-up comedian, when and why does he have an album of songs? Deciding to give it a shot, Moka popped one of the CD's in and began the first song.

 _Every year for the holi-days, its always been the same old thing..._

 _Christmas comes and Christmas goes, while we're all packed away..._

 _We put our heads together, and decided to pick the loooooocks!_

 _Gonna make a break, and cel-e-brate..._

 _Christmas outside the Box!_

 _Christmas outside the box, Christmas outside the box..._

 _Jeff's away, so we're gonna play! Gonna throw a little party that rocks._

 _Tonight there's gonna be a jailbreak... we're pulling out all the stoooooooops!_

 _Christmas outside; Christmas outside; Christmas outside, outside the box!_

 _(Instrumental)_

 _Walter's mixing in the DJ booth... Bubba-J's tapping the keeeeeeg!_

 _Achmed's doing a hip-hop dance, cause he just blew off his leg!_

 _José's blending margaritas, its feels just like its summmmmmer!_

 _Peanut found the car keys, and he just left in the H_ _ummmmmmer_ _!_

 _Christmas outside the box, Christmas outside the box..._

 _Jeff's away, so we're gonna play! Gonna throw a little party that rocks._

 _Tonight there's gonna be a jailbreak... we're pulling out all the_ _stoooooooops_ _!_

 _Christmas outside; Christmas outside; Christmas outside, outside the box!_

 _(Instrumental)_

 _Christmas outside the box, Christmas outside the box..._

 _Jeff's away, so we're gonna play! Gonna throw a little party that rocks._

 _Tonight there's gonna be trouble... we're crazy like a f_ _oooooooox_ _!_

 _Christmas outside; Christmas outside; Christmas outside, outside the box!_

 _Christmas outside; Christmas outside; Christmas outside, outside the box!_

 _YEAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

The monsters' danced and laughed along with it, it was both fun and funny to listen too. The next song then played, though it seemed more like an entertainment song than one you can dance too:

 **Peanut:**

 _The days are growing shorter..._ _and the nights are growing colder._

 _We know Santa's on his way..._ _we can't wait a-no-ther day..._

 _I want a brand new skateboard, and a scooter too._

 _Because to o-per-ate them, you only need one shoe!_

 **Achmed:**

 _I would like some dynamite, and some nitro too._

 _Don't care what Santa brings me, as long as it has a fuse!_

 **Bubba-J:**

 _When I fight with the Misses, there's no place to hide._

 _So my Christmas wish is, a brand new double wide!_

 **All:**

 _Sleigh bells, sleigh bells, such a joyous sound..._

 _everyone has a special wish, when Santa comes to town!_

 **Walter:**

 _I wish it weren't so sunny, I prefer December gloom..._

 **Peanut:**

 _But there's plenty of snow for every-one, in Guitar Guy's dressing room._

Upon hearing this line, everyone blurted out laughing... except for Mizore (who looked somewhat offended) sand the 2 innocent monsters'. "I don't get it" said Yukari. "How does it snow in a room?" Asked Moka. Gin and Ruby were actually gonna answer, if not for Kurumu putting her hands on they're mouths and responding with: "I'll tell you when your older."

 **Achmed:**

 _I want a voice box and some lungs, so I can scream and shout!_

 **Peanut:**

 _And some skin to wrap him in, so they don't fall out_.

 **José:**

 _I've been the perfect pepper, as good as I can be._

 **Peanut:**

 _You'll be the perfect angel, when we STICK you on the tree, HA!_

 **All:**

 _Sleigh bells, sleigh bells, such a joyous sound..._

 _everyone has a special wish, when Santa comes to town!_

(Instrumental)

 **Peanut:**

 _I need a matching tennis shoe..._

 **Achmed:**

 _I need a pair of ears!_

 **Walter:**

 _I wish this song was over..._

 **Bubba-J:**

 _I could use another BEER! Heh._

 **Peanut:**

 _I want a stack of money..._

 **Bubba-J:**

 _I wanna win a NASCAR race..._

 **Walter:**

 _If I sit here any longer, I'll need Preparation-H!_

 **All:**

 _Sleigh bells, sleigh bells, such a joyous sound..._

 _everyone has a special wish, when Christmas rolls around..._

 _and Santa comes to town!_

(Song End)

 **Bubba-J:**

 _That was pretty good._

 **Walter:**

 _Shut the hell up._

A few seconds later, the next song played. It was Bubba-J's voice, and Kurumu immediately started giggling. She [figuratively] peed her pants since she was laughing so hard when he started singing:

 _I was working at the Exxon station... about 40 miles north of Bowling Green..._

 _I saw a bright red light, in the darkness of the night._

 _That's when the strangest rig pulled in that I have ever seen!_

 _8 reindeer and an old guy in a red sleigh..._

 _I thought I smelled Jack Daniels on his clothes._

 _He was fumbling with a map, it was spread out on his lap..._

 _he had Hank Williams Jr. cranked up on his ra-di-ooo!_

 _That's why I believe that Santa is a redneck... eating Barbecue has made him fat!_

 _He's got an "I Love Earnhardt" STICKER on the tailgate of his sleigh..._

 _and a big white mullet, underneath his hat! Heheh._

 _Hitched up to his sleigh, he had a trailer..._ _through the busted screen door, I could see inside!_

 _Misses Clause was on the couch, with tobacco in her mouth..._

 **Yukari** and **Moka:** Ewwwwwww!

 _That trailer weren't the only thing that was double wide._

 _That's why I believe that Santa is a redneck... and I know why them reindeer stay in line!_

 _He keeps a rifle there behind him in a gun rack... I'd fly too if I thought he might shoot of my behind!_

 _(Instrumental)_

 _That's why I believe that Santa is a redneck. Heheheh!_

 _Last summer I saw him on the lake!_

 _He had a laid back attitude and an outboard evinrude..._

 _that's fishing from the back of his red sleigh! Heheheh! *sigh*_

Inner Moka was trying VERY hard to tune out the music, but even she couldn't stop a few chuckles from escaping her lips. The "gun rack" joke got her, since she loved kicking asses. She liked the fact that Walter would teach others there place by telling them to shut the hell up, so she got interested when his voice was the next thing she heard out of the music box:

 _I hate Christmas... Christmas in Hollywood._

 _No one gives you fruit cakes, there's no carolers in the yard..._

 _the only fruit cakes I've seen are on Sunset Boulevard._

 _I hate Christmas... stuck out here in Tinsel Town._

 _Forget about White Christmas, cause here it never snows..._

 _except the real expensive kind those kooks put up their nose._

 **Yukari:** There it is again.

 **Moka:** Seriously, what does it m...?

 **Inner Moka:** _(cuts Moka off)_ **Drop it.**

 **Mizore:** I'm starting to that offense to that joke...

 _What happened to the Christmas, I knew when I was young?_

 _We'd search the woods and cut down our own tree._

 _Everyone would smile, when you pass them on the street..._

 _here a stranger drives by and shoots you in the knee._

 _(Instrumental)_

 _I hate Christmas... stuck out here in La-La Land._

 _I haven't met a woman here who's boobs aren't big and fake!_

 _They never move or jiggle, when we have a big earthquake._

 **Yukari:** _(giggles)_ Then come here, these do. _(gropes a pair belonging too...)_

 **Kurumu:** Hey, let go!

 _The weather never changes here through winter, spring, and faaaaaaall..._

 _but I guess a Hollywood Christmas..._

 _is better than no Christmas... at aaaaaaaaaaall!_

 **Walter:**

Merry Christmas morons! As for Hanukkah, ha, I don't care.

And you atheists, your idiots... seriously. Heheh.

Have a nice day.

The monsters continued to listen to the comedic Xmas carols. They had an amazing time, even Inner Moka warmed up a bit to the music, but the last song was by far the most magnificent one they ever heard... even compared to _Santa Clause is in a hurry_ , one of the most (if not THE most) popular Japanese Christmas songs ( **AN:** Totally true by the way, I didn't just make that up):

 **Walter:**

 _There's a kind magic to the season..._

 _that only comes around this time of year._

 _A yearning in the heart, to be better than we are..._

 _and cherish everyone that we hold dear!_

 **Peanut:**

 _When we share the joy that we believe in..._

 _it fulls us up, like snowflakes in the air!_

 _When we all embrace, the worlds a better place..._

 _just knowing that there's someone else who caaaaaares!_

 **Walter + All:**

 _Merry Christmas, from us to you!_

 _Let the love come, shining through!_

 _And may all your dreams come truuuuuuue!_

 _Merry Christmas, from us to yooooooou!_

 **Walter:**

 _*cough*_ Think I hurt myself.

 _(Instrumental)_

 **Achmed:**

 _If we let this fire burn inside us..._

 _make a vow to always spread good cheer..._

 _if we let it show, no matter where we go..._

 _we can make this last throughout the year!_

 **Achmed + All:**

 _Merry Christmas, from us to you!_

 _Let the love come, shining through!_

 _And may all your dreams come truuuuuuue!_

 _Merry Christmas, from us to yooooooou!_

 **Bubba-J:**

 _There's a feeling inside all of uuuuuuus..._ _growing stronger everydaaaaaaaay!_

 _Wanna let it out, wanna scream and shout..._

 _when you've got the chance to saaaaaaaay... HEEEEEEEEY!_

 **Bubba-J + All:**

 _Merry Christmas, from us to you!_

 _Let the love come, shining through!_

 _And may all your dreams come truuuuuuue!_

 _Merry Christmaaaaaaas... Merry Christmaaaaaaas..._

 _Merry Christmaaaaaaas... from uuuuuuus, tooooooo, yooooooooooooooou!_

 **All:**

 _Merry Christmaaaaaaas... (_ **Walter:** _Merry Christmaaaaaaas)_

 _Merry Christmaaaaaaas... (_ **Walter:** _Merry Christmaaaaaaas)_

After it was over, the monsters' felt warm inside. It was a wonderful feeling, even though Christmas wasn't for a few more months, it brought joy to their hearts. "That was beautiful" said Kurumu, with a handkerchief in her eyes. "I've heard it before, its always amazing to hear" said Ruby, doing the same thing. "It really was..." said Moka, her heart feeling warm as a hot spring. Mizore wasn't technically crying, she just sighed because it was over, it was so prepossessing. Kokoa was actually hugging the "fake Moka", that song really hit her (of course, once she realized who she was hugging, she blushed and kept claiming it was for her "real sister"). Yukari apologized for all the comments about Kurumu's 'baby bouncers', so did Kurumu vice-versa. Gin was crying and promised he would try harder not to be such a perv... though he saw 2 girls walk outside Ben's window and almost pulled out his camera.

...

...

..

..

...

...

...

...

"Had fun?"

The monsters' would have hit the ceiling if they jumped any higher. Turning to Ben's doorway, Ben himself along his cousin and ruffian friend were standing in it, with VERY amused looks on they're faces. Kevin was leaning on the wall outside the dorm, while Ben and Gwen leaned on the sides of the doorway. "Uh... how long have you been there?" Asked Moka. "Long enough to learn Santa's a redneck..." said Kevin. "Hear Gin promise to treat women right..." said Gwen. "And see Kokoa dance on fire" finished Ben. He then pulled out a large bag from behind him and carried it in his room. "I was gonna wait til Christmas break, but..." he said, pulling the string on top of it, revealing a few items.

"What are these?" Asked Ruby. "For you guys... oh, there's my list" said Ben, picking up the 'to-do' list Moka found earlier. "Here Mizore, this is for you" said Ben, handing here some device that looked like a pair of glasses without the things to hang them from your ears. "What is it?" Asked the snow-woman, not understanding what it was. "Binoculars... since you like spying on people" said Ben. Mizore looked through the glasses... near Ben's crotch, the boy in question was oblivious to this however. Smiling warmly, she guided over to the human and hugged him. "Thank you, Ben. No ones ever done this for me before" she said. Noticing the other girls' faces, Ben ended the hug before the Christmas spirit was killed and replaced with bloodshed.

Ben then handed Yukari a pole with a Star of David on it. "A NEW WAND! Thank you so much, Ben! I love it!" Shouted Yukari, hugging Ben tightly. Kurumu pulled her off him, in which Yukari summoned a washtub. "Ouch... that hurt more than usual" Kurumu moaned, rubbing her head. Ben helped the succubus up and gave her... "BENJAMIN TENNYSON! I told you that was an inappropriate gift!" Shouted Gwen, not liking what he was handing to Kurumu. "It's just lingerie sleepwear, it can't be that baaaaaaaaaaa..." Ben turned to his cousin to answer and then turned back to Kurumu, somehow she got it on in under 5 seconds. "Well... what do you think?" Asked Kurumu huskily, in a sexy pose that was impossible to ignore.

SLAP!

Ben slapped himself to get back to the real world, maybe getting her THAT wasn't the best idea after all... but damn, it worked REALLY well! **"Yup, she bears those fruits for us. Ben, your my hero"** said Nosfer-Ben. "Uh... i-it looks excellent. Can you, uh... t-take it off now?" Ben asked. Kurumu glided over to him and drew circles in his chest. "Naughty boy, Tennyson. We'll need a bed first..." she said. "Ugh... y-you know what I mean..." said Ben, trying to keep his hormones under control. It didn't help that Kurumu wrapped her arms around his neck...

FLASH!

Ben vanished. "That's NOT what I meant, and you know it!" Said Grey Matter, changing back into human after he got out of the succubus' reach. He then gave Gin... "SWEET! A new HD Blu-Ray video camera! I love ya, bro! No homo" said the werewolf, getting to the window and to his dismay, those girls from before were gone. Going over to the eldest one, Ruby was given a box of... "What's with the fuzzy handcuffs?" Asked Yukari to Ruby, not understanding. She was never given an answer however.

Ben went over to Kokoa. "Unless its your blood, I don't want ANYTHING from you" she said, adamantly. "Really? Not even this?" Ben 'asked', giving her a kit of some sort. "The hell's this?" Asked the red-head. "A Transformer-Bat cleaning kit, so its for Kou too" Ben said. "Nice! I need a good scrubbing after all that transforming anyway, WEEEEEE!" Said Kou, excited. Kokoa only crossed her arms and turned away, a proud vampires way of saying: "thank you". That was all the items, the only one who didn't a present was...

"Ben, what about me?" Asked Moka, with some hurt in her voice. "Saved the best for last, I got something special for you" Ben smiled. Reaching into his pocket; he withdrew a small, long box... ( **AN:** This was a very tempting cliffhanger, but read on)

...

...

...

SLAM!

The other 3 main harem girls tramped him, for obvious reasons which I'm sure you can figure out. Kevin somehow got himself a hotdog and a soda, with Gwen sipping a smoothie. "Nothing like live entertainment" said Kevin. "Best part... its free" agreed Gwen, clinking her drink with Kevin's. **"Now THIS is a Christmas present"** said Nosfer-Ben. Ben managed to get the girls off of him, though in the process he accidentally got knocked into Moka. Knowing what was coming next, the girls in question made a tactical retreat to the end of the room...

...

...

...

Nothing... no bright green or dark purple burst of energy, everyone sighed in relief. Not that they didn't like Inner Moka (Kokoa was hoping she would be released, of course), but at least she was predictable, the other vampire was another story. Helping his pinkette friend to her feet, Ben tried again. "Ok, take two" he joked, opening the box and inside... it wasn't what everyone was thinking, but it was still a very nice gift.

"B-B-Ben... it's... it's..." stuttered Moka, at a loss for words. It was a silver Pandora rosary, customized to look exactly like her Rosario. It had some large pink and green beads in it as well, to match her hair and eyes. Even Inner Moka was shocked, she never expected Ben to get something so expensive... which was probably thousands of dollars due to its customization. But that wasn't the only rosary in there... there were 7 in total, each different than the rest. ( **AN:** Yeah, I don't know how Ben can afford it all either, just roll with it)

"Merry Christmas, guys" Ben said, as he gave each girl one of the expensive necklaces. Kurumu's had hearts on her's, Yukari's and Ruby's had witch hats and spellbooks respectively, Mizore's had crystals to symbolize her powers over ice, and Kokoa's had pairs of bat wings... as well as a few maces. Each girl given a necklace was completely speechless, no one has ever given them something so beautiful. Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari started arguing whose was more expensive... figuring the most costing one was the girl he loved the most. Walking over to Moka again, Ben handed her a second rosary, the only difference with this one was it had dark red and clear silver beads. "This one is for her, when she's let out" Ben smiled, closing her hand over the rosary beads. Ben turned around, but then...

"Wait" said Moka softly, she was also blushing very profusely. "Can you... help me... with mine?" She continued asking. Ben agreed to, blushed a little himself. Going behind her, he brought the necklace up to her neck and banded it together. ( **AN:** Sparkly background, activate!) Moka's cheeks would've turned even redder if it was possible, no one has ever done this for her before. She was looking down at her gift as it was being fastened behind her neck, she could feel his muscles as they brought the silver rosary up, his intoxicating scent filling her nostrils. Leaning on Ben, she turned her neck to face him... time seemed to stop just for them. They both noticed their was mistletoe above them. Ben only did that for decoration, but even Japan followed the same tradition...

 _La, la, la, la, laaaaaaaaaa... la, la, la, laaaaaaaaaa..._

"Ben... thank you... for such, an incredible gift..."

"Its for, an incredible person... can you tell her, _your welcome_ for me?"

"Yes... I'll be sure to... Ben..."

"Moka..."

"Ben..."

"Moka..."

They've gotten closer than ever before... was this it? Was this the moment everyone was waiting for?!

"Ben..."

"Moka..."

They...

...

...

were...

...

...

about...

...

...

to...

...

...

SHOVE! SMOOSH!

"Hehehe, look Ben, there's mistletoe. You know what that means, right?" Said Kurumu, shoving the poor vampire away. She was about to plant one on him before she was hit by a washtub. "Get up, Moka! This is our chance!" Said Yukari, helping the vampire up for a 3-way kiss. She and Moka was then knocked away by an ice cube that was half they're size. "Ben... kiss me..." said Mizore, popping up and edging closer to him. "Me too! Please?" Ruby asked politely. Once again, the tug-o-war began. Kevin dragged a depressed Gin out of the dorm as he and Gwen began to leave. They were about to close the door when, "Guys... aren't you forgetting something?" Ben asked, trying to break free. "I don't know, did we Gwen?" Kevin 'asked' Gwen. "I'm not sure... oh yeah!" Said the Anodite, as she and Kevin said:

"Merry Christmas, Ben!"

And the door was closed. "GUYS, THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! WE JUST STARTED OCTOBER! THIS ISN'T FUNNY, GET BACK HERE!" The shape-shifting human called out, but either they didn't hear him or they ignored him, mostly likely the latter. **"I just love the holidays, don't you?"** Commented Nosfer-Ben. _'Bah, humbug'_ thought the green-eyed teen. The ladies tugged him back and forth until one of them had enough and...

CHUUU!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

( **AN:** Ending Theme)

* * *

That's a wrap for this Xmas special... get it? Xmas? Wrap? ... oh, never mind. I was gonna do ALL the songs in the _Don't Come Home for Christmas_ album, but figured that would be too much... that, and I got lazy. I was originally gonna have Ben give Kokoa and Moka a syringe as well... ya know, for easier eating! XD :P

Nosfer-Ben was gonna make an appearance originally and give comments in the "la la la" sequence, but figured that would ruin the mood. So as you've seen, there was a LOT of M-rated implications and themes... these are tiny samples of more mature content to come in the near future. Speaking of future, would you like to see more holiday specials and/or more music inputs? I think its good for "choose your own adventure" reasons, like that game _**Until Dawn**_. Let me know and I'll see ya next time!


	20. Chapter 20

SPOILER ALERT! Though this is based off anime episode 16, the fights gonna be somewhat different from canon and I'm introducing a familiar character. Hope you enjoy it, it was fun to write!

1) **Mitchell** : OMG! Your a pure genius! That Diamondhead joke got me good! I'm also glad you appreciate my posting speed, your the first to praise me for that.

* * *

"WHAT?! Uh ma, I really, REALLY don't think that's a good idea... yea, I know, but not ALL monsters are as nice as Mo... look just... NO, don't call grandpa to get you... hello? Hello! _*sigh*_ ... Crap" said everyones favorite shape-shifter. He was just on the phone with his mother, she called about Parents Day at Yokai Academy, but how she found out was a mystery itself. He was walking to his homeroom when... "Ben?" Called a sweet voice, making Ben jump. He turned to see Moka behind him. "Oh, hey Moka" he said, calming down. "Whats wrong, your never usually this jumpy" asked the vampire. "Ugh, its just my mom. Ya know, moms and mom-stuff" Ben chuckled, but Moka didn't join in. "Hey Moka, you ok?" Asked Ben, he must've hit a nerve. Before she could answer, "Good Morning, Mister Tennyson and Miss Akashiya, please come in!" Cheered their homeroom teacher, clearly excited for this day. She grabbed both friends by their wrists, and dragged them in... and despite her cat hearing and the friends' close proximity, none of them heard a beeping noise...

Minutes later, adults piled into the school. Everyone was in a good mood, even school bullies like Saizou (calling his parents "mommy and daddy", making Ben and Moka sweatdrop). "Hey Moka, is anyone coming to see you?" Asked Ben. Moka was quiet for a moment before answering. "No, its only me today. I was always the kid no one came to see, I'm used to it. Same for Kokoa, so I was going to spend some time with her" said Moka, with a forced smile. Ben felt bad, but then had an idea. "Not this year" he smiled, making his pink friends eyes widen. Using the Voice Command, Ben had the Omnitrix call Grandpa Max to help his mother and father to the monster realm... not surprisingly, he was already making preparations and was on his way with them. Hanging up, Moka thanked Ben. "That was so sweet of you Ben, you didn't have to do that though" she said. "No Moka, I had to... for you..." he said.

 _La, la, la, la, laaaaaaaaa... la, la, la, laaaaaaaaa..._

"For... for me?"

"Of course, my parents consider you one of their own... they care about you... like me."

"Oh, Ben..."

"Moka..."

They started to close the gap between their faces, they got close enough for a kiss/neck-bite...

"Ben..."

"Moka..."

...

...

...

 **Nosfer-Ben:** _(La-la's are cut off)_ **Duck, lovebirds.**

BANG!

"I don't need your Charity! Unless Ben takes that thing off you, you'd better not come anywhere NEAR my classroom, or you'll regret it!" Said Kokoa, with a Kou-hammer out and walking away, dragging it on the tile. She missed Moka, yet got Ben real good. "Well... that makes... 2 of us..." he said from the ground, with a red face and some blood in his mouth. **"I said duck..."** said Nosfer-Ben. "Oh my, Be..." she was saying, but smelt his blood. "That smell... its so good... I can't, help myself" she was about to go for his neck when both herself and the downed American were covered in a dome of mana. "Let's clean him up first" said Gwen, appearing with Kevin. "And you shouldn't eat food off the floor after 5 seconds, its a rule" said Kevin, grinning. "Not... funny..." went Ben.

( **AN:** Start theme song.)

 **Chapter 13: Parents Day wRath + Vampire**

While cleaning her cousin from being whacked by his lovers sister (Moka adamantly denied this, but no one seemed to hear her... the redness on her face didn't exactly help her case either), Gwen gave him a good slap. "OW! What was that for?" He asked. "You invited your mother and father?!" Asked Gwen. "No, they invited themselves. I tried to warn... OW!" Ben said, but was slapped by Gwen again. **"She's got a good arm, I'll give her that"** said Nosfer-Ben, giving his daily comment. "Why do you keep hitting me?" Ben whined. "You should've warned them how dangerous it is here, especially since you almost died!" Said Gwen. Prior to the Xmas special, she learned about Nosfer-Ben's creation, which included the part where Ben was pushing daises for about 4 minutes. "You know how my mom is, what was I gonna say? _Hey ma, sorry you can't come to Parents Day, mostly cause some crazy Zero Given fox tried to kill me... but I was bitten by a vampire to save my life, so its all good!_ " Ben said. **"That COULD work..."** said Nosfer-Ben. _'Did I ask you?'_ Asked Ben to the other Ben.

Gwen went to slap him again, but she was frozen in ice just as her hand was raised.

This make everyone (Gwen excluded) yelp in surprise. Kevin would have helped her, but Mizore popped up next to him... the girl creeped him out, she sent chills up his spine for another reason. He asked politely to let Gwen out, which lead to his own _Frozen_ story. "Mind telling me what you guys are doing back here?" Asked the snow woman. "I should ask you the same thing, stalker!" Said Moka, becoming _Frozen #3_. "If you must know, I need to ask Ben a favor" said Mizore. "Unfreeze everyone, then we'll talk" said Ben. Mizore did just that, with the formerly-frozen triplets now freed shivering and hugging themselves. "My mom keeps nagging at me to meet you, you mind?" Asked Mizore. "Not at all, where is...?" Ben was asking, but saw an adult female peeking from behind a desk. _'Ah... runs in the family, I see'_ he said and sweatdropped to himself.

"You can come out mother, this is Ben, my boyfriend" said Mizore, pointing to Ben. "WHAT?" Said Kevin, Gwen, Moka/Inner Moka and Ben simultaneously. "W-w-wait just minute, I'm n..." Ben tried to explain. "Sorry, can you play along for a while? I accidentally told her you and I were an item" Mizore whispered to Ben. "You what?" Ben whispered back. Sure Mizore was a nice catch, but Ben felt weird about lying to her mother, that wasn't how he was brought up. **"How do you ACCIDENTALLY tell your mother we're your boyfriend? That's how you this show's a bunch'a bullshit"** you-know-who commented. "How do you accidentally say something like that?" Asked Kevin to Gwen. "It's a girl thing, to avoid mothers nagging us about our love-life" Gwen answered ( **AN:** To any girls reading, if any, my sister gave your secrets up. Considering how many "boyfriends" she'd bring home, this might be a possibility).

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Tsurara" said Mizore's mother while bowing to Ben. She then leaned up to reveal fair snow-white skin and sparkling light-blue eyes, she was gorgeous. Ben had to admit Mizore took after her mom, in more ways than one. **"Then again, who doesn't love a corny anime? Especially one with a nice-ass MILF"** the same you-know-who commented. "You must be the popular American Doppelganger, Ben Tennyson. Your even more handsome in person than Mizore described" said Tsurara, smiling charmingly. "MOM!" Whined Mizore, getting embarrassed.

SMOOSH!

"YAHOOO! Hey Sweetums, I finally found you!" Said Kurumu, charging into Ben as usual. "Uh, hey Kurumu. How are you this morning?" Asked Ben, not surprised she was here, but Kurumu seemed to push into him more than she normally would. "Better now that I'm with you. Hey mother, we're over here!" Kurumu called out. A woman approached the group with the same hair color as Kurumu and... traffic stoppers, a cup size larger. **"Next stop: Cougar-Town. Population: us"** said Nosfer-Ben. _'Sorry, I missed the exit'_ Ben said back to Nosfer-Ben. **"Cock-blocker..."** said... well, use your imagination. "Hi, Miss Kurono. Nice to meet you" said Ben. Like Mizore's mom, Kurumu's looks came from the same source, Miss Kurono was as highly attractive as her daughter. It was cause of his boyish hormones, but Ben's glaze went lower for a split second... luckily no one noticed, except his inner vampire. **"There's a U-Turn up aheaaaaaaaad..."** he said. _'Not gonna happeeeeeeen'_ said Ben. **"Hard-on drainer..."** said Ben's vampire.

"Please, call me Ageha. The pleasures all mine, it's so nice to finally meet my cute future son-in-law" said Kurumu's mom, smiling. Ben thought she was joking like his Grandpa did, Moka/Inner Moka was unamused, and... "Uh, mom. You don't need to talk about that" said Kurumu, getting red-faced. "Why not? I need to help you and your finances wedding day" said Ageha. _'F-F-F-FINANCE?!'_ Thought Ben, Moka/Inner Moka, Kevin and Gwen at the same time; their pupils seemingly erased from their eyes (in Inner Moka's case, her Rosario eye). Don't get him wrong, Ben would love to have a family someday... but not so soon!

SMOOOOSH!

"That daughter of mine, she acts suggestively, but has no real... experience, under the sheets. What do you say to dinner sometime... maybe a good roll in the hay?" Asked the mother Succubus, hugging Ben. Ben's nose bled like a school water fountain. _'WHAT KIND OF MOTHER-IN-LAW WOULD SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!'_ He screamed in his head. "What are you doing to my son?" Asked... "Misses Tennyson!" Said Moka. Talk about at REALLY bad timing, there was no WORSE time than this! "Uh... hey, ma. Listen, this is... totally not what looks like, so..." Ben tried to explain to his mother, but was squeezed harder. "Oh, this your son? Well, you've certainly made a keeper, Misses Tennyson. I can feel it in my heart" said Ageha, putting her hand on her heart... as well as Ben's. This made Sandra's mouth drop, not believing what she was seeing. _'These things are so soft, its sin! This is NOT helping my good boy mentality!_ ' Ben yelled to himself. **"We've passed GO... and collected $400"** said Ben's nosfer-self.

During class, Ben noticed that for some reason, Ageha and Tsurara seemed to be real aggressive to one another. Maybe because their daughters were trying to marry their future son-in-law... but it seemed to run deeper than that. When the bell rang, Ben asked Mizore and Kurumu EXACTLY what was going on, but that just lead to them pulling him back and forth. "Ah... young love, remember those days Carl?" Joked Grandpa. "Lucky, all I had was Sandra... though there were 2 others that followed me around" said Carl, joining his dad's gag. _'Dad... not you too!'_ Whined Ben in his thoughts.

-TIME BREAK-

PONG! PONG! PONG!

P.E. today was on a tennis court. All students were playing said sport while parents were watching. Male students were wearing white and blue shirts with blue pants, the girls wore only orange sporting outfits... Gwen was VERY uncomfortable letting all THAT show. Many boys commented Gwen as much as Moka... none of them dared make a move on her due to Kevin's (who refused to wear the uniform) matter absorbing ability, one boy tried and was threatened by an over-sized metal-spiked fist. When it was Ben's turn, he heard Mizore call him over in the woods. When he arrived, Mizore was in a VERY suggestive pose with her underwear showing and her leg bouncing up and down... which was strange as normally Kurumu was the one to do things like this. "What kept you, Ben? There's something I wanna DO, to you" she said. Geez, even her sentence was suggestive! "Uh... ok... w-w-what might that be?"

...

...

...

He was _Frozen's_ newest protagonist.

Moka, Kurumu and Yukari; who saw him wander off; got shocked. Yukari conjured a teapot with water to get him out... "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT!" Ben yelled, going Arctiguana for a second to cool himself down. "Hehehehe, sorry Ben. Still getting used to this new wand, its stronger than my old pentagram one" said Yukari. "Ugh... you don't say?" Said Ben, changing back to human.

SMOOSH!

"Oh Ben, are you ok? Show me where it hurts and I'll make it all better, is it this?" Asked Kurumu, pressing herself into him and grabbing his... "THAAAAAAAAAAT'S NOT THE ISSUE HERE!" Yelped Ben, his voice cracking. He's endured many of Kurumu's advances, but this was the first time she went as far as to grab... that. Well, at least she didn't...

SQUISH!

"Feel that? My heart's racing so fast, it might pop out right into your hand. I was super worried about you" said continued, making Ben touch one of her mounds of joy. "That's not the only thing I feel right now!" Ben said through his teeth, trying to stay in good-boy mode. Kurumu was never THIS forceful... and as a guy, there's only so much Ben could take. What she said next almost made him jump over the edge of no return...

"Do me... please..." Kurumu said, softly. Part of her felt this was totally wrong, but she couldn't risk losing him... not anymore. "W-W-W-What? O-O-O-Out here? K-K-K-K-Kurumu, w-w-w-whats gotten into you?" Ben asked, using the last few drops of his willpower to prevent himself from going off the deep end. "Something that NEEDS to be put in. If we don't, I might loose you forever and I... can't bear... that thought..." Kurumu said, beginning to edge closer to Ben. "L-L-L-L-Loose me? W-W-W-W-What are you...?" Ben couldn't finish because Kurumu was so close.

Her lips drew closer...

...

...

and closer...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ben grabbed one of her shoulders with his free hand and put her against a tree that was behind him. Any closer, he'd be her slave. Looking in each others eyes for what felt like days, Ben edged away. "This isn't... how you, want it... is it?" He manged to say, the poor human was shaking because of the endocrines flooding through his body. **"Your such a pru..."** Nosfer-Ben was gonna comment. "And you, SHUT UP!" Ben screamed at his watch, not in the mood... that or his male instincts kicked in when 2 males compete for a female. Nosfer-Ben would have shrunk cartoon-style if he was out.

After getting away from Kurumu, he sat down on the dirt crisscrossed. Moka and Yukari, the only ones NOT trying to get in his pants currently, went over to him. "NOT... now... I need... a minute" Ben said, with panting in his voice. 4 minutes longer than Ben promised, he recovered from the seduction attempts. He was glad Gwen, Kevin, his parents and Grandpa Max were NOT around... this is something he'd rather NEVER speak off again. Taking a final deep breath, he stood up. "Ok... now... what the hell... is going on?" ( **AN:** Despite being in a cartoon, this is actually a true story for me by the way, which makes this funnier for myself since I was in that situation. Not tooting my own horn either, this happened to me in High School. Only difference it was 2 sisters that had a crush on me and they were jealous of one another, so they tried to force me in bed with them because they gave into pier pressure. It's not what either of them wanted, and I was literally shaking as I forced myself away... and then their dad walked in and... yeah, never saw those girls again.)

-FLASHBACK #1-

 _"Kurumu, how far have you gone with Benjamin?" Asked Ageha, with her arms crossed. "Uh... what do you mean, mom? That's kinda personal" said Kurumu, red-faced. Sure, she saw her mom try to put the moves on Ben, but now she was asking how far she went with him? "Just do it with him, make him yours. It should be no problem for you, right here and now!" Said Ageha, making a fist. "But mom, I've been getting him to like me WITHOUT my succubus powers. He's not like your love slaves, he's very kind and sees me for WHO I am, not WHAT I am. And... well, we kinda never kissed except on the cheek" Kurumu explained, holding her face while blushing._

 _"Sounds like your relationship with him was over right when it started. If you want him, take him! Make love to him before someone else does it for you, I WON'T LOOSE TO THAT SNOWY SKANK AGAIN! Am I making myself clear?" Ageha said. "Um.. loose to who?" Asked Kurumu, not understanding. "AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR?!" Repeated Ageha. Kurumu was very torn, yes she wanted Ben, but not this way. If someone else does get into him then... she just nodded at her mother, hoping Ben will forgive her someday._

-FLASHBACK #2-

 _"Mizore, I wanna talk to you about Ben" said Tsurara. "Yeah, I need to tell you about that" said Mizore, taking Ben's advice and trying to tell her mom the truth. "You need to freeze him, that's how Yuki-Onna show our love" said Tsurara. "But mom, I promised Ben I wouldn't do that. If I want to make babies with him..." Mizore tried to say. "Then thaw him out when you feel 'the need'. If you don't freeze him and keep him by your side, don't be surprised if he ends up with that bust-for-brains' daughter, Kurumu" said Tsurara, making Mizore gasp. Yes, she promised Ben she wouldn't freeze anyone... too much, but the thought of losing him... she couldn't, she couldn't stand to think that way._

 _"Ok... I can't let Kurumu win, so I won't" said Mizore. "Good, he's yours to win... and Aghea's to loose" Tsurara mumbled to herself. "What was that, mother?" Asked Mizore, hearing her mom mutter but she didn't catch exactly what she said. "I said he's all your sweetie. Now go get'em, make him yours forever!"_

-END FLASHBACKS-

Now a pattern was beginning to emerge, first the tenseness in the classroom and now this! Was it really just overactive assertiveness in wanting a son-in-law... or did Mizore's and Kurumu's mothers' know each other? Ben didn't have an answer, but maybe there was a way to find out. Before that though, he brought Mizore and Kurumu into a hug. "I'm flattered guys, but there's only so much a guy can take before he cracks... and that's not what you both want, right? You both want real love, apparently your moms just want to win some age old battle. Don't let them tell you how to show affection ok... you both do just fine" Ben said with a smile, warming both girls' hearts. Releasing the snow woman and succubus, he turned on his watch and went... "JETRAY!" He then took to the skies.

"Ben, where are you going?" Asked Moka. "I think I know how to find out whats going on, just cover for me. Be nice and... act normal, ok?" Said the manta, before dashing off into the distance. **"You do know normal for them is about as normal as Spongebob's life, right?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben. "Please, don't remind me... but that's why we love them" said Jetray. **"Hell ya"** answered Nosfer-Ben.

-TIME BREAK-

Reading, writing, arithmetic... classes went on and on as normal as could be for our favorite monster girls. Singing class was entertaining as well, here's what happened when Mizore and Kurumu sang:

 **Mizore** :

 _Walls of ice that surround my frozen heart..._

 _start to melt with the warm of your desire!_

 _Can this be love, I feel for you now? Please don't tell me you can't take it!_

 _Since the day our stars first aliiiiiiiigned... my whole worlds been frozen in tiiiiiiime!_

 _I love you so much, I could diiiiiiiie! And I can't sleep at night._

 _There is a snowstorm, there is a snowstorm..._

 _its blowing through the walls of my heart!_

 _There is a snowstorm, there is a snowstorm..._

 _and it fills the depths of my emotion!_

 _Now I'm lost, I'm a prisoner of passion!_

 **Kurumu** :

 _Hoping you'll notice me, as you look the other way!_

 _I'm afraid to see... what could be... in the line of your glaze!_

 _My tender heart and quivering breasts... so alone and unadorned!_

 _Why can't I be the one, just time me how..._

 _my heart is yours, don't you seeeeeeeeeee?_

 _I'll wait a countless sum of days if that's what it takes!_

 _How can I charm your heart and take your breath away?_

 _Your smiling face... left with no trance!_

 _I'm blinded by bitter tears..._

 _SO I STAND ALONE, SO I STAND ALONE!_

 _Yahoo yahoo, don't you seeeeeeeeeee?_

 **Kou:** Crap ton of singing, not enough ass-kicking, weee.

 **"Damn... they'll give Rihanna a run for her money"** said Nosfer-Ben. Currently, Ben is Grey Matter crawling around the school in the walls and ceilings, at this moment he's directly above music class. To find out more information about Kurumu's and Mizore's mothers' "goals", Ben decided to sneak into the library... but what good would that do? **"That was pretty cool though, Mizore flash-freezes everyone and Kurumu shatters them out"** the vampire continued to comment. "Yeah, they both got great voices... but lets get back on track, ok?" Asked Grey Matter. " **Fine... what exactly are you planning on doing anyway?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben. "Doing some research on the schools past, maybe something about Ageha and Tsurara will pop up" Grey Matter said. **"Like a yearbook? Do people even keep those things anymore?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben. "I'm sure this school does, its very old-fashioned" said Grey Matter.

-TIME BREAK-

Later during lunch; Ben's friends, his parents, and Kurumu's and Mizore's mom were eating together. To say it was awkward would be too light of a word. Now Sandra was wishing she had listened to her son, coming here was clearly NOT the best idea. Not only that, Grandpa Max conveniently forgot to mention humans weren't allowed here until halfway through the day. Ben had an excuse (and "proof" to go with it), what did she and her husband have? "Kurumu, dear?" Asked Ageha. "Yes, madame?!" Asked Kurumu, slightly shocked. "We need to plan yours and Ben's engagement party, let's pull out all the stops!" Said the adult succubus.

"Engagement party?!" Sandra almost yelled, spiting out her drink. "We'll tell ya later" said Gwen, unusually calm in Sandra's opinion... does this happen often to her son? "Mizore?" Asked the adult snow woman. "Yes mother?" Asked Mizore, shocked as much as Kurumu. "I think you and Ben should have a lavishing wedding, don't you?" Asked Tsurara, making Mizore flinch. "Wedding?!" Carl almost yelped, choking on his food. "We'll tell ya later" said Kevin, also calm... yup, this was a daily thing it seemed.

"Hate to break it too you, but your daughter can't possibly marry Ben. He's my Kurumu's finance, their getting married and that's that, so get the snow out of your ears!" Said Ageha. "I never said I'd marry Ben" said Mizore. "And I'd actually love that to happen, but we kinda made that stuff up" said Kurumu. **"I'd take Nosfer-Asshole over these 2 in a heartbeat..."** said Inner Moka, getting tired of listening to this ALL day... she wished Ben (hell, even Nosfer-Ben) was here to let her out. "You can't have a love affair without love, but you wouldn't know that, since your bust is bigger than your brain" Tsurara taunted, both mothers oblivious to their daughters confessions. Both adults continued to argue, mentioning they still tried to steal someone else's man. Their monster energies starting flaring up with rage...

...

...

...

...

"Aren't you both a little too old for this?"

Turning around, everyone noticed Ben. He was holding some kind of book, a VERY old book, with his finger in it holding a page like a bookmark. Both monster moms rushed to Ben, begging him to be their son-in-law. "First off, you got some explaining to do... about this" Ben said, revealing the page he held. It was a photo-lineup, with 2 young females that shared the mothers' names. Their was a guy's picture below their's... sadly his name wasn't readable since the book was so old, but both present day mothers' were photobombing the poor man.

-FLASHBACK-

 _A little earlier in the school library..._

 _ **"Now that I think about it, those songs were very ironic"** said Nosfer-Ben. "How so?" Asked Ben as Brainstorm. All the books in the library were in Japanese of course, some words were too difficult for even Ben to decipher, so he changed into Brainstorm. Luckily it was around lunchtime anyway so the librarian wasn't in, which means Ben could change into his 'true shape' without consequences. **"Ya know, for an alien with a big brain, your as dense as Ash"** said Nosfer-Ben. "Just shut up and... AH-HA! Bingo!" Said Brainstorm, finding a book called '... ... ... Academy: 1991-1992'. The title was somewhat faded and hard to read._

 _ **"So what do you expect to find in there about them? Compare them to their daughters present day?"** Nosfer-Ben commented. "No! I'm thinking..." Brainstorm said, but then he noticed what he was looking for. **"Shiiiiiiiiiiiit... their hot!"** Said Nosfer-Ben, making Brainstorm face-fault... but the vampire wasn't wrong. "That's not the point! Come on, we gotta show this to the others!" He said, flashing green and running out of the library with the book._

-END FLASHBACK-

"And after interviewing some teachers, I put two and two together. You've been using your own daughters to use me as payback for this guy leaving you both in the dust! Now I don't what exactly happened back then, unfortunately I was still an egg... but move on with your lives and stop living in the past, it won't solve and mistakes you made. Grow up, and stop acting like kids!" Said Ben. Both mothers looked down in thought, thinking over what Ben had told them. "But... we didn't go to school here then" said the Ageha, shattering Ben's theory to pieces. "We went to a human school together, then transferred here" said Tsurara. "But to figure that out all by yourself..." Ageha huskily said. "With little information to go on..." Tsurara huskily said, then both females tugged Ben as their daughters would. They both gleefully shouted: "YOU MUST BE MY SON-IN-LAW, YOUR PERFECT FOR ME!"

 **"Looks like you finally made that U-Turn..."** snickered Nosfer-Ben, but Ben didn't have the energy to bother telling him to be quiet... he's got his arms full at the moment. Although Carl and Sandra's mouths were open in shock, Gwen and Kevin patted their shoulders to sit them down. "It's fine..." said Gwen. "It'll resolve itself" said Kevin, then both teens went back to their lunches. **"Actually, get back on the turnpike, these divas are WAY to clingy"** said Nosfer-Ben, this wasn't funny to him anymore. After tugging Ben back and forth, they let him go and flared with monster energy again. "You just don't get it, do you Tsurara?" Said Ageha. "It's you who doesn't get it, Ageha!" Said Tsurara. Both females growled like wolfs at each other until...

 **Ageha:** CHAOS CLAWS!

 **Tsurara:** DANCING BLIZZARD!

 **Ben** and **Nosfer-Ben:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

This verbal fight just got physical! "MOM! Cut it out!" Yelled Kurumu. "Mother, chill out already!" Said Mizore, but neither one of the monsters' mothers turned in their daughters direction. **"I TAKE IT BACK, I TAKE IT ALL BACK! I DON'T WANNA GO TO COUGAR-TOWN!"** Cried Nosfer-Ben like a baby. Luckily for Ben, hanging around monster girls everyday gave his hero instincts a boost, so he dodged the fighting divas just before the explosion. Sandra was scared, she didn't understand before, but she sure did now! Coming here WAS NOT A GOOD IDEA! "I'll make Ben my husband the old-fashioned way" said Kurumu. "And I promise I'll be Ben's wife someday" said Mizore. "SO STOP BEFORE YOU HURT SOMEBODY!" Both daughters yelled at their mothers, but it wan't doing any good. Gwen covered both moms' with domes of mana, trapping them. "Your both adults, your too old for petty squabbles like this! Knock it off!" She said, but the only response from the adults were...

 **Ageha:** ULTIMATE CLAW ATTACK!

 **Tsurara:** SNOWBALL GATLING GUN!

They destroyed Gwen's shields with little effort involved and would have attacked Gwen herself if Kevin haven't tackled her to safety. "This is why, I didn't wanna come here" he said. The motherly figures continued to fight, making more explosions and such. Even when their own daughters ran up to cool their heads, they just pushed them away without a second thought. "You haven't changed a bit since high school, still trying to swoop in and steal my man!" Yelled Tsurara. "Its not stealing when he wasn't yours to begin with! He never gave you the time of day!" Yelled Ageha. "Your one to talk, hussy! He couldn't look in your direction cause your tits turned him off!" Yelled Tsurara. "TAKE THAT BACK, STALKER!" Roared Ageha. "MAKE ME, HOOKER!" Roared Tsurara. Growling like rabid dogs, they both started up again...

 **Tsurara** **:** SNOWMAN OF FEAR!

 **Ageha:** BREAST MISSILES OF RAGE!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

 **"Breast missiles... really? This's how you know the shows writers' couldn't get out of the f*****g dugout"** deadpanned Nosfer-Ben, unamused. Ben was telling him to shut up, but some debris almost hit him and he had to back up... knocking something off and grabbing something soft. **"Beeeeeeeeeeeen..."** growled someone behind him, making the hair on his neck stand up. He turned slowly, seeing Inner Moka let out and his hand was on her... he yelped in shock! **"Let it go, and I won't kill you"** she growled, though her face did have a slight red tint. Ben immediately retracted his hand before the words completely left her mouth, apologizing frantically.

Choosing to let this slip-up slide, Inner Moka just stood up and went to do her job since she was called out. **"Aren't you ladies too old for arguing over spilled milk?"** She taunted the older succubus and snow woman. Unlike her other opponents, neither of these 2 acknowledged her as an S-Class super monster, they just decided to team up to teach Inner Moka to respect her elders. "What did you say, you tramp?" Yelled Ageha to Inner Moka. "You've got some nerve, stay out of this!" Yelled Tsurara. Although Ben wanted to stop Inner Moka from attacking adults, he knew better than to interfere with her battles... that, and he thinks/knows she won't hesitate to kick him, especially after what he [accidentally] just did to her.

Inner Moka was strong, but even she's never fought 2 opponents at the same time. Not only that, these 2 had years of experience under their belts, combine that with hatred for one another and that equals Inner Moka drinking more blood than she can swallow. Ben didn't doubt her, but wanted to help all the same, so he activated the Omnitrix... and an image popped up that Ben never saw before. Did the Omnitrix unlock it because of this dire situation? Its done that in the past plenty of times. He went to slam his palm down, but Nosfer-Ben's image scrolled in his way. **"Not a good idea, Ben. You don't wanna become him right now"** the inner vampire warned.

Ben groaned, thinking his vampire form wanted out. "I'll use you next time, ok?" He answered, scrolling back to the new form. He raised his palm again... **"Your not listening, Ben... you DON'T wanna become him!"** Nosfer-Ben warned again, scrolling himself in the way. After 5 seconds of trying the to get the new form in place long enough to pound down, Ben tried another method...

 **Ben:** Omnitrix...

 **Nosfer-Ben:** **I'm serious, DON'T...!**

 **Ben:** Newest transformation.

 **Nosfer-Ben: YOU IDI...!**

FLASH!

 **"Your daughters are half your age, and more mature than you lummoxes. You should learn your..."** before she could finish her well-known phrase and deliver her signature move, Ageha dodged her assault by flight and kicked Inner Moka in the back, knocking the S-Class monster to the floor. Tsurara conjured an enormous block of ice that would cause serious damage to someone beneath it... namely the vampire in its shadow!

...

...

...

...

SHATTER!

It was smashed into a trillion tiny shards, by a bulky cat. "LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING, AGEHA KURONO AND TSURARA SHIRAYUKI! RATH IS GETTING PISSED WITH YOU BICKERING LIKE 2 LITTLE GIRLS, IT HURTS RATH'S EARS! AND USING YOUR OWN DAUGHTERS AS PAWNS IS NOT COOL!" Roared this new creature that called itself Rath in the third-person. He looked completely tiger-like, having black stripes and orange fur, a single claw on each hand and the Omnitrix symbol was in his chest. **"I warned him..."** said Nosfer-Ben.

 **Kou:** Rath is an Appoplexian; large tiger-like species that are aggressive, impulsive and... _(is grabbed by a white hand and squeezed)_ GACK!

 **Rath:** AND LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING KOMORI NAZO! RATH FINDS YOUR JOB AS A NARRATOR REALLY ANNOYING, IT DOESN'T HELP ANYONE! _(Throws Kou off-screen, the poor bat is heard crashing into something)_

Rath then charged to the mothers, intent on solving the problem by smashing it. Though they were reluctant to attack him, the look in his eyes told them to defend themselves. Ageha used her "Boob Missiles" again, but Rath just punched them and nullified the attack. Roaring and leapping toward them, Tsurara froze Rath and he fell like a stone, yet he broke out a sec later. "Hey... you got... Rath wet. Rath... hates... WATEEEEEEEER!" Roared the Appoplexian, going to charge the ladies again, but Kurumu went in front of him with her arms out. "Ben, wait! She's still my mother" said Kurumu.

"LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING, KURUMU KURONO! RATH WAS RAISED TO RESPECT WOMEN... YOU SMOOSHING YOUR BUMPER CARS INTO RATH EVERYDAY DOESN'T HELP! YOU ALMOST KILLED RATH 12 TIMES ALREADY, GET SOME SURGERY DONE!" Roared the tiger-like alien, leaping over the succubus. She hugged herself in shame and looked like she'd cry. Rath's feet were frozen by Mizore, who pooped up behind him. "Ben, I get your mad at my mom, but please don't hurt her" asked the snow woman. Breaking out of the frozen slippers, Rath turned around to face Mizore. "LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING, MIZORE SHIRAYUKI! MAKING BABIES WITH RATH IS A PRIVILEGE! AND RATH HAS HIS OWN SHADOW, STALK SOMEONE ELSE!" Roared Rath, turning away to go back to his main targets. Mizore just stared, not fully registering what just happened.

SPLASH!

"HEY! RATH TOLD YOU HE DOESN'T LIKE... milk?" Said the raging tiger, somehow he stepped into a giant bowl of milk. "How cute, I didn't know you can become a kitty, desu" said Yukari, the one who conjured the milk bowl. "KITTY?!" Roared Rath, getting out of the bowl and throwing it away. "Lemme tell ya something, Yukari Sendo. Rath is NOT a kitty. And dating you is breaking the law... RATH'LL BE ARRESTED FOR CHILD MOLESTATION, FIND SOMEONE YOUR OWN AGE!" The 'kitty' continued, making Yukari cry. While he was distracted at this, Inner Moka was able to leap on his back. **"BEN, YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!"** Yelled Inner Moka. "OH, YOU WANNA FIGHT NOW?" Rath roared, throwing Inner Moka off him with overwhelming force. She managed to recover in mid-air and land on her feet, thankfully.

"LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING, SILVER-HAIRED MOKA AKASHIYA THAT ONLY COMES OUT WHEN RATH REMOVES THE ROSARY! YOU TELLING EVERYONE TO LEARN THERE PLACE, IS THE SAME AS TELLING THEM A PLACE TO LEARN" Roared Rath. Inner Moka just blinked twice. **"That makes no sense..."** she said.

...

...

...

"RATH KNOOOOOOOOOWS!" Rath roared for the 3rd time, then slammed the ground almost hitting Inner Moka. "AND LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING ELSE! RATH WISHES YOU'D STOP ACTING SO HIGH AND MIGHTY! RATH KNOWS YOUR A SWEET GIRL UNDER ALL THAT POWER, TAKE YOUR OWN ADVICE!" He roared again, continuing to attack her. If this was anyone else, Inner Moka would kick _their_ _most valuable asset off_... but not Ben, she just kept dodging. Something was wrong with him and despite how his words hurt, it might be the transformation... or **him** again.

 **"Cool your ass, Ben. Think of what'cha doing right now! Is this really what you want?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben. "BE QUIET OTHER ME THAT I NAMED NOSFER-BEN! RATH IS SICK OF YOU TOO, THREATENING TO TAKE OVER RATH'S BODY AND HURT RATH'S FRIENDS! AND LEMME TELL YA FIVE SOMETHINGS..." Rath roared at his Omnitrix emblem while pointing at it. **"Ok, THAT'S IT!"**

FLASH!

It took a bit of force on his part, but Nosfer-Ben took Rath's place. His massive amount of monster energy coupled with Rath's rampage seconds before, Ageha and Tsurara stopped dead in their tracks. Their future son-in-law was so powerful... it was scary! **"Ugh... finally. Thought I'd never get o..."** he began to say, but Inner Moka kicked him into...

SQUISH!

 **Ageha** and **Tsurara:** Oooooooooh... Beeeeeeeeeeeeeen...

Sandra fainted, Carl called her honey and tried getting her up, Kevin and Gwen really wished they hadn't looked, Mizore and Kurumu had unreadable expressions and Inner Moka was speechless. "OH MY! Ben, your so skilled!" Said Ageha, now in heaven. "Oooooh... my husband can't do it like this" said Tsurara, also in heaven. At first, Nosfer-Ben (unintentionally for once) groped both women and when they landed... eh, lets keep it as clean as possible and just stick with _having a threesome_ , watch the anime for a visual. "AH! It feels amazing down there!" Moaned Tsurara, loving this feeling. "If things don't work out with my daughter..." Moaned Ageha. "YOU CAN DATE ME!" They both finished.

 _'Can you get up now? I don't need this image in my brain'_ asked Ben, now that his minds not full of Rath. **_'_ _Are you KIDDING?! These girls are total drama queens, but I can deal with it!'_** Nosfer-Ben thought to his human half, in pervert-mode. Kevin and Gwen just stared with astonishment, and Inner Moka and the other 4 monster girls stood in a group with awkward looks on their faces... Inner Moka's eye was twitching as well. "I... can't watch anymore" said Kurumu. **"He is SO, dead** " Inner Moka growled. "You were the one who kicked him, though..." said Mizore, making Inner Moka shut up.

Even so, she's seen MORE than enough. She walked over to Nosfer-Ben and lifted him up by one of his legs (the monster moms' whined at this), talking to him upside down. **"You have 5 seconds to let Ben out, before I rip your balls off and stuff them down Gin's throat"** Inner Moka growled, resisting the urge to kill Nosfer-Ben... it was very tempting though. **"I know my wrap-sheets long,** **Investigator Akashiya,** **but I'm innocent this time. Put me down, and I'll explain exactly what happened"** Nosfer-Ben requested, his arms up in defense. Inner Moka smirked and took _"put me down"_ too literal.

After Nosfer-Ben was put down, he said: **"The real culprit is..."** then ran out of the lunchroom, holding a certain teacher bridal style upon returning a second later.

 **Everyone:** MISS NEKONOME?!

 **Miss Nekonome:** _(head cocks to the side)_ Meow?

 **"Please tell me your joking"** deadpanned Inner Moka, not believing him for a second. **"Can't baby, its as true as the tenderness of my sack. When Miss Nekonome grabbed you and Ben this morning; she also grabbed the Omnitrix, it took her blood sample, and look what happened** " Nosfer-Ben claimed. No one believed him until Miss Nekonome herself admitted it made sense, as Kyattomen ( **AN:** The male counterparts of Nekomusumes') are naturally more aggressive than the females. That... and it was their mating season this time of year, making everyone face-fault. This also caused Nosfer-Ben to cry, complaining why did he have to be the goody guy in this episode, he or Rath might have gotten some!

"So, did Ben enjoy being Miss Nekonome's male spawn?" Kevin asked **"Nice, you knew?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben. "So did I. Werewolfs' are the same way when we first transform" said Gin. "So... your not my son?" Asked Sandra, trying to understand, awkening from her slumber. Nosfer-Ben answered with: **"Nope, he's taking a nice nap in here... but he never told me your were a nice-looking..."**

POW!

Inner Moka sent him on a trip to Wall-waii. **"He's my DNA sample, leave it at that"** she said. Sandra and Carl were torn, it was the body of their son she was kicking after all... though his manners and behavior were another story. Even so, they trusted Inner Moka to keep an eye on the vampire transformation, plus they'd rather never come back here again... WAY too stressful for their old hearts. God bless their son for lasting this long. **"Didn't hurt, was totally worth it"** Nosfer-Ben, reappearing as if he wasn't damaged at all and putting himself back in the Omnitrix. "Uh... what just happened. All I saw was red and..." Ben started to say, but noticed the faces of those around him, especially his girls. "Ok... I said some stuff I didn't exactly mean. Nosfer-Ben warned me, but I didn't listen... sorry guys" Ben apologized.

...

...

...

SMOOSH!

"I KNEW YOU LOVED THEM, MY DESTINED ONE!" Cheered Kurumu, happy that Ben didn't really want her most prized possessions shrunk. "I'll stalk you forever and ever" said Mizore, joining in. "I knew you were joking when you said it was against the law!" Yukari beamed. Sandra just stared, her poor baby was in quite the pickle. **"Ahem"** said Inner Moka, making the girls get off Ben. **"What about me?"** Asked the S-Class monster. "You too, Moka. But you are a kind girl under all that pride" said Ben, smiling and handing her the Rosario. Inner Moka smiled back at him and put it back on without another word.

 **Kou:** _(flies up to your screen with a wing in a cast and some bandages around his head)_ Not exactly a showdown; but it was 5 minutes, 55 seconds... weeeee.

-TIME BREAK-

The end of the day finally came, thank the heavens! Outside, Kurumu and Mizore reprimanded their moms about dragging them into their age old fight. "We are so sorry, Kurumu/Mizore" said the mothers', apologizing to their daughters. "And we're sorry about lying to you guys, we want Ben to fall for us naturally, not by using our powers or underhandedly" said Kurumu. "We truly love him, though forcing him wouldn't hurt..." said Mizore, making the other girls gasp, but she assured she was only kidding.

"Sorry about all this guys, but I did warn ya" said Ben to his parents. "Yes, you did sweetie. I just wanted to see your school like a normal mom" said Sandra, kissing her son. "Sweetheart, we'd better get going, we got work tomorrow" said Carl. "And I got to change the Rust-Buckets oil, and make sure the Plumbers don't find out I'm here off-duty" said Grandpa Max. "I'm coming, Carl-dear" said Sandra, but she was stopped by Moka tugged her shirt.

"Um... thank you for coming, Misses Tennyson. My parents never came to see me during Parents Day, so I feel very happy" said Moka. Sandra rubbed the pink vampires hair. "Of course, Moka-dear. But its Ben you should be thanking" Sandra smiled, making her son blush and rub the back of his neck. Waving goodbye, Sandra got in the Rust-Bucket with her father-in-law and husband. "Did she just say Carl?" Asked Tsurara. "But it that's true, that would mean..." said Ageha, coming to the same conclusion as her snowy rival... they both fainted slowly and dramatically.

"Wait, what?" Asked Ben, taking out the old yearbook and wiping the cover...

...

...

...

...

Bellwood Academy: 1991-1992?!

"WHAT THE...? What's an American school yearbook doing in Japan?!" He asked, out-loud. **"You asking me or the writer of this stupid fanfic?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben, but Ben never responded to him. "Well, at least Parents Day is only once a year..." Ben sighed. "Hey, Ben? If you ever met my parents, would it bother you if they did crazy stuff like Kurumu's and Mizore's?" Asked Moka. "No, Moka. It doesn't matter how your parents act, that won't change how I feel about you" said Ben, smiling. Moka blushed bright red, Ben never stopped surprising her with his kindness. The sparkly background played, Ben and Moka edged toward each other...

"Ben..."

"Moka..."

"Ben..."

...

...

...

CHUUU!

"ACK! _(surprised at first, but smiles and chuckles afterward)_ _*sighs*_ Yup... that figures. As for you 2..." Ben said, getting away from Moka after she finished drinking. He locked his eyes with Gin and Kevin, making them flinch. "I was awake when you admitted it... Rath would like a word with you both..."

FLASH!

 **Rath:** LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING, KEVIN E. LEVIN AND GINEI MORIOKA!

 **Gin:** _(squeaks)_ N-N-Nice kitty...

 **Kevin:** _(squeaks)_ Please don't...

( **AN:** Ending Theme)

* * *

BOOM! Didn't see that coming, did ya? Carl Tennyson, being the one Ageha and Tsurara fought over all those years ago? Please don't tell me you actually thought I was gonna use Saizou's father, did ya? And of course, I included _Con of Rath's_ ending gag. In other news, this chapter has almost broken the 8000+ word record, this whole thing was 7999 words! Its the second longest chapter ever!

So there you go, now Ben's ma and pa have visited Yokai Academy and now FULLY understand what their poor boy goes through... every... single... day. I won't have internet for another week or two, so review while I'm gone and I hope you all enjoyed this! Oh and by the way, if there's a certain alien any of you wanna see, let me know and I'll try to find a way to include it. This might be my story to write, but its yours to read.

Love you all, and see ya real soon! ;)


	21. Chapter 21

Got my internet back early! To celebrate, I'm posting this!

This was fun to write, I put some more Easter eggs and made the humor in this chapter as ridiculous as I could while staying within the current T-rating... but I was tempted to go much further. I think this turned out to be allot better than the canon episode, and the "situation" has also never been done before! You'll see after the second time-break.

1) **Dark 7 Thunder** : Because I like you and everyone else's reviews/ideas, here's a spoiler: an Ultimate Form will be introduced in the final chapter of this Capu2 fic, and it was planned since Nosfer-Ben's debut. Which form... you'll have to see ;)

2A) **Wyvernsaurus** : Thanks for catching that, but it wasn't misspelled actually, I meant to do that. Its another way to say "big sister" in Japanese, _tama_ is a more childish version of _sama_. As for Inner Moka's/Ura Moka's day out, I haven't decided yet. It'll be hard to go by manga as I lost my collection, and I only remember bits and pieces of that volume. If I go by anime, a LOT of changes will need to be made to match the tone crossover-wise.

2B) **Wyvernsaurus** : Currently, its planned to have XLR8 run off from Yokai Academy to retrieve a new Rosario before being halted by Ura. She will grab his tail and sob: _"Am I not good enough for you... what does she have that I don't... TELL ME, YOU SHAPE-SHIFTING BASTARD!"_ (There's another spoiler for you guys, love you! :P)

3) **Mitchell** : Your Ultimate Form question, refer to Shout-Out #1.

4) **Guest** : If your a new reader, welcome to the story. If your the one who wanted Whampire in the first fic (which is most likely), welcome back and that's a valid point you made. True Whampire would make more sense, but I think Nosfer-Ben is a fresh taste to the Rosario/Ben10 community, one of my readers said I was the first one to make a monster transformation. There's a method to my madness though, I have a REAL reason behind Nosfer-Ben's creation. It will be explained much further in the story, in part 3 most likely. I did drop some hints here and there, if anyone was clever enough to catch them. ;)

5) **Boogie445** (from first fic): Nah, that would've been too easy.

6) **Masters123lfm** : Wow, those are some nice ideas. I'll see what I can do, buddy. As for the Ben twins agreeing on something, yes they will... someday.

7) **Blobking** : Your wait is over.

Besides all that, I got some good news and I got some bad news. Good news is, I found one book from my collection, you'll figure out which one it is as you read. The bad news is, the others are still missing. Maybe they weren't stolen after all, I'll keep looking.

Also, I apologize for saying my Christmas special was the first one, another writer beat me to it... however his Xmas special was not canon to his story, so technically I'm the first to make a canonical one.

Enough with my rambling, READ ON!

* * *

SNAP! CRUMBLE! CRUNCH!

A giant tank runs over some gravestones and trees, getting into a good vantage point of Yokai Academy on a hilltop. "We get sent to Japan... to destroy a school?" Said a knight inside the tank. He and his partner were Forever Knights, they were told to head to Japan to kill some demons that reportedly helped Ben Tennyson level one of there many castles. "Apparently this school is full of... unnatural creatures" said the 2nd Knight. Looking on a screen, both Knights see students walking around, seemingly natural to them. "What's so abnormal about this place? Aside from that busty bluette, those cosplaying witches or the pink-haired woman walking around with a pole... girls here are allot hotter!" Said the 1st Knight, earning a slap. "Easy there Romeo, we have our orders" said Knight #2.

Suddenly, 2 more people come into the tank screens view, it was Gwen and Kevin. "Hey, aren't those Ben 10's teammates?" Asked Knight #2. "Guess the Plumbers are trying to get them too" said Knight #1. "Which is all the more reason to carry out our own mission, charge the plasma cannon" said Knight #2, with the 1st Knight doing just that. Aiming down the sights, the tank screen pulls away from the students and onto the school itself. "Let's rip that boarding school open like tissue paper" said one of the Knights. He put his hand on the trigger...

...

...

...

...

...

Tigger's cousin ripped open the top of the tank like... well, tissue paper.

"LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING, FOREVER KNIGHTS! THE ONLY THING GETTING RIPPED OPEN IS YOUR TANK!" Roared Rath, making both Knights quiver in fear, though one of them shot an energy gun at the overgrown kitty cat 3 times. It didn't affect Rath at all, however. **"Oooooh, you shouldn't have done that..."** said Nosfer-Ben. "First mistake... was targeting Yokai. Your second was shooting Rath... IT JUST MAKES RATH MAAAAAAAAAAD!"

RING! RING! RING!

"Uh, excuse me... helloooo?" Asked Rath, getting his cell phone out and lowering his voice ( **AN:** Real quick, how was that even possible when he changed into a giant naked tiger with no pockets? Just saying. And yeah, I know cell phones don't work in the monster world, just go with it). "Ben, where are you? Class starts in 5 minutes, and Moka's asking for breakfast... again!" Whispered Gwen into her cell phone. Behind her, the harem girls were arguing over her cousin... again. Kevin and Gin were holding back Kurumu and Mizore, and Yukari was groping Moka.

"Lemme tell ya something, Gwendolyn Tennyson. Rath was on his way there, then I saw a Forever Knight tank and..." Rath tried explaining. "I don't care if its an exponentially variegated organism asking for your help, get your ass here NOW!" Said Gwen, hanging up. **"Ouch, that was pretty harsh"** said Nosfer-Ben. "Ya, I know. NOW, WHERE WER..." Rath began looking down at his emblem and then at the knights, but noticed they were gone, with white dotted outlines blinking where they were. **"Behind ya"** said the inner vampire. Looking behind him, Rath saw them running away very dramatically. Roaring, Rath snapped the cannon of the tank in two and threw each piece in the knights' direction, but missed their intended targets.

2 monsters' in human form, the male and female from _Vengeance + Vampire - Part 2_ , were walking together when the Forever Knights blew past them... then the continuous-tracks of the tank smashed in front of them. They both noticed a tiger-like monster walking away, he looked at them before leaving the scene: "WHAT?! It was already busted..."

( **AN:** I apologize in advance for this... but it has to be done :P)

 _{Instrumental}_

 _It started when an alien device did what it did..._

(Ben, as a 10-year-old, reaches for a "watch" and it clamps onto him.)

 _and it suck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid._

(Ben grows up into a 15-year-old, and he changes into Nosfer-Ben.)

 _Now older and with powers, he's no ordinary kid!_

 _He's Ben 10. (and a vam-pire)_

 _Enrolled in a school of monsters, their in for a big surprise..._

(Mizore, Ruby, Kurumu and Yukari enter. With Yukari and Kurumu pulling each others hair all the while. Ben and Moka appear, about to kiss or Moka go for his neck, but Kokoa gets in-between them with Kou.)

 _he'll turn into an alien before their very eyes!_

( **AN:** Use your imagination at this point, think of any alien he has changed into in this series.)

 _He's slimy, creepy, fast and strong..._

 _he's every shape and size!_

 _He's Ben 10! (and a vam-pire)_

 _Now stationed in Japan, he's on the case!_

 _Still fighting evil on Earth, and space!_

 _He'll never stop till he grad-u-ates..._

 _cause he's the only one, who can save the DAY!_

 _BEN 10! (and a vam-pire!)_

 _{Instrumental}_

(Scenes from the first fic flip every few seconds. At one point, Ben transforms into Nosfer-Ben while at the same time pulling Moka's Rosario off.)

 **Inner Moka:** **Know...** (Jumps off-screen)

 **Nosfer-Ben:** **Your...** (Jumps off-screen)

 **Both:** **PLACE!** (Inner Moka's foot and Nosfer-Ben's fist collide and cause an explosion)

 _{Song end}_

 **Chapter 14: Body Measuring Thesis + Vampire**

Getting to class finally, Ben had a-normal-as-normal-could-be-in-the-monster-world kinda day, the only strange thing that happened was Yukari left the classroom without clinging to Ben's back first. Maybe it was Kurumu taunting her, about how a woman's appeal is in their breasts. Size wasn't a factor to Ben... then again, she wasn't wrong either. We come into Yukari's dorm, where she's checking herself out in the mirror. She was thinking over what Kurumu said, was it really true? Did Ben not notice her at all because her's were so little. Deciding she wanted tits, she went to the nurses office.

She weighted and measured her height on a scale, she was disappointed she hasn't grown ANY since last year. A nurse she hasn't seen before appeared to eavesdrop on her and offered help, with Yukari stating that's just impossible. Before the preteen could leave, she felt something stick into her neck and something being injected... and passed out.

Later; Ben, Mizore, Moka, Kurumu and Gwen were sitting together in a classroom when someone sat in Yukari's seat. At first, they thought it was someone else... until she turned around! "Y-Y-Y-YUKARI?!" They all asked, not processing what's in front of them. "Yeah. What, you guys don't know your own friends? And why is everyone staring at me, especially the boys!" She asked. "Uh... well, you uh..." Ben tried to explain, but even he was stumped. This was like the Fountain of Youth all over again, but reversed! **"Hoooooooooolyyyyyyyyyyyy shit... am I dreaming, or is she wearing a REEEEEEEEEALLY effective push-up bra?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben, also confused. For once, the vampiric form of Ben Tennyson couldn't think of anything sharp, his mind was drawing a blank. He did notice their was a change in Yukari's energy... but why?

"Look" said Gwen, conjuring up mana that acted like a mirror. Yukari's expression revealed even she was surprised, and she left the room complaining about everyone seeing her "little beary". Nosfer-Ben cried out in shock, but Ben assured him it was her underwear and not THAT... in which Nosfer-Ben jokingly called Ben a child-groomer for noticing. Getting back to the nurses station, Yukari could not believe it was her that was looking back at her in the mirror. Posing, she loved this new mature body and thanked the nurse for her help, she said to please call her Mako and it was her pleasure... Yukari didn't notice the evil look in her eyes and when she left, she didn't hear what she said on the phone either. "Yes Kiria, it will be done."

-TIME BREAK-

Days went by and the group of friends were NOT getting used to it, even Gin was bothered by Yukari's rapid growth. Kevin suggested she might be part Osmosian, but that was debunked ( **AN:** Kevin wasn't with them before cause he's in the same class as Gin). Kurumu and Mizore thought maybe it was a spell, but Ruby insisted aging magic doesn't exist. So how did Yukari get so big in literally 5 minutes between classes? Ben, being the nice guy he is, stated who cares? Of course, Kurumu and Mizore took that the wrong way and started fighting over the American, saying they were the better for him and such. Whatever Yukari did was her business, but Ben kept the fact it bothered him as well to himself.

In fact, Yukari became the third most popular student at school, behind Moka and Ben of course. Boys... even a few girls... would follow and drool around her, even if they had boyfriends/girlfriends. Yukari loved it! She put on sexy clothes she normally couldn't wear, walked around the school swaying her hips, made cute faces and blew kisses. When leaving Mako's office after telling her how much she enjoyed this new body (and getting more injections so she could keep it), she noticed Ben walking down the hall. She jumped onto his back, but didn't take into consideration of what will happen and they both fell. Ben, feeling softness on his back, scrambled up and out from underneath the preteens body-that-defied-logic. Though Nosfer-Ben could joke at a time like this, he held it in. Yukari's fast-growth shocked him to a degree, that didn't mean he wouldn't butt in when given the chance.

Yukari posed, showing off her body, but Ben pretended to be oblivious to it... it was very tempting to stare though. "Next time, warn me. Here, take my hand" Ben offered. "Why, thank you Ben. Your such a gentlemen" said Yukari, the wheels in her head turning. Getting up, Yukari 'tripped'...

SMOOSH!

"Oh, excuse me, Ben! I must've lost my balance" Yukari teased. "I uh... I have to get to class, see ya later Yukari" said Ben, turning and running away, forcing his hormonal urge to not turn back and stare. Yukari was hot now sure, but Ben couldn't bring himself to sink that low. _'Don't look, don't look, don't look!'_ Thought Ben. **"Those were as soft as Kurumu's, right?"** Nosfer-Ben commented, putting his two-sense in. Ben was about to tell him to shut up when the vampire took it back. **"But I agree with ya, this is WAY too weird, even for me"** said the inner Ben. _'That didn't stop you from *gulp*... slapping her ass'_ Ben thought back. Upon mentioning that, his mind drifted to what Yukari looked like then... and now, pinching his nose. _'Bad hormonal thoughts, BAD!'_

-TIME BREAK-

Miss Nekonome announced that body measurements was that day, and EVERYONE was required to participate. Boys and girls were done separately and opposing genders were not allowed in the gym when the other gender was... well, except one exception:

"Ruby, tell me again WHY I'm here?" Asked Ben, the only male allowed in here (jealous men gave him the stink-eye and 'I'm gonna kill you' glare. Some even cried saying Ben was so mean or he was a lucky son of a bitch). As said once before, Ben had as much "appreciation" for female bodies as the next guy. But he didn't wanna be labeled a prev again, he's been down that road before and it was a LOOOOOOOONG drive back. "It's a long story" said Ruby. "I bet it is, abridged version please" said Ben. "Oh, you were requested by all the girls in Yokai Academy" said Ruby, calmly. "Duh, WHAT?! ALL OF THEM?" He asked in total shock. Ben knew he was a popular student, but did all the girls really just drop their modesty all for him? His mind started going dark, the light of reason barely lit. Ruby just pulled the curtain...

"BEN! BEN! BEN, OVER HERE! SEE OUR TITS!"

That was said by 1000's of multiple girls, especially freshmen (Ben could've sworn he heard Kurumu's voice, not surprisingly though). Ruby closed the curtain again and silence returned. "See? And don't worry, the headmaster already approved it" said Ruby happily. "Of course, he did" Ben deadpanned. " **I take it back, who needs MILFs' when you got a bevy of bobbies? This is HEAVEN!"** Said Nosfer-Ben. _'Chill out, Issei Hyoudou'_ Ben said. **"HEY! I'm a Patron Saint compared to that guy!"** Nosfer-Ben answered. _'Sure you are'_ Ben said, impassively and sarcastically. Suddenly the curtain flew open...

SLAP!

"OW!"

"Not by me, he's not!" Said Gwen. "That goes double for me!" Said Kokoa. Ruby just held up a piece of paper, signed by the Headmaster. "Security is being stepped up for unknown reasons, even to me. Earlier today, the Headmaster was talking to the new security committee about a thesis or something, but none of the girls wanted a random person to stand guard here" Ruby explained. "He can stand outside!" Said Kokoa. "Someone's out there" said Ruby, the screen changing to outside the gym with red arrows pointing at who the guards are. "Then out by the curtain entrance" said Gwen, in which Ruby pointed to someone in a security uniform. "Fine, but put Ben ANYWHERE but here!" Said Gwen. **"Sounds like your cousins jealous"** Nosfer-Ben sneered. _'HEY! I DON'T roll that way... despite what those ads and videos show me and Gwen doing'_ thought Ben, shivering at the image.

Ben agreed with Ruby, but despite his many protests, they didn't appear to hear him. "HOLD ON! Don't I get a say in this? At all?!" Asked the American, sweating not because of heat, but still got no response to his question.

"I get what you mean guys, but would you rather have someone you don't know at all? Besides, we all know Ben's a mature young man, he's shown he can take more than most guys" said Ruby. "N-N-NOW HOLD ON A SEC...!" Ben said. His boyish part was happy (and aroused) that girls trusted him THIS much, but at the same time that wasn't his style. He felt very uncomfortable with this, especially if his harem takes him looking at a girl the wrong way... meaning himself or another will have to be measured in a body bag, to put lightly. Ruby got them there, so Kokoa and Gwen let it go... well, AFTER they threatened to smash Ben's 'tool' back into its 'toolbox' if they caught him having 'lucid thoughts', but still...

Many girls, again mostly freshmen, tried to show off to Ben. He distracted himself by looking through his forms with his back turned, it wasn't helping that allot of the freshmen (and some older, softer students) pushed themselves into him. One Kurumu was more than enough for him, but thanks to her daily routine, he aquired plenty of endurance... he had to admit though, there's many different sizes and pillows out there in the great big world. Nosfer-Ben was enjoying this to the max, he even went as far as to try and let himself out, but the next name that was called made both Bens' flinch and freeze:

"Moka Akashiya."

 _La, la, la, la, laaaaaaaaaa... la, la, la, la, laaaaaaaaa..._

Ben, even without Nosfer-Ben's influence, was 99.9999999% more tempted to turn around right now! Moka whining innocently about showing Ruby her breasts... it was music to both Bens' ears. "Moka, whats wrong?" Asked Ruby. "I-It's... just that... showing you... my breasts... I'm a little..." said Moka, covering her globes with her arms. Clearly she was nervous... didn't help that there was a boy in here, even if it was him.

"No need to get so embarrassed, we're all girls here" Ruby consoled, making Ben grow a forehead vein and sweat some more. _'Not ALL of us, you airhead!'_ Both Bens' thought. "Its... not that... I'm embarrassed... its just that..." said Moka, eyeing Ben's back. He wouldn't turn around to look at her, would he? It made her feel bashful... but also titillated her for some reason. Finally picking up on Moka's hint that seemed to have lasted years, Ruby turned to Ben then back to Moka. "Oh, its Ben? Would you like him to leave?" Asked the older witch.

Ben had no problem with that if that's what Moka wanted, but he felt... disappointed for some reason. "NO! It's not that either... its..." said Moka, even more red-faced. Ben could tell she was shy about this, she wasn't that kind of girl and he wasn't that type of guy. "Moka..." Ben manged to get out, resisting the LARGE amount of temptation to sneak a peek. "I won't look... I promise. But if you want me to go... I'll go" he continued.

Another year-like silence fulled the room...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"No, Ben... I trust you" said Moka, the darkest shade of red possible. **"I don't care how much you trust him, THEY are still boys. I won't tolerate it, your modesty is also my modesty!"** Snapped Inner Moka to Outer Moka... her voice sounded flustered, but Outer Moka couldn't swear to it. Ruby lightened Moka's mood by saying the flash will be over in a flash once she flashes, so Moka removed her arms...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ruby finished the measurement, stating that they've grown quite a bit. Hearing that, Ben had to cover his nose with both hands for a second. ( **AN:** BLAAAAAAAAAAH! Hahahaha, I got you perverts out there for a sec, didn't I? Don't worry, we and Ben will get the chance to see them... eventually)

 **"She gave you a free timeshare, yet you didn't try to check in!"** Complained Nosfer-Ben. _'Says you. If you wanted it so badly, why didn't you just take over?'_ Asked Ben, but he regretted it. To his surprise, Nosfer-Ben didn't follow through. **"Ugh... it's because she's innocent... and it takes allot of monster energy just to talk to ya, not because I'm respecting her or anything! Besides, I'd rather see the other ones"** said the inner vampire, going silent. Thinking to himself, Nosfer-Ben wondered what was happening to him? It's not like Ben really WAS changing him... was it? Normally he'd jump at the chance to see any girls' melons... aw geez, he's becoming the prude now! "Are... are we done?" Asked Moka, covering herself again. "Yes, you may go now" smiled Ruby, but Moka still didn't move. "Now whats wrong?" Asked Ruby. "M-My bra..." Moka answered, softly. "Oh, of course. Ben, do you mind?" Asked Ruby.

Ben's/Nosfer-Ben's mind snapped.

"W-W-W-W-Why me?" Ben asked, turning around. Seeing Moka cover herself, Ben couldn't help but stare for a few seconds, his mind drifting over the cliff and into the dark abyss. **"Why? WHY?! DON'T QUESTION THE LADY, BE A GENTLEMAN AND GET IT!"** Ben's Nosfer-self screamed, pleasure can be heard in his voice. "Well, I'm recording the girls and Moka can't go out like this, its right there on the table" said Ruby, pointing to a folding table nearby... for Ben, it zoomed away from him cartoon-style. "Of course it is" he mumbled. "Not that I refuse to get it for you, but can't ask that guard next to it?" He continued to Ruby. Sure enough, there was a female guard right next to it. "Why? You afraid she's gonna throw you out? All the guards are aware of you" said Ruby.

"That's NOT the issue!" Said Ben through his teeth. At times like these, he really wished he was back home, this stuff NEVER happens in America! "Well, if you don't want to, I'll..." Ruby began to say, but Moka cut them off. "Wait. B-Ben... I... I want, you to get it... please..." said the pinkette, you'd think she got horrible sunburn will all that red on her face. **"MOKA! Think about what your doing!"** Roared the Rosario, but its advice wasn't taken. Ben's had to cup his chin to keep his mouth from falling out, even Bashful from _Snow White_ wasn't as red as these two right now. Ben couldn't bring himself to say no to that face Moka made, so he heaved out a big sigh. "Alright, fine... and tell her to calm down, I'm not THAT bad" he said to Moka, pointing to the Rosario that glowed a second before.

"Aw, what?" Ben tried turning on his watch to use a fast alien, but it was dead for some reason. **"Don't be rude, hand it over with YOUR fingers"** said Nosfer-Ben. _'Really, dude? Don't do this now! Just let me go XLR8 or Ghostfreak real quick!'_ Thought Ben, but Nosfer-Ben didn't comply. **"OR, you can be a man for once and use yourself for customary tasks! Just walk over, use your hands and boom! Instant cupping without the feel! You know you want tooooooooooo..."** said Nosfer-Ben. Human Ben denied it, but... pushing those thoughts out of his ears, he began to walk to the undergarment. It seemed to get further and further away with each step he took.

Finally grabbing it, he booked it all the way to the curtain Moka and Ruby were waiting behind. He felt the stares of the other girls... his harem too. Nosfer-Ben laughed so hard in Ben's head, Ben got a headache from it. Well, at least the Omnitrix was back on now that Nosfer-Ben is busy. It was Yukari's turn, but Ben wasn't paying attention. He just gave Moka her bra and began to walk off... "Ben..." she called him, softly and still very red. "Yeah, Moka?" He asked, red as well but trying to recover. He didn't expect what came out of her mouth next: "Can you... hook it for me?"

 _La, la, la, la, laaaaaaaaaa... la, laaaaaa... la, laaaaaaaaa..._

"Uh... what, now?"

"Please, I can't see back there... can you, help me?"

"A-Are you sure this is a good idea? I-I-I mean... I'm a guy, your a girl and..."

"It... its ok, Ben... I... I trust you."

Turning around so she wasn't exposed, Moka put her bra back on. Her hair was in the way, and it was kinda arousing Ben, he couldn't help it. It was just like that time at the beach... only barer. Working overtime to stay a good boy, he lifted her hair up and saw the clasps of the bra. He hooked them together, trying not to undress Moka with his eyes, but this contact wasn't helping! Aside from other girls, no ones ever done this for Moka before, she couldn't help but feel weak at the knees and fell into Ben in a trust-fall like fashion once he finished.

"T-Thank you, Ben... your such... a wonderful friend to me..."

"Y-Your welcome... Moka..."

"Ben..."

"Moka..."

"Ben..."

They leaned in towards each other...

...

...

...

 **Ruby:** _(La-La's are cut off)_ DEAR GOD, THEY'RE HUGE!

That caught everyones attention. Yukari came out smiling and sounding like Howard from _The_ _Big Bang Theory_ : "Yeaaaaaaaaaah..."

"What are you so happy about, boob-less?" Asked Kurumu, not liking Yukari's smile. "You don't get to call me boob-less anymore, THIS is undeniable proof" said Yukari, with no bra on. Ben almost bled his own Fountain of Youth right then and there, but he turned away... but damn... just damn. He even felt Nosfer-Ben faint... how did you feel someone faint?! **"I-I'm done... I hit my limit, bro..."** he moaned. Yukari giggled and held up the body measurement form in victory. "Hey, lemme see that!" Said Kurumu, swiping the paper away. As she read it, her body trembled... it was really big. Refusing to loose to the preteen, Kurumu took her turn... and was a few centimeters bigger than Yukari's. She did the "yahoo-hoo" thing, and smooshed into Ben... with no bra either.

The American's body temperature burst off the thermostat... he served this universe well.

-TIME BREAK-

Though Ben was laying down on a cot out of commission, his vampiric half was wide awake. Through his Yoki Detection (an ability that all monsters' have), he was able to sense what was going on around him. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was gonna happen. While scanning the outside world, he felt the monster energy of a school nurse. Her energy was somehow inside Yukari, but how was that possible? Yukari, also noticing the nurse, went after her, telling everyone she was only going to the bathroom. No one noticed the movement of...

Chasing Mako down, Yukari followed her into the nurses station. "Miss Mako! I need you to make my breasts a little bigger, this way I can beat Kurumu and win Ben over and..." Yukari asked, but Mako rudely cut her off. "Stupid little girl, all of you are so naive. With your make-up, skin lotions, wanting to be bigger instead of appreciating what you have! Your all alike... thinking just because you change your outside appearances, everything works out" said Mako, in a sweet yet creepy voice. "S-Stupid?" Said Yukari, somewhat hurt. "Of course, if your were all smart enough to know that, then I'd have no prey to feed on" said Mako, turning to show a warm yet cold smile.

"M-Mako... whats wrong with you?" Asked Yukari, backing up. She was getting kinda scared, so she tried to run out the door, but long snake-like threads with syringes on the ends blocked her path. "This is who I am, I'm an Outcast Ayashi" the nurse answered, with her true form revealed. Yukari's never heard of... whatever Mako was! Some kind of gills opened on her cheeks, and her fingers were long and sharp. "Don't take it too personal, as a member of Anti-Thesis, I have my orders. I was told to bring that boy, Ben Tennyson to us, but you looked so delicious with all those negative feelings bottled up inside you. I couldn't help myself... NOW YOU BELONG TO ME!" Said Mako.

 **Kou:** Yeah, I know she said it already, but Mako here is a Outcast Ayashi. Better known as Monsterls. It's unclear what kind of monsters' they are, as they have varieties of different abilities that are normally not possible. As for what Mako can do, she injects her body fluids through her nails to control her prey... _(shivers)_ gross.

Cornering Yukari before she get her wand ready, Mako tied Yukari up tightly and injected her syringe-like finger into the witches neck...

BOOOOOM!

The door to the nurses station was punched in, startling the prey and predator. Neither of them could react when an unknown force sped around them and threw Mako out into the hallway. Rubbing her neck where she was almost given a shot, Yukari noticed Ben standing in front of her protectively... his watch wasn't on his wrist though. **"Leave the kid alone, ya heroin junkie. I mean really, your a walking drug lab. That's not very impressive"** said Ben in a dark tone, this was the other Ben it seemed. "Ben Tennyson, we meet at least" said the walking heroin lab, recovering. **"Listen lady, I don't care that you turned Yukari into a great piece of meat, but Ben'll never use me again if I let you eat her alive. So... hope your prepared for a beating"** said Nosfer-Ben, cracking his knuckles.

Mako didn't understand why Ben was talking about himself in the third person, though one of his known forms did the same thing. Still, she was instructed to bring Ben back to headquarters in once piece... mostly. And he just disturbed her lunchtime, the nerve! She lashed out one of her fingers into Nosfer-Ben's neck, he gave a look of surprise and slight pain...

...

...

...

 **"So... you control people like this?"** He mocked, shocking Mako. How was this possible? Her mind-control serum can control even S-Class monsters, why isn't Ben affected? She didn't have time to continue thinking about it, cause Nosfer-Ben grabbed her finger and crushed it, breaking the bones. **"You might as well be feeding me water"** the vampire smirked. Pulling the finger out of his neck and around the front of his body, he sent the nurse out the window behind him, glass shattering everywhere!

 **Kou:** Shortest showdown ever, only 20 seconds, weeeee!

Nosfer-Ben poked his neck were Mako pricked the needle. **"Eh, kinda stings. Come on, get up"** he said, picking Yukari up. She would have thrown a fit at this Ben, but she felt safe right now for some reason. Holding her bridal style, he headed out of the door, well where the door WAS...

STAB!

 **"FU*********!"** Screamed the vampire, a few of Mako's talons stuck themselves into him just above his heel, making him bleed because it was so forceful. "BEN!" Cried Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore. The other 3 followed Nosfer-Ben after he let himself out, he said something about Yukari being in possible danger before running off. Looks like he wasn't bullshitting this time! Ya know those horror movies where someone is dragged by their feet into the darkness behind them? That's basically what was happening to Nosfer-Ben right about now, except he was being dragged out a window in broad daylight. He was almost pulled out, but the girls managed to grab Nosfer-Ben and tried pulling him in.

True he was an asshole to them, but it was still their Ben inside.

Kevin and Gwen also arrived on the scene, they didn't know what was going on, but that didn't matter now! Kevin absorbed the floor to battle-ready himself, then helped the girls try and get Nosfer-Ben back inside. While Gwen tried pulling Nosfer-Ben by his body with her mana, it was proving to be a challenge. Nosfer-Ben even freed Inner Moka, but even her strength didn't seem to make a difference. Only one side would win at a tug of war, and Team Tennyson was getting tired... and hands were slipping! _' **No f*****g way, I'm not going out like this!'**_ Thought Nosfer-Ben, stomping the fingers that held his foot. Although Mako felt some pain, it was bearable.

 _'Nosfer! The window latch!'_ Called human Ben. Sure enough, this particular window still had glass in it cause it was open, meaning Mako's dive into it didn't break it! Smirking, Nosfer-Ben managed to kick the latch and the heavy block of glass slammed onto the fingers digging into his foot, a painful sounding scream came from outside. The fingers also went limp for a second, letting Ben's friends pull Vampire-Mode Ben to safety. He thanked them for it, oddly enough.

That's when 7 more injectors of body fluid crashed in, aiming for each person! Picking up her wand, Yukari protected herself with a shield of tarot cards; Gwen and Mizore did their usual shield-types; and Kurumu, though she tried fighting nails with nails, almost fell victim to the syringe-like fingers. Kevin blocked it and because when he absorbs something, it acts like a layer of skin. Meaning he was not injected, but it grossed him out because the fluid was still in there...

Pulling out the syringe-like claw, some liquid leaked out. "Ew..."

Climbing back through the window, Mako's face was nowhere near the sweet and caring one Yukari was fooled into believing. Her eyes held nothing but pure rage. "Why won't you all just die! You purebred monsters'... thinking your better than the rest of us! I'LL DRINK EVERY LAST DROP OF YOUR EMOTIONAL ENERGY! JUST DIE ALREADY!" The nurse roared, sending all of her needles at the group. As they left her person, Nosfer-Ben and Inner Moka were too close for her to order them back around cause...

POW! (2x)

Mako got a kick and punch to her face, some blood formed in her mouth. **"To think your THIS weak, up close and personal..."** said Nosfer-Ben. **"The likes of you cannot kill us..."** said Inner Moka. **"Know, your... PLACE!"** Said both vampires, attacking the monsterl again. She slammed into her office desk; sending papers, medical bottles and more blood flying everywhere! "Long... live... Anti... Thesisssssssss..." were Mako's last words.

 **Kou:** Woooooooow-weeee! Nevermind... 20 seconds PLUS 1 minute.

-TIME BREAK-

 _'I thought if my body was grown up, everything in my life would be great... that it was only my body was the only thing that needed to grow, since I thought I had the heart and mind of a woman. I believed I was an adult trapped in a 12-year-old body... the simple fact is because I believed, only proves I'm still a child. I'm in high school as far as academics, but inside... I'm a complete baka! A selfish, clueless, big-headed baka! Now I finally understand what Gwen told me back in America, I really DO need time!'_

The above thought was on Yukari's mind for days after the attack by one of the school's now fired nurses. She would cry herself to sleep, her impatience and stubbornness almost got her friends seriously hurt! Ben's even been resting in the nurses station because even though Mako's juices didn't affect Nosfer-Ben, they got Ben really sick because of his human makeup, it was like drinking antifreeze! Luckily, the doctor only figured Ben's "human form" was too... well, human. And that he should consider making a less mortal-like one.

Ben promised he would try.

Tenmei heard the details of the attack, and he himself told the group Mako was a member of anti-schoolers known as Anti-Thesis. Apparently the rumors of Ben's incredible powers reached them, and they what him for themselves. The headmaster warned Ben to be more careful... unless he wants to almost die again. While everyone was talking amongst themselves in Ben's room, Yukari approached the American's bed. "Um, hey Ben?" She asked. "Oh, whats up, Yukari?" Asked Ben, leaning up from his position. "Can I talk to... Nosfer-Ben?" The witching asked, this caused everyone to stop what they were doing and turn around to face her direction.

"Um... why so suddenly?" Asked Ben, though he had a pretty good idea what she wanted. "Please?" Asked the witch. Before Ben could answer and operate his watch... **"Fine, talk"** the Omnitrix said out loud...

...

...

...

...

"WHAAAAAAAAA?!" Everyone yelled, not expecting that. "Aw great, you can talk outside too?" Deadpanned Ben, not exactly excited of this. **"Takes twice the energy, so not for long. Sorry you can't always hear my sweet voice"** said Nosfer-Ben. "I'm sooooooo upset about it" said Ben, very contemptuously. **"So, what'cha want? I don't have all day"** said Nosfer-Ben. "Um... well Nosfer-Ben, I just wanted to thank you... for saving me a while back" Yukari admitted, with realization dawning on everyone else. Saving someone without a reward in return was COMPLETELY out of Nosfer-Ben's biography.

 **"S-Saving you? THAT'S what you think I was doing? Wrong-O, Cindy Lou Who... WRONG-O! I was saving your amazing body... if I had known defeating her would return it too normal..."** Nosfer-Ben moaned, not liking this mushy stuff. "Doesn't matter why you did it, I'm still grateful. Helping your friends like Ben would... your not so bad after all" said Yukari, planting a kiss on the Omnitrix face-plate. **"F-FRIENDS?! Listen here, not-so wicked witch of 'little beary'! I ... don't need friends. Your all just chew toys to me, I can always buy more at the nearest Dollar Store"** said Nosfer-Ben, but there was something in his voice that told everyone a different story. "So Moka was right, you ARE a nice guy beneath your macho act" said Yukari.

...

...

...

No answer back, either he ran out of energy or he just shut up, they might never know. Ben started playing around with the watch. "Great, now I gotta find a mute button on this thing" he said. While he was doing his thing and the others going back to talking amongst themselves, Yukari had some thoughts: _'Ben doesn't see me as a woman yet, but that's ok. I got plenty of time to learn and improve, plus still lots more growing up to do! When Ben finally sees me as a woman; it'll be through all my hard work, my body and mind, and my womanhood!_ "Oh Ben, one more thing" said the witchling. "Sure, what ya nee... mmmmmph?!"

SMOOCH!

"Please wait for me Ben, ok?" Asked Yukari softly, but Ben never got to answer her, he drew blanks. Hearing and seeing the kiss; jaws dropped and over dramatic screams came from the rest of Ben's friends... except Kevin and Gin, they just turned away wanting to erase what they just saw. Gwen went over and slapped Ben for kissing a minor, in which Ben whined that it wasn't his fault... earning another slap. The other girls argued with each other about how their kiss was stolen, with Yukari giggling: "Ya snooze, ya loose!"

-TIME BREAK-

Outside, someone is watching the scene occur from the window from afar, with a sadastic smile that made Nosfer-Ben look normal. It was a young man who was devishly handsome, had hair that goes a little past the ears, and 2 different colored eyes. "Benjamin Kirby Tennyson... you interest me, my friend. Perhaps... you can be the one to entertain me."

 _Chulu-Chulu-Chulu, Pa-Ya-Pa!_

 _Omni-Lady, Omni-Lady..._

 _It's Her-o Time, It's Her-o Time..._

 _(Instrumental)_

 _Sweetie! Darling, let's go dance together! Burst forth, with your, beauty lady!_

 _I just want to paint, a little sweet dream, ooooof... changing myself completely!_

 _My glam-or-ous_ _lips, dance shoes, and my glossy nails..._

 _a face without makeup, is reflected, in the mirror, such surreal days._

 _Your the only one I'll show, these little things to, from the bottom of my heart... and what lies deep, in, my, eyes!_

 _AH! I only want you, to only be with me. Us, being l_ _it, by your watch-es green liiiiiiiight!_

 _My darling, lets have, a wild, vivid love!_ _Burst forth, with your, sexy beauty!_

 _A little sweet dream of, changing myself completely..._

 _is slowly, being, pain-ted. My loooooove! My world's changing be-cause of yoooooou!_

 _Chulu-Chulu-Chulu, Pa-Ya-Pa!_

 _(Song End)_

* * *

Pretty sure you now know which manga volume I found. And about Yukari getting more injections, that's my interpretation of why she went back to Mako all those times. Let's be honest, medically you need multiple shots of something to change yourself, never made sense to me that one shot was all she needed and the second Mako was defeated, it almost immediately wore off. Anti-Thesis has also made itself known sure, but they won't become a real problem in this fic, they will play a bigger role in part 3 though.

Not much else to say other than I hope you enjoyed this, see ya next time! :)


	22. Chapter 22

This one will be based on manga chapter 28, when Tsukune was "expelled". No, this does not mean I found another book from my lost collection, I just remember this one really well. By the way, since Nosfer-Ben speaks outside the watch now, I'll be writing this to clarify if he's talking in Ben's head or not:

A) **"I'M INNOCENT!"** Yelled Nosfer-Ben. _(How he normally talks, which is only to Ben)_

B) **"I'M INNOCENT!"** Yelled Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix. _(When he's using the Omnitrix to speak out loud)_

And shout-outs:

1) To **Okara SSJ** : Lol, clearly your not a reader of the Rosario+Vampire manga. No Moka's not going for that new guy, he's a manga-exclusive character, but he won't reappear for some time. So... "Big Chill", dude. :P

2) To **Toy2711** : I could tell you... but I'll need to kill you afterward. I'm not saying yes or no, mostly cause I've only started planning where I want to go from Ultimate Alien. If I have Ben get the Ultimatrix (which is up for debate at this point), perhaps... but let's stick with this Omnitrix for now. I wanna think every possibility through, not just jump ahead and hit writers block. Which [in my opinion] is why many good fanfics' go unfinished... some writers just go with whatever sounds cool, don't calculate other possible directions and BOOM, they hit that damn wall!

3) To **Mitchell/Red Dragon** : Don't worry, I didn't take it the wrong way, I figured you were being silly. Thanks anyway.

* * *

"Expelled? ME?! WHY?! I told you guys, that newspaper wasn't ours and... ok, useless it was something this guy did..." said Ben, holding up the Omnitrix. **"I'M INNOCENT!"** Yelled Nosfer-Ben, overdramatically. Earlier today, the Newspaper Club had visitors (which Nosfer-Ben said: _Hey look! Its the Monkeys in Black_ ), they held up a Newspaper thinking it belonged to this club. Strangely, the only member they took was Ben, now here he was in Tenmi's tower! And Ben thought the STUDENTS were bad; this... 'office' reminded him of those movies and TV shows with crazy priests. "We know, Mister Tennyson... but their has been a Graffiti Demon lurking around our school and frankly, he's been giving me headaches. Not only is his form of 'art' prohibited, but he is also extremely fast... our werewolf personal has trouble keeping up with him, even during full moons. But he appears to be targeting your newspaper... mostly YOU" said the headmaster.

"So, do me and yourself a favor... go home. Live out the rest of your human life in peace" Tenmei continued. "Thanks, but no thanks. If this guy's causing you trouble, let me help! I can become XLR8 or..." Ben tried to say, but the headmaster didn't want to hear it. "Your not listening, Mister Tennyson... this wasn't a request. You are hereby expelled from Yokai Academy, you have 4 hours to pack up your things and leave... or else" he threatened. Ben didn't know what kind of monster the headmaster was, but if that aura was anything to go by...

"Look, no disrespect sir, but I have friends here and..." once again, Ben was cut off, but not by words... it was the look on Tenmei's face, very creepy smirk. "Friends? Your serious? Wake up, boy! Those 'friends' of yours are the reason your in this position right now. I've only allowed you here in the first place to terminate the former Security Committee... you've done your job, I no longer need Americans in my school. This conversation is over."

( **AN:** Theme song)

 **Chapter 15: Fast Tracking a Speed Demon**

Going to the roof, Ben needed some time to himself. This was a fine mess he gotten himself into, but now he's getting cleaned up against his will. **"Sooooooo, how ya gonna explain this to the others without them retaliating? Mizore will threaten to freeze everyone... though Kurumu'll probably hug ya first..."** said Nosfer-Ben, getting excited about a possible 'hug' from the busty succubus. "Just... not now, ok?" Said Ben to his Omnitrix. **"Fine, jeez. Just trying to lighten the f*****g tone"** said Nosfer-Ben. "Thanks for trying, but I'm not in the mood... wait a minute! Why do you even care?" Asked Ben. **"Hellooooooooo! Grab somebody sexy and tell'em, HEY?! Really bro, this is THE high school... fan-service as far as the eye can see!"** The inner vampire answered, in a dreamy-like tone. "I shouldn't have asked..." Ben sighed.

"Ben?" Asked the voice of Gwen, sounding worried. Turning his head, our hero sees his cousin and Kevin walk up to him. "How'd it go?" Asked Kevin, pointblank and earning himself an elbow to his stomach. "The headmaster, he knows who's behind that fake newspaper" Ben revealed. "Really?" Asked Gwen. Sure she didn't know the headmaster to well (no one really does), but he always seemed to know more than he was willing to disclose. "It's someone from Anti-Thesis, the same group that crazy lady was from" said Ben. "Them...? Ugh, please tell me its not another Medusa-fingered freakazoid" Kevin complained, subconsciously feeling Mako's body fluids running down his person. "Tenmei calls him a Graffiti Demon, an insanely fast runner that can outclass a werewolf at full strength" Ben said.

Kevin and Gwen were shocked, rightfully so. The only werewolf they knew was Gin, to hear that even trained werewolfs couldn't catch this Graffiti Demon was unsettling. "Damn" said Gwen. "Anything else?" Asked Kevin. "He always targets the same locations, he seems very confident he'll never get caught" Ben finished. "So, we know where he's gonna be..." said Kevin. "And we know he'll strike quickly. Ben can probably use Nosfer... if he behaves, though XLR8 might be a better..." Gwen tried to plan, but...

 **"Yeaaaaaaaah, about that... were kinda getting _returned to sender_ , if you catch my drift"** said Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix. "What?" Asked Gwen, not understanding. "Can't you be quiet for 5 minutes?" Asked Ben to his watch, annoyed. He didn't get a response back though, out loud or in his head. "What's he talking about?" Asked Kevin, also not understanding. Ben, although he wished this could've waited, decided to come clean. "YOUR WHAT?!" Both his cousin and her 'boyfriend' almost screamed. "Yup... I'm gone" said Ben, sadly. "Its something he did, isn't it?" Asked Gwen, hands on her hips. **"AW, COME ON! I'm not THAT bad!"** Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix complained. "5 minutes, 5 seconds... he's not good at math, is he?" Kevin whispered. **"I heard that, you destitute!"** said Nosfer-would-else-would-this-be/Omnitrix.

They all heard a box fall behind them... a Newspaper Club box... was previously held by...

...

...

...

"Ben... its not true... right? Your not... leaving us? Leaving... me?" Moka, off all people to show up. She looked like she would cry at any second, but ran up to Ben and hugged him tightly, ignoring his sweet smell for the first time ever. She didn't care if anyone was looking, or if the other girls would start yelling at her... she needed this, needed him! And now he was being taken away from her... again! She began to sob into his chest. "B-Ben... Ben, please... p-please, d-don't leave me! I... I can't live... w-without you... in my life! N-Not b-because of y-your blood... b-because I need you! Your t-the f-first friend I've ever had! Y-your my whole world..." cried the innocent vampire, then looked up at her American friend with tears flooding down her cheeks. "I'M BEGGING YOU, BEN! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!"

Ben could only look down at his friend, he felt her pain as he could relate. He didn't want to leave either, but what could he do? Like the headmaster said, Ben was only allowed here cause he allowed it, Ben didn't exactly have a birthright to stay or a Green Card. He wanted nothing more than to hold Moka close and never let go, but Ben didn't have the time... he'll be forced out by then. Pushing her away gently by her shoulders, his face was a mess in its own right. "I... I'm sorry, Moka... I only have 3 hours. Gwen, Kevin... be with her" he said in a very depressed tone, before turning and walking off... resisting the urge to run back to his dear pink-haired friend while she was crying his name.

-TIME BREAK-

"HE'S WHAT?!" Yelled the other Newspaper Club members... even Kokoa, who joined off-screen. She said the ONLY reason she joined was so when her real sister is let out, she'll keep the Rosario. Gwen and Kevin broke the news to them, Moka wanted to wait outside the club room... she needed a moment. "What the hell is that guys problem?! Ben's saved his school, staff and students like 30 times!" Said Kurumu. Although hate wasn't in succubi nature, she might have to make an exception at this point. "Ruby, isn't there anything we can do?" Asked Yukari. "I don't know, but what I don't understand is if he doesn't want Americans in his school... why only expel one?" Ruby answered, making a good point. "Who cares what goes on in that guys head, how can we get Ben to stay?" Asked Gin.

"Sign this..." Mizore popped from under a table, shocking everyone. She was holding a few pieces of paper with allot of names signed on them. "The heck's this?" Kokoa asked. "A petition for Ben to remain at Yokai Academy, I've gotten students and teachers to sign" said Mizore, which a few flashbacks playing that showed Mizore walking up to girls and they immediately signed... not so much with a few select boys, in which Mizore threatened to freeze their "sausages" off if they didn't. All club members aside from Mizore herself sweatdropped. "We'll... take your word for it" said Gwen. The papers the group were given had about 20-38 names per form, not even a quarter of the school sadly. "This is a great, but want do you think 10 forms will do?" Asked Kevin, putting his hand on a wall and like classic hidden switches, his hand was pushed in and...

CLUMP!

A shitload of more signed petition papers dropped upon Kevin. "That's why I stored more" said Mizore. Kevin's head poked out from underneath with a paper in his mouth, which he promptly spit out. "Of course ya did" Kevin dryly said. "This just might work. Hey Moka, we got..." called Gwen but as she opened the club door and looked to were Moka was... "she's gone!"

-TIME BREAK-

Ben was on the roof of the student dormitory, he killed one hour standing there alone. He still couldn't believe this was happening, its like God was punishing him. **"Bro! Seriously, stop moping around! Why not let me talk to the guy?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben, suggesting on letting him speak with Tenmei. "So you can make me look like an asshole in front of him? No thanks" said Ben, still not in the mood... didn't help that his time in Japan was almost up. **"Ugh, between you and your cousin..."** said Nosfer-Ben.

HISSSSSSSS!

That's when both Bens' heard a hissing sound behind them. Our hero noticed someone spray painting the doorway to the roof. He was wearing a shirt with some kind of shield on it along with a jacket, an all black hat and a baggy pair of jean shorts. This student didn't even turn, he just spoke to Ben. "You seem depressed, bro... why is that, Ben Tennyson?" He asked, how did he know Ben's name? Then again at this point, who DIDN'T? But there was something about the way he said it.

"Ya know, Newspapers and Graffiti are one in the same, they both have the ability to relay and control information... especially for someone as fast as me" the boy said. Ben's mind drifted to memory lane, remembering what the headmaster said about the anti-schooler being extremely fast. "Are you the...?" Ben started to ask, but the only answer he got was a sinister smile from the accused party. "Bingo... I don't know much, but our leader wants you. Could be because your a foreigner, or maybe cause of your one of us" said the boy. "One of... you?" Asked Ben, confused as to why a group who despised Yokai Academy, would be interested in one of its students. "Come on, homie! Don't be so modest, your rumored to become a variety of different monsters' that no ones ever seen before... perhaps your a hybrid, like us" said the Graffiti Demon.

 **"Heh, that's only half right"** commented Nosfer-Ben. "So why are you doing this?" Asked Ben. "I'm supposed to bring you in, but... lets see what you can do" said the Graffiti Demon and he was gone in a flash. Before Ben could take a breath, he was sliced in 4 spots on his body, deep gashes too! The blur that was striking him stopped at the other end of the roof, his feet extended into long sharp razors with wheels on the bottom.

 **Kou:** Redundant Monster fact: this monsterl's feet are organic roller blades, like those wheelie sneakers little kids wear thinking its cool. WEEEE!

"HA! Don't tell me that's all you... got?" The Speed Demon tried to taunt but to his surprise, Ben wounds were healing at a very fast and VERY visible rate! His watch was also glowing dark green for some reason... **"What would you do without me?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben. _'I can name 5 things if ya want'_ said Ben, but he was thankful that Nosfer-Ben was able to donate his monster energy like this. If those cuts weren't closed, Ben'll bleed out before he could say 'Hero Time!' **"Spare me the sass, ya know ya love me"** the inner vampire joked. _'What the hell... he didn't even transform yet! What the f*** is he?!_ ' Thought the Speed Demon. Now ready, Ben scrolled his watch. "Ok pal, lets race!"

FLASH!

Ben changed to XLR8, but didn't bother to scream his name. He just sped off and tripped the speed monsterl with his tail, getting him mad. "OW! Grrrrr, you punk! No one makes a fool outta me when it comes to speed!" Growled the monsterl, running at XLR8. ( **AN:** Play the music from XLR8's stage in _Ben 10 to the Rescue_ ) Ya know how Sonic and Shadow raced each other in _Sonic Adventure 2,_ just before the Eclipse Cannon fired? That's sort of whats going on now. Both quicksters ran all around the school; up and down walls, across rivers, even the path to the bus stop and back! XLR8 had an advantage because he could use his claws and tail to attack, the outcast monster could only inflict damage with his bladed feet. While running, XLR8 could've sworn he saw some pink...

POW! SLICE!

His momentary distraction caused the speeding monsterl to sweep-kick him down and cut his torso, luckily the damage wasn't severe that time. Recovering (and cursing himself), XLR8 ran back after the demon. He was closing in... when his opponent just sped up and disappeared!

POW!

XLR8 got kicked once again, this time in the back! He couldn't believe it, this guy was faster than his fastest alien form! The raptor-on-wheels flew into the billboard where the Newspaper Club posts they're stuff and flashed green. Moaning in pain, Ben tried getting to his feet, the gashes weren't helping. Just cause they were healed didn't mean the pain was gone. The Speed Demon reappeared 10 feet from Ben's position. "Ya know what, screw my orders! I'll just get you out of our way for good!" He yelled, rushing to Ben. He closed in on Ben and was about to kick him and stab him with a bladed foot!

...

...

...

"STOOOOOOOOOOP!"

The demon of speed halted his attack, literally right on Ben's nose. He turned slowly to see Moka holding herself up on a pillar and was panting like a dog, she must've ran after the 2 speedsters the whole time. "You... your Moka Akashiya, one of those Newspaper groupies" said the Graffiti writer. "Please... don't hurt him... even if you... don't complete your mission... Ben's been expelled... and he'll be deported... to America. WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?! NOW THERE'S NO REASON TO KILL HIM! JUST LEAVE US ALONE, PLEASE!" Cried Moka. The demons eyes widened, not expecting this at all. "Moka... I'm sorry for ditching you earlier, but now's not a..." Ben tried to say, but what Moka said next melted his heart. "It doesn't matter, I don't care about that, Ben. I care... about you... and I don't... want to leave you. I'll quit school to... and we'll go to America... together..."

...

...

...

"So... that's it? You think just because you'll be deported, I won't cut you down? I already knew that!" Said the demon, not moving his foot from its location near Ben's nose. In fact, he pressed in on his nose in a intimidating fashion...

CLACK!

"On second thought, I'll kill this purebred chick first... not like you can stop me" said the demon, putting his foot down and rolling over to Moka. Ben told him to wait, reaching out to him like it would do something. "Your a joke, Tennyson. You can't catch me with those legs... but your more than welcome to try" the Graffiti-drawing demon taunted. "I... said... WAAAAAAAAAAAIT!" Roared Ben. Somehow he outran the speeder, getting in front of Moka protectively, which shocked his rollerskating opponent. He noticed his watch was glowing again, was it a limiter or something? "Outta my way, immigrant!" Said the monsterl. The only answer he got was...

POW!

A fistful right in the jaw, blood splattering. One of the blood droplets slowly hit the face-plate of the Omnitrix and the second it did... the watch beeped and whirled to life!

 **"DNA SAMPLE, ACQUIRED. NEW TRANSFORMATION, NOW AVAILABLE."**

The holographic image displayed something that looked cat-like, less bulky than Rath though. **"I'd normally ask to be let out, but..."** said Nosfer-Ben. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Asked Ben, feeling someone wink in his mind. He slammed the face-plate down and the newest form began to emerge. Ben's skin turned blue, and he grew sharp fins on his arms and legs. He looked like _X-Men's_ Wolverine somewhat, then Nosfer-Ben laughed. "What? What's so funny?" The new alien form asked his symbol on his chest. **"Hey... The Flash called... he wants his cat back! HAHAHAHAHA!"** Laughed the inner vampire. The Flash's cat was gonna retort, but liked what he heard. "Hmmm... Flash-Cat? Not the worst name I've heard, lets take this kitty for a test drive" said the newly named Flash-Cat, getting into a battle stance.

 **Kou:** Ben's newest alien is called a Citrakayah, from the unseen planet of Chalybeas. Their fast runners like XLR8's species, some would argue even faster since they have a hard time slowing down. Citrakayahs' also have amazing reflexes and are quite strong, they can carry or pull people along without losing speed at all! WEEEEE!

The demon of speeding Graffiti recovered, not looking too happy. "Now, I'm pissed! I'm gonna slice you up and feed your dick to the were-pigs, THEN cut your sluts pretty little head off!" He yelled, rushing at Flash-Cat, with the feline doing the same. The Graffiti Demon attempted to cut him again but to his surprise, Flash-Cat countered with blades of his own... on his legs AND arms! In a fast flurry of movement (which Nosfer-Ben commented: _I'm a part of you, and **I** can't keep up!_ Implying Flash-Cat could outrun him any day), Flash-Cat cut the Graffiti gangster in over 60 different locations in under 10 seconds! Due to the loss of blood, he was starting to feel lightheaded. "Just... what the... hell are you?" Was the Demon's final question before Flash-Cat was 5 feet in front of him. His answer: "Fast-TRACK."

KA-POW!

Zipping forward, Flash-C... _*cough, cough*_ Fasttrack punched the monsterl for the final time, across the yard and into a window... his weaponized feet were hanging out. He was knocked out good, and wasn't getting up to paint anytime soon. Moka ran into Fasttrack and hugged him, being careful of his spikes.

...

...

...

Slow clapping was heard from above. The 2 friends looked up to see the the headmaster on the roof, with his robes fluttering in the breeze, and his _Monkeys in Black_ standing behind him. "Not bad... not bad at all, Mister Tennyson. And you've... cleaned up the mess, so to speak. You've passed the test, so your expulsion has been lifted" said Tenmei. "Test? You mean this ISN'T a member of Anti-Thesis and this was all a setup?!" Asked Fasttrack, somewhat mad that the headmaster would go this far to test Ben's abilities. "He's dealt with now, does it matter? I knew he'd strike if you were unprotected" said Tenmei. He then waved to one of his three men and he retrieved the unconscious body of the Outcast Ayashi with ninja-like speed, before they all vanished in a similar fashion.

 **Kou:** This battle of speed was over in 2 minutes, 46 seconds. WEEEE!

-TIME BREAK-

"So you were a scapegoat?" Asked Kevin. Everyone was back in the Newspaper Club room while Ben and Moka explained what happened. "Apparently, though that would've been nice to know" said Ben. "I'M JUST GLAD YOUR OK, MY DESTINED ONE! AND I'M SO HAPPY YOUR NOT GETTING DEPORTED!" Cheered Kurumu, bringing Ben into her chest... she was oblivious to his waving hands however. Mizore threw an ice shard at the succubus's cheek. "I was the one who got this petition to help you stay, shouldn't I get a reward?" Asked the Snowgirl, rubbing one of her legs on Ben's. **"See? I told you!"** Commented Nosfer-Ben, referring to earlier.

Kurumu's and Mizore's heads were then met with a gold pot. "Wow, you can't let your guard down for a minute around those 2, can you?" Said the young witch. Now with them out of the way, Moka approached Ben. "Um, Ben?" She asked. "Let me guess, you wanna talk to him too?" Asked Ben, already sure what she wanted as Yukari did something similar. Moka only nodded. "Hey Nosfer, wake up" Ben called to his watch. **"Ugh... want do you geeks want? Ya know how much monster energy I wasted today, I need a nap!"** Groaned the Ben/Omnitrix in question, he sounded cranky. "I uh, wanted to thank you... for healing Ben during the battle" said Moka.

 **"I'm just doing my job like I told your beddable self, bootylicious. Can I go back to bed now?"** Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix grumbled. Moka's Rosario started to glow and when it dimmed, she giggled. **"What? What does she want?"** Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix whined, wanting to go that sleep. "She said to stop whining like a cranky little bitch" Moka giggled some more, making everyone else laugh with her. **"HEY! THAT IS NOT FUNNY! Let me out Ben, I'll show Kate Beckinsale** **who's the REAL bitch here!"** Yelled Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix, but everyone was laughing too hard to hear him.

( **AN:** Ending Theme)

* * *

The whole Newspaper Club was originally gonna fight the Graffiti Demon together, but I couldn't find a way to make to flow properly, it would be too easy of a victory if they all joined. And Broad Road, if your still there, your Superkick Party is just a few chapters away! That chapter was THE chapter it was gonna happen in, ever since you suggested it back in the prologue. Reviews, questions and comments of all types are welcome, and I'll see ya all in the next chapter!

By the way, are their any Yu-Gi-Oh or Pokemon fans out there? I have 2 fics I'm working on that's based on the popular game _Yu-Gi-Oh: Duel Links_ and another one if Greninja went with Ash to Alola, and I don't think anyone on this site (or anywhere) has done the Yu-Gi-Oh one before. Is that something you guys would like to see, since I'm assuming you all like anime as well? Let me know and see ya'll sooner or later!


	23. Chapter 23

I wonder how many Easter eggs you can find? If you can work together, put them in your reviews and find them all, I'll post the next chapter immediately since its already written and ready to go. I will NOT post until all 7 of them are found and put into the review basket! Advance notice, this episode is a two-parter.

1) **Hiten Mitsurugi Battosai** (from first fic): I agree with you, I followed it too closely maybe. But it was only cause I was using it as a stepping stone. If you've read this far, I'm sure you can see how I have improved a little since then.

2) **HapHaxion** : Good to know. Those fics I'm working on won't be posted for sometime actually, so be patient.

3) **Red Dragon** : Thanks for the wish of good luck. Also, a fun fact is the reason they didn't bring Fasttrack to Omniverse (this is my theory) is because rating-wise, people figured he was a cheap knockoff/replacement for XLR8. He also never got much screen time anyway, so that's probably another reason.

4) **Masters123lflm** : You son of a gun, how did you know?! You a psychic?! :P

5) **The Brod Road** : Wow, longer review than usual. To answer your question about a "What If" chapter, I might someday but we'll see. About Gwen turning into Naru and hitting Ben allot; ya gotta remember she's only been going to this school for just a few months, Ben's been here for a little over a year. She's not exactly used to everything yet, the fact that Ben... a MALE, is allowed into a women-only body measurement didn't exactly help. And of course, him [unintentionally] lip-locking with a minor wasn't a fun thing to watch. Once the fact that "normal school life is over" finally sets in, Gwen'll loosen up. See my logic? I mean, come on! Let's be honest, me and you being guys... stereotypically we don't exactly care about these things, but a woman... ESPECIALLY a cousin...! Sorry to anyone else who shared this concern, but I thought it was funny... it makes sense since its realistic, right?

6) **Guest** : I'm gonna have to start calling you WOW-zer if you put only wow again ;)

* * *

"Ben…"

"Moka…"

"Ben…"

CHUUU!

"ACK, MOKA!"

 **"Stop complaining, you know it turns ya on..."**

 _'Whose outside the body now?'_

 **"It SHOULD be me!"**

 _'So you ARE jealous that I'm getting all the attention.'_

 **"... f*** you."**

"MEOOOOOOOOW! Did I come at a bad time?!" Asked Miss Nekonome, seeing Ben and Moka's "moment". Everyone... almost everyone anyway, was working on the next issue of Yokai Times. The club was in pairs doing a certain task: Gin and Ruby were taking pictures, Kokoa and Yukari were researching facts about their next story (although Kokoa was asking a LOT of questions of how Ben was the ONLY one who would/could remove her big sis's Rosario); Mizore and Kevin were making some repairs to the printing press, since machines work better at cold temperatures (Kevin wanted to partner up with Kurumu, but a glowing-eyed Gwen... yeah); Kurumu and Gwen were organizing notes and articles, also getting out some of Gin's "photography" that accidentally found its way in; and Moka and Ben... they were SUPPOSED to be rewriting the interviews in English for Kevin since he doesn't know allot of Japanese characters yet, Moka was rewriting SOMETHING alright!

Blushing in embarrassment, Ben and Moka parted, Nosfer-Ben was laughing his ass off inside Ben's brain because of their misfortune. "Uh... no, your fine" Ben answered, rubbing the newest hickey he earned. Kurumu then butted into Ben and Moka's personal space, pushing the poor vampire down. "BETWEEN YOU AND KOKOA, YOU'LL SAP HIM DRY! HOW AM I GONNA TAKE HIM SOMEDAY IF HE HAS NO BLOOD IN IT?!" Yelled the succubus. "Oh, I'm sorry. Ben just smells so yummy, I can't help it!" Moka said, putting her 2 index fingers together. "I don't need to hear this right now..." mumbled Kevin from behind the press.

"Well, you can all take a break, I brought snacks!" Cheered the cat-girl, holding up 2 coolers. "COOL! I'm hungry like the wolf!" Said Gin. **"Woooooooooow... so original"** commented Nosfer-Ben. "Hmm... why's that sound familiar?" Asked Ben, to no one particularly. The club members sat around the table as Miss Nekonome opened one of the coolers. "Uh, sensei...?" Started Gwen. "This is fish..." Kevin said in the middle. "And its raw" finished Ben. "Yup! Fresh from the lake!" Cheered the teacher, taking a bite and making everyone sweatdrop. "Moe, mnd my the may, Miss Murono? _*gulp*_ You got a letter... its from a secret admirer" said the Neko, swallowing what she ate and handing Kurumu a letter, raising her eyebrows twice.

"Awwwww, titty-pie has a boyfriend" joked Yukari. "Good, then she'll stay out of my way" Mizore said, lowly. "Boys still do that?" Asked Gwen. "Its a guy thing, poor bastard doesn't have much self-esteem apparently" said Kevin. "This is coming from the guy, who still hasn't asked ME out" Gwen smirked, Kevin went silent. **"Damn, she's good"** commented Nosfer-Ben. _'Yup, that's my cousin'_ thought Ben, then he felt a hand slowly move his shirt collar. He thought it was Moka... he was HALF-way there. "Kokoa?" He asked, and she immediately backed off. "What?! I'm hungry! You always do it for her!" Said the younger vampire. No one noticed, but Moka looked a little jealous. Still, even her sister needs nourishment, so she let it slide. **"At least take us out to dinner first, hahaha!"** Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix laughed. Ben pulled down his collar the rest of the way. "Ignore him, take whatever you need" he smiled at the redhead.

The freshman vampire did just that. **"Oooooh, nevermind! Continue, PLEASE!"** Answered the pleasure-sounding voice of the vampire/Omnitrix. Kokoa was about to release her fangs, but Ben stopped her. "Just tune him out, he'll go away" he said, the younger girl by his neck continued to have her snack. She was amazed at his kindness, but why did he always give that stupid power-limiting jewelry back to her sister? As she got to know him, he was clearly not like other guys at this school. He had his moments of course, he's a boy and that's just how he wired. But at least he would catch himself during his rare moments of weakness, something no one else ever did... hold on, why did she even care?! He's just food! Besides, it's not like he trusted her or anything, he still hasn't told her...

"Hey, Kokoa?" Asked the boy she was thinking about. She let go of him, subconsciously her arms went around his neck. Was that what he was gonna say, and why did she feel so flustered about this?! "Yeah, I..." Kokoa began, but she mumbled it and Ben didn't hear her, so he cut her off unintentionally. "I think its about time I told you... everything" said the human, he then explained to best of his ability how he does what he does. "Aliens?" Asked the vampire, that's all she could say. "Yup. All except him, my only monster form" Ben said, he then slapped the watch. **"OW!... Crap, your quick... its like you know."**

"So yeah, now you know" said the American. "Why are you telling me?" Asked Kokoa. "Cause your my friend too, Kokoa. I trust you" Ben smiled, making Kokoa feel funny. No one's ever said that to her before aside from family, she felt very warm for some reason. The warmth of his blood in her belly? Yeah... maybe. Kurumu went to an end of the club room to read the note, not that she was interested but she was willing to read what her 'admirer' had to say...

...

...

...

Photos'... of HER! Not exactly honest ones either, they had her in various poses and some with nothing but underwear and a bra... sometimes without one of said articles. The succubus started trembling, her hands shaking; the only clue of who this was from was: _Meet me at the Monster Tree_. Ben was the only one who noticed Kurumu's discomfort, so he got up from his seat and approached her. "Kurumu, whats wrong?" He asked. He only caught a glimpse of what she was holding... what that a picture of her? Yelping like a scared puppy, she put the letter [and photos] behind her back very quickly. "NOTHING! Nothing at all, hehehehehe" the succubus laughed nervously. "L-listen, I-I need to go, I just remembered something important!" She continued, backing up to the door before dashing out in a puff of smoke. Ben attempted to follow her out, but she was already long gone... a certain someone commented: **"She taking lessons from Flash-Cat?"**

Because of her rush, Ben noticed that she dropped...

( **AN:** Theme song)

 **Chapter 16: A Sluggish Hazard + Vampire, Part 1**

Kurumu arrived at the Monster Tree, the leafless piece of foliage had definitely earned the name since it had a monster-like face. It was on the outskirts of Yokai Academy, and there was a building next to it that used to be a storeroom... but not many people went near it nowadays since it was rumored that the tree actually WAS a monster, it was just sleeping. "Ok asshole, come on out!" Yelled Kurumu, not in the mood for games, she just wanted this over with. "Well, that's not a nice way to greet your biggest fan" said a voice from above.

On the branches of the Monster Tree, Kurumu looked up to see a boy with brown hair that covered one of his eyes. He had freckles and looked like one of those greasy-type people you DON'T want anything to do with! Especially his grin... ugh, Gin was a mature young man compared to this guy, poor Kurumu felt dirty just being in his eyesight! "Forgotten about me, already?" The teen snickered, jumping down from the tree. "I'm Nagare, you asked me to take photos of you for your _Yokai Academy Harem Plan_."

-FLASHBACK-

 _"YOUR A PHOTOGRAPHER?!" Asked Kurumu, excited. "Yup, the best one in the whole school" said Nagare. "YAHOO-HOO! YOUR JUST THE GUY I NEED!" Cheered Kurumu, this was her chance! If she can get herself out there, guys will be falling over for her like dominoes! Now there was no WAY she'll loose to that Moka Akashiya bitch! "I'll call you after school, then we can set up a shooting day" said Nagare. "SOUNDS PERFECT! Tell you what, make me school beauty, and I'll go on a date with you!" Said Kurumu._

 _"R-Really? Wow, thank you! But I'd rather have a cosplay date, if that's ok with you" said Nagare. "Sure, sure, whatever! COME ON, LETS GO ALREADY!" Said Kurumu, pulling the cameraman along... not really paying attention to what he just said._

-END FLASHBACK-

"Oh, yeah..." Kurumu remembered. _'I really don't remember that at all, guess I talked to 1 too many guys back then... F***, what was I thinking?'_ She thought. Back when she had her harem plot going on, she asked the guy to do a photo shoot for her so she could get her image around and boys would try to meet her in person so she could charm them. Of course, she met Ben shortly after and didn't need Nagare's... er, "help" anymore. She simply forgotten about him, he hadn't forgotten about her though. She could already hear Nosfer-Ben's comments: **"Talk about the past coming back to haunt ya"** or something asshole-ish like **"where do I sign up?"**

"Listen, I uh... don't need your help anymore, cause..." Kurumu tried to explain as kindly as she could. "Cause of him?" Mocked the greasy teen, holding a picture of Ben! Kurumu went to grab it, as if Ben was trapped inside like the storyline of _Sonic Rivals_ , but he moved it away from her reach. "If you don't want the rest of our pictures to spread faster than his ability to change... you'll do as I say" he continued; with a sly, evil and just plain creepy grin on his face. Kurumu scowled, she really didn't want those dirty pictures to be spread, she'd be having boys from all over the school coming after her! Not to mention all of the girls would think she was a booty caller.

And Ben... what would HE think? She couldn't imagine what he would say! There was only one thing to do...

-TIME BREAK-

Eventually, Kurumu returned to the club, but never felt so humiliated in her life! Nagare had a whole wardrobe of cosplay outfits ready to be used, he had been putting a lot of thought into his little plot... that or had WAY too much time on his hands. She didn't mind dressing up as long as Ben was there to appreciate the view, but Nagare's perversely grinning face made her feel sick and dirty. She was just glad that he was done with his stupid photos and she could get back to work. "I'm back" she sighed as she entered the room, trying to look like nothing was wrong.

"And just where the heck where you for the last 4 hours?!" Yukari frowned, hands on her hips. "I was..." Kurumu tired to explain, but Ben stopped her by speaking up. "Doesn't matter, just don't do something like this again" he said, something in his voice was noticed by the succubus, but it didn't click right away. "We got a deadline to meet, be more responsible" said Gwen. "I'm... I'm sorry, guys" Kurumu could only apologize. Everyone then left the room, heading to their dorms to relax the rest of the day. Hanging her head, Kurumu went out the door...

...

...

...

And was pulled back in by something invisible, covering her mouth and freaking her out for a second! Ghostfreak, reappearing, changed back into Ben as he let go of her. His expression was unreadable. "Ben? Whats wro...?" Kurumu tried asking. Ben only held up... THOSE?! Eyes widening, she frantically checked her pockets... shit! She must've dropped them in her rush to get to the Monster Tree! "I CAN EXPLAIN! Ya see, when my harem plot was going on..." she began. **"HAREM PLOT?! Where was I when this ha...?!"** Commented/Complained... "Nosfer" said Ben, flatly. Thankfully, that's all it took to shut the vampire up ( **AN:** Yes, he spoke through the Omnitrix that time).

"Kurumu, I don't care about the pictures or where they came from, that's your business. What I AM concerned about... is this!" The human continued, pulling out Kurumu's love-note from earlier today. Ashamed, Kurumu turned her head away, not being able to look at Ben. "Kurumu" called Ben, she didn't face him. "Kurumu!" He tried again, still nothing. "Look at me!" He said, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look into his eyes. Kurumu expected him to be mad but much to her amazement, his eyes gave off compassion and concern. His grip on her chin wasn't exactly forceful either, it was very gentle in a guiding-like fashion. If this was any other situation, Kurumu would take this opportunity to try and kiss him. "Kurumu... talk to me" the American said, softly.

-TIME BREAK-

 _Dear, Nagare_

 _I had soooooooo much fun with you the other day, those cosplay costumes really got me going. What do you say we skip the date, you come to the Monster Tree and I'll... give you a private show ;)_

 _Love, Kurumu._

This was written on the back of Nagare's letter, he was skipping his way to the Monster Tree in excitement. He couldn't imagine what was in store for him! Images of Kurumu in all sorts of cosplay (maid, bunny, cat, supergirl, etc.) played though his head, maybe he'll get a "reward" for a job-well-done? ( **AN:** Because the rating is currently still "T", I'm not saying anything else. But since he has a thing for big boobs in the manga...) That's when he saw her leaning up against the storeroom, in a tiny black bikini?! SWEET! He just hit the mother load! She then posed for him. Not able to control himself anymore, he ran to her, flames scorching behind him. "W-w-w-w-wow... Kurumu... you look... amazing!" Nagare said, almost drooling.

"Hehehe, only the best for my favorite photographer" she said, walking over to him in a VERY seductive manner. "This is... fitting for a photo shoot, right? Though it does seem kinda small..." she continued huskily, putting one arm around his neck and one of her fingers inside the bottom piece of her suit... making it snap on her behind. "Uh... NO! NOT AT ALL, IT'S THE FREAKING BEST!" Nagare said, in a perverted voice. "Well, you go inside and I'll... throw you for a loop" the succubus said. Not needing an invitation, Nagare ran inside the storeroom, fire marked his path. He sat on a chair that was placed in the center, waiting patiently for his show to began.

He felt something drip on his head though. He ran his hand through his hair... he didn't remember putting on GREEN gel today. He looked up...

...

...

...

...

...

POW! BANG! BOOM!

The storeroom bounced up and down, spin around and loud noises came from inside. The door opened to reveal a Flubber-like creature with a UFO hat. "More like, thrown for a GOOP! He won't be taking anymore pictures for a long time" said the high-pitched voice of Goop. **"Woooooooow... thrown for a Goop? Ok, I'll give you that one"** commented Nosfer-Ben. "Ugh, finally. Thought I'd never have to stop rubbing against him. I'll have to shower for weeks... your welcome to join me, though... ANY time" said Kurumu, now back to her jolly and suggestive-old self! "Tempting... very tempting... I'll have to decline" said Goop, happy Kurumu was back to normal. **"WHAT?! WHY?!"** Whined Nosfer-Ben, he was ignored however.

From behind them, they heard... something. It sounded like the graffiti-generators that Mario was forced to clean in _Super Mario Sunshine_. Turning around, Goop and Kurumu saw some sort of puddle squeeze its way out from under the storeroom door. Rising up, it was shown to be Nagare, his body was drooping like there were no bones in it! 2 tendrils extended from the sides of his neck, and he also wasn't looking too happy about being left inside the storeroom... at all. "You... slimy... bastard... now... you've DONE IT!" He said, the tendrils releasing some kind of fog.

If that wasn't gross enough, his arm also reached beyond normal length to grab the UFO above Goop, which made the Polymorph go flat. He tried, but couldn't move correctly at all! Smiling sickly, Nagare's other arm grabbed Kurumu by one of her boobs, making her shriek. "Hm-hm-hmmmmmm... so soft" Nagare sneered, clearly enjoying himself. Goop's UFO tried getting free, to no avail. Kurumu slapped his hand away, but realized she was getting weaker. "What's wrong with me/her?" Asked Goop and Kurumu. **"He's a madslug, you dorks! He preys on peoples fear by paralyzing their nervous systems with that special gas"** said Nosfer-Ben. "Like that black alien from that game?" Asked Goop. **"Yeah, like that black alien from that game"** Nosfer-Ben repeated.

BUZZZZZZZZZZZ!

"[inaudible sounds from Nagare]"

A thunderbolt struck Nagare, making him drop Goop's Anti-Gravity Projector. Now freed, the UFO picked up Goop and reformed him. "Phew, thanks Gwen" said the Polymorph, noticing the rest of the Newspaper Club arriving. Gwen had used _Tempestus Impaetus_ , a VERY powerful spell that summons a painfully shocking bolt of lightning at the target... if Nagare's twitching and noises were anything to go by. ( **AN:** Put a finger on your lips and moan while moving said finger up and down for the sounds he was making. Or just shake your head and moan if your a germaphobe)

Gin, in his true form, pinned Nagare to the wall of the storeroom. "How dare you, slug-breath? You give perverts like us a bad name!" He said, his fangs close to Nagare's face. Despite the danger of being THIS close to an S-Class monster, Nagare showed no fear... he was STILL smiling! "You think this is funny? I'm gonna..." Gin threatened. "GIN! BACK AWAY!" Warned Goop. "What, why?" Aked the werewolf. "He has gas" said Goop. "I don't care if cuts the cheese bro, I..." That's all Gin managed to get out, he fell down. "Eh... what just happened?" Asked Kevin, not understanding but absorbing a nearby gravestone just in case. "Basically, he needs a Cheri Berry..." said Goop, something was blinking on his...

FLASH!

 **"And YOU need a Leppa Berry"** commented Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix. "Are you guys talking about Pocket Monsters?" Asked Ruby, but she never got a response. Nagare was still pumping out more of his toxic fumes. "Have you come to realize my power? Even an S-Class monsters can't resist!" The greasy teen bragged, then he noticed the other girls that have come to the party. "Weeeeeeeel... now THIS is more like it! Moka Akashiya, Yukari Sendo, Mizore Shirayuki, Ruby Tojo, Kokoa Shuzen... 5 of the top 6 beauty queens of Yokai Academy! Whoa, and Gwen Tennyson too?! The 7th sexist thing alive on campus...!" The madslug continued. "Seven, that's it?" Asked Gwen out loud, rhetorically of course. Kevin didn't take that well, and charged right at the slug monster, punching him over and over! It didn't do much since there was no bones to crack, the slug just laughed a the ruffians attempts at inflicting pain. Although Kevin lasted longer than Gin, he fell like a domino all the same.

"KEVIN!" Cried Gwen, pulling him away using her mana. The poor boy was out cold, too bad absorbing something doesn't cover his nostrils. Nagare, his feet replaced but what looked like a legless body, slithered over toward Gwen this time; but Mizore jumped in front of her protectively and froze the Cornu-Aspersum instantly. His fumes seemed to be acidic, like vinegar, and melted the ice slowly. One of his eyes reached unnaturally long and peeked... 'underneath'. "Hmmmm... clean shaven, I see" he snickered, earning a kick in said socket from Mizore. Once again, he felt no pain and just laughed... Mizore fell next.

This continued and the only club members that didn't fall prey to Nagare yet were Kokoa, Kurumu, Moka and Ben. Seeing the rest of his friends fall one-by-one, Ben looked at his Omnitrix and palmed the face-plate like when he unlocked Wildvine. "Come on, recharge... RECHARGE! Nosfer, can't you do something?!" He asked. **"Shutting off the battery's one thing..."** answered Nosfer-Ben. "Use that wineglass of power or something!" Said Ben. **"What do I look like, the f*****g Energizer Bunny? I'm more of a Duracell man, myself"** Nosfer-Ben joked ( **AN:** Do some research on this subject and you'll get the wisecrack). "NOT the time! Can you do it or what?!" Yelled Ben, not in the mood for his counterparts fun-and-games. **"Monster energy can only exist in LIVING things, not DNA-storing Cartier bracelets. Like mixing conventional with synthetic oil, its NOT recommended!"** Explained Nosfer-Ben.

Nagare's next targets were Kokoa and Kurumu, he was eyeing both girls VERY creepily. Normally, Kokoa would kick the accused party and insult them, but something about this guy just made her feel sick... no pun intended. Nagare was in his true form now; he looked like a pile of snot with black spots and a big perverted smile, rectangular teeth and eyestalks about a foot or two tall. It wasn't THAT creepy, just... indescribable, lets go with that. The slug slid over to Kurumu, but got his "face" kicked in by Kokoa, slamming into the storeroom with a wet splat. His eyestalks popped out, and he laughed again, not feeling any discomfort.

"It's so funny to see you all try and take me down, you all defeat others by inflicting pain... you can't do shit to me! I'm invincible to your power!" Bragged the slug, as Kokoa started feeling wozy, she accidentally breathed in some of the gas. Her vision started to get blurry and just before she hit the ground, Ben managed to catch her. She mumbled something too, but Ben nor Moka who was next to him could clearly hear a word the redhead said. "... et... r... ut" Kokoa said. "What?" Ben asked, then Kokoa held his hand and...

...

...

...

 **Kokoa:** LET HER OUT!

 **Ben:** HEY?! Knock it...!

FLASH!

( **AN:** When the last time we heard the eerie music for Inner Moka, chapter 10? Whatever, turn it on)

 _When the rosary seal over her breast is removed, Moka's innocent self vanishes, and her inner vampire... awakens!_ Your probably thinking that, like Ben did at the moment, Kokoa immediately hugged her half-sister ... surprising, no. Probably because of this dirty-or-death situation, she held herself back, or maybe due to the vapors of the madslug. Whatever the reason was, Inner Moka was as ready as she always was upon release... but she shot a glare at Ben and Kokoa. "She did it!" Said the Ben and the Omnitrix, Ben pointing to the accused party. **"That's what I thought, you wouldn't call me out just to mop up Dave Aizer's son, would you?"** Inner Moka said. Sure, her tone was lighter, but Ben knew better. That was a question with only 1 correct answer: "No ma'am!" Nagare, like Kurumu's and Mizore's mothers, wasn't phased at the fact Inner Moka was super S-Class... he had hearts in his stalks!

 **Nagare:** VA-VA-VOOM! Moka Akashiya, you truly ARE the definition of perfection! The silver, silky hair; the cold, blood-red eyes; the...

 **Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix:** **Here it comes...**

 **Nadare:** super-charged monster energy...

 **Inner Moka:** _(gets a panty-shot, and stomps the camera)_ **That's getting ridiculous!**

 **Nosfer-Ben: I told her it wasn't just me...**

"You really are an S-Class heartthrob... a FREAKING VAMPIRE! Though your sets not as great as Kurumu's, there's still plenty of cosplay we can film together!" Nagare cheered, although he was disappointed that Inner Moka wasn't as big as Kurumu, he got over it pretty quickly. **"As if. Stinking up the area won't keep me down for you, not even your love darts. I'd rather be seduced by Nosfer-Pinhead** **"** said Inner Moka, confidently. **"Aw... she does care"** said Nosfer-Ben. "Their called gypsobelum, mind you. But let's see how feisty you are after THIS!" Nagare challenged, releasing a cloud of his poisonous fumes. Inner Moka took a deep breath, rushed to Nagare and kicked him into a tree... he just giggled.

While this was going on, Ben took Kokoa behind the storeroom. She went limp in his arms because the gas overwhelmed her, and this was the only place that wasn't contaminated by slug-breath. Ben sat her up against the back the wooden storehouse, to the best of his ability. "Stay here, you'll be safe" said the American, about to head back to the fight, but Kokoa managed to grab his arm. It wasn't strong enough to keep him there, but enough to get his attention. "N... no... onee-san... needs me" said Kokoa. True she was normally aggroant cause of her S-Class status, but that didn't help if she couldn't move.

"Don't worry I'll be there for her" Ben said, about to go off, but Kokoa tightened her grip. "H... how? Your... just... human... y... you can't... 'Go Hero' yet..." Kokoa let o... wait a sec? Is she caring for his safety?!... HA, NAH! Its only cause his blood is so delicious, she could care less about the well-being of a mere human... uh, right? Ben admitted she was right, but then got down to her eye level and said with allot of emotion: "I don't need to 'Go Hero', to be a hero. I WILL protect her, and everyone else, with my limited power... and YOU." Squeezing her hand upon saying that, Ben got up and left. And again like this morning, Kokoa's belly felt warm... odd, she didn't remember drinking from him for a while... and did his eyes change color for a second?

Since Inner Moka's previous tactic didn't work, she threw him off the tree and onto a fallen gravestone (whether the gravestone was like that to began with or fell during the battle was debatable) and stomped on his "face"... actually in-between his eye-stalks cause that was the closest thing that remotely resembled one. That didn't work either, so Inner Moka lifted him up and kicked what she thought was his 'weakest point'...

...

...

...

...

A wet, disgusting sound was her answer... even she was grossed out upon hearing it. Nagare would be blue in the face if it was possible because he was laughing so hard. Having enough, she threw him away from her personal space, and gasped. This was now bad, the gas was now in her system and despite her strength, she could felt it start to take effect...

* * *

Yup, worst place to hang on a cliff, but I did warn you on the top, didn't I? In other news, a new fic has been posted known as **_Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Links: The Series_** , the first of its kind I believe. Be sure to check out the intro chapter of it if your interested, and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter! If you did look at the newest fic, look again cause I added more to it intro.


	24. Chapter 24

Finally! Thought, you'd never find them! For those of you who didn't or couldn't (or flat out refused because your too lazy/boring), the answers to the egg hunt are:

A) Gin unintentionally mentions a classic song, _Hungry like the Wolf_.

B) Nosfer-Ben puns Jeff Dunhams doll/puppet Peanut that: _it's like he/Ben knows_.

C) Nagare references High School DXD that Kurumu's outfit was: _the freaking best_! (This could also be interpreted as Gins debut)

D) Goop's question referred to Black Doom's gas from the Black Comet in the video game, _Shadow the Hedgehog_.

E) Nobody found this one and I personally find it insulting! Pocket Monsters is English for _Pokémon_ , come on! I even put in a Cheri and Leppa Berry, their effects were also referenced!

F) This one was a little tricky, so I can understand finding this egg was difficult for some people. This is based on the lawsuit between _Duracell_ and _Energizer_ , they both have/had rabbits for mascots.

G) Nagare was called "Dave Aizer's son" by Inner/Ura Moka as an insult... the host of _Slime Time_ from Nickelodeon.

 _Super Mario Sunshine_ and _Sonic_ _Rivals_ were NOT part of the eggs, just used only as a description method (but I'll count them as correct answers anyway, cause I'm so nice). But as for the actual ones written above... I mean, really! Some of those things are still referenced and active in popular culture! I'm sort of disappointed it took you all THAT long. Eh, life goes on and so does shouting to:

1) **TomahawkESP** : LOL, I see what you mean... a Spongebob reference, right? MY EYES! MY EYES! And Easter eggs are inside jokes and/or hidden messages, like in certain video games. As for Gutrot...

2) **The Broad Road** : LOL! Nice Owen reference, but I was actually thinking of Inspector Gadget when I put "WOW-zer" down, just thought you should know.

3) **WOW-zer Guest** (yup, calling you this anyway): Sweet, a club! Do I get my own membership card, and some discounts? :P

4) **Guest of Honor** : Long time no see for you, at least you attempted the hunt.

* * *

 **Chapter 17: A Sluggish Hazard + Vampire, Part 2**

Noticing that Inner Moka went down on a knee, Nagare smirked. His glorious gas attack was working like a charm, everyone except for Kurumu and Ben was under his spell... and there was no escaping his lustful, dirty fantasies! "Oh-hohohohohoho, this is gonna be SOOOOOO much fun! 7 beautiful women, all different body types! BEST PHOTO SHOOT EVER! I can probably make a sweet harem anime that..." the slug monster rambled, but the back of his 'head' was punched by...

...

...

...

 **"BEN?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU NUMSKULL?!"** Inner Moka yelled in concern, but she was impressed at what he did. Ben's left fist managed to punch all the way in... and out (whether or not Nosfer-Ben donated energy again or Ben's anger fueled his attack was debatable). The stalks of Nagare's eyes flipped over to see Ben, they didn't look happy. "Don't interfere with my show!" He said and was about to grab Ben, but the shape-shifter pulled out his arm and backed away. Ben was grabbing his arm in pain... perhaps punching a naked acidic snail wasn't the best idea. On a brighter note, it beeped and whirled before:

 **"DNA SAMPLE, ACQUIRED. NEW TRANSFORMATION, NOW AVAILABLE."**

The Omnitrix was showing a new form, but Ben didn't get a chance to look at its holographic image cause Nagare grabbed his wrist and covered it completely. "Oh, no, no, no Tennyson! I've done my homework, no monster time for you!" Cracked Nagare. Of course, Ben was screaming in pain, his whole arm and hand was on fire while Nagare was laughing at him! Kurumu, seeing and hearing enough, lunged at Nagare and tried pulling him off of her Destined One. Her eyes begun to glow, there was a beeping sound ONLY Ben heard and then...

FLASH!

The Omnitrix self-defense system engaged, throwing Nagare into the air and landed on the ground with (for the first time in this battle) a painful splat. Kurumu grew her wings in midair and managed to regain her balance. Concerned if he was ok or not, she looked down at Ben...

...

...

...

He was...

...

...

...

 **"... ok... NOW... we're mad... how could you do this to Kurumu, you disgusting pile of boogers"** said Ben, his wounded arm healing quickly... the sleeve of his shirt, not so much. Their was a dark aura flaring up around him, his face was not cheerful either. **"This... was our favorite, and ONLY shirt, mucus-brain! And a** **ttacking hot, innocent girls for pleasure... you make us SICK!** **How many people have you done this too anyway?"** Asked 'Ben', his voice sounding like a mix of both the Omnitrix vampire and its human wielder. "First off, Benjamin... I have ganglias'. And too be honest, I really don't know OR really care! But your all are my best prey ev..." Nagare babbled, but was punched in his stomach area... it REALLY hurt to hear the sound it made. **"That's NOSFER-Ben to you, pore-on! And you don't think WE can hurt you?"** Nosfer-Ben threatened... then pulled the slug-man close and with an evil smile: **"Challenge, accepted..."**

Your computer/phone screen goes black and Kou flies up, battle sounds are heard in the background.

 **Kou:** Bakuganman doesn't wanna get sued. So for your safety, he's put up a giant black wall to protect your eyes and sight...

 **Nagare:** AHHHHHHH! NO! NOT THE EYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYES! WAAAAAAAAAAAH!

The form of Nagare ripped through the black wall with Nosfer-Ben following suit. He is in the middle of the hole he made when he realizes: **"Cardboard? You fanfic writers are cheap as shit, get some ACTUAL jobs"** before continuing through with a sadistic smile.

 **Kou:** _(gets wide-eyed for a second and shivers) *gulp*_ wee...

KA-POW! KA-RIP! KA-SNAP! KA-SQUISH! KA-STOMP!

Nosfer-Ben would pull on Nagare's eye-stalks, but let them fly back into its owner with a snap; and squeeze them so hard they'd look like they would have burst! The same was true with the tendrils, which included twisting them around... a LOT. The slug was also punched continuously (blood is/was in this equation) at both normal and fast speeds, and pushed down to be stomped on. Ben was the one laughing now, though it was hard to tell if was just himself or if Nosfer-Ben was also influencing it.

The madslug was now a scared-slug, if he'd known about this Nosfer-Ben transformation, he NEVER would have taken things this far! Even so, the monster slug was not in [allot of] pain, he was just very perturbed... and VERY disturbed because his opponent was speaking in the 3rd person, and spoke like 2 people were inhabiting the same body... like that's possible, right? Also no matter how much gas Nagare released, it seemed to not take total effect on Nosfer-Ben. It would slow him down for a minute, but his adrenaline and/or monster energy would pump it out faster.

Eventually, Nagare's tendrils emptied, his greatest weapon now depleted meant he was nothing but a snot-filled punching bag. **"Outta gas already? We're only getting started. When we're through with ya, your gonna wish you've stuck to bottom feeding on the ocean floor..."** Nosfer-Ben smirked, cracking his knuckles. He sped toward the snot-bucket, fist drawn and filled with monster energy for a nice hard hit that could halt brain-function... permanently! He had to stop suddenly cause Kurumu blocked his path. **"Kurumu? What the hell are ya doing? He exposes you in ways you'd rather never speak of again, NOW your protecting hi...?"** Nosfer-Ben said, but he was stopped by Kurumu hugging him, she was crying. "That's enough... I hate him, but... he's not worth it. You were about to kill him... that's not, who you are! Ben... your scaring me, and everyone else... please, calm down, please stop" she sobbed. Looking around, Nosfer-Ben saw the others with scared looks on their faces. This somehow flipped a switch in Ben's mind, and his cold dark green eyes regained their softness.

Lifting her chin up, Ben looked at Kurumu and wiped the tears off with his thumb. "... I'm sorry... I got, carried away" he said, before flashing green and returning to normal. **"I'm not, I was enjoying myself for once"** commented Nosfer-Ben. Ben then turned the Omnitrix back on and scrolled to the form obtained earlier. "Let's do this, the BEN way!"

SLAM!

Ben's body began to harden into a red shell while his skin turned grey. Their were black spots around his shell like Nagare had, the Omnitrix was in his chest, and he grew some spikes on the back of his thighs and wrists. There was also holes in his palms for some weird reason. **"So... you canceled ME... FOR THIS?!"** Screamed Nosfer-Ben, not exactly as excited as Ben was when he gets new transformations. "Yeeeeeeeah, I'm confused. How does a slug translate into a roach... unless cause he's as hard to kill as one..." Ben's newest form said. **"Your a mollusk, you nitwit... an underwater snail! What'cha gonna do next, walk up to a sea cucumber and tell it a joke?!"** Snapped Nosfer-Ben. "Be quiet, Marlin. Let me figure this out" said the mollusk-like alien to his green symbol. Thinking it over, Ben figured usually when this happens, the unlocked alien has similar abilities to whatever monster sample it took. It sounded fun, but he couldn't risk poisoning his fellow club members anymore than they were.

He didn't know why, but Nagare had a different look in his eyes. His perversion was replaced with fear, but why? If this alien form was an ancestor to madslugs', how come Nagare was looking like a shivering little boy who found a monster in his closest? "No... it can't be true! You! Your a... AHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Nagare like a girl, his tendrils pumping both gas AND slime, most likely as a defensive reflex. The slime was like a cannonball, heading straight for Ben! Not knowing what else to do, he held up his hands...

SPLOOSH!

Hearing that sound, Ben opened his eyes to see he was shooting... water? That's what Nagare was afraid of? What's amazing was that the water stopped the slime AND washed away the gas... without the power of Pine-Sol, baby! "Ok Gary, lets take a bath!" Said Ben's new form, shooting more water. ( **AN:** Not the reference you were aiming for, but it works... right, TomahawkESP?) Nagare, now terrified, just kept dodging... he did throw some slime once or twice, while Ben's form just cleaned it up each time. "STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU DEMONIC WATER PUMP!" Screamed Nagare, continuing to attack. Sure normally someone would run from their worst fear, but their was untapped potential in the 7 girls... he didn't wanna pass that up. Making a bubble-shield, Ben's form blocked the slime and taunted: "I'm not just a water pump, I'm a WATER HAZARD!"

 **Kou:** Water Hazards, or Orishans; have armored exoskeletons which protect their bodies from all sorts of damage, including radiation! Their portholes let them absorb moisture and pressurize it into hot or cold water. Water Hazard himself can make tornadoes, shields of bubbles and mold liquids into a variety of different shapes such as whips. While they are nearly invulnerable to physical assault like Diamondhead, energy-based attacks and highly intense heat can weaken them substantially, WEEEEE!

A few times throughout the battle, slime or water would hit the tree...

...

...

...

...

... rumble, rumble, rumble...

Ben and Nagare felt the earth tremble beneath them, which gave them pause...

...

...

...

SNAP!

One of the branches of the Monster Tree lashed out and grabbed the madslug, pulling it an opening set of jaws! "AHHHHHHH! NO! No, no, no, no, NOOOOOOO! LET ME GOOOOOOOOO!" Nagare screeched as he was pulled closer to the Monster Tree's widening mouth. Maybe the tree wasn't hungry anymore or it was being nice, either way Nagare's wish was granted and he was tossed into the distance. "Phew, that was a close one. Nice illusion, Kurumu!" Said the newly named Water Hazard.

...

...

...

"Uh... what illusion?" Asked the succubus. "Uh... the one with the treeEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Said Water Hazard, as everyone was then picked up by the Monster Tree. Looks like the rumor was a fact, they woke up the old tree... a grumpy, CRANKY old tree! **"SHIT, BRO! IT'S THAT EXTANT (yet rare) TREE FROM THAT MOVIE!"** Yelled Nosfer-Ben. Everyone tried prying themselves loose, but the grip of the Monster Tree was too tight, plus the gas was still in the bloodstream of some of them. The Monster Tree pulled Water Hazard towards it so its red eyes looked right at the mollusk... "Uh... hi?" He said, waving with his fingers.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT'S YA PROBLEM, BOY?! I'M TRYIN' TA SLEEP!" Roared the... Monster Tree?! "SORRY! I WAS TRYING TO... wait, you can talk?" Asked Water Hazard. "Of curse I can! I'ma monster too, ya know! You and yer friends, mostly dat stinky-ass slug, are messin' up my yard! And It's only 3:43pm, my wife HATES getting up dis early!" Said the Monster Tree. "Well... uh, we're sorry? Can you please put us down, and we'll leave?" Asked Water Hazard. He could just try being offensive, but he didn't get an evil vibe from this thing... he felt the tree really just wanted to go back to sleep!

Moving its red eyes around, the Monster tree then began to whisper. "Alright, alright, at least my wife hasn't woken up... just scram!" It said, loosening its grip on the friends and gently putting them down... "HONEY! HONEY! WHO'S IN OUR YARD?! I'M TRYING TO GET MY BEAUTY SLEEP!" Said the... storeroom?! What the...?!

Beside the Monster Tree, the storeroom also came to life! They way its "body" moved reminded Water Hazard of that movie... _Mobster House_? Nah, that wasn't it. "Nothing dear, go back ta bed! Big Daddy's taken care of it" said the tree. "That's what you told my parents, then I got pregnant and my mother threw a fit! She would've torn up half the neighborhood if daddy didn't calm her down! To top it off, some rotten kids conned him into blowing her up when he got back from the hospital..." said the storeroom. "I got us outta der, didn't I?" Asked the tree, branches on his bark as if they were his hips. The old/odd couple started arguing, like: "All the good that did!" which would follow with something like: "ARGH! Here we go again!"

The Newspaper Club just exited the scene, walking away with 1 leg cartoon-style...

 **Kou:** Uh... moving on; this clean fight was resolved in 9 minutes, 37 seconds. WEEEE!

-TIME BREAK-

Later back in the club room, everyone worked together to put the finishing touches on the newspapers next issue. The pairs this time were: Ben/Moka (of course), Gwen/Kevin, Gin/Mizore, Yukari/Ruby and Kurumu/Kokoa. The last pair was lagging behind, mostly cause Kurumu kept looking in Ben's direction, but there was no jealously in her staring unlike other times... it seemed to be the watch she was focusing on. " _*sigh*_ Look, you want me to help you get Ben for... yourself? Then I can stay with big sister more often" Kokoa offered, she had to force out the word 'yourself' for some reason...

"Thanks, but no thanks, Kokoa. Like I told my mother, I want Ben to fall for me naturally. But..." said Kurumu, taking a pause. "But?" Kokoa repeated. "Nosfer-Ben... he saved me, like Yukari and both Mokas'. I thought he was just a hot jerk, at first. But now... and what he was saying with Ben..." said Kurumu, putting a determined look on her face and got up. Kokoa understood, she wanted to thank Ben's vampiric-self. Despite being opposite to Ben personality-wise, they seemed to share similar mindsets. Neither hesitates to help when someone is in need, although the other claims its only to keep the 'hotness' around. Kokoa did feel the same way, especially since she SAW the transformation come through when Ben ran into battle despite being a wimpy human. As they [and you] expected, Ben and Moka started gazing and it turned into blood-sucking a few seconds after they started saying each others names while the redhead and bluenette approached.

"Heh, my blood again, huh?" Asked Ben, his eyes closing in amusement. Opening them from Moka's neck-biting, he saw Kurumu and Kokoa standing by and tapped Moka to get her attention. She was close to Ben's face, but squealed when she saw her sister and Kurumu in her eye's corner, and started apologizing prematurely. "I'll look it over... this time. So Ben, hows Nosfer? He went all-out more than usual" Kurumu said, changing the subject. **"Tell her I'm fine, I don't need her pity, just some rest"** said the vampire in question. "He said he's fine, thanks for asking. He just needs a chill pill" answered Ben. "Ok, good. I just... wanted to thank him, for coming out when he did. I might've lost my innocence to that greasy snot-bucket" Kurumu revealed. "And... thank you for getting me to safety, though I didn't need it" said Kokoa, folding her arms and looking away. Ben chuckled at Kokoa's 'apology'... she and Moka WERE related in more ways than one, it seemed.

 **"FINALLY! Someone gets it! The ONLY thing I'm interested in protecting is the amazing holes of you tight virgins!"** Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix just HAD to comment. Kokoa went to slap Ben's face, but Kurumu stopped her for 2 reasons: because that Ben wasn't out at the moment and... "Yet, he still WANTED to protect us... regardless. He just won't admit it to his friends" Kurumu smartly stated. **"OK! Let's get something straight here! The only 'friends' I see in you sexy beasts are the ones with benefits! You all mean as much to me as toilet paper; I use ya, flush ya, then get a brand new roll!"** Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix claimed.

"Then you must REALLY love that brand of _Charmin - Ultra Soft_ , huh?" Kurumu continued, earning another point. She didn't get another rude comeback from Ben's Nosferatu-based form in return though... huh, I wonder why?

( **AN:** Ending theme.)

* * *

A bit of foreshadowing from last chapter, the _Mario Sunshine_ thing, it was meant as a hint for Water Hazard's debut. SURPRISE! None of you expected the _Whomping Willow Tree_ or the _Monster House's_ daughter to make an appearance either, did ya? First writer in this site to do so too, hold your applause... and please don't ask about their child, this was just for humorous effect.

So Nosfer-Ben and Ben agreed to squash the snot-bucket... to a degree of course. This won't be the last time they compromise though, don't fret. Quick question and I'd like your opinions, am I having Nosfer-Ben soften up too fast or does it seem to flow properly? My reasoning is because he's a part of Ben, not just through the Omnitrix. So like a Pokémon/Pocket Monster, he is starting to reflect the traits of "his trainer" so to speak.

Now I know an alien like Goop, Stinkfly or Spitter would make more sense (they are unlocked already though) and I was gonna introduce Water Hazard with Mako's DNA; but she isn't a slug/mollusk like Nagare. Mollusks', in case some of you don't know, are the scientific name for snail-like creatures; meaning Nagare was the closest match I could get. Plus, you can't exactly pressurize syringes, so I ran with this. I also couldn't find a way to get a DNA sample from Mako without stopping her battle for a second. Monsterls HATE monsters with a BURNING passion, and won't stop for ANY reason when it comes to destroying them.

I even considered unlocking Ball Weevil or Gutrot (before a certain someone requested him) for this chapter, but I don't wanna add Omniverse characters/aliens as of now. I still don't really know yet if I'll take this fic that far. You may have also noticed I'm giving each of the girls an episode focusing around them and their feelings towards Ben, this is all part of the _mature content plan_ so I'm hoping I didn't loose any viewers for this. Remember to review and Broad Road... its time, my friend... its time... next chapter anyway, see ya then! :)

And since none of you like Easter apparently, I won't ask for another hunt, but I'll still reference things once in a while... its just my style.


	25. Chapter 25

This will be the last chapter for a while... NO! I'M NOT DISCONTINUING THIS, I just wanna get back and edit my other 2 stories, plus the holidays are here. Enjoy this one, but first:

1) **Dmandog056** : Glad you liked it and thank God someone found that one. Your one of the fun ones :D

2) **The Brod Road** : Wash-out, HA! Corny, but gotta love it. Sounds like it "wood" be a problem. And thank the lord you got the Simpsons reference, I was thinking no one would get it.

3) **Okara SSJ** : See? I DIDN'T pull a Tsukune on ya guys! Marriage? Uh... probably not. But if I do, it'll need to happen near the end of this fanfic series. I will try the best I can. If your looking for something like that though, check out a story known as **_Capu 3_** by Keithallen. I personally recommend it to anyone else seeking that kind of story, it really hooks you in. Its not a crossover like this however, but amazing in its own right.

4) **Wolf Ronnin** and **Guest** : Evil hangers are my thing, you and everyone else should know this by now ;)

5) **Bigchill2145** : She admits to caring about him, that's all I'm gonna say. I'm assuming you didn't read the first fic by asking this question, that one should give you an idea.

6) **Masters123lfm** : Hmm, good theories in that PM of yours. Let's take a look further down this webpage and find out...

7) **TomahawkESP** : Wildvine was already done before, but that doesn't mean he won't have another appearance someday.

Me personally, I have nothing against Tsukune... neither his anime or manga selves, just to be clear. I believe he was the best he could be, people (guys mostly, of course) talk shit about him all the time just out of their own egos': _if I was Tsukune, I wouldn't be scared; if I was Tsukune, I wouldn't be protected by a bunch of girls, I'd fight for myself_ ; blah blah blah. Let's be honest, your not gonna enroll in a monster school and go: "WOW, this is FAB-U-LOUS! Man-eating monsters everywhere, COOL! I might die, but have the best high school sex of my life, SWEET! That girl just changed from a human to a demon, AWESOME!"

No... YOU'LL BE SCARED OUTTA YO MIND! And even if you do get used to it, there's always that constant reminder of danger... that they are NOT humans! They could snap you like pencils and use your blood as ink to do their homework! Lesson of life guys, people just LOOOOOVE to hear themselves talk... like me. :P

Ramble session, over. READ ON!

* * *

"GRRRRR! Huff-puff-huff, GRRRR! Puff-huff-puff, GRRRRRR-EEEEEEEEEEE! _*sighs and collapses*_ It's... here... weee" said Kou. He was pulling some kind of machine by a rope with his tiny feet that looked cool, flashy and VERY expensive. It was some kind of display board, almost like the digital Speed Limit signs cops would put on streets. "Kou-buddy, there you are! You've been gone for the past 3 days, where did you... _SuperKick Counter_? The hell's this do-hickey for?" Asked Kou's master, Kokoa. "Bakuganman had to dig into his funds and purchase this thing online, not as light as it looks, wee" said the Transformer Bat. "Baku-who? Ugh, nevermind, but whats this stupid thing for anyway?" Kokoa repeated. Kou just looks at the camera, "Someone out there knows, WEEEE!"

-TIME BREAK-

"Moka..."

"Ben..."

 **Nosfer-Ben** and **Inner Moka:** _(to themselves)_ **Ugh... this again?**

The school day ended hours ago and every student was heading back to their dorms for a nice rest. To their surprise, Ben and Moka were NOT followed by the others this time to the training ground they've been using, they actually had a moment to themselves! It was Kokoa and Kou's turn to spar with Ben this session, if he can get Nosfer-Ben to comply.

Since she wasn't here, Inner Moka had to take over as part of the arrangement/agreement. Before that though; the gazing thing was longer than usual and the edging into kiss-range seemed to linger, time stopped just for them and of course, Moka was going for his neck once they got close enough. The bite itself was cut short by Ben himself, making Moka whine as she hasn't even starting sucking him yet... wait, that came out wrong.

"Just a sec, Moka. I wanna... ask you something" said Ben, starting to blush. This was it, his chance! The moment he's been waiting for has arrived, though he had a Hero Intuition that something... _'Ah! No, NO! Don't jinx this, Tennyson! Just, stay calm, keep cool... the worst she can say is no, right?'_ Thought the human. Truth be told, this was probably the first time in forever (or at least since he started coming here) that he finally had a minute alone with Moka. **"Nah, the worst is she'll say no, THEN bring her out to kick our ass into the Bermuda Triangle"** commented... do I even have to say who? _'Wasn't asking you!'_ Thought Ben to the other one.

Moka paused, hope filling up inside her. Was this it? Was Ben gonna...? "O-Ok... what, is it?" Asked the pink vampire, her face reddening. "Well, I uh... I... I was just thinking..." Ben started. He's been playing the conversion in his head for months and even rehearsed in a mirror! That was one thing though, THIS was the real deal, the moment that hopefully Moka would go out with him. He would've asked sooner; but then along came a succubus, 2 witches, a snowgirl, MANY fights to the death in which he died temporary... in short, it took almost 2 years to reach this goal. Better late than never, as the saying goes.

"Thinking about what?" Asked the vampire, hiding the excitement in her voice. If Ben was asking what she thinks he's gonna ask, it'll be soooo much fun... maybe even romantic. "About us... you and me" he answered, his face was as red as Red Bull. Subconsciously, Moka slowly approached him as he spoke. "What about?" She asked, again trying not to sound excited. "That maybe... if you want... we, uh... maybe can..." he started mumbling. He never believed those movies where a guy was asking a girl out and he looked like he'd pass out before he got there... he sure did now! "Can what?" Asked Moka, her voice almost cracking with joy. Was this it? Was he, the most popular American student asking HER too...?!

Ben's palms were sweating so much, you'll think he sprung a leak in his skin! _'Come on, Ben. Say it, SAY IT! You might never get another chance like this!_ ' He told himself, as mental reassurance. Unknown to their hosts, they're counterparts doubted this would get to this point, WITHOUT interruptions! Both inner vampires felt nostalgic about it, with a hint of joy, and a dab of jealousy which neither would admit too. **"Heh, he'll never finish. Something beyond our control will break the moment and boom, gone. Besides, he doesn't have the..."** thought Nosfer-Ben to himself. **"It's sweet, but it won't last. The stars will align and..."** Inner Moka thought to herself, likewise.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... GO-OUT-WITH-ME-SOMETIME?!"

Ben covered his mouth immediately after blurting that out, Moka gasped and went wide-eyed, and the other 2 vampires were left utterly speechless like they forgot how to speak! There was only silence of this night, neither teen nor their darker halves spoke a single word or made a peep. The only things that did were birds chirping, winds blowing and a tumbleweed rolling. Although mere seconds past since asking the question, it felt like they stood there for over a year!

When Ben wasn't given an answer, he heaved a sigh. Guess going out with Moka was just a pipe dream after all... at least he tried, right? "I'm sorry Moka, I had to get that out and ask you. I'm sure you'd rather go out with another monster anyway, you and her do have high standards after all..." said Ben, hiding his sadness and walked away. **"And some people say, his stones grew 3 sizes that day..."** Nosfer-Ben commented. Ben was a little annoyed at it, but Nosfer-Ben's tone seemed to give off a consoling aura, not an pilgarlic one. **"At least he knows his place, a human doesn't stand a chance with m..."** Inner Moka began.

Moka mumbled something, but Ben didn't hear it. "What did you say?" Asked Ben, stopping in his tracks and turning around to face Moka. Her face was obscured by her long hair. "..." said Moka, mumbling again. "Moka, what did you...?" Asked Ben again, but then he was tackled by his vampire friend. Looking up at her face, he saw she was crying with a bright smile. "YES! YES I'D LOVE TOO, BEN!" Moka yelled, hugging Ben while she was laying on top of him. Although Ben liked this close feeling, he really wished she'd stop moving around. Mostly cause of a certain 'item' that might make itself known...

 **"MOKA, ARE YOU CRAZY?! WHY WOULD YOU TELL HIM YES, HE'S..."** Inner Moka tried to voice her... opinion. _'Oh, shut up! Your happy too, aren't you?'_ Outer Moka asked her inner self, but she never got a response back, just a growling sound in her brain. "Ben, I'm soooo happy! I've tried to ask you myself, but I was too nervous" admitted Moka, her face buried on his chest. "YOU, NERVOUS? That's like saying hard-ass Moka would bow down to Nosfer in a maid outfit" Ben joked, getting a giggle from the vampire still on top of him. Inner Moka was not amused at the joke, her Rosario eye glowed brighter than usual. **"Yo, chill BloodRayne. Let the kids have their fun... or you jealous it ain't you and me?"** Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix 'asked'.

The only answer he got was a growling sound that even Ben heard with his own ears! The lights of the Rosario and Omnitrix died out shortly after, apparently giving Ben and Moka the moment alone they wanted. That's when both teens noticed how close their faces where, closest that either of them have gotten! "L-L-Like I was saying... nervous you might have asked someone else, instead of me" said Moka, having 1 hand on Ben's body and the other [subconsciously] on the rosary he gave her for Christmas. She resisted the hormonal urge to feel down his chest, feeling the ridges of his rib cage with the tips of her fingers wasn't helping. She avoided his gaze by turning away, but he gently touched her cheek and guided her eyes back into his.

( **AN:** I know your already playing it, but...)

 _La, la, la, la, la, laaaaaaaaa... la, la, la, la, la, laaaaaaaa..._

 **Ben:** I could never do that, Moka. Not to you, I'd never...

 **Moka:** _(lets go of her rosary and put a hand on Ben's, the one on her cheek)_ Do you... mean that?

 **Ben:** Yes, I do... I could never, forgive myself if I... caused you that pain.

 **Moka:** T-That's so sweet... Ben...

 **Ben:** Oh, Moka...

The edging begins, its a jackpot since there's no neck-aiming! Their heads get close and pause for a second.

 **Moka:** Ben, I...

 **Ben:** Moka, I...

Neither finished, their eyes started closing and they continued to get closer... closer... closer...

...

...

...

...

...

 **?:** EEEYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

( **AN:** Theme song plays.)

 **Chapter 18: Lunch Date + Vampire**

Seconds before they lip-locked, Ben and Moka turned quickly to look in the direction of the scream. It came from the girls dormitory, someone was in trouble! Part of Ben gave a mental groan, the other part told him to get up and save the said person, **"Eh, it'll resolve itself. Back to more important things"** said the other half of him. Ben was tempted, as he's never gotten this far with a girl before... not counting Kurumu's sexual teasing, Mizore's peeping tendencies, Yukari's threesome fantasies and (rarely) Ruby's submissive desires. In spite of that, he had to do the right thing... but REALLY wished it wasn't at this moment of all times.

"Um... sorry Moka, but..." Ben started, but Moka was already getting off him. "I-I understand" Moka said, hiding her disappointment. The ONE time she didn't try going for his neck, fate seemed to have other plans. Its like the universe said: _Nope, f*** that! Not gonna happen, NOT now!_ Ben felt her crestfallen emotion, he was upset at this turn of events too... but he did it. He at least asked her out, that's one small victory in the war of love. As he sat up, he felt warmth on his left cheek for a split second, he turned to see Moka blushing. Did she just...? "I'll wait for you, ok Ben?" She said, smiling at him. He could only smile back, silently promising her that he would. Then he turned on his Omnitrix, "It's Hero Time!"

FLASH!

( **AN:** This must've come as a big turn off/let down/shock for most of you, I'm sure. This was only to set the bar when they do in fact go out, which is gonna happen someday. This is also all part of the master plan to change the rating from "T" to "M", hang in there everyone!)

-TIME BREAK-

We see Mizore in her dorm, panting up a storm... not literally though. Her hair was ice and her eyes were full of pain, but she calmed down. "Not again" she said sadly, walking out of the small kitchen she had in her room. She sank to her knees, the kitchen was frozen solid. The stove, the pot she had something cooking in, the cutting board... everything. "Maybe I'm, not cut out for this..." Mizore sighed. She turned her head in shame, and saw Ben's picture on her dresser, the one Ben accidentally stepped on when he was looking for her the day they met. "No... I can't give up! Not on him" she said, putting a determined face on and gripping the rosary Ben gave her.

She then felt a presence nearby... a cold presence.

Turning towards the door, she saw a familiar monster that looked like a mothman, he wore an equally familiar symbol on his chest! "Ben...?" She asked, not fully registering what's happening. "Was that screaming you? Is everything alright?" Asked Ben, in the form of Big Chill, gained from Mizore's DNA. "BEN! Uh, everything's fine, see? Heheheh" she covered up, now realizing Ben was here. As much as she dreamed of this moment, she couldn't let Ben see this, NOT NOW! "Mizore, are you ok? If somethings wrong, tell me" said Big Chill. "No, everything's fine! I was just uh, going to bed, GOODNIIIIIIIIGHT!" She answered, pushing the mothman out of her dorm and slamming the door. She accidentally pushed his symbol as well.

"Huh... that was weird" said Ben, now alone. **"I think ya might wanna skedaddle..."** said Nosfer-Ben. "Why, its only..." it hit him, this was the GIRLS DORM! If a girl finds him in here, he'll be dead, or worse! He turned to run to the exit, but saw a girl... and she saw him! _'Well, back to being labeled Gin's accomplice'_ he thought to himself. "Um... hi. Uh, ma'am, I can explain..." Ben tried to explain, but he knew it was pointless, she was gonna scream in terror and then a stampede of girls will chase him down like Hell Hounds from _Call of Duty: Zombies_.

She screamed...

...

...

...

... in delight?!

"OH MY GOD! YOUR THE AMAZING BEN TENNYSON EVERYONE TALKS ABOUT!" Not 2 seconds after she said that, girls' heads started poking out of dorm rooms like daises popping out of snow... hmm, why does that sound familiar?

"Ben?"

"THE Ben?"

"The American beefcake?!"

"OMG! It is him!"

 **Nosfer-Ben:** **BEEFCAKE?! What am I, chicken liver?!**

Ben would've told him to put a sock down his throat and swallow it, but with a frenzy of females rushing at him, he ran like the Devils paperboy. "CAN'T I HAVE ONE NORMAL DAY IN THIS SCHOOL?!" ( **AN:** To those who are starting High School in a boarding school, NO this will not happen to you. You could be God's child himself or the most popular sports jockey, girls are not THAT desperate for attention. Even being gay won't give you a free pass. When one girl screams, it sets off a chain reaction to other females nearby, like how _Jurassic Park_ Raptors call for help. So if you do this and it doesn't work out, don't blame me.)

-TIME BREAK-

Later the next day during lunch, Ben was sitting with Kevin and Gwen eating. "For the last time, I'm not coulrophobic! Zombozo just creeps me out, that's all!" Ben claimed. Kevin was busting his chops about it, Gwen must've told him during a conversation they had. He liked Kevin like an older brother, but he sometimes wished he'd just go back to being the gangster-wannabe he was back in New York City. **"Liiiiiiiiiiar.."** said Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix. "Shut up!" Said Ben, but it was too late. Gwen and Kevin already heard, Kevin began laughing very hard.

"Whats so funny?" Asked the sweet voice of Moka, who approached the group. She was holding a plate of curry for some reason. _'Oh right, today's the day cooking class got a new teacher. Guess that was her assignment'_ thought Ben. Now that he thought about it, most of the guys in the school were in a daze all morning... question as to why has been answered. "Oh, you gotta hear this! Your boyfriends afraid of..." Kevin began, but Gwen covered his mouth and shook her head at him. She loved teasing Ben about that stuff, but some things are better left unsaid around his girls. Moka blushed deep red and turned her eyes away upon hearing that, she didn't deny it this time either. "Misn't miss mime moo eeny mit?" Kevin asked, Gwen's hand still on his mouth. ( **AN:** Translation: "Isn't this the time you deny it?")

Surprisingly, Moka understood him. "Um... well, about that..." she tried to explain, but the words were caught in her throat. She wasn't embarrassed about it, in fact she was happy! But its like driving a car for the first time, you hesitate on every little thing you do... eh, bad example. There's no cars in the monster world. "Nevermind. Ben, I made some curry in class today. Our new teacher from India taught us how, would you... like to... try some?" Asked Moka, dismissing the first conversation and starting a new one, sounding a little nervous. She's made her own lunch plenty of times, but this was the first time she's ever made it for someone else, and for a boy no less! She hoped he'd like it...

"Um... sure Moka. Guys, you...?" Ben started to ask, but Gwen scooted over before he even began his question, forcing Kevin too as well. Moka sat down and unwrapped the dish, Ben got a whiff of it... it smelled good. Ben was about to reach for his spoon when Moka... snatched it away? _'Is she doing what I think she's...'_ Ben thought, she answered him by saying: "Can I... feed you?" Sparkles danced around Ben and Moka, he heard once or twice that girls in Japan make lunches for guys they like, usually box lunches though. This was a first for Ben since he wore a bib as a baby, but something about a girl his age asking him made him feel funny. Well, want a girl wants...

 **"Is the curry sauce organic, and made with 100% breast milk?"** Asked the Omnitrix, out loud. Gwen frowned, mutttered something under her breath and shot a tiny ball of mana from her finger like it was a gun; hitting the device. The main unit turned pink and then... **"AYE-YAI-YAI, YAI-YAI, YAI-YAI, YAI-YAI!"** Nosfer-Ben exclaimed, it sounded like he was being electrocuted. Continuing where Ben left off, all he said (with Moka joining him) was: "aaaaaaaaaaaah..."

SMOOSH!

"Moka's is pretty limp, but MINE will definitely put lead in your pencil" Kurumu literally sat on the table out of nowhere, trying to give Ben some of her curry. One of her... curry plates, were in his face. _'Along with the aphrodisiacs and sexual performance enhancers laced in... not actually cheating, just a nudge in the right direction'_ Kurumu yahoo-hoo-ed to herself. "But you gotta eat it while its still..."

WA-KLONG!

A washtub smacked the succubus in the face from the front rather than above like it usually does, pushing her away. "Ya can't trust her, who knows what she put in there? But mine is fresh, healthy and full of protein!" Yukari said, showing Ben her dish... what was that green stuff, was that a lizard tail?! And did something just f*****g... _MOVE_?! **"I like it organic, but not THAT organic!"** Said Nosfer-Ben, the light of the Omnitrix back to green, meaning he has now recovered from Gwen's spell. Moka, though in shock of what Kurumu and Yukari tried to pass off as "food", hoped Ben would try hers first. _'I hope he feels better from that last workout, but I just wish Nosfer would bend over and let Ben do what he wants... I'm worried what it might do to them, constantly fighting almost all the time'_ she thought to herself.

The Rosario slightly glowed, almost sensing the Outer Moka's thoughts, as the Inner Moka spoke to her: **"** **Honestly Moka, I didn't think he'd keep on with this. A normal human would've given up by now because of their... limitations, but I'm far from impressed. I also don't appreciate you allowing him to go out with us, he's still a little human"** she said. _'Its one date, how bad can it be?'_ Asked Outer Moka. **"Are you listening to yourself? Sure he's a decent guy; but he's got all the same desires as one! He's a womanizing, egotistic, wet-dream fantasizer..."** Inner Moka began saying, she's too prideful sometimes, huh? _'Sweet, caring, handsome...'_ Outer Moka started, slyly smirking to herself. **"Brave, generous, one-of-a..."** Inner Moka stopped, realizing she just fell for her softer halves trap.

Her light died, nothing else was said.

Back on our hero's point of view, he admitted even lunch was... interesting, to say the least. He wasn't sure what to do, he couldn't just choose one out of the three girls... that would cause World War 3 to break out. This of course, would also lead to a certain seal being [accidentally] undone, Inner Her would slaughter the other two, and then try to force-feed Ben because its what: _the other Moka would have wanted_. "Girls, please! I'm flattered, but I can't eat all..." Ben started, then got an idea. HE couldn't eat all this food, but there was someTHING that could. "Actually, scratch that. Maybe I..."

Ben turned on his Omnitrix and began to scroll to the form that was perfect for this job. He hasn't used him in a while, he must be hungry! "Um, you sure using HIM is a good idea?" Asked Kevin, skeptical. "Yeah, why? Haven't let him out in sometime" Ben answered. "You remember what he can DO, right?!" Asked Gwen, getting concerned. **"You talking about me?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben, his question was answered when Ben slammed his palm down and transformed.

...

...

...

Ben was replaced by a small, pudgy, green... thing, that looked like woodchuck/hamster with a stubby tail and some amphibian traits. He had beady white eyes, small ridges down his back, and a stubby tail. Some of his teeth showed and its plump tummy exposed itself from the body suit, which had the Omnitrix symbol on the back of his left hand. He appeared to be a humanoid toad or frog, with four-digit claws and three toes. "UPCHUCK!"

 **Kou:** Upchucks are known as the Gourmand people and hail from the planet Peptos XI. They have adhesive tongues which are able to get a hold on allot of things, and even break them under their surprising jaw power. Gourmands are capable of eating almost anything, though Upchuck can't eat actual food for some reason. After eating something; Gourmands can, and must, vomit glowing spheres of acid that explode upon contact. If they don't, then... _(cheeks puff up, then he flies off and around using his breath as thrust like a balloon)_

The monster girls blinked at the strange woodchuck-looking monster, though they knew it had be an alien. "Boy, oh boy! Am I hungry now!" Said the alien glutton, eyeing the food. Thanks to Upchuck's... unique diet... the curry looked VERY appetizing, even Yukari's! "Down the hatch!" He called out, opening his mouth so 3 green tongues can escape. They wrapped around the food and snapped back into Upchuck, gulping it all. "Ahhhhhh, delicioso!" The Gourmand smiled. He patted his stomach with one tiny hand, while making a circle with his fingers on the other.

( **AN:** Queue corny violin sound.)

Everyone just sweatdropped at what they saw happen. Well, he ate them... but did he really have to eat the dishes AND utensils as well? "You still hungry?" Said Mizore, from behind Upchuck, startling everyone else. Geez, how long was she there? "Oh yeah, Mizore made some too. You'll be sure to try it, right Ben?" Said Moka. "Eh, this things a bottomless pit. Bring it on!" Joked the Gourmand. Mizore looked hesitant at first, something out of her character, but brought out a dish of curry... frozen solid. "It's full of fresh vegetables, sliced meat and white rice that's been flash-frozen for your delight. Dig in, Ben!" Said Mizore, monotone but sounded excited.

To no ones surprise, Upchuck was about to eat it when... "Look! She screwed up again!" Said a voice. Looking in the direction of the sound, the friends noticed 3 girls (Keito's former henchmen) standing in a group. "Guess cooking isn't exactly a snow woman's... cup of iced tea" said a second girl. "The skiing tournament is next week, she'll ace that no problem" said the third, then all 3 of them laughed at their own joke. "Leave her alone, ya bug-brains!" Said Kurumu, defending her rivals honor. Sure they completed for Ben's affections, but that doesn't mean they weren't good friends. **"I'm actually inclined to agree with them, you weren't even wearing oven mitts last night"** said Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix, figuring THAT must've been what Mizore was doing when Ben rushed to the girls dorm.

Before Upchuck could say _pipe down_ to his rude vampire, the trio already heard him. "And look, even your studmuffin agrees with us" said one of the girls, not realizing that wasn't Ben/Upchuck. "Why not ditch those losers and come with us, Ben? We can make you REAL lunch" the lead girl said, in a seductive tone that could rival Kurumu's. That was the last straw; Mizore was about to release an arctic blast, Kurumu was going to 'cut some bugs up', Yukari go out her wand, Moka's hand when to grab Upchuck's to do you-know-what, and Kevin and Gwen were about to start some serious trash-talking! However...

"So... your saying you can make this better?" Asked the woodchuck, with a sly grin that the bug-trio didn't notice. "Yeah!" Said one. "Tots!" Said the other. "We'll fix you, _*ahem*_ your dish... perfectly" said the leader. Upchuck tipped the dish of ice cubed curry into his mouth and... "Good, then take it!" He answered, making a curdling noise and...

 **Bug-Trio:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

BOOOOOOOM!

He... "upchucked" them to oblivion, as they say. The monster girls understood why Ben called this form Upchuck now, and were stunned at how much power the little guy had. The alien mentioned then flashed green and turned back to normal. "Don't listen to them, Mizore. It was really goo..." Ben attempted to say, but Mizore grabbed the arm that had a certain object on it and started to rotate it, she wasn't looking very happy. It landed on a image and she... "MIZORE, WHAT ARE YOU...?!"

FLASH! ( **AN:** I slapped you in the face with this, huh?)

And... you guessed it. Lucky everyone else was scared off by the "thrown-up" explosion first... **"Well at least someone has enough sense around here to let me stretch my arms a b..."**

SMACK!

If there was people outside the lunchroom, they would've poked their heads in to hear what made that sound! He was got good, totally off-guard. Turning his head slowly, Nosfer-Ben faced Mizore and snapped his jaw back in place after moving it around a little with his hand. He tested it out a bit, it still kinda hurt but he'll never admit that. He wasn't angry about it though. **"Niiiiiiiiice, you've broken Vampirella's record... and Ben's jawbone"** Nosfer-Ben stated. "What is with you, asshole? One minute your a decent bastard, the next your a disrespectful jock!" She Asked. **"Well, when a vampire and a human love each other REALLY much..."** Nosfer-Ben began.

SMACK!

Again, he was hit. Not as hard cause Mizore didn't wanna hurt Ben. Moka blushed slightly at Nosfer-Ben's comment, but no one took notice. "I do something nice for Ben, and you had to ruin it!" Mizore yelled. **"Funny, I'm pretty sure those buzzing hoes did that for me"** Nosfer-Ben answered with a smirk, making Mizore madder. What was she thinking, letting him out? "Yeah, but you agreed with them! If you share Ben's body, where's your loyalty?" Asked Mizore. **"Probably stuck between my legs, if you feel like getting it out for me"** said the vampire. Mizore went to slap him again, but stopped herself because... **"It's not like the rest of you have a chance, he already asked Moka out"** he continued.

Silence once again fell for about 5 seconds. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Yelled everyone else, not expecting a big reveal like that. "Your lying! There's no way he'd ask Moka out, when he's got all THIS!" Said Kurumu, squeezing her breasts. "Yeah and if anything, he'd ask me AND Moka" said Yukari. **"I'm an asshole sure, but not a liar, ask him yourself"** said the vampire, slapping his emblem and was gone in a flash of light. "Really, Nosfer? Stuff like that's kinda private" said Ben to his watch. For the next 12 minutes, the monster girls complained and argued, Gwen and Kevin just watched. It took a while, but Ben managed to calm them down by promising they'd get a chance with him too.

Moka was a little hurt, but knew it wasn't all his fault. Nosfer's mouth is as big as Inner Moka's pride... didn't mean she wasn't upset about it.

-TIME BREAK-

The next day, Mizore wasn't in class all morning. That wasn't out of the norm, but the fact that she was nowhere to be seen while the rest of the harem did their thing(s) to Ben was strange. She'd usually be the 2nd or 4th girl that would pop up when one girl got too close to Ben's personal bubble. "Hey, big sis!" Said the voice of Kokoa... why did it sound nicer? Turning around, the group expected to see her wielding Kou as a random weapon... she had 3 plates, one in each hand and the other balancing on her head. "Kokoa's... being nice?" Asked Moka, confused. "With... curry?" Asked Yukari, confused also. "THAT'S what you notice?!" Said Ben and Kurumu. **"Who the hell gave Lisa a role in this show?"** Said Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix.

Kokoa was yellow-skinned and her persona was flipped over, someone or something changed her. But how, and why? Nosfer-Ben also sensed a change in Kokoa's energy just like when Yukari body was made mature, which he warned them about. "So, a monsterl did this to her?" Asked Ben to his inner vampire. **"Nah, the energies too pure, it wasn't one of those hybrid freaks. Just stay the hell away from..."** warned Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix, but Moka ran to her half-sister without a second thought. **"Didn't you hear a word I said?!"** He yelled out loud in response.

"Kokoa, is everything ok?" Asked Moka. "Yes, big sister. I'm sorry I've always been a pain in the neck to you guys, so I've gotten together with Miss Apsara and made this delicious curry for lunch! Curry up and get it!" Said Kokoa, clearly not herself, but this was lost on Moka. She just hugged her sister tightly, thinking the days of trying to kill her are finally over! **"Whatever you morons do, DON'T... EAT... THE CURRY!"** Warned Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix. "No need to curry, Other Ben. There's plenty to go around, I'll just let you..." Kokoa was saying, giving a plate of curry to Moka and she started eating it. The redhead then used her free hand to touch the watch, but Ben pulled away. She didn't know how it worked, but he didn't wanna take any chances. "Kokoa, I think you need to sit down and... ommph!" That's all Ben got to say, as she shoved a spoonful of curry in his mouth. **"DON'T SWALLOW IT, DON'T SWALLOW IT!"** Yelled the watch...

-TIME BREAK-

 _2 hours later..._

Mizore was walking up to campus with 2 huge pots on her back, she was up all night making curry, using all the tips and tricks Ruby taught her. As you can tell, she is late for school. She got to the front gates, only to be attacked by students... with yellow skin! They kept uttering 'curry' for some reason, and stumbled like stereotypical zombies. They also wouldn't back off, so Mizore had to 'chill them out'. Running through the halls, Mizore called for Ben multiple times, but she only got curry-fied students chasing her around. She ended up on the roof, finding Ben and her friends up there... feeding each other curry. **"Ugh, FINALLY! Someone not jaundi-sized!"** Called the Omnitrix. "Nosfer? What happened?" Asked Mizore, her friends were too busy eating to notice her presence. **"We all decided to dress up as Despicable Minions, WHAT DO YOU THINK?! Some asshole other than me is trying to cause trouble... I get the feeling Angelica other there is involved somehow"** said Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix, referring to Kokoa.

"Then why aren't you doing anything, take over Ben like you always threaten too!" Suggested Mizore. She didn't know what was going on... and she never DREAMED she'd ask Nosfer-Ben for anything! But knew something had to be done, she wondered where the headmaster was at a time like this. **"Ya don't think I've tried that already?! I've been for the last 2 freaking hours! Whatever's in this curry acts like a mind control serum... I can't take over if something's in my way, I can only do so much from the inside. You'll have to let me out manually"** replied the inner vampire. However, the group finally took notice of Mizore and the curry she was carrying. If that wasn't bad enough, other students made their way up to staircase and Mizore was surrounded!

"HAHAHAHAHA! Cooking is art, art is explosion! That means SPICY!" Someone laughed from one of the schools towers before jumping off... the person exploded?! **"If I hear that one more time..."** commented/growled Ben's watch. "Miss Apsara?" Asked Mizore, not entirely sure who that was at first. "Mizore Shirayuki, your skin is still as white as fallen snow... you have yet to be baptized in my fountain of curry" said Miss Apsara, in her true form now. She was wearing a red two-piece that had thin, see-through ribbons; and had a plate of curry on her head... it seemed to be PART of her head rather than placed on top of it.

 **Kou:** _(is yellow-skinned, just like everyone else, and wearing a turban)_ Miss Apsara IS an Apsara, who wandered in from Hindu/Buddhist mythology... but they are supposed to be spirits of peace and are usually associated with water and clouds. WE... I mean, CURRRRRRRY!

"So, you did this?" Asked Mizore. **"No, it was Santa Claus... who also shot JFK, you guys really are idiots!"** Commented Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix. "Of course I did. The world has been overflowing with pale imitations of curry for too long, and no one appreciates the real thing anymore, even back in my country. It is such a tragedy, so starting in this school, the entire world will finally know the true taste that can't be found in those frozen pastas... that, and Miss Shuzen has no respect for my hospitality" said Miss Apsara.

-FLASHBACK-

 _Earlier this morning, Kokoa was frozen cause she got into a fight with Mizore. On a stove top, the ice finally melted after an hour. Comically, her butt caught on fire cause she was sitting on the stove while it was still burning. "_ Super Theca! _" Said Gwen, putting out the flames on Kokoa's behind. "Good, you finally thawed out" said Miss Apsara. "I told you Gwen could have done it" said Kevin, ripping off the white apron and silly chef hat he had on. He and Gwen (who forced the Osmosian against his will) were asked to help Miss Apsara today along with Ruby, but she had a 'last minute errand' to run during one of the lessons and left the 2 Americans alone with the Indian teacher._

 _"Nonsense, nothing a little spice can't fix. Art is explosion and that means spicy!" Said the teacher. "Oh, Yukari's was 'spicy' alright..." mumbled the ruffian, thinking about much earlier. Just before lunch period, Yukari was offering Moka some of her curry. He threw up in his mouth once he heard the words: 'frog legs, lizard tails and grasshopper extract'... it sounded anything BUT magical! Kevin then had to... excuse himself... cause Miss Apsara ACTUALLY tried... whatever the HELL was in that pot! Yukari was warning Miss Apsara NOT to make it spicier but the teacher wouldn't hear it, one of the hot pepper shakers she was using fell in and... *shutter*, nevermind._

 _Kokoa never thanked the teacher OR Gwen for their help, and karate chopped the plate of curry she was offered by the Apsara._ ( **AN:** Corny violin solo.)

 _"No thanks, a highborn super monster like me doesn't eat low-class food... especially curry from the likes of you" Kokoa rudely stated before walking out. "Kokoa..." Gwen growled, going after her. Kevin left with her, just happy this class was finally over... at least he got some extra credit for this, though he'd rather have extra GREEN credits in his pocket. Miss Apsara just stared blankly at the broken dish of curry at her feet, then her expression darkened. "L-Low... class..." she said, her eyes and the dot on her forehead glowing red as flashbacks of people bad-mouthing her curry played in her head, calling it low-class and such... this, was the last curry-coated straw!_

 _As Kokoa left, her shoulder was grabbed by Gwen, who forcefully turned the hot-headed vampire around. "What the hell is with you, Kokoa? Miss Apsara was being nice too you and..." Gwen started speaking in Japanese, but Kokoa cut her off. "She can feed that garbage to your boyfriend if you want, not even your cousins tasty blood can rectify THAT trash" snapped Kokoa, also speaking her native tongue. They continued arguing with one another; with Gwen insulting Kokoa by saying her type of vampire needs to start feeding on brain matter for better manners, and Kokoa rudely calling her a 'Starfire knockoff'. Kevin didn't understand most of the words they said, one of them was "Kutabare"... what did that mean again?_

 _He sensed someone... or something, approach from behind. He looked... and fear replaced his standard look, he absorbed the floor just in case. "Guys... guys... GUUUUUUUUUYS!" He yelled. "WHAT?!" Both girls screamed at him in English... they saw what he saw and the same look appeared in their faces..._

 _SPLAT!_

 _ **Gwen, Kevin** and **Kokoa:** SPICYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!_

-END FLASHBACK-

 **"Yup... I knew it"** Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix commented. The curry zombies started closing in around Mizore, muttering 'curry' all the while. "Back off, this curry's for Ben!" Said Mizore, kicking away the curry zombies that got too close, but it was a whole school against a single snow woman. **"Come on, Mizore. Ya gotta let me out!"** Said Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix. Kicking away another student, Mizore frozen another one behind her. "Why don't you do it yourself?" She asked, kicking ANOTHER student. **"I CAN'T! I've wasted 2 hours of energy already, I'm straining to even talk to ya!"** Said Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix. A curry zombie grabbed Mizore's arm, but she was able to throw her off. The circle was getting tighter around the snow woman, she couldn't keep this up forever! "I don't need you, scuzzball... GET AWAY FROM ME!" Answered Mizore, kicking 3 students and freezing 10 in a 360 radius.

Ben, still a curry zombie, got ahold of Mizore and got on top of her, uttering curry like everyone else. "Curry, I need curry!" Ben said. The rest of the curry zombies encircled the trapped snow woman, her only way out was to freeze Ben and... no, she couldn't. The watch, very slowly, dialed itself. **"I w... let you... ill yourself! If you eat... you'll be... urry zom... die! Let... NOW!"** Called Nosfer-Ben, using the last of his monster energy to talk to Mizore before going dead, but an image was selected. Reaching for the device, Mizore was pulled down into a pile of very... or in this case, curry obsessed people. "YES! The whole school is under my control! Now I can use them to go all around the world and..." Miss Apsara didn't get to finish gloating.

...

...

...

...

...

The pile of zombies started to...

...

...

...

FLASH!

Green light burst into the sky and tiny green bats flew into the pile of curry zombies. With another burst of energy, they were flung away from Mizore's and Nosfer-Ben's personal space, with Nosfer-Ben himself holding Mizore like a bride. He was tempted to joke about this moment, but he had a job to do so he let it go. **"Lady, I'm gonna spice YOU up... then your gonna NEED some frozen pasta to cool down... but can I get a coin and scratch that on your forehead? I might win something!"** Nosfer-Ben joked, his skin not yellow like everyone else. Other curry zombies that were trying to get close began to back away, the transformation didn't remove their sense of fear. "So... powerful. This is... what you really are, Mister Tennyson?" Asked Miss Apsara, shocked at how much energy was coming from 'Ben', even more that his zombified form was undone.

"T-Thanks, Nosfer..." said Mizore, getting down from Nosfer-Ben's grip. Strangely despite his muscles, his hold was very gentle and... she mentally slapped herself, now's not the time to fantasize! **"ah... AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH!"** Nosfer-Ben suddenly yelled, his tongue hanging out and it was literally on fire! **"HOW LID LEN MALK AOUND STHO CALMLY LIE THIZ?! MY TOGUE IS FUING HOT!"** The vampire continued, waving his hands on his tongue in a vain attempt to cool it off. Mizore couldn't help but giggle at this, but she knew she had to help him, Ben was most likely feeling the pain too. "Just hold on, Nosfer!" Said Mizore, quickly setting up a makeshift cooking area with the stuff on her back. "What is that travesty?" Asked the Indian teacher, not understanding what's going on. All she knew was one of the students broke free of her spell, but the spiciness incapacitated him; and now Mizore was pulling out... curry?

"Something only a snow woman can make... shaved ice curry!" Said Mizore, in a dramatic pose presenting her dish. Half of her curry was regular while the other half was full of ice crystals. Not giving Nosfer-Ben a second, Mizore shoved a spoonful into his mouth. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THAT CURRY IS NOTHING BUT A FALSIFICATION, CURRY IS SUPPOSED TO BE SPICY, HOW CAN YOU EAT THAT DEBASEMENT?!" Cried out the water/cloud spirit. Nosfer-Ben gulped it... and his tongue sizzled. **"Ahhhhhhh... much better, and its not that bad either, best curry either of us had tasted"** said Nosfer-Ben, licking his lips. Mizore couldn't help but blush, even though she made it for Ben, his vampire half liked it... so indirectly Ben must like it too!

"NO! I WON'T STAND FOR THIS! Curry like that is a perversion, so I'll have to feed you proper curry again!" Yelled Miss Apsara, summoning 2 plates of curry and tossing them at the 2 non-curry zombies. Reflexively, Mizore froze the curry dishes, with Nosfer-Ben smashing them to pieces. The Indian teacher wasn't through yet, and sent two sets of seven curry dishes at them, then 11 at once! Mizore and Nosfer-Ben took care of them easily. The Apsara then summoned a large platter of curry the size of a minivan, tossing that as well! Mizore was getting exhausted, but tried to freeze it anyway. She only managed to freeze half of it before her energy depleted, the still spicy dish heading straight for her! **"GET DOWN, YUKINA!"**

SHOVE!

Nosfer-Ben pushed Mizore out of harms way, only to be put in it himself. The half-frozen dish pushed Nosfer-Ben into his... _*ahem*_ , Ben's friends, who were feeding each other curry. As he knocked into them like a Wii Sports bowling ball knocking down pins and they all crashed into the tower, another flash of energy erupted. Two people were standing confidently behind a blanket of smoke. "Moka, your... yellow too?" Said Mizore, happy to see Moka's silver-haired version for once, but was surprised to see even she had the same skin color as the zombies. Inner Moka didn't appear to be affected behavior-wise though. **"Well, the other Moka and I do share the same body, curry"** she answered, slapping her mouth seconds after she said that, she meant to say 'silly'. **"To think... a vampire like me can be manipulated by something as ridiculous as this... the only good thing is that Nosfer-the-Joker is also..."** she continued, but...

 **"April Fools, Moka Simpson"** she saw saw Nosfer-Ben was NOT the same as she was, his side-comment didn't cheer her up either. **"Are you curry kidding me?! WHY AREN'T YOU YELLOW?!"** Yelled Inner Moka. **"Cause unlike you, I'm just a DNA sample, baby"** said Nosfer-Ben... although he said curry in place of baby, making him slap his own mouth. **"Ok... that's just f****d up"** he deadpanned. "HAHAHAHA! Feed them, my curry friends! FEED THEM!" Ordered Miss Apsara, the curry zombie students surrounding the 2 vampires and snow woman. Since Mizore was out of energy, it was up to Inner Moka and Nosfer-Ben to hold them off. Because of shear numbers, they were getting overwhelmed.

 **"KNOW YOUR CURRY!"** Said Inner Moka, kicking some curry zombies away. **"F*** OFF!"** Said Nosfer-Ben, punching more curry zombies. The circle was getting tighter again, they were running out of room. **"Ok, this is getting nowhere. KOU! Get the Superkick Counter!"** Yelled Nosfer-Ben. **"Superkick Counter?"** Asked Inner Moka, while kicking another zombified student. "It's been here for the last 2 minutes, WE... I mean, CURRRRRRRY!" Said the mentioned bat, sitting on top of a machine that said _Superkick Counter_ in neon lights. Below the title was a 2-digit screen that showed the number 5. **"Only 5? BORING! Turn it up, Count Von Count!"** Said Nosfer-Ben to Inner Moka.

She stopped moving...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **"What... did you... just call me?"** Growled Inner Moka, clearly Nosfer-Ben hit a nerve... if her flaring monster energy was anything to go by. Now, even Nosfer-Ben was a little scared, he didn't see Inner Moka THIS worked up before. The 100 leftover curry zombies stopped dead as well, they got 'curry' worried. **"Um... ok, you don't like that one? How about Elena Gilbert?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben, with a fearful look on the outside... but on the inside: **_'Nice! Let's see if we can do some more damage here!'_** Inner Moka didn't like that one either, her eyes got redder than they normally do. **"Cut... it... out"** she warned him. **"Why? Because Ruka Souen has longer hair than you?"** Nosfer-Ben continued, putting on a fake innocent face. Inner Moka's fists began to ball up, restraining herself. **"Stop... before I do something... I regret"** she snarled, trying to keep a level head. **"Like Karin Maaka's family felt about her?"** Said Nosfer-Ben.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

That did it.

POW!

One student went flying... (Superkick Counter: 6)

POW!

Went another... (Superkick Counter: 7)

POW! POW! POW!

Yellow blurs kept rocketing away, by a dark-red eyed vampire who just snapped. She chased after Nosfer-Ben, kicking anything and everyone in her path! **"NOW YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE, YOU **********! YOUR AN ABSOLUTE ************, A COMPLETE ****-******* PRICK, AND THE WORST VAMPIRE IN THE HISTORY OF OUR RACE! YOU WILL..."** Inner Moka roared, not caring at all who she was hurting, her prey was on the move and she was gonna feast tonight! (Superkick Counter: 10, 12, 14, 22, 34, 65) The expensive-looking machine Kou was sitting on was spinning from number to number, smoking because of how fast it was calculating.

 **Kou:** Uh, 78... 85... 99?! SHIT IT ONLY GOES TO 99!

KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

 **Kou:** CURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY!

PING!

 **"I'LL CURRY KILL YOU, THEN CLONE YOU, THEN KILL ALL YOUR CURRY CLONES...!"** The enraged Inner Moka continued. Nosfer-Ben, having enough fun, decided it was time to end this. He ran in front of Miss Apsara, and pulled out a random red blanket. **"Tour oh, tour oh!"** He said. With smoking coming out of her nose like a cartoon-style bull, she rushed to where Nosfer-Ben stood. **"IT'S CURRY TIME YOU LEARNED YOUR...!"** Inner Moka roared, her foot ready to impact her target...

...

...

...

He did a Sonic the Hedgehog-like quickstep.

 **Miss Apsara:** _(eyes widen)_ AHHHHHHHHH!

 **Inner Moka:** _(in a demonic Satan-like voice)_ **PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!**

The poor Water/Cloud spirit sailed into and through a urn-like statue... for reasons unknown, it held a super motherload of curry sauce! A tsunami wave flooded the entire school except the towers, the headmaster watching just slapped his forehead. "Curry's off the menu... forever."

 **Kou:** _(is panting)_ ... whew... 5 minutes, 33 seconds... we, I mean... aw, forget it.

-TIME BREAK-

"UGH! What a ginormous mess! This'll take 4 weeks!" Said Ruby. The following day; she was assigned to clean up the curry sauce that stained the floors, walls and ceilings... Miss Apsara was forced to help her unless she wanted to get fired.

-TIME BREAK-

 **Kou:** Nope, only 4 hours... _(is swept away by rushing water)_ WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"Nothing a good old Water Hazard can't fix" said Water Hazard, assisting in the cleanup. The formerly curry-stained walls sparkled, twinkled and shined ( **AN:** This is also why I had Water Hazard get unlocked by Nagare). "Thanks, Ben" said Ruby, giving Water Hazard a hug. "So... your a snail too?" Asked Miss Apsara. "A red wrestler, ghost, acid-spitter, you name it" said Water Hazard, flashing green and changing back to normal.

Later during lunch, Mizore presented a new dish. "My latest creation, shaved ice stew. Dig in, guys" said the snow woman. "What, you make ONE good meal and suddenly your a master chef? Don't start getting cocky on..." Kurumu began, but she was cut off by the rest of the group. "It's tasty, I like it" said Ben. "Mmmmm, so good!" Said Moka. "It's another masterpiece, especially after your iced curry was a big hit!" Cheered Yukari. After the curry wave, Mizore had more than enough sauce to make her shaved ice curry for the entire school... even for seconds! This also undid the spell that made the student body curry zombies in the first place, an added bonus!

The only people who didn't eat were Gwen and Kevin, just looking at the curry made them feel funny. "Eh... I'll pass" said Gwen. "I've had enough curry to last a lifetime... or twelve" said Kevin. It's not that they DIDN'T wanna try it, but being 2 of the first curry zombies did a number on them... that's probably why Kokoa was absent as well. Giving in, Kurumu also tried it. "Hmmmm, its good... whatever" she said flatly. This made the friends laugh, then Ben felt a chill up his spine. Mizore put her hand on the face-plate and looked at Ben pleadingly. "Uh... your serious?" He asked, she only nodded. "Does it HAVE to be directly, he's kinda cranky" Ben said, getting another nod.

That face she made... he couldn't say no, he didn't have the heart too. Sighing; he got up, dialed over to "his" image and slammed it down.

 **"YAWWWWWWWN! You better have a good reason for waking me..."** Nosfer-Ben started, but Mizore stopped him by catching him off-guard for the second time that week. She hugged him, earning "WTF" stares from the others... even Ben/Inner Moka inside Nosfer-Ben's/Moka's mind was surprised. "Thanks for helping me... and before you deny it, you didn't want me to kill myself, didn't you? That proves you care about us, no matter what you say" said Mizore, explaining her reasons. Since the rest of them were curry-fied at the time, they only remembered bits and pieces of the fight. Though Nosfer-Ben gave a growl of displeasure... he didn't deny it.

Gently (which was out of his character) removing the snow woman's arms, he backed up from her and looked at everyone sitting at the table. **"Ok... let's say I DO give 5 shits about you dullards, for arguments sake. What does that change? NOTHING! Each and EVERY one of you, are only blow-up dolls that I can deflate and inflate... or pop. So, for the LAST time... stop, saying, I CARE! GOODNIGHT!"** Said Nosfer-Ben, punching his breastbone and returning to the Omnitrix. Ben had a coughing fit for a minute, but was fine after that. He couldn't help but mention that despite Nosfer-Ben telling them to stop assuming he cared... he didn't say that he didn't either.

"By the way, has anyone seen Gin?" Asked Ben, off-topic. They all heard a corny violin solo. Looking to the next table over...

...

...

...

...

 **Gin:** ... what? I'm practicing.

The other Newspaper Club members just fell off the table, anime-style.

( **AN:** Ending Theme.)

* * *

Expanded slightly on Miss Apsara's history. It never made sense to me how just 1 student in the anime would cause the Indian to loose it, the little man in the back of my brain was asking: _has this happened to her before?_ Then she gave Mizore her reasons, which confirmed my suspicions. As stated above, this will be the last chapter for a bit, hope you enjoyed it and I'll see ya when I see ya! By the way, does anyone else know popular vampire girls? I'm running out of ideas on how Nosfer-Ben can insult Inner Moka, your input is appreciated.

As for the superkick moment, there was zombies just standing around... had to do SOMETHING with them! Hope you all liked it, its cheesy sure, but no ones done this before. I have **The Broad Road** to thank for it, round of applause for him! I don't know yet if they'll be another one, I'll play it by ear and see what happens and if it works in a draft, I'll keep it.

And I can finally say, the 8000 word record has been broken, THIS chapter is over 9000 words... almost 10,000! If I don't post another chapter in the next 2 weeks, then you can expect it on _New Years Day_ when the clock strikes 12:00 and the ball drops down, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	26. Chapter 26

Anime-wise I'm skipping to episode 9 cause the stuff that happens in 6, 7 and 8 has no effect on the storyline I'm creating. I was gonna do 6 for humorous effect; but Sandra already knows about the monster harem and Moka LIVED in Ben's house for a few weeks way back when, doing it again seems a little redundant... plus the cousin that plays matchmaker is currently enrolled in the same school, so there's really no point. It is being mentioned however, as you'll see further down the page.

By the way, someone else is coming to Yokai Academy soon, and this person isn't too happy.

1) **Masters123lfm** : As I said before, this mostly follows anime with a few manga elements. There will be more originals here and there (like this one), and another arc for major Ultimate Alien stuff.

* * *

After going home to America by the bus, Ben visited his mother and father on his only day off. It was Sunday, so Ben had to explain that Japanese schools have 6-day weeks and 1 day off under normal circumstances. An added bonus, Grandpa Max was already there, so he was able to capture 2 aliens with one net! It was normal... for about 5 minutes, when Sandra went to answer the door and squealed like she was a teenager again! Moka came to visit! Another vampire couldn't help but comment: **"So much for a day off."**

Somehow, the other girls got here even before Ben did. This set off another crazy chain of events:

1) Ben and Moka went up to his bedroom cause Moka wanted to catch up on some homework... that was her excuse anyway. Nosfer-Ben called her bluff through the Omnitrix, saying that she was REALLY worried Ben might want to stay in America and never return. This lead to Moka confirming it, with Ben saying that he's never do that... and they fell on the mattress.

2) Just before hitting the jackpot, Ben felt something soft UNDER his bed sheets, and it WASN'T his pillow. A succubus leaped out, saying she must've fell asleep cause the bed smelled like... _*ahem*_ , was comfy. She then started smothering him as usual, saying the others were "too stupid" to think of this. Moka tapped her shoulder, with a vein on her head and giving Kurumu a shock.

3) Mizore popped out of Ben's closet, dropping her lollipop when she saw she wasn't the only person who thought ahead.

4) Yukari flew through the window (which was open for unknown reasons) on a broom, crashing into Ben's bedroom wall. She asked if Moka was alone with him yet... eh, you can say that.

5) Sandra came up with some tea that Moka liked... the poor American mother was not mentally prepared for what she saw and heard: "Get off him, you sleazy slut!"; "Ben is mine, you guys!"; "It's my turn with him now!" ... No, Sandra didn't faint, but she did drop the dish of tea with a shatter that got the kids' attention. Though Ben insisted it wasn't what this looked like, Sandra said in a scary-calm voice for all of them to get downstairs... now!

When they got down to the living room, Nosfer-Ben forced his way out and offered to let the ladies make their cases. It went... uh, ok? Chesty Kurono was up first, saying what her "best attributes" were. She was clanged in the head by a yellow pot, with Yukari saying big ones were overrated. Mizore froze her and claimed she was the ONLY one to bare Ben's child, then it was Moka's turn. "Ben was the... first person I ever did it with" she said, covering her red face.

The 3 elder Tennyson's were shocked. Nosfer-Ben was as well for once, so much so that he didn't feel Ben take over and put him back in the Omnitrix. "NOOOOOO! N-N-N-N-NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT SHE MEANS!" Screamed Ben, voice cracking. **"HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME, MAN? I THOUGHT WE WERE BROS!"** Said Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix, sounding like he was crying. "Yeah! You just attacked him in broad daylight the first day of school and took it without asking!" Said Kurumu, that caused Ben to start a LOOOOOOOONG explanation as to what the monsters ACTUALLY meant.

This all happened just yesterday... Ben was thankful Gwen and Kevin didn't come home with him.

( **AN:** Theme song.)

 **Chapter 19: Confessions + Vampire**

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

In the woods, an explosion occurred that was strong enough to make the earth shake. We see Ben as Nosfer-Ben, getting knocked into a tree, making his indentation. For the first time during this session, Ben was able to get control of Nosfer-Ben without fighting him... guess one good thing came out of yesterdays fiasco. **"No, your doing it all wrong. Your not supposed to keep your energy in unless you understand the quantity you generate"** said Inner Moka, sounding like a scolding schoolteacher. "Easy for you to say, your a vampire 24/7... me, 10 minutes" said Ben, getting himself out of the tree trunk. **"This would be easier if you just let me do the work..."** said Nosfer-Ben, but Ben didn't answer him.

Inner Moka just sighed. They've been doing this for half the year, and Ben was no closer to learning how to master his vampiric transformation. He had some control... not total, but at least he was trying. She didn't wanna admit it, but Ben was like her in many ways. Once he sets his mind to something, there's rarely anything that will change it. When someone does something he doesn't like, he defends his position with the power of 10+ to back it up. And when someone needs to learn there place, Ben makes sure they realize it quickly before she was let out to teach it... the hard way.

That's one of the things she and the other Moka liked about him. He never quits, even when the odds are against him. Maybe he was worthy of one date... JUST... ONE! **"Alright, I think you've had enough for one day"** Inner Moka said. Much to her surprise, Ben refused. "Not yet, I really think I can do this now. How much time do I have left?" Said Ben, asking the symbol on his breastbone. **"2 and a half minutes, why?"** Said Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix. "Ok, perfect" said Ben, closing his eyes and focusing.

 **"Ben, I think you should take a break, we've..."** Offered Inner Moka, since Ben and her were doing this for the last 6 hours... with the Omnitrix time-outs being Ben's only break until it recharged. School was actually canceled today for unknown reasons, though Ruby mentioned something about a barrier before stopping herself from saying anything else. Even though they were all friends, she had a job and didn't wanna loose it. "No, Moka. Just one more try. I appreciate you helping me train and all, but I need to show some improvement for you! Once I master this guy, he'll never call you baby again. I understand how demeaning that is to you" Ben said, smiling at her before resuming.

Though that might not seem like much to you and me, this hit Inner Moka's heart dead center. She let go of her pride once so Nosfer-Ben could go back in the watch, to hear that Ben was willing to go through all this just for her made her... feel funny, the butterflies fluttering once again. Concentrating very hard, Ben started glowing with energy very faintly. This is one of the things he's been working on, accessing alien abilities is totally different from powering up monster energy... but he's been getting better. Opening his eyes, he locked onto a tree that currently wasn't damaged and ran to it. He make a fist, pulled it back and...

POW-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

...

...

...

...

Well, he punched the tree and snapped it in half... and the surrounding gravestones... and some rocks... and Inner Moka's left... he looked away. Ben didn't feel like getting kicked, even while he was a durable vampire for the next...

 _*Beep, beep, beep, beep... beeeeeeep!*_

FLASH!

Uh, nevermind. **"Ben? What's wrong, your red and..."** Inner Moka was asking, but the wind blew and she felt a chill from her... a least it was covered by a cup. **"Did you..."** Inner Moka growled at the human, covering it up while she dug into one of two backpacks they brought. Because of how sweaty and dirty they would get, they decided each of them would bring their own change of clothes... neither of them thought it would be for THIS reason. Despite this, she had a slight red tint of her own. "No ma'am, I didn't!" Said Ben, nervously. Why did Moka's inner self have to be so hot, it took everything out of him just to order his neck muscles to look away and stay put. **"But I did..."** said Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix.

Hearing that, Inner Moka realized if that Ben saw, then this one must've... ugh, but knew he didn't mean it. Damn, she was turning into a soft Twinkie, WITH the cream fulling! **"You can look now, pervert... and you owe us a new uniform"** said Inner Moka, with a plain white T-shirt on in place of the school outfit she wore seconds ago. Standing up, she looked at Ben. He was now turning around after she gave him the ok... it was her turn to stare. His casual clothes he had on also took a beating, his black shirt and green jacket were a mess... was his chest always that... she forced herself to look away. Why was it so hard for her to do so, its not like she was falling for him like the other Moka... right?

 **"You did good, but you need to learn more control"** she said, her head turned with closed eyes. Ben just rubbed the back of his neck, he didn't need to look around to know what she was referring to. "Yeah... but I couldn't have gotten this far with you, you or her" said Ben, making to proud vampire snap her eyes open. "I mean, its cause of both of you this happened to me, but I don't regret getting it. I feel like we're allot closer than when we first met... and being a vampire is really cool, when it works" he continued, not noticing Inner Moka's reaction. Even though her outer persona was the one who went through years of bullying in human schools, that didn't mean that she didn't deal with it herself.

People called her outer self names, make fun of her, said monsters' didn't really exist. But not Ben, he was the first... no. The ONLY human that accepted her for who she was, teaching her that not all humans are bad. She even got somewhat friendly with Gwen and Kevin, but not TOO friendly. Pride is what vampires are brought up with; not love, feelings, friendships... those emotions were meaningless in her culture, save for a few exceptions. The fact that he just described _being a vampire is cool_... it really hit her. She grasped the rosary Ben gave her outer self, her other hand was in her pocket squeezing the other one.

Ben pulled out the Rosario from his pocket... huh, it didn't fall out this session this time. Ben was about to hook the Rosario for her, he's the ONLY one she would allow to come in her personal space, but grabbed the humans hand before he made another move. "Moka?" Asked Ben, then he noticed her expression... were those tears welling in her eyes? **"Ben... there's something... I have to tell you. About me... about her..."**

-TIME BREAK-

3 weeks, 3 excruciating weeks Ben hasn't been to class. At the end of the day, the Newspaper Club gathered around, but media was not on their minds. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO, MOKA?!" Screamed Kurumu, grabbing the vampire by her shirt and shaking her violently. "I didn't do anything, I swear" Moka innocently claimed, her hands up in defense. "Ok, keep a level head on, girls" said Kevin, lifting up Kurumu and Mizore (who was about to go for Moka next) by the backs of their shirts. Good thing he was the tallest of the group along with Gin, his captives could only squirm like 2 bratty kids who wanted to be put down.

Yukari just smirked mischievously. "So… you and him going out on dates now?" She asked the vampire, making her blush up faster than Nosfer-Ben can run, and desperately denied the little witches idea while waving her arms. "N-N-NO! N-NOT AT ALL, YUKARI! What gives you that idea?" Asked Moka. The witchling shrugged, but held the mischievous smile. "Oh, nothing much... just that you two walk out into the forest... a LOT" said Yukari, causing a few things to happen:

1) Moka blushed uncontrollably, frantically covering up the story.

2) Kurumu's and Mizore's presence darkened, freaking out Kevin a little... he was then frozen, which of course made him drop the monsters.

3) Kokoa, who was sitting on a corner, looked up in surprise. But turned away before anyone noticed.

4) Gin was bawling in another corner, with Ruby patting his back saying: "there, there."

5) Gwen, blocking out a mental picture her mind was making due to Yukari's comment, went over to Kevin to try and thaw him out.

Oblivious to Kurumu's and Mizore's anger towards the vampire, Yukari pushed even farther. "He did ask you out recently, you keep doing 'workouts' in the woods... alone, and the occasional hickey... or two." That sent the yuki-onna and the chesty succubus over the edge, and charged at the pair with steam coming out of their ears! "Ya know, he said that once before, he never told me what it was" said Moka, a finger on her chin and not blushing anymore. This made everyone else in the room face-fault, Mizore and Kurumu calmed down slightly though.

"Your serious? You don't know what a hickey is?" Asked Kurumu, in disbelief. Moka only blinked in response to her question. Huffing, Kurumu mumbled that Moka is such a little kid, and got near her ear. "A hickey is..." she cupped her mouth over Moka's ear to ensure privacy. Moka blushed that even her ears got red and her eyes widened so much, you'd think they might have bugged-out.

-TIME BREAK-

Ben was laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head and an emotionless expression on his face. He couldn't believe what he heard Inner Moka tell him, the fact that Nosfer-Ben somehow knew and never told him made him upset. **"Are you gonna keep pouting like that girl who went down the shoot in that factory, or can you zip up your big boy pants and let it go?** " Asked Nosfer-Ben. Not to his surprise, Ben ignored him. **"Look! I'm sorry, ALRIGHT! I promised them I wouldn't tell you, so I could call her..."** the inner vampire continued, but Ben finally spoke up to cut him off.

"I know... I put the pieces together" Ben said emotionlessly, bringing the watch out from under his head to talk to it before laying his arm down on the bed. **"Well, now you know the truth. The one you asked out was..."** Nosfer-Ben started, but screamed at him to knock it off. "She's not... she's not fake..." he said, thinking back to that day...

-FLASHBACK-

 _"She's not you? What are you talking about?" Asked Ben, shocked at what he heard. **"That she's not me, Ben. THIS, is me"** said Inner Moka, summing up what she said. She just told Ben that when she was given the Rosario by her father, it felt like she was asleep for a long time, though she was alert as to what was going on around her outer self... and that she felt truly 'awake' when Ben released her for the first time. "I don't understand, she's part of you though, isn't she?" Asked Ben, trying to grasp what this Moka was telling him._

 _ **"Somewhat, yes. She is me, but not THE me. That title belongs to me, the other Moka is a different..."** she began, but Ben cut her off. "So that's what he meant..." he said. **"He?"** Asked Inner Moka, getting... nervous? Why? Nosfer-Ben broke his promise, so she SHOULD be angry! "You knew the whole time, didn't you?!" Ben yelled at his watch. **"Uh... I plead the 5th!"** Said Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix. **"Ben, I'm sorry you had to find out like this, I should have told..."** Inner Moka began once again, only to be interrupted once __again._

 _"You think I'm mad... that I told you my secret... but you didn't tell me yours? No Moka, I can care less about something so trivial. I'm mad at the fact, that you and him are dehumanizing her, saying she's not real! Of course she is! She can walk, talk, breathe... how can something fake do all that?" Asked Ben, balling his fists up. **"You don't understand, its..."** the female vampire tired again. "Oh, I understand! I go through it everyday, being different life forms! So what she comes out when you put this on? That doesn't make her any less real than you or me!" Said Ben, holding up you-know-what to empathize his point._

 _Inner Moka had to admit, Ben made a good argument. "You said once that she's like a sister to you, then you turn around and call her a_ _counterfeit? I protect your and her by letting you out, but you do a 180 and say she's an imitation, whats wrong with you?" Ben continued. **"Wrong with me?! I'm only telling you the truth, because she isn't real! REAL vampires shouldn't need protection by having a mere human pull of a piece of jewelry!"** Inner Moka yelled._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Silence, save for the blowing breeze. She went too far... she realized that after the words exploded out of her mouth. **"I... I didn't mean..."** she studdered, but Ben just tossed the Rosario back to her and turned away, walking out of the woods. She called his name... multiple times. Not once did he turn back... he just kept walking._

-END FLASHBACK-

 **"And your point is?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben. "Is that just cause one Moka wasn't always around, it doesn't mean she's not as real as the other. That's like saying YOU aren't real!" Said Ben. **"Oh... shit, I didn't think of it that way"** Nosfer-Ben said, realizing what Ben was getting at. Though only one Moka can be out at a time, the other one is still there... like him and Ben, it was no different. "But how did you know and I didn't? That's what I can't figure out" said Ben. **"Ever hear of Cellular Memory?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben. "Yeah, but that's just a medical myth" said Ben. **"Yet somehow I knew things that YOU didn't, whats that tell ya?"** Nosfer-Ben sarcastically remarked.

"But you didn't take an organ, you were created by her..." Ben started, but it seemed to fit together. Nosfer-Ben was the DNA sample of Inner Moka... her blood. So when he was made into a transformation, he absorbed some of her memories as well? Even if that was true, wouldn't something like that need to take multiple samples? It's like transferring files through computers, you can't send too big of a file to a smaller storage, you need to do little bits at a time. It was already nighttime, so Ben'll have to deal with it tomorrow... that, and the previously mentioned sample stopped talking to him.

-TIME BREAK-

Moka just laid in her bed, staring out the window. As fate would have it, she and Ben's rooms were on the same floor of their respective dorms. Sometimes they would gaze across the way for minutes (argumentatively hours) on end, or just casually wave at one another... and once in a blue moon, Big Chill or Ghostfreak would float over, which helped with secrecy among the harem. Not this time though, his lights were off and she couldn't see him. Having enough, she put on a determined face and left her dorm. It was after hours and she might get in trouble if she gets caught but she didn't care, she HAD to see/talk to him! **"The hell are you doing?"** Asked her Rosario, but she ignored it. She got to the first floor when it spoke again: **"Are you ignoring me?"**

Crap! Just her luck, it was raining!

...

...

...

She took one step. **"Don't even think about..."** Warned the Rosario, but it was ignored still. Running in the rain, Moka felt each drop hit her skin, it was like she was getting stabbed over and over again! But she couldn't stop, she had to fight it, she needed to get to Ben... she HAD too. **"Moka, STOP! YOU IDIOT!"** Yelled Inner Moka, but she was powerless to stop her softer side. She slipped once, but got back up as quick as she could, continuing he trek to the boys dormitory. **"Are you out of your mind! YOU'LL GET US KILLED!"** Screamed Inner Moka, Outer Moka still ignoring her pleads.

After what seemed like 1000 light years (though it was only 10 feet), Moka finally got into the building of the boys dorm. She was aching all over, and was beginning to spark slightly, but she held it in as best she could. She was almost to her destination. **"What are you trying to accomplish? There's no point!"** Said Inner Moka, as Outer Moka climbed the stairs by hanging onto the support beams, she still wasn't taken notice of by the pinkette.

Moka was literally at Ben's door and was about to knock. **"Enough, Moka! This won't solve..."** Inner Moka began. "You shut up, and learn your place for once!" Outer Moka shouted to her while grabbed the Rosario, shocking the inner personality greatly. She knocked continuously until the door opened. "M-Moka? What are you...?" Ben didn't get to finish asking because...

( **AN:** Ending theme.)

* * *

Oh, I'm sorry. You expected something juicy? I'll leave this up until New Years. Happy Holidays, suckers! Muhahahahahaha!


	27. Chapter 27

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

 _*WHISTLE!*_

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Now to start off, I need to ramble cause I wanna share my opinion of Inner/Outer Moka. I believe in my heart the anime was giving Outer Moka a chance. In the manga, everyone was ok with the fact she was a persona based on Moka's mom. My theory is that the anime rosary doesn't do [exactly] the same as its book-counterpart, but it also brings out a side of Moka that even she never had knowledge of (I think I'm the only one with this theory in the history of mankind). Let's take a look at the facts:

A) No one (mostly) liked the "pink-haired dolt" version of her, which is probably why the writers killed her off in the manga. Through she inhabits the "real" Moka as a part of her soul by the end of the manga series, the character herself is still technically dead.

B) A majority of people did not like the anime cause of how different it was, and its heavy fan-service methods. People in general don't like change... this anime of course paved the way for other supernatural harems like High School DXD, and people are fine with the heavy fan-service nowadays!... Gets ya thinking, doesn't it? People hate voicing what they really feel, and just go with the norm, which also contributed to the anime's downfall.

C) Random; but In CAPU2, the fourth wall is broken in almost every episode. The writers either knew that the show wasn't gonna last long because of the angered manga fans or they planned to end it with only 2 seasons from the get-go... that, and they almost went bankrupt so they stuck to the manga only.

D) Moka's dad said in the anime that her personality was transformed, rather than only sealed away. He even called both Mokas' his daughters, despite one was supposedly "fake" and based on his deceased wife.

E) Lilth's mirror sprite said Moka has 2 TRUE natures in the anime, which is why they gained 2 different bodies unlike the manga, where it was only Inner Moka that was brought out. Inner Moka even goes as far as to explain that her and the "fake" Moka are _the same hand_ (anime only, however).

F) Both Mokas' have each others memories as opposed to manga, where Inner Moka has sealed memories that Outer Moka didn't know about. They also claim to share the same bodies, and both are conscious of what's going on with one another.

There's more, but I don't wanna bore you guys. With this evidence I presented however, I truly believe if the anime continued, Outer Moka would have been given some kind of life and not just be disposed of... or maybe the writers of the anime were gonna do that anyway, we'll never know unless a reboot or something happens (which is doubtful, sadly). We all have our theories and I just wanted to explain mine, cause I'm also giving Outer Moka a chance. Plus, I've always had a soft spot for Outer Moka's character. All she got after coming back from a long absence was her first... and last... kiss from Tsukune, while dying in his arms.

1) **The Brod Road** : Like I said in the PM, sorry about the long response time. Though that's an interesting direction to try, its also waaaaaaay too easy. Azmuth is smart, but him saving Outer Moka is like performing a _god in the machine_ , or _Deus Ex Machina_. Which is a term in plays for sad endings to turn happy by a supernatural force, or for said force to input comedic effect. I have a plan though, you'll be surprised/sad when you see it happen. (Not telling you or anyone else out there why you'd be sad, this is up for interpretation)

2) **Masters123flm** : No worries, bud. Happy holidays to you too!

3) **Okara SSJ** : Finally, someone has enough stones to call me what I am, LOL! A video? Sounds fun, but the only form of electronics I have is my cell phone, I'm currently out of my hometown. With that being said, there might be allot of grammar errors cause I was typing all this by phone. I'll get back to you about it when I get back to discuss this properly.

4) **Red Dragon** : Aw, sorry to hear that. Hopefully this full chapter will make your day/night and new year.

* * *

"Here's your pay... in advance."

"Thanks, monkey-boy. Hehehehe, that busty succubus is as good as yours."

"No witnesses, got it?"

"... what witnesses? Hehehehehe."

 _*Now Kurumu, for making me look like a fool... you'll pay for what you did to me.*_

-TIME BREAK-

Continuing from where we last left off, Ben opened his door to see Moka. He was asking what's she doing here, but she didn't verbally answer him... the look on her face was unreadable and didn't give Ben any hints. Screaming in his face, a slap on his cheek, making him let **her** out... hell, even getting a kick to his "most valuable asset" was going through his head as to what Moka was doing here. All Ben knew was someone was banging on his door as if it was life-or-death, and Moka...

( **AN:** Theme song.)

 **Chapter 20: Can You Dig It? + Vampire**

...

...

...

...

...

...

She hugged him. No questions, no hellos... not even "may I come in." Pinky Moka just hugged him tightly, her head resting on his shoulder... she didn't even TRY to sneak a quick sip from her personal blood bank known as BK&T ( **AN:** See what I did there? BB &T, BK&T...? Nevermind). Ben attempted to move, but Moka's grip was steel, she wasn't letting him. He felt wetness on his right shoulder, she was crying into it. So much so that her PJ's also... wait a minute. Ben turned his neck, as that was the only thing he was allowed to move, and saw the rain.

Pushing himself gently out of Moka's grasp, though she tried to stay hooked onto him, Ben got free with some effort and ran into his bathroom. He got plenty of spare towels for Moka, thankfully (but strangely) she wasn't sparking. He wrapped her around with them and helped her dry off, it didn't escape his notice that her butterfly-spotted gown was soaked, showing off her... _'No! Not now!'_ Ben told himself, shaking his head to clear his mind. Weirdly, Nosfer-Ben made no comment about Moka's figure, maybe he was asleep? "Moka, what are you doing here?! And why would you walk out in the rain, you know what water does to you!" Said Ben worriedly, feeling Moka's head for a fever just in case. Moka was a little red on her cheeks, but this escaped Ben's line of sight.

"I... I'm sorry. It's just that... you haven't left your room in 3 weeks, your grades are falling behind, you've been avoiding me..." said Moka, speaking her true feelings. Her face read both sorrow and anger, 2 things this Moka rarely lets get to her. She went on for a half hour, both friends sitting on Ben's bed. When she finished saying her peace, Ben spoke up. "I'm sorry Moka, that was wrong of me. It's just that... what the other you was saying... really got to me" Ben said. "And that's very sweet of you, but what she said is true. When this rosary was put on, I was created. She is the real Moka, Ben. I'm just a ph..." Before Moka could say another word, Ben grabbed her chin and brought her eyes into his.

"You listen to me, Moka. I... don't... care. Your are NOT a phony... and you are certainly NOT a phantom... so stop talking like your a byproduct. Something false isn't worth anything, isn't anything... you ARE Moka, no matter what she or anyone else says" Ben said, not blinking once and water was welling in his eyes. Moka's eyes were tearing up too, no one's said something like that to her before. Ben grabbed her hands that were in her lap gently with his free hand, giving them a slight gentle squeeze. "That thing around you brings out a side that even the 'real' Moka didn't know of, that side is YOU. At least, that's what I figure. You ARE real... real to me... and ALWAYS will be" said Ben, saying what he felt in his heart. Moka thought her heart stopped, even though Ben knew the truth now, he still considered her a real person!

( **AN:** Loud heartbeat.)

"Ben... thank you... so much..."

"Anytime, Moka. Your very important to me, nothing... will ever change that..."

Moka gently brings Ben's hand, the one cupping her chin, down on her hands. Neither realized how close their faces were becoming, they just kept looking at each other. **"Moka, stop!"** Alerted Inner Moka, she was ignored of course. **"He's worthy of a date, not this! Do you know what your doing?! Moka... MOKA!"** She kept going, in vain. It was useless, neither teen stopped...

"Ben..."

"Moka..."

...

...

...

POKE!

"OW!" Yelped Ben, he got hit in the face by Moka's Rosario, which somehow moved by itself. **"I'm the asshole, yet it's ok for her to interrupt"** said Ben's watch, out loud. Both Ben and Moka blushed. "W-W-W-Were you both watching the whole time?" Asked Ben, somewhat embarrassed. **"If you mean watching you about to enter panties-vile, YES! We were so close, bro!"** Said Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix. "That's not what we were doing!" Ben growled to his other self. **"Yeah, yeah... and Morbius is probably screaming at Moka like a banshee, betcha she's jealous"** he commented, out loud.

 _Moka/Inner Moka's POV:_

 _'What the hell was for? Ben and I were...'_ Moka whined. **"That's the point! You were about to kiss a human! Have you lost your mind?!** " Asked Inner Moka, feeling like her pride was on the line... though that was only a mask. _'Would that be so bad? We both love him, don't we?'_ Asked Moka. **"... I respect him, nothing more. I would never fall for..."** Inner Moka rambled, but stopped because she felt the gears turn in her softer halves head. _'Then I guess you won't care if I...'_

 _Main POV:_

Before Moka's inner power could read what she was thinking and Ben could register what was happening...

...

...

...

She kissed him, grabbing his face and planting it right on target... a full-on lip lock, making their darker halves scream like little girls. Ben was shell-shocked, he had no idea how to react. This was just like when Yukari snuck a kiss. Eventually, he kissed Moka right back, sharing their first REAL kiss. Ben didn't expect this side of Moka to be so forceful... he wasn't gonna lie, it turned him on.

 **Inner Moka: Ok Moka, you've made your point. You can stop now... Moka? Moka!**

 **Nosfer-Ben: HEY! SAVE SOME FOR ME! HELLO?! BEN!**

As shown above, both inner vampires tried to get their hosts attention, but they either didn't hear or cared... Ben and Moka were kinda preoccupied at the moment. Naturally, Nosfer-Ben and Inner Moka also felt the sensation of the kiss, and were somewhat jealous they had no part in the exchange. Still kissing him, Moka moved her hands from his face so her arms were around his neck, while Ben's went to her waist. Ben couldn't describe the kiss, saying it was amazing wasn't strong enough. Her lips were tender and warm, and their lips fit perfectly together like 2 puzzle pieces.

Instinctively, Ben pushed his tongue into her mouth, he was rewarded with a moan. He explored every inch of her, including her fangs, earning another moan. Moka started wrapping her tongue with Ben's, not letting it escape. She too was deprived for words, saying she loved this kiss was too weak of a sentence. His lips were a little rough, but soft and inviting, almost like a pillow. He tasted different from his blood, better in some ways. They continued for a minute or 2, before parting for air...

And they started again, neither teen couldn't get enough of the other. It's like one was a drug and the other became addicted instantly, hooked on the amazing taste. Moka, letting her own instincts take over, starting feeling up and down his chest while kissing him. She felt through his shirt at first, but wasn't satisfied with it and went underneath. Both the American human and the Japanese vampire felt almost every nook of the others body, both lost in the moment.

-TIME BREAK-

Sometime after all that, they both fell asleep. Ben was first to wake up, he felt something on his chest. It was Moka's head, resting on him like he was a hug pillow. Uh... how did Ben end up shirtless? Getting a little nervous, he peeked under the sheets. Moka still had her PJ's on, and he didn't smell any odor that his parents told him when they had "the talk" back in middle school, he sighed in relief.

( **AN:** This was on the verge of being a lemon, but I had to force myself to stop cause the current rating is still "T"... someday my friends, just not today.)

They had school today, so Ben had to try and get her up, though she looked so peaceful and cute while she slept. She appeared to be very comfy, having a smile on her face and breathing contently... Ben couldn't help but smile as well. Looking toward his alarm clock, it read 5:47am. School wasn't for a couple of hours, so his head hit his pillow... **"You... are my hero, Ben. I mean it this time"** said Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix. "We didn't do anything, Nosfer" said Ben, good thing Moka was hugging his right arm.

 **"But, you guys got close. Be honest, Benny-boy, you would have wanted to go that far..."** Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix stated. "You maybe, but I wouldn't do that to Moka, you degenerate. Either one of them, not unless they want to and are willing too" said Ben. Moka, who was slightly awoken from the conversation, smiled a little brighter. If she had any doubts that Ben had the same sexual desires as other guys, it's all gone now. **"You happy now?"** Asked Inner Moka, trying to sound emotionless. _'Very much, actually. That was the best sleep we ever had'_ answered Moka slyly, trying to get a reaction.

 **"... whatever, what you do with him isn't my business"** Inner Moka responded, hiding her true feelings of the matter. She was a whirlpool of emotion; anger, sadness, jealously, hurt, joy, love, warmth, happiness... Jesus, she was a mess. _'I thought you said this body is also your body'_ Moka answered, turning the self-proclaimed 'real' Moka's words against her. Inner Moka was tempted to argue back, but growled and just let it go. Even she had to admit, she was right...

-TIME BREAK-

Later at school, the rest of that day went by as normal as can be... unless you count the fact that Ben and Moka gazed at each other more than usual, which everyone noticed. Ben had lots of make-up work to do, but flew through it thanks to Moka's help... and a little Brainstorm here and there didn't hurt. During lunch while Ben and Moka talked... then gazed, Kurumu slammed her tray down to get their attention, the succubus had seen quite enough. "OK! What the hell is with you two? You've been staring at each other all damn day!" She yelled, demanding an explanation.

"Um..." said Moka, with red cheeks. "Well..." Ben went, also blushing up with his eyes turned away. Yukari then hung from Ben's neck out of nowhere, also asking the same question with some of her own... and 1 or 2 adult ones. Kevin and Gwen came by, and just watched their "mighty leader" try to explain himself, this school wasn't normal but it was VERY entertaining. "Tell me already! What happened?!" Asked Kurumu again, getting agitated. As soon as Ben opened his mouth, **"They slept together."**

...

...

...

...

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"NO, NOOO! It's not like that!" Ben claimed, waving his hands. Damn, Nosfer-Ben can't take a hint, can he? "It makes sense, you were shirtless this morning" said Mizore from behind Ben. He was kinda used to her pop-ups by now, but her tone make the hair on his neck stand up... that, and the angry aura coming from the rest of his harem. How did Mizore find...? Er, nevermind. Kevin and Gwen expected a show, not a show-and-tell! They just sat there, stunned at what they heard. The rest of the lunch period, Ben was forced to tell his girls everything that happened... when did Gin get here, and with that big popcorn bowl?

When Ben finished his tale, Mizore and Kurumu calmed down a bit. Moka stole his 1st (or in this case, 2nd if you count the one before) kiss, but they will be his 1st time if it was the last thing they did! Yukari of course, didn't mind at all, saying to invite her next time.

-TIME BREAK-

While Ben went to do training with Kokoa, the rest of the girls pestered Moka for details... the juicy kind. Inner Moka growled all about it, both in annoyance and dare she say... embarrassment. While Outer Moka blushed and kept insisting they didn't do... that. "How did it feel?", "Was it good?", "How long was his [inaudible]?"... those are only a few examples of the questions that were asked. Kevin didn't know whether to laugh or sulk, as Gin was doing the latter all day when he heard the full news. Likewise, Gwen didn't know to be happy for Ben... or kill him. If he didn't have a bad situation on his hands the first time she met his harem, he sure did now!

Now that she thought about it, before she and Kevin left America, a certain someone asked them where Ben had gone and if he was ok... uh, you can say that.

Ben's training was no different, Kokoa asked him some questions about his experience. Why? She had no idea, but the fact that he slept with her sister bothered her, even if the side he was with was fake. Nosfer-Ben was making all sorts of falsifications, getting different reactions from the redhead. "I did not sleep with Moka... I mean, I did, but not THAT way! Can we focus Kokoa, please?" Ben begged, really getting tired of getting asked the same questions over and over. **"She obviously wants us too, big guy"** Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix said, making the redhead's face became even redder than her hair color! "M-M-Me? Want you perverts?! PLEASE, if you got my REAL sister, she'd kick you to the curb and into a rushing car" she said, folding her arms.

 **"Notice how she didn't answer my question..."** Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix commented, and the training... 'began'.

-TIME BREAK-

Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Moka, Kevin and Gwen headed for the training ground; only the hear verbal AND physical assaults. They noticed Kokoa, pissed off, trying to slam Ben down like a nail... whether Ben's fight/flight rush kicked in or Nosfer-Ben gave him energy to sprint that fast was unknown. The formerly mentioned people could've sworn they felt something crawl under the dirt beneath their feet, but disregarded it as shock waves from Kokoa's rampage. Ben at one point was 20 feet from Kurumu's position, and was about to use the Omnitrix when...

BOOOM!

"AHHH, ARRRRRRRRGH!"

Ben was dragged underground, right in front of everyones eyes! Their was also blood as Ben was being pulled beneath the soil. 15 Seconds later, some snake-like humanoid burst out from the earths crust. "Hehehehe... oops, wrong target" said the snake-like thing. His head was shaped like an Xenomorph from that American Horror film the monsters begged Ben to watch, they couldn't see much else of him since the rest of his body was underground. "Ku-ku-ku, there you are Kurumu. My boss wants a word with you, so come on down" the tunneling snake continued. That's when 2 very long arms burst from the earth as well, one grabbing Kurumu and the other Moka. "Plus, I'm pretty sure he'll pay me extra to have you too, Moka Akashiya. Ku-ku-ku-ku."

This thing, a monstrel most likely, was about to drag the 2 captive girls away. But Kevin managed to absorb a gravestone nearby and used its inherited strength to grab Moka and Kurumu, saving them from being dragged off... or under. "Ku-ku, your pretty strong... Eleven, was it?" The monstrel asked, but got a mana ball in his face as Gwen's answer. It didn't do much to him though, it was almost like he had a tough exoskeleton. "It's Levin, Kaa. Shouldn't you be mentoring Mowgli or trying to eat him?" Kevin wisecracked.

'Kaa' didn't take that too well, but he did stop pulling on his victims.

"Names, Ueshiba... Mizuki Ueshiba. And ya, I'm a monstrel. Normally an Anti-Thesis member, I was hired to... deliver a package. He's got eyes set on Kurumu, but he did mention his beef with that Moka chick. So if I were you... I'd back off, you and your girlfriend Raven over there" Mizuki threatened, adding Gwen into his insult. Gwen just shrugged it off, saying that Kokoa's Teen Titans slur was better, before using _Saphirius Expectorium Perpetua_ (without saying the words) to generate a whirlwind around Mizuki's postition.

What the group failed to realize was Mizuki had a tight grip underneath the surface, so the whirlwind didn't do much other than blow his hair around. He then retreated underground with a mocking smirk, letting go of Moka and Kurumu thankfully. Now that the group thought about it, what happened to Ben... and why didn't he just go Way Big or something to bust outta the ground?

They had no time to think about that as 2 long arms with sharp nails (nowhere near as sharp as Kurumu's however, but they still looked like they would hurt) erupted from the dirt, attempting to grab 2 hostages. They missed and headed back beneath the earth, but Mizuki's voice rang all around them. "You think a little windstorm like that would get me out? My body can be elongated like an earthworm, tunneling under soil with shovel-like claws to hold my position! And the enhanced durability doesn't hurt, ku-ku-ku-ku-ku" it said.

Then one of his feet, also lengthened, tried to pin one of them to either a tree or the mountainside. He missed again, but his laughter suggested he was missing on purpose... toying with them. "Dammit! He could be anywh-AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kevin complained, before something pulled him down. Only his shoulders, neck and head were visible. He tried to move, but he was in too deep; and it would be pointless to absorb something, since he already did. Gwen called his name in worry, which was all the distraction Mizuki needed to shoot an arm out and punch Gwen, slamming her into a tree trunk.

Mizore had an idea, she froze every square-inch of the training ground (only enough so it would be hard, this way the others could still move without losing balance), so the only form of surprise attacks would be feet away, which would give the club members time to dodge or counterattack...

...

...

...

...

That's what she thought/hoped anyway.

That plan shattered as badly as the ice she used, his arms shot clean through and knocked her in the air and back to land with a painful crack... hopefully it was the ice and not her bone. "Weren't you idiots listening? My claws can even dig through sandstone, a layer of sleet isn't gonna stop me!" Mizuki taunted, popping his head out to look. "This would be so much easier if you just follow me quietly" he continued. Though Moka's power was currently sealed (she also didn't wanna risk possibly dying by removing it herself), Kurumu grew out her nails and Yukari got out her wand. "I'd rather get raped by a monkey!" Said Kurumu. "And when Ben gets out, your gonna be real sorry!" Chimed Yukari.

Mizuki's grin grew, showing his teeth. "Oh... you mean the bastard I buried alive?"

Talk about the world shattering to pieces, that's what the club members felt like right now. Kokoa included, she just growled and gripped her Kou-Hammer tighter. "YOU SON OF A BIIIIIIITCH!" She roared, jumping in the air and about to smack the mole known as Mizuki Ueshiba. Kokoa banged the ground at least twice as hard when she attacked Ben as XLR8 when they first fought. It was quiet for a few seconds, then rumbles were heard behind Kokoa...

An arm shot out and grabbed the Kou-Hammer, tossing it away; another arm struck Kokoa in the back; then a foot kicked her behind and knocked her on her stomach. "Nice try, Amy Rose. Stick to stalking him instead" Mizuki mocked, popping out again for a view. He was pelted by 2 washtubs, making him turn his head around. Kurumu was coming right for him! He ducked just before she could strike, once again triggering a waiting game. Mizuki first tapped Yukari's shoulder, making her turn, then he swiped her wand with his other hand. "HEY! GIVE IT BACK!" She whined.

Her wand popped out of the ground held by both of Mizuki's hands...

SNAP!

Yukari held back her tears of anger and sadness. Once more, the earthworm-like monstrel emerged. "I'm not supposed to have witnesses, but tell ya what. Stop resisting, and I'll bring your boyfriend back up before he runs out of air" he offered. "FINE! We'll do what you want, just let Ben go!" Moka cried out, beating Kurumu and Yukari too it. Mizuki said nothing else, and went underground once again, as if to hold up his end of the deal...

...

...

...

...

...

Kurumu and Moka got pulled below to their bellies, and Yukari was slapped away. One of Mizuki's claws scraped her cheek, drawing a bit of blood. "Your all so gullible! I already snapped that idiots neck! But before I kill the rest of you..." said the monstrel, popping up behind Moka and Kurumu. His long arms began feeling the girls bodies; first their legs below the earth, up their waists and towards their chests. Moka, not caring anymore if she died, grabbed her rosary and tried to yank it off. She only tugged it about 3 times before Mizuki took his attention off Kurumu and wrapped his other arm around the vampires body, restricting her from pulling her trademark item.

"Sorry, sweetheart. My boss warned me about that already. Just relax... this'll be over in a minute... or an hour" the monstrel said slyly, making Moka scream Ben's name while Mizuki just laughed...

...

...

...

...

...

...

He felt something. "Huh?" When nothing happened, he shrugged it off.

...

...

...

...

...

...

He felt something again, harder this time. "What the... GAH!" Mizuki's head almost went down, but it appeared to be against his will. He had to let go of Moka to use both his hands to keep himself up, not that it was doing much cause he was still being dragged under. "What's... pulling me? What the [inaudible] is pulling...?" He didn't get to finish his question, he was yanked down by an unknown force. Seconds later with a loud BOOM and green flash, Mizuki's monstrel form exploded to the surface, flailing like a fish out of water in midair. Something big and bulky climbed out of the ground...

-FLASHBACK-

 _As Ben felt himself be dragged under the earth, he came face-to-face with an... "An Xenomorph?" He asked rhetorically. **"You mean those things that feel no remorse and are as hostile a mother bear?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben, also rhetorically. The 'Xenomorph' gave no response, unless you count one of its long arms wrapping around Ben's neck like a Boa Constrictor. "Sorry bro, bosses orders" is all the 'Xenomorph' said before tightening his grip on Ben's neck... and it made a popping sound. Grinning sadistically, it returned to the surface, unknowingly grabbing Ben's watch in the process. It beeped a few times, self-operated and... **"Crap, I need out NOW so my vampiric regeneration kicks in quicker... did I just hear Kaa and Amy Rose? Ha! I gotta write that... Nosfer, focus! Ooh, this is new... Ben, you better not die on me!"**_

 _Screams were heard from the surface, Kurmu's and Moka's to be exact. **"{growling noises} Nagini, you've coiled your last meal..."**_

-END FLASHBACK-

Before Mizuki could retreat underground again, the bulky creature quickly stomped over to his location and pinned him to the tree he slammed into seconds ago, holding him down with a yellow arm. The creature in question was armadillo-like, and looked very robotic with a Greek Corinthian helmet covering his face. It stood 10 feet tall, had thick yellow armor all over its body, and its elbows looked like the ends of a screw or flattening machinery. The only organic things it had were 2 tiny ears poking out of its head and a medium-length tail. "Alright, Randal... who sent you?" It asked, its robotic voice sounded menacing.

 **Kou:** Wow, didn't think an armadillo was THIS dangerous. It's called a Talpaedan and it lives in the Andromeda Galaxy, the Milky Way's next door neighbor. Though it appears robotic, its actually natural to Talpaedan's species. These guys are gentle giants, but don't piss them off, WEEE!

"HA! I don't have to tell you shit, Tennyson! What's your form gonna do, roll over me?" Mizuki mocked. That's when the yellow creature, now known to be Ben's newest form, pulled its arm back as if to punch him...

...

...

...

VREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

It turned into a drill, a hole-through-your-face kind of drill. "I'm gonna 'Armodrillo' you instead" Ben's form said, edging his arm-drill closer and closer to Mizuki's face. Mizuki thought the American was bluffing and laughed at him... but he didn't stop. Ben's fellow club members had mixed feelings about this, and knew Ben wasn't type of person to just kill someone for no reason, killing was a last resort in Ben's book. They didn't know if Nosfer-Ben was in control or not, but he HAD power... he'd show it off rather than give his opponent a chance. "I've always wondered what Xeno-brains looked like underneath that carapace" said the yellow armadillo robot, the drill literally a whisker away from puncturing the guys skull!

He couldn't take it anymore. "OK, OK! I'LL TALK, I'LL TALK!"

-TIME BREAK-

BOOM!

Ben's new form, he decided to call it Armodrillo, punched in a cave wall; revealing a hidden passage. "Ok, can you let me go now?" Mizuki asked nervously. "Sure, grab a cup Kokoa or something" said Armodrillo, tossing the monstrel aside. The last thing the earthworm-based hybrid saw before seeing stars were strawberry colored... ( **AN:** Kokoa is also the name of a drink, a play on words here if you will.)

Venturing through the tunnel, Armodrillo had Moka and Kurumu close by him. He actually ordered them (tried to anyway) to go back to the school with the others, but they wanted to stick with Ben, they wanted to know who sent the monstrel after them... and Kurumu wanted to give them a piece of her mind. Gwen and Kevin went to take Mizore and Yukari back to the school to treat their injuries as well as their own, Kokoa wanted to stay with Ben... which was odd considering she feed from him just before they started 'training'. Maybe it was to wait for 'real' Moka to come out, which was most likely the case or was it... something else?

Walking down the dark path, the group noticed there were a LOT of webs around... not cobwebs, but spiderwebs. Why? They had no idea... they heard a noise! The monster girls, even Kokoa, hugged Armodrillo for protection. Looking around, the last thing Armodrillo saw was a fist flying at his face...

( **AN:** Ending Theme.)

* * *

The original title was **Digging with** **Drill-O's + Vampire** , but that would've made it too obvious which alien was unlocked next. I might do a New Years special someday, any ideas for it are welcome. So, I wonder who the fist belonged to, can you guess who it could be? I'll see ya'll later... and since I know half the globe is still awake watching _New Years Steve_ hosted by Steve Harvey on TV, leave a review guys please, gives me something else to do.

Once again, Happy New Year and I'll post the next chapter to you all soon!


	28. Chapter 28

1) **Predalien99** : Welcome to the story and I'm glad your loving this.

2) **Cody** : She will... maybe.

3) **TomahawkESP** : Happy New Year to you as well. I think you'll like this one...

With those out of the way, lets start the newest episode, which is also original as not ONE other writer on this site has done this within the Ben10 + Rosario community. It's a bit short, the reason why will be explained at the bottom of the page, and I wanna keep the suspense levels high for... well, you'll see.

* * *

Ben slowly came to. He didn't feel bulky anymore, so the transformation must've worn off... but if it was because of a time-out or because of getting knocked-out, he'd probably never know. " **Ugh... got the number of that truck?"** Asked a voice in his head, Ben's bell must've gotten rung REALLY hard if **he** was affected too. Ben wanted to rub his forehead, but felt something restrict his moment. He found himself in a large restraint that was somewhat similar to when he met Vilgax face-to-face for the first time. But instead of high-tech beams that kept his arms in place, it was only pure steel. Looking around; Ben saw that Kokoa, Kou (in a bubble hanging next to his mistress), Kurumu (in her true form for some reason) and Inner Moka in restraints as well... wait, how was she let out?

Flipping the switch in his brain, Ben went from 16-year-old high schooler, to 16-year-old hero. He was giving the Omnitrix a voice command when electricity flowed throughout his entire body. The girls (and Kou) called his name in worry. "Sorry Tennyson... Hero Hour is over" said a voice from the shadows. The owner of the voice walked out, and it was an old man in either his mid or early 50's. Despite his age, he was pretty well built, having a black tanktop on with dark cargo pants... he didn't have a cape the last time he was seen, however. Ben growled his name: "Animo..."

Ben's body was then squeezed by a large hand. He looked behind him to see a big blue gorilla, with spider-like legs on its sides. **"I thought that spider bit Peter Parker, not King Kong!"** Said Nosfer-Ben. "There you are, Simian. I trust you enjoy your evolution?" Asked Animo to the gorilla. "Simian?!" Said Ben, Inner Moka and Kurumu in shock. THAT was Simian, the same Arachnichimp/Spidermonkey that helped the Highbreeds a while back? And what did Animo mean by evolution? Doesn't something like that take millions, if not BILLIONS of years... what the hell was Animo experimenting with now?

( **AN:** Theme song)

 **Chapter 21: Simian Says - Animo Control + Vampire, Part 1**

"What did Animo do to you?" Asked Ben, not taking his eyes off of Simian... his new physique was extremely intimidating that Ben just couldn't look away. Instead of 6 arms like his devolved form, he had the body of a normal gorilla but with only 3 fingers/toes on each hand/foot. His face was the same as a regular primate, except he had 4 eyes on his forehead. And of course, the spider legs that sprouted out of his waist as mentioned before. Mutants... that's one thing, but actually EVOLVING something? It reminded him of one of James Patterson's novels, which was also made into an amazing TV series... now's not the time for that!

"He gave me power... after Kurumu's 'gift' almost killed me" said Simian.

-FLASHBACK-

( **AN:** Some of this is actually a portion of an episode I was gonna post before _War for all Worlds_ , but never got to finish it since everyone was all: "GET THEM BACK TO YOKAI ALREADY!")

 _On the moon base from the episode_ _'Birds of a Feather': Gwen and Kevin stayed behind to take care of some robots that guarded the place; while Ben, Kurumu, Moka and Simian continued forward. When they got to a fork in the road, doors started slamming shut. Then the ceiling began to push them down, threatening to crush them into moon pies! The 4 of them tried; but even with human, alien and monster strength; it proved that "raising the roof" was a difficult task indeed. Kevin called in, but the walkie-talkies that Simian gave everyone were old-fashioned ones... holding down the button was required. "I have an idea!" Said Simian, shooting some webbing at Moka's Rosario..._

 _Yeah... it didn't work._

 _Ben somehow transformed into... something similar to Moka's inner self, which would've made Simian shit his pants if he wore any. Seemingly effortless, 'Ben' lifted up the block trying to squish them... with one hand to show off... but that only lasted for 2 seconds. **"Yeah... this is really heavy. Kurumu, reach into our pants"** 'Ben' said, with Kurumu giving him a sour look. "Sorry, I'll only try ass-play with Ben, not you!"_

 _Everyone else would've facepalmed if they had an extra hand... well, Simian had 2 if you think about it._ _ **"Focus Miltank-Tits, FOCUS! Our pants, POCKET! Use your tail or something!"** Ordered 'Ben', the succubus whined cause she noticed Simian's eyes and grin. Once her tail went up, he would have a... shall we say, exclusive view? But she gave in and did as 'Ben' asked, trying to ignore the perverted stare of the monkey across from her. She dug into the humans/vampires back pocket, ruffling out a few items. Loose change, his wallet, a love note from Julie (she tried to ignore that, but couldn't stop a growl escaping her vocal cords), that weird acid-ear cleaner, some car keys and... OOOOOOH! She got it now!_

 _Later on, they came up to a heavy-duty door that blocked their path. 'Ben' rushed and was about to punch it when..._

 _FLASH!_

 _ **Ben:** OW! OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!_

 _So he had to release the only other vampire to kick it open, scaring the hell out of Lu, the security guard posted here. For no reason, Simian rushed forward, not caring that the little green man was falling to his death. Kurumu was forced to dive after him while Ben and Inner Moka went after Simian. As he was about to nab a crystal on a pedestal, he was electrocuted and Inner Moka 'saved him' by kicking him into a wall, which knocked him unconscious. When he came to, Ben was handing him a case that he claimed the crystal was in. That's when Ben called the so-called prince's bluff, saying he just wanted the crystal for himself. Since Ben's watch still needed to recharge, he was forced to fight hand-to-hand._

 _He did pretty well, but Simian escaped on his ship by sucker punching Kurumu and Inner Moka out of the way. He did the same to Gwen and Kevin and they were gonna chase after him when Ben and his 2 harem members stopped them and told them what was really going on. Kurumu also pulled the crystal Simian was trying to get from between her... best attributes. As for what Simian got when he was meeting the Highbreed that hired him..._

 _ **Simian:** You should've seen the look on his face, tricked him and his team into helping me, and they didn't have the slightest clue._

 _ **Highbreed:** Sounds like you made a monkey out of him... no offense. (Pulls out a case and opens it, it was filled with 3 bars of gold)_

 _ **Simian:** Oh-ho, offend me all you want... (goes for the case with the gold, but the Highbreed slams it closed)_

 _ **Highbreed:** First... the crystal._

 _ **Simian:** Uh... y-yes, of course. (runs into his ship and gets the case he stole from Ben. He walks out and hands it to the Highbreed, who opens it)_

 _ **Highbreed:** ... Is this, some kind of joke?_

 _ **Simian:** J-Joke? What do you me...? (He didn't get to finish his question, for the Highbreed putted out a pair of women's panties)_

-END FLASHBACK-

 **"But those lead to the greatest treasure of all!"** Nosfer-Ben joked. Ben snorted a few times, from both Simian's story and the vampires comment. Since they heard the story from Simian himself, the monster girls also giggled a little, and Kurumu completely lost it. Animo, who didn't hear any of this, also smirked, holding back a laugh. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?! I was lucky Animo came along with his mutant thingamajig!" Simian said. "Thanks to my genius and experiments with Yoki, my first subject was a success, as you can see first hand" Animo bragged, getting back to the point. "Yoki?" Ben Asked. **"Monster energy, dude. Scientific term for it"** said Nosfer-Ben. "Now, I believe I'll be taking that, as per our agreement?" Said Animo to Simian.

The giant spider-rilla handed Animo... Moka's Rosario?!

"Here, I just wanted them anyway" Simian answered. Animo felt the item, especially the eye in the middle. "Yesssssss, I've always wondered what sort of power this jewel has, being able to change a persons appearance when its worn" Animo said to himself. Inner Moka was struggling to get out and while the restraints did groan, they held tight. "Relax vampire, you'll get it back in a minute" said the animal scientist, heading down into the darkness of the lair. **"GIVE ME BACK MY ROSARY, YOU ANIMAL-OBSESSIVE BASTARD!"** Inner Moka called out, but got no response.

With Animo gone, Simian approached Kurumu... giving off a very sinister vibe. "HEY! Stay away from me, you overgrown diademed!" Shouted Kurumu, turning her head away, but Simian grabbed Kurumu's chin and forced her to look at him. "You and me, have unfinished business. Because of you, my reputation was ruined" growled the evolved Arachnichimp. **"You got what you deserved, Curious George. You tricked them into..."** said Inner Moka, still struggling against her imprisonment, but Simian webbed her mouth shut. "I'll deal with you next. As for you, succubus... I've heard you'd rather _get raped by a monkey_ " he continued, smirking at her and licked his lips.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Shouted Ben, getting Simian's attention. The blue gorilla walked over to Ben, using his spider-like legs to tower over him menacingly. Ben wasn't sure, but it seemed that Simian's demeanor and personality changed for some reason. True he was a good-for-nothing con, but he wasn't necessarily evil... what exactly has Animo been doing to him? **"Jesus. More than half his makeup is made of Yoki! He's got enough to make a years worth of pancakes for Hellboy, and his cats!"** Said Nosfer-Ben, sounding a bit shocked himself.

"Oh, and what are you gonna do about it? Go Hero? Those restraints send shocks into your body everytime you say Omnitrix... you can't so shit, human" Simian said, mockingly. "I'm the one who tricked you... take me banana-head" said Ben. "BEN, NO!" Said Kurumu. "Don't do that, you idiot!" Yelled Kokoa, but got her mouth webbed shut as well. **"MMM! MMM MMMMM! MMMM MMMM MMMM MMMMM!"** Went Inner Moka, it was impossible to try and understand what she said. "But I am..." said Simian, going back to Kurumu while not taking his eyes off Ben. "What better way to bring an enemy down, than to destroy what they treasure most? An eye for an eye, as they say" Simian continued, touching Kurumu with his long giant fingers. "Get your dirty, bug-picking hands off me!" Shouted...

SMACK!

...

...

...

Simian slapped Kurumu, hard. Red liquid formed in her mouth from the impact, she coughed twice on her own blood. The slapper grabbed her face again, making her look at him. "Because of you, I had to turn into this just to survive! You stopped the invasion anyway, you could've just minded your own business and helped me get what I wanted! You stole something I can never get back! So now, your gonna loose something... you can't get back..." Simian's gorilla body was over Kurumu's, violating her personal space. She felt something rip below her, was that her...? The 2 web-mouthed vampires (though they tried getting out at first to help a fellow woman in need) turned their heads away in utter horror, fearing they might be next!

 **Kou:** _(stares for a few seconds, then looks away)_ ... whoa... that's a big one, weee.

Ben, not wanting this to happen to one of his dear friends, struggled in his own restraints. He pulled, and pulled, and pulled... he felt his blood boil and some kind of power as it traveled down his veins, but it wasn't enough to get him out...

...

...

...

That is, until he heard a scream. His eyes...

"Go ahead, scream, cry... he can't help you. Your gonna be scarred for life... in more ways than one" said the monkey above Kurumu, clearly enjoying what he was doing. She whimpered, begged, threatened, apologized, anything she could think of too convince him to stop. He kept touching her, feeling her, even licked her once or twice, until he felt he stalled enough. He began to position himself for the deed he was about to do, she screamed but he muffled it by covering her mouth with his large hand, he... **"Hey, Terk."**

"Terk" turned his head...

KA-POW!

A few seconds earlier outside, a Burrow Owl looks out of its den, only to retreat back in when the mountainside erupted and a blue blur flew out. The object went crashing through 5 trees and got its head buried in another burrow... which unfortunately for it, belonged to snake that bit its nose. A roar of pain causes a flock of birds to fly out of trees.

 **"Kerchak called, Tarzan's causing trouble"** said Nosfer-Ben, his fist outward from his attack. Turning towards the monster girls; he approached Kurumu first, crushed her metal cuffs and snapped them off. He lowered her down gently before doing the same thing to the remaining 2 vampires. **"Get the rosary, ape-man is mine"** he said, jumping through the hole Simian indirectly made and outside to finish what he started. Inner Moka wasn't one to take orders from this Ben, but she wanted her Rosario back all the same, so she ran off into the cave where Animo went. Kokoa followed her, to either help hr sister fight and/or steal the Rosario away. Kurumu just stared out where Nosfer-Ben jumped out, not moving. After a minute of standing, she flew out.

 **Kou:** _(still inside his prison)_ WHAT ABOUT ME?! WEEEEEEEEEE!

-TIME BREAK-

At the end of the cave, Animo was seen by a large computer of some sort. We see him place Moka's Rosario on a scanner, results of some kind displayed themselves on the computer screen. "Interesting... it appears this rosary has a sort of, limiting property. And the jewel itself is embedded with Yoki energy... but... its not entirely Moka's" said Animo, but that's as far as he got when a wall was smashed in, courtesy of the vampire sisters. "Wouldn't the door have been easier?" Asked the animistic scientist with a sigh, gesturing to a door right next to the duo. **"What would be easier, is to give me my rosary and learn your..."** Inner Moka began, running toward the scientist to attack him, but she was stopped.

More like wrapped, actually. Cause something long, green and sticky coiled around the silver-haired vampire and flung her into another wall. Above Animo, was a frog-like creature, hanging on some metal bars before dropping down to protect its master. It was very large, about 5 feet longer and wider than Amalgam (the Fan Club Coalition's fused form), had boned horns coming out of its head like a bull, 2 pairs of red eyes and orange lumpy warts all over its back. Kokoa took a step back, she hasn't seen a monster like this before. Getting out of the dent she [unintentionally] made, Inner Moka also eyed her newest challenge. She thought Ben was exaggerating when he told the tales of his encounters with the large amphibian... and while it didn't look like much, it did have an impressive amount of strength.

Well, time to get Yukari some more frog legs for her curry. Her sister and her rushed at the overgrown toad, ready to send it back to Hogwarts to be deep-fried and smothered in chocolate.

( **AN:** Ending Theme.)

* * *

Ok, let me explain a few things were implied, but you may have missed. The reason Moka had her Rosario removed was because when Armodrillo was knocked out last chapter, the girls fought Simian off-screen (the one who sucker punched him) and Moka forced his hand to remove it. Because of Animo's experiments with Simian as a guinea pig, he evolved and since he was injected/shot with so much, it changed both the outside AND the inside of him. As for Kurumu's "parting gift" back from _War for all Worlds_ POV... now you have concrete evidence as to what it was. Also Simian has seen Moka as Ura/Inner Moka before he evolved, which is why he tried pulling off the Rosario in the flashback.

As for Animo's discovery of the Rosario's properties, that's my interpretation (and I think I'm the only one who thinks this way) of why Moka changes whenever it comes off and goes back on. The manga/anime gives VERY LITTLE information as to HOW it works, it leaves that up for the readers to decide. Manga-wise, though Touhou Fuhai explained what it did, I believe Moka's mom's Yoki was placed in there somehow which caused her transformation... it was based on her after all. Anime-wise, I gave you my theory last chapter on this subject.

Now before I post the next one, I REALLY need to get back and work on my Yugioh and Bakugan fics. My Bakugan fans have been waiting VERY long and I'm on the verge of dawning a new era in the Yugioh archive (at least I think so). Leave some comments about everything in this chapter, especially Simian's attempted rape. I never wrote something like that and I wanna know if I got the tone just right, cause I'm planning another one which is gonna fast forward the rating change. See ya! :D


	29. Chapter 29

I have a favor to ask you guys and if I don't get the information I need, I'll have to disregard your wishes, and I don't wanna do that. Some of you have begged, and I quote: _"For the heads of us"_ , to do the manga version of Ura/Inner Moka's day out. We are getting really close to that point, that's where you all come in. Since I cannot find anymore of my manga collection, I've been writing that particular episode for a while based on what I remember. Which unfortunately for me and my amazing memory, isn't much.

I've also tried looking online and found a wiki for Rosario+Vampire, but I don't really trust it. I also don't remember the name of the manga chapter, making my search more difficult. If anyone knows the chapter name and/or what goes on in it, I'd greatly appreciate it. This way I can give 100% and not just Xmas tree the rest. As I have said many times before, I want this to be an entertaining story that people would like to read multiple times, based on input from me the author and viewers like you. Don't wait too long to give me the info, your deadline is when I post the mirror episode, which is coming soon.

1) **The Broad Road** : Villains gonna villain, HA! Your a genius! Your reviews always put a smile on my face, and your so thorough. That's why your one of my favorite reviewers; along with Red Dragon/Mitchell, Okara SSJ, Masters123lfm, TomahawkESP, Dark 7 Thunder, Toy2711, Wyvernsaurus, OechsnerC, Treyalexander63917, Joshua Obrayan.549, InvisibleMan, Ah Punch, Desmond, Kambinghaven10 and AwesomeMoorwen (though the last 7 haven't reviewed in a while)

2) Everyone Else: Don't feel bad if you weren't named above, just named some constant reviewers off the top of my head. I love all my reviewers! You've all helped me and this story come so far with your ideas and critiques. If it wasn't for you, I've never would've made a sequel in the first place and just left it with Ben gaining a vampire form... the end.

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Simian Says - Animo Control + Vampire, Part 2**

Pulling his head out of the dirt, quite literally, Simian pulled the snake still on his nose and tossed it aside. This wasn't what he signed up for, all he wanted was revenge on Kurumu for making him look worse than Donald Trump's s***hole social media blowup back home! ( **AN:** Again, I do not have a party preference, not against the man or with him. You gotta admit, the poor guy is being hammered allot for just trying to do his job... but this is Ben10+Rosario not Politics+Trump, so let's continue.)

Nosfer-Ben showed up at the clearing a few seconds later, his eyes focused on Simian. "Well, its true. You really are a different person in this form, you change into a cold-blooded vampire... in more than one way" said the Arachnichimp. Nosfer-Ben didn't give him a comment, and rushed toward the monkey again. Much to his surprise, his fist was grabbed and halted with ease. He used his other hand, but it ended with the same result. "Fool" said Simian, slamming the S-Class vampire/human into a tree truck to his side. Even Nosfer had to admit, this guy meant business... that slam actually hurt!

Simian repeated this tactic, this time on a blank epitaph that was conveniently next to him, smashing it to pieces and disorienting Nosfer-Ben. For the first time, he groaned in pain... ACTUAL pain. "Oh, I'm sorry, were you gonna use that?" Joked Simian, throwing Nosfer-Ben across the field and into more gravestones. Before Nosfer-Ben could even think to get up, Simian was above him on his spider legs. The defenseless vampire was given a stomp to his abdomen, then a good haymaker. One of Nosfer-Ben's fangs broke off, as well as a few human-like teeth due to the force of the punch. "Where's all that strength you had back on the moon? How can you call yourself the strongest monster on campus, if you can't even beat someone like me!" Simian taunted him, about to bash another fist...

SLICE!

Roaring in pain, Simian felt where he was just attacked. 5 long, red gashes were across his back... that could only mean one thing. "Hey Len, nice of you to join us. Clocked out of Shiki's dream early, I see" he mocked, but got a little nervous when he caught her facial expression. The next thing he knew, vines began wrapping around him, mostly his hands and fingers but got a thick one around his neck. They began to squeeze and although he was in pain, he was calm. "Nice try, you can't con a con" choked the space gorilla, his own monster energy/Yoki flaring to life. It wasn't nearly as strong as Inner Moka's or Nosfer-Ben's, but it was just as potent. Kurumu's illusion of the vines faded out of existence since his Yoki was stronger than hers and with speed that was unrealistic due to his size, Simian lunged at her.

-TIME BREAK-

Back in the not-so-secret-anymore base, Inner Moka and Kokoa were fighting the giant bullfrog. They were doing ok, but this things immense weight made it difficult to teach it its place. Not only that, the frog held a very emotionless expression, so it was hard to tell if they were inflicting any pain/damage... or just annoying it. After a moment or 2 of fighting, Kou rolled in... no really, he was still in the bubble. "Ko-Buddy, where have you been?!" Asked Kokoa, agitated and getting swatted away by a frog leg, landing on her rump next to the still-trapped bat. The bat in question just made a plain face.

Animo, who was still at his computer, waited for the scan to complete itself. To be honest, he didn't expect Ben's team to track him down and would've waited down here if he hasn't been found out, but plans change so he had to accelerate things. When the scan was complete, he took a small device out from the side and grabbed the Rosario. "I don't need you anymore" he spoke to it, discarding it and ran over to a hidden elevator, escaping the scene.

Kokoa broke the glass that contained her servant, that's when she was hit in the head by... the Rosario?! She couldn't believe her luck, now she can finally keep her real sister out forever, and never have to look at that sad excuse for a vampire. "Kou-Hammer, NOW!" Ordered the strawberry-haired girl. Kou immediately did just that, then the freshman ran behind something, not caring what it was as long as she was able to get her sister back. She put the holy, or in her eyes, unholy item on the floor... she looked at it with as much rage as her face could show... she lifted her Kou-Hammer above her head...

-TIME BREAK-

Kurumu just barely managed to avoid the charging gorilla by taking flight. However, her tail was grabbed and she was slammed down before she could escape. You'd think her... gunboats, would soften the crash. Simian, stilling holding her tail, began to pull her back. She saw that look in his eye again, she clawed the ground (both literally and figuratively) in a vain attempt to escape. While the monkey tried to taint the innocence of the succubus again, Nosfer-Ben heard the cries and struggles. Through his eyes, we see his vision blurry, and his head felt like it was spinning a mile a minute.

He started to try getting up, but he was woozy from the impacts from before. He had to hold his head and the only part of the gravestone that wasn't crumbled for balance. Simian noticed this and just to be safe, he shot webbing at Nosfer-Ben with such force, he went splat into a tree. The vampire struggled to break loose but due to his dizziness, this was harder than it should have been. "So Kurumu, lets try some ass-play this time, eh?" Simian said evilly. Hearing this, Kurumu's eyes widened and looked behind her... was he _bigger_?

Sure she was suggestive, but that didn't mean she was eager! Once again, she squirmed to get free, but she was pinned down. She kept saying no over and over while still trying to get away from this deranged Gorilla Grodd, not that it was working. His size, weight and strength was too much for her to handle ( **AN:** Not THAT size, weight and strength... perverts). He was about to... 'enter the tunnel', so to speak... when Nosfer-Ben growled at him. **"I'm warning you, Joe Young... back... off..."** warned the vampire. What neither Kurumu or Simian noticed, was the color of his eyes...

"And what are you gonna do about it, not like you really care for any of them. Besides... you have yourself to blame for this..." Said Simian, whispering the last part in Kurumu's ear, but also loud enough for Nosfer-Ben to hear.

...

...

...

...

...

That's when it happened.

...

...

...

...

A feeling of great... and terrible power...

...

...

...

...

Coming from Nosfer-Ben!

-TIME BREAK-

Inner Moka and the mutant she was fighting felt vibrations, and a scream afterward, but they didn't know what it was. Then, they felt an enormous surge of power from outside the lair, but what was it? Using this distraction to her advantage, Inner Moka kicked one of the frogs eyes in, using the heel of her shoe for good measure. Jumping away via backflip, the frogs tongue shot at her in retaliation. Expecting this, she darted to the side and held the tongue on an armlock, before pulling it with all her might. The mutant hopper was not prepared for it and flew towards her. **"It's about time you've learned your, PLACE!"**

With that, Kermit's prehistoric cousin rocketed into... and through... the computer in the back of the lair. The G-force of the collision caused rubble to fall over the bug guy, luckily the entire lair wasn't caving in too. Inner Moka pulled yet another muscle after that attack, too bad she wasn't in rage this time or it wouldn't be hurting like hell. Looking towards some really large tubes with dark liquid in them, she saw strawberry colored hair in between them. Walking behind them, she noticed Kokoa with Kou in hammer-mode and her Rosario on the floor...

...

...

...

...

It was ok! Not a dent or crack in it... which was strange. For all of Kokoa's talk about _'I want my sister back'_ , Inner Moka would've expected her to destroy the darn thing and... why was she crying?

-KOKOA'S FLASHBACK-

 _BANG!_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _She missed?! Growling, she tried again._

 _BANG!_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Ooh, 2 strikes. Why was this happening? Why couldn't she get this over with and finally have her family back?! Screaming, she tried over and over._

 _BANG! BANG!_

 _BANG! BANG!_

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _And she's out of the ball game. What was her problem? Why was this so hard, its right there! She asked herself this while her 'real sister' was teaching the mutant frog its place. She could finally do it, she could finally get rid of the fake-ass Moka that's ruined her life and be together with her dearest sister again... something was stopping her, but what?_ **"You'll never get back..."** _a voice echoed in her head. It sounded like Nosfer-Ben, that's when she remembered everything these last few weeks:_

 _FLASH_

 _ **Professor Paradox:** When you try to keep her out, she won't accept it and tell you to get used to it._

 _FLASH_

 _ **XLR8:** You felt betrayed... didn't you?_

 _FLASH_

 ** _Inner Moka: The person you want isn't here anymore... she's gone forever._**

 _FLASH_

 ** _Inner Moka: That part of me is long gone._**

 _FLASH_

 ** _Nosfer-Ben: Destroy the bimbo that stole your sister?... Did you ever stop to think how the REAL Moka would feel?_**

 _FLASH_

 ** _Nosfer-Ben: That's part of your sister... you'll NEVER, get back._**

 _FLASH_

 ** _Kokoa:_** (lets Outer Moka go after hugging her, blushing) _That was for my real sister!_

 _FLASH_

 _ **Moka:** Same for Kokoa, so I was going to spend some time with her._

 _FLASH_

 _ **Ben:** _ (carries Kokoa behind a building) _Stay here, you'll be safe._

 _FLASH_

 _ **Ben:** I don't need to 'Go Hero', to be a hero. I will protect her... and YOU. _ (His eyes change color for a split second)

 _As she recalled all that, she felt a pain in her chest, where he heart was. Was this... guilt?! Was she ACTUALLY starting to except the fact that her 'real sister' wouldn't be around as much? No, it was all Ben's fault! He did this to her, making her feel sorry for that half-baked version of her perfect older sibling. The teen redhead just started crying, letting her frustrations out through her tears rather than her strength._

-END FLASHBACK-

Inner Moka had a pretty good idea what her little sister was trying to do, if the indentations of hammer pounds to the cave floor were anything to go by. Picking up the Rosario and putting it away for later, she got to her knees and did something she hasn't done in a long time... hugged. While crying and pressing her face into her older sisters bosom for the umpteenth time, she turned to come face-to-face with something that would scar them for life. Within the tubes next to them, were monsters! They weren't moving, and neither vampire sensed any Yoki coming from them... they were just gone.

Well, guess that explains where Professor Wacky-Moe got the 'materials' for his research. Come to think of it, Ben and the gang fought the school art teacher last week, saying she was collecting students to sell them as art to a potential buyer... that answers that question. It wasn't just the 4 tubes in front of them either, they were all over the sides of the place now that they got a good look. That white version of Doctor Dolittle wasn't gonna get away with this! The vampire sisters then heard a gorilla-like roar outside... of agony!

* * *

Whew, how's that for an ending? Since I know how much you guys LOVE my cliffhangers! :P

We will now be moving on to Capu3 after part 3 of this episode is aired, events that didn't happen in Capu2 will happen there. I have one episode written already, but I wanna go through it to match the new rating as well as the evolution of the story itself. Yup, you heard right, the rating IS gonna change! As you can see from the attempted rape, to second time around where he actually almost got there, and... whats happening to Nosfer-Ben.

This was the plan all along, people. Another fresh idea to the Rosario+Ben10 Community. This big reveal was originally planned to debut when Ben fought Issa, but I felt bad making you guys wait that long since I'm still working on Ura Moka's day out. With that being said, don't expect the 3rd part of this series for a few months... sorry, even I can only work so much and so fast. As for the lemon scene I promised, it will have to take place in Capu3, sorry for the inconvenience.


	30. Chapter 30

Ugh, just like the finale of the last fic, it was killing me to leave you guys in suspense! Advance warning: I'm poking more fun at human society, so don't take it the wrong way. I thought it was funny to write down, since its coming from Azmuth's logical point of view. Yup, he's making an appearance here.

1) **Kambinghaven10** : It was little rushed, I'm gonna be honest. So I split it up into 3 parts.

2) **Kirito Swordaman** (from first fic): I'm glad you loved it, hopefully your still reading and are awaiting Capu3 like everyone else.

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Simian Says - Animo Control + Vampire, Part 3**

Nosfer-Ben was red with rage... seriously! His Yoki was visible, which normally it isn't unless its really strong. It was even able to dissolve the webs that contained him, allowing him to drop down. **"You've made... the last mistake... of your life, Grease Monkey"** said Nosfer-Ben, slowly walking towards the other 2. Malice was radiating off of him, the intent to kill. Kurumu, as well as everyone else in the harem, has felt his powerful energy before but... it was never like this. His eyes were blood-red like Inner Moka's now, did that mean he's been holding back the whole time... since day 1?!

The volume of his Yoki and the way he spoke paralyzed Simian for a second, but he shook it off and tried webbing him again. It didn't work as Nosfer-Ben's energy was so intense, the web just disintegrated before it could even make contact. Simian was stunned at this, but tried using his strength and speed this time. He released Kurumu and charged at Nosfer-Ben to punch his face in again... and now HIS fist was halted! Clearly not caring anymore, Nosfer crushed his opponents hand, a few knuckles were heard breaking in the process. Simian roared in pain at this, but then was punched away, blowing through 10 trees before lying on the ground some distance away.

Kurumu's never seen power like this before, it was scary! Was this even Nosfer-Ben anymore... or something else? Suddenly, Nosfer-Ben... or whatever Ben this was... began to grow long talons, his fangs grew longer, and his bulky muscles became more refined. Since he forced his target halfway across the map, he started walking in its direction, so he had to pass Kurumu. Nosfer stopped beside Kurumu, we only see his shadow over her person, he was also taller it seemed. **" Turn... away..."** he said, his voice not sounding like either Ben at all! He picked up something off the ground before continuing to where the evolved Simian lay.

The last thing she heard of the con artist... was a roar of agony...

-TIME BREAK-

"Wha... what was that?" Asked Kokoa, feeling the surge of Yoki from before. It felt somewhat familiar, but at the same time it was foreign. The level of it also scared her, she's never felt such power except from her father and her 'real' sister. **"I... don't know"** said Inner Moka, a little tense from the Yoki outburst as well. It felt like someone she knew, but then it immediately changed to an unknown entity. A gorilla's roar was heard... then nothing. Fearing the worst, Inner Moka got up along with Kokoa to find Nosfer-Ben.

They made it to the clearing Kurumu was at, she was hugging herself cause some of her clothes were torn. Did Simian try to rape her again and if he did, where was he now? Actually, the better question was where was Nosfer-Ben? They approached the succubus, asking what happened. She only pointed in the direction Nosfer-Ben went with a shaky finger. They didn't need to go far cause he was already coming back... what was that mangled thing in the distance? Regardless, he was softening back to the Nosfer they knew and loved (which was up for debate). A few red beeps of his breastbone later, he flashed back into human... and passed out.

The last thing Ben heard as he lost consciousness, was the girls' voices calling his name in worry.

-TIME BREAK-

Ben woke up to lights in his face, he was laying in the hospital wing of Yokai Academy. His head was buzzing, and why did his teeth hurt? Looking to his side, he saw the monster girls talking with Kevin and Gwen, he couldn't make out exactly what they've been saying, but it was about him obviously. He wanted to get up, but his body wasn't responding to any of his commands, he was incredibly fatigued. The last thing he remembered was seeing Simian almost... that's right! Was she ok? How long was he out cold? Where was Animo and his pet frog? So many questions about what happened flooded Ben's brain.

Forcing himself, Ben began to sit up, groaning a little. None of the others noticed he was awake yet, good thing cause he wasn't in the mood to be monster-piled upon. He felt something pull him back down gently... it was Kurumu! Asleep next to him! Did they... not that Ben's teenage mind didn't like the possibility, but she was almost beset by an evolved alien Mankey... not exactly a good way to get off, is it?

...

...

...

Weird, Nosfer-Ben didn't comment on that thought. Come to think of it, why did Ben feel so... alone?

Looking at Kurumu's face, she looked at peace, nowhere near the horror-stricken face of a female about to become a living sex toy (somehow, he felt that would only be Ruby's greatest fantasy come to life). A few images flash before Ben's eyes of Simian about to rape her in the lab, then outside, then his shadow over Kurumu... well, it didn't look like him exactly. What in the name of God happened back there? This was just like before when he first acquired Nosfer-Ben, he didn't remember ANYTHING! Not knowing what else to do, he hung an arm around the almost-tainted succubus, making her smile in her sleep, and she snuggled a little closer to her savoir.

Ben was still tired, so he drifted off in under 10 seconds. He just hoped the others wouldn't take him doing this the wrong way, Kurumu needed this... needed to feel safe.

-TIME BREAK-

 _At the same time Ben was waking up..._

"I'm really, not liking the G-Team sleeping with him" Mizore groaned. "YEAH? WELL SHE ALMOST GOT RAPED LIKE YOU DID, SO SHUT UP!" Yelled Kokoa. "You could be a little nicer about it, ya know" said Moka innocently, back in her 'fake' form, but even she had mixed feelings about this situation. She was happy Kurumu was safe and comfortable now, but at the same time was kinda jealous... especially since Kurumu was snuggling closer to him. Kokoa was about to tell her to shut up too, but she saw a transparent image of Inner Moka over Outer Moka; making her hold her tongue, get up and leave.

Gin was staring at the 2 'patients' in the hospital bed. "Lucky bastard... ow!" He grumbled, getting slapped by Gwen. They started hearing moment behind them, that's when they saw Ben wrap an arm around Kurumu. There would have been a monster-pile if Gwen didn't intervene. "She was rude, but had a point guys. Kurumu was violated in the worst possible way, wouldn't you want comfort?" She asked sternly, making the monster girls think. Yup, they definitely wanted Ben's comfort... and more. "So, what happened to Animo and Jake Spidermonkey?" Asked Ruby.

Kevin and Gwen flinched, it was an experience they didn't wanna repeat. Kevin was the one to tell the tale. "Well, we got Mizore and Yukari treatment, then went to report it to the creepy priest..."

-FLASHBACK-

 _"Kevin, lets go!" Said Gwen, pulling Kevin by his arm, apparently the Osmosian wanted nothing to do with the schools headmaster. Truth be told, he'd rather have Mizore spy on him than go anywhere near the so-called priest. Moka's energy was a craving to his Osmosian diet/instincts, but just standing out this guys door would've made him have a meltdown. He couldn't figure out why, nor did he intend to solve the mystery. "Can't you just tell him, please?" He begged, but Gwen wasn't hearing it._

 _Tenmei was sitting at his desk as usual, his face covered by his hood. He heard a commotion out his door, but decided to wait and see if they would enter themselves. He also felt someone else's energy, but couldn't figure out who it belonged to... the Yoki he was feeling was mixed of multiple races. But he couldn't dwell on that thought cause of knocking on his office door, wonder who that could be? "Enter..." he said. His door opened slowly to reveal the only other 2 Americans enrolled in his school. "Miss Tennyson... Mister Levin... what a surprise..." he continued._

 _"G-Good afternoon... s-sir" said Gwen, maybe Kevin was right. "Uh... yeah... kon'nichiwa" said Kevin, very nervous. "I trust your here other than chitchat?" Spoke the headmaster. "W-well, y-you see..." Gwen began, but Tenmei held up a hand to silence her. Jeez, how did Ben stand so calmly around this guy? Not only was he making Kevin a shaking puppy, but made Gwen tense up. There was something about his monster energy that just freaked them out. "Take 10 steps to your left..." he said, waving his hand in that direction. "Ex... cuse me?" Asked Kevin, but Tenmei's energy flared up in response. "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! Don't pop a gasket" said the Osmosian, him and Gwen doing as they were told. Kevin was asking if that was better, but then the door flew off its hinges and out the window as if a bomb went off!_

 _Standing in what-used-to-be the doorway was Doctor Animo, holding some kind of weapon and was aiming it at the headmaster. It looked like a really large ray gun, with a liquefied substance in a clear magazine where bullets would go. Tenmei sensed it was Yoki, which he had to admit was impressive, he's never heard of monster energy in a liquefied form. Gwen and Kevin were about to jump to his defense, but 2 of Tenmei's guards held back the 2 Americans in their monster forms. Tenmei also sensed something was wrong with their Yoki, more than half of it was mixed and it was not their own._

 _"Professor Animo, I presume?" Said Tenmei, still calm despite the situation._ _"That's DOCTOR Animo, to you! But you can call me, master. Since I have no more test subjects for my experiments thanks to Tennyson, you are going to have to provide me with a handful of your students. If you don't, then..." said Animo, stepping closer to the headmaster to empathize his point._ _Gwen was about to unleash a burst of mana and Kevin was about to absorb the wall he conveniently reach, but somehow Tenmei must've sensed what they were doing cause he held up his hand again to them, silently telling them to not bother. They also felt tensions rise... or was it something else?_

 _"So your the one behind missing students... interesting. Let me understand... you barge into MY office, into MY school, demanding MY students for you little tea parties?" Asked Tenmei._ _"Tea parities?! I'll have you know its science! Only my genius can properly use the power of Yoki! Why build machines to create animal masterpieces, when I can simply evolve them and bend them to my will!" Said Animo. Tenmei scoffed at this, typical mortal, trying to understand and master something beyond their control. Hearing enough of this madman's babbling, he unleashed a small amount of his power..._

 _And the weapon in Animo's hands was destroyed... with no logical explanation!_

 _Animo flinched in shock, not expecting this in the slightest. The 2 controlled guarded also let go of Gwen and Kevin, cowering in fear of Tenmei's energy. Though the 2 Plumbers were free, they found themselves unable to move, the feeling in the air has skyrocketed from very uncomfortable... to darkly incomprehensible. "Your nothing but a lonely elementary school teacher, who has no idea what power **really is** " said Tenmei, his eyes glowing and his aura flaring up. He threw off his robe, all we see is the article of clothing float up for a few seconds before falling to the ground... next some monstrous-looking feet._

 _Animo has never seen anything, be it alien or animal, like this before. He falls on his behind and reels back in utter terror, scooting up against a wall. Likewise, Gwen and Kevin could only stare, they didn't think a monster this terrifying... if you can call it that... existed. Animo was shaking like a cat getting out of cold water. "W-W-What are you...?" Asked Animo, but he was immediately cut off. **"The last thing... you'll ever see..."** said Tenmei, all we see of him is his eye... his very dark, demonic, satanic-looking eye. "S-S-STAY AWAY FROM ME! I-I'M WARNING YOU...!" Animo 'warned' the being in front of him..._

 _A shot of the school is on the screen, the only thing heard is an old mans scream..._

-END FLASHBACK/TIME BREAK-

Later, Ben awoke with Kurumu still sleeping next to him, only this time her breasts were hugging his arm.

...

...

...

Huh, Nosfer-Ben still hasn't made any comments. Ben thought for sure the inner vampire would've butted in sometime, ESPECIALLY since a harem member was involved... was he ok? Back to the main point, Ben couldn't help but blush a little. He had to admit, they were allot warmer than his blanket. They clock on the wall read 3:23am, both him and the succubus were asleep for quite a long time, he hope the others didn't hold this against him. "Ben? I sensed a disturbance, are you a..." called a familiar voice that belonged to an alien that appeared on the windowsill, but the owner of said voice was speechless at what he was seeing.

"Azmuth?" Asked Ben, wondering why the inventor paused like that... though he answered his own question after a 3 second delay. "Uh... this is seriously, not what it looks like!" Ben assured. Again, he expected Nosfer-Ben to at least make fun of Ben's misfortune, but their was still only silence. Although he wished the vampire wouldn't put his two-sense, now he did! It was really unsettling to not hear Nosfer's voice, not to mention out of daily routine.

"Ben... I won't tell you not to do it, just be mindful WHERE you do it" said the Galvan. "We didn't do anything, I swear!" Ben said again, getting embarrassed. Azmuth just eyed the teen and the female monster laying next to him. "Ben, intercourse is nothing to be ashamed of... never understood why your species thinks otherwise..." Azmuth continued, apparently not believing it. The inventor always wondered why humans don't teach their offspring about mating until they're in their teen years. They sexually mature at ages 9-11, so why bother waiting an extra 2 years if basic human hormones are already flooding their systems? Even the smartest being in the universe, had no answer.

"Nothing... happened!" Ben said through his teeth, quite red-faced now. Around this time, Kurumu eyes began to flutter, but she was still half-asleep. "No Ben, you watch the kids..." she said, hugging Ben's arm tighter. Although Ben was about to deny this to Azmuth, he thought this was perfect! There was no way in hell Nosfer-Ben would pass up this opportunity...

...

...

...

...

...

He stand corrected. "Come on! You can't make fun of that?!" Ben said to the Omnitrix, almost yelling. He was getting extremely worried, why wasn't Nosfer-Ben saying a damn word?! "KIDS?!" Screamed 3 familiar voices outside the room... wait, what? That's when the nurses room door burst open, 3 female monsters' made their way in, the youngest one of them had a stethoscope around her neck. Ben would've facepalmed, of course they would be listening in, though at around 3:30 was news too him... and how long were they there for?! Ben had no idea, but how could Kurumu still be sleeping at a time like this? "Oh good, this saves me the trouble of telling you individually" said Azmuth, finding one good thing out of this.

Mizore, Moka and Yukari ignored [or were conveniently unaware of] the alien and just eyed Ben; waiting for an explanation to what they just eavesdropped on. While Ben was trying to calm them down, Kurumu finally rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Mmmmm, morning already?" Asked Kurumu. "Alright, you smelly sow! You charmed Ben, didn't you?!" Yelled Yukari, grabbing the succubus by her collar. "He better be in top condition down there..." warned Mizore, getting in Kurumu's face. "How could you Kurumu, I thought you were different from other succubi" Moka said. Because the questions came so fast and she just woke up, poor Kurumu could only scream... thankfully for some unholy reason, security and the dorms nearby didn't hear them.

Kurumu denied everything, yet because of her personality the other girls had trouble believing her. Azmuth was emotionless at this, but was mentally chuckling. Despite his own knowledge of succubi nature, the teen one laying next to Ben clearly was more innocent than the rest of her species.

-TIME BREAK-

The harem finally calmed down so Azmuth could get down to business. He started with asking what happened, which the group didn't know much, except for a reluctant Kurumu. She was still shell shocked over what had happened to her, and it didn't help that Nosfer (who still has NOT spoken up) transformed before her very eyes into something horrifying. Moka only caught a glimpse at what Nosfer became, as he was returning from his "task", everything Kurumu described was disappearing.

Azmuth research since the last time he saw the group never could've predicted this development, but ironically a DNA sample transforming itself was actually something else he was working on... Ben's not ready for that yet, but he has to know what he discovered. "Ben... do you have any idea what this is?" Asked the Galvan, holding up a holographic device that showed 2 green DNA strands. The students knew what it was of course, but what was Azmuth getting at? "Uh... DNA?" Asked Ben, not understanding where Azmuth was going with this. "Not just any DNA Ben... your DNA... at least, what it was before" said the Galvan. Now the group was getting nervous, what was Azmuth trying to say?

"B-Before what?" Asked Ben, getting a little scared because of Azmuth's tone. "Before this..." Azmuth said, tapping the image. Small places of the 2 strands became red dots... blood-red dots. "The one you named Nosfer-Ben is corrupting your DNA. Luckily there's no permanent damage yet, so I would strongly advise removing the sample from the Omnitrix" Azmuth explained.

The group had to do a triple-take on that, remove Nosfer?! While it was true they wished he wasn't a prig, they had mixed feelings about having him go away... forever. "Well, its fine. He's been pretty good the past few weeks, I've been able to control him and..." Ben tried to tone down the mood, but Azmuth stopped him. "Your not listening Ben, its not your mind... its your own BODY. Leaving this unchecked could have complications later on, even I don't know what will happen. But the fact remains that not only is this transformation affecting your..." Azmuth began, but Yukari cut him off.

"Your wrong! Nosfer isn't just a transformation!" Said the young witch. "True he's an asshole, but he's a REAL asshole... an asshole with heart" said Kurumu. "Nosfer-Ben has a mind of his own, its not like he's a soulless being" said Mizore. "And just because he isn't really a person, doesn't make him any less of a person... like me" said Moka, her Rosario glowing in agreement. "It might be intelligent, but its still just a DNA sample. Your all emotionally attached, which is all the more reason to..." Azmuth started again.

"I'm not getting rid of him, Azmuth. I can't, he's a part of me... he's not that bad once you lean to deal with him" said Ben, making his decision final. Azmuth just stroked his strands of hair and responded with: "Sounds like your playing favorites again, you know what happened the last time..."

Ben's expression darkened immediately as those words left Azmuth's lips, and he clutched his fists very tightly, so much so that Moka heard the blood stop flowing to his hands. The other girls noticed this too, they've never seen Ben like this before. "... get out" he said softly, using his last dose of will to prevent his temper from getting the better of him. Azmuth struck a VERY sensitive nerve, but for what, the girls had no answer. Azmuth realized he went too far and attempted to apologize. "I'm sorry, Ben. I was only mentioning him because..."

BANG!

He didn't get to finish cause Ben punched the wall behind his bed, making a nice dent. His arm was also shaking with fury. "I said... get... out" growled Ben, his willpower meter at less than 1%. **"Its not gonna happen Kermit, leave the kid alone."**

...

...

...

It took a second to sink in, but they heard the watch speak! Azmuth was clearly more surprised than the rest, a DNA sample that can speak OUTSIDE his invention? The Galvan couldn't help but blink a few times, this was unheard of! "Where the hell have you been?! I've been worried sick!" Yelled Ben, not caring if half the school woke up. **"Well, excuse me for not checking in, I got exhausted fighting Boots. Speaking of which, is she alright?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix. "Me?" Asked Kurumu. **"No, Dora. Who else could I mean?! King Louie almost... well, he definitely wanted to be like ya"** said Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix.

Watching the scene that place, Azmuth noticed how happy the others looked at that moment... up until the part were the vampire named Nosfer said: _he called dips_ , making the girls fall anime-style. "Yup, he's fine" said Ben. Thinking it over, Azmuth knew there was no way he could convince Ben to give up this transformation, human emotions clouded his judgement. Azmuth had hope though, sooner or later Ben will realize the damage the vampire is causing him and then, he'll do the right thing. "Very well, then. Keep the vampire transformation, but be ready to face any consequences that come with it. Good luck, Ben" with that, Azmuth disappeared.

After a few moments of silence, the watch spoke up. **"So, uh... thanks"** it said. "For what?" Asked Ben. **"For sticking up for me. I... appreciate it"** said Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix. "Awwwwww" said the girls, mostly in a teasing fashion. **"Uh... don't take that the wrong way! I just owe you weirdos' one, that's it!"** He claimed, going silent again. Ben just smiled and looked to the camera. "Yup, everything's back to nor-MAAAAAAAAAAAAL!

CHUUUU!

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just hungry."

"Ya could've warned me first?"

"Alright, get out, you shanks. I'm going back to bed."

"Not with Ben, your not!"

"Over my cold, dead body..."

"That can be arranged, Olaf. You too, Plank!"

"Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore; please don't fight!"

"Come on. Seriously, enough already!"

 **"Don't ya just love happy endings?"**

"You too, shut up."

-TIME BREAK-

Azmuth reappeared back in his lab. He hopped up to a workstation and began working on some kind of gauntlet. He sighed while doing so. "I warned him. That Nosfer-Ben did something the Omnitrix wasn't meant to do, somehow the vampire keeps getting more powerful, and was able to transform himself into a more powerful being. I just hope Ben realizes the danger he's putting himself in soon..."

THE END.

* * *

Wow, lots to take in, huh?

Nosfer-Ben transformed somehow, 2 enemies have [possibly] been killed... and what's happening to Ben? As stated last chap, Capu3 is months away from finalizing so in the meantime, vote on a new poll I'm holding. It has to do with the upcoming lemon, I need to know which girl you guys would like Ben to get busy with first. Before you answer, try not to pick Moka or Inner/Ura Moka. The only reason I'm saying that is cause I've noticed that most (if not all) Rosario+Vampire sex stories start with one of them.

I'm not saying I have a problem with it but... what do you say we mix it up a little, shall we? Now if you all really do want either vampire first, that's fine, its your vote. Remember, this series has only come this far cause of readers like you, your input is welcomed and thankful. As for Ben's "favorite", I wonder who that was? Until later, see ya all next time in Capu3, I'll post an authors note here when its ready. Love you guys! Read and review! XOXOXO


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 23: Authors Note**

The 1st episode of Ben10 and a Vampire Capu3 is up early, check it out if your interested.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note #2:**

It's been brought to my attention that Fanfiction filters out "M" rated content. If your interested in reading **Ben10 and a Vampire CAPU3** , you'll have to change the filter to _Ratings: All_. Or go to my profile page and click on the story. Don't worry, there's no sex scenes in it [at the moment], just unbleeped curse words like f***. If this bothers you, let me know in a review on that page and I'll debate/make a poll if I should remove that s***... I mean, stuff. :P


	33. Chapter 33

**Final Update:**

I felt bad about leaving you all out on Capu3, so I written a Teen-Friendly version just for you. I want this to be a story for everyone, so go and check it out!


End file.
